El Resurgir del Dragón Oscuro !
by El Primordial385
Summary: Después de la Guerra contra la bestia del Apocalipsis ,la vida de Issei dará un giro de 360 grados ,traicionado por aquellas a quien amaba ,despertara un ser tan antiguo como el universo mismo ,luchará por un ideal contra quien sea que se interponga,incluso sus antiguos amigos !,nuevos amores y aventuras en ambas tierras lo esperan:IsseixRaynarexRossweisexHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos de Fanfiction aquí su amigo El Primordial para traerles otro Fic que se me ocurrió así nomás ,espero sea de su agrado,aclaró que Highschool DxD me pertenece ni ningún otro anime que aparezca aquí o haga referencia a películas o series de cualquier tipo

Este Fic está hecho con el único propósito de entretener al lector y nada más ,ningún fin lucrativo o de cualquier otro se tiene en mente que no sea en anterior especificado ,sin más vayamos a lo que nos compete !...

Prologo:El principio del cambio,la ira desencadenada !

Hace cuatro años había terminado la Gran Guerra donde todas las Facciones del mundo sobrenatural nos dimos cita para detener a un enemigo en común ,un enemigo que amenazaba no sólo con destruir este mundo si no también todos los mundos de las dimensiones conocidas,hablo de la legendaria bestia del Apocalipsis Trihexa...!

La legendaria bestia que anteriormente cuya alma,había sido sellada por Elohim en el espacio imperecedero ,finalmente había sido resucitada y traída a este mundo por mi más ni menos que el Líder de la Brigada del Caos ...Rivezim Livan Lucifer

El junto a su grupo terrorista habían logrado lo impensable gracias a las reliquias sagradas del Santo Grial y la Lanza de Longinus,el propósito era uno solo ,hacerlo pelear contra el Gran Rojo y por consiguiente destruirlo todo a su paso ,para así una vez terminada la contienda ,reconstruir todo a su imagen y semejanza ..como debía ser desde hace miles de años,en los tiempos de la guerra del inframundo y por consiguiente la caída de los antiguos Mou !

Haciendo uso de todas las habilidades y trabajando en equipo ,se logró ,a costa de un gran sacrificio sellar nuevamente a la bestia Trihexa !,a pesar de esta gran victoria ,no se pudo detener al causante de todo esto y huyó sin dejar rastro,no sin antes dejar destruida y desmantelada su Brigada del Caos !

Cuando todo acabó y pudimos mirar hacia adelante el futuro parecía muy prometedor ,una edad dorada de paz y armonía como nunca antes vista era visualizada ,por primera vez todas las facciones dejaban sus peleas y trabajan codo a codo en la reconstrucción de las sociedades !

Yo por mi parte había logrado mis "Sueños" de poderme casar con las chicas que amaba y por la cuales daba mi carne y sangre ,la vida misma si era necesario,no hablo de otras más que Rias Gremory ,Akeno Himejima,Koneko Toujo,Irina y Xenovia y Asia Argento,la gran boda se llevó a cabo en el gran castillo del Mou Lucifer ,Sirchez Gremory !,invitados de todas partes engalanaban con su precensia ,Ángeles ,Yokais,Ángeles Caídos ,Asgardianos y demás razas conocidas sin olvidar a los 72 pilares del Inframundo !

Sin olvidar a aquellos que al principio de esta locura eran enemigos y terminaron convirtiéndose en grandes aliados ,inclusive hermanos ..si hermanos a los cuales consideraba y descubriría por las malas lo que eran realmente!

Pasados dos años después de la boda y la consiguiente luna de miel ,tome posesion como miembro del Clan Gremory como segunda cabeza ,solo superado por el Patriarca Zeoticus Gremory ,al estar en paz y al no haber enemigos a los cuales combatir,mis tareas habían cambiado a incrementar el prestigio del Clan y las fiestas sociales aquí y allá,

No digo que no existieran problemas ,solo que ya no con la fuerza y magnitud de antes,ya sabes los que siempre están incorformes al sistema y esas cosas ,nada que el grupo de reacción DxD no pudiera solucionar !

Cabe decir que este grupo era liderado por Vali Lucifer ,mi eterno rival y amigo,más que un amigo lo consideraba un hermano al cual depositaba mi confianza y mi vida misma así como las de Rias y mis demás esposas ,ese fue mi más grande error,un error que pagaría demasiado caro,curioso ,él se volvía cada vez más y más fuertes y yo solo hacía trabajos diplomáticos en compañía de Rossweise y Ravel .

Si ,como escucharon ,tanto Rossweise y Ravel Phenex éramos embajadores del inframundo ante las demás alianzas ,por lo cual estábamos en constantes viajes ,Ravel había crecido hasta convertirse en una hermosa señorita casi a la par de su madre( sus medidas eran de 85-59-84),Rossweise al ser una semidiosa su belleza y figura de supermodelo (medidas 96-61-89)solo se volvía más fina y elegante con el pasar de los años !

Ustedes pensaran que todo era felicidad y amor ,pero realmente no lo era,después de un tiempo tanto Rias y mis demás esposas ,se mostraban frías y distantes conmigo,ya casi no había palabras de amor o muestras de afecto por ninguna de ellas ,y no hablemos de la intimidad ..eso era caso muerto ,había platicado de mis problemas maritales con Vali ,buscado con quien desahogarme y tal vez un posible consejo de su parte ,pero Vali lo único que hacía era escuchar y darme palabras de aliento ,al decirme que no perdiera la fe ,que las cosas se solucionarían poco a poco,solo darle tiempo al tiempo ...maldito hipócrita hijo de puta !

No sólo había hablado con Vali al respecto ,Kiba y Gasper quien había dejado ya su travestismo ,también estaban al tanto de esto ,pero al platicarlo con ellos ,Kiba solo esbozaba una nerviosa sonrisa y cambiaba de tema ,Gasper solo desviaba la mirada no viéndome nunca a los ojos ,que escondían ?!..porque se comportaban así?!

Habia intentado por todo los medios hablar con ellas y superar este momento difícil por el cual pasábamos ,pero era inútil ,todos y cada uno de mis esfuerzos no servían para maldita la cosa ..culpe al trabajo al cual me tenia tan concentrado!

Estando la última vez en Asgard ,pasamos dos días en pláticas con Odin y su nuevo sucesor al trono ,su hijo Thor ,habíamos asistido a la coronación de este mismo,afianzando así nuestra alianza y nuestro compromiso por una sociedad en igualdad y paz

Platicando durante una comida con Rossweise y Ravel había tomado la decisión ,gracias a ellas de hacerles una visita sorpresa a Rias y a las demás ,ellas sabían de mi situación con mis esposas y trataban de aconsejarme lo mejor que podían ,claro que ellas y yo también estábamos comprometidos y nuestra relación era lenta pero segura ,por lo que ellas tampoco se explicaban el extraño comportamiento de Rias y las demás

Creia firmemente que una visita sorpresa sería un bonito detalle ,eso y sin contar varias joyas preciosas junto a vestidos que había comprado para ellas en Asgard ,serían perfecto para la ocasión ...pero vaya sorpresa fue la que yo me llevé ,una sorpresa que cambió todo..y por la cual ,hoy en día,soy un de las personas más buscadas en el Inframunfo ..la razón?!,bueno ..varias para ser honesto !

Despidiendome de beso y prometiendo tener una cita especial con Rossweise y Ravel ,procedí a invocar un círculo de transporte para ir a mi hogar ,junto a mis esposas,me dispuse a marcharme cuanto antes ..el trabajo podía esperar !

Apareciendo en la sala de estar del castillo Hyoudou ,si ...no porque sea parte del Clan Gremory viviría con ellos en su castillo,prefería cierta independencia y privacidad para mis esposas como para mi,por lo que mande a construir un gran castillo a las afueras de la ciudad del inframundo Lilith..vivíamos acomodadamente!

Era de noche en el Inframundo ,caí una ligera llovizna ,lo apreciaba de entre uno de los grandes ventanales del castillo ,casi todo estaba a oscuras , no teníamos mucha servidumbre ,y los pocos que teníamos ,supuse que se habían ido a dormir temprano ,después descubriría que Rias y Akeno les habían dado unos días libre a todos ellos ,quedándose ellas y las demás "solas" en el gran castillo ...si claro!

En dos años ,no había tenido entrenamiento alguno junto con Ddraig para seguir siendo un gran Sekiryuutei ,supongo que la paz,hace débiles a las personas y confiadas en ya no luchar o entrenar como antaño ..semejante derrota me afligirían en tan solo unos pocos minutos !..a manos del más grande Hakuryuukou que haya existido !..los tiempos de paz,eran un asco !

Notando casi todas las luces apagadas ,solo iluminadas con la luz de la luna ,mis sentidos de Dragón aún funcionaban a la perfección,si ,no entrenada nada pero al menos mis sentidos seguían ta agudos como siempre !,podía oler muy fuerte el aroma de las chicas ,pero también el de Vali ?!..que hacía el a estas horas en mi casa ? ,más aún escuchaba con claridad sonidos algo lejanía de gemidos y pequeños gritos que provenían de él área del segundo piso del castillo ,más en concreto en mi habitación !

Confieso que mi mente empezaba a jugar en mi contra ,haciendo las más tintas e inverosímiles conjeturas de esta situación ,situación la cual me negaba a tan siquiera pensar ,por lo que siguiendo mi olfato y oído me dirigió a mi habitación principal ,subiendo las escaleras los sonidos se hacían cada vez más claros y el aroma más fuerte !..llegando por fin a escasos metros de mi habitación ..note que la puerta estaba entreabierta por la cual salía la luz que iluminaba el recinto !

Con un nudo en la garganta y la mente a 100 observe lo que pasaba detro ,lo que veia mis ojos era por demás inimaginable ,debía ser una broma o una alucinación !,lo que estaba frente a mí ,sobre la cama que compartía con estas mujeres que amaba no era otro que mi amigo y hermana ,Vali Lucifer ,follando a una exitada Rias ,esta se encontraba en cuatro siendo embestida por Vali ,a la vez que Rias lamia la vagina de una Akeno que recargada sobre la cama ,gemía sin control ante el sexo oral que le hacía Rias .

Aparte la vista de tan aberrante escena ,pero debía seguir mirando ,no malinterpren la situación ,no miraba porque me resultaba pervertido y iría a unirme a ellos no ,claro que no ,volví la mirada solo para estar seguro de lo que veía no fuera un sueño o una mala pasada de mi imaginación .

Observe nuevamente y ahora Vali boca abajo ,y con una Rias cabalgando sobre de él ,besaba apasionadamente a Xenovia ,que ahora aparecía sentándose sobre el rostro de Vali ,Akeno por su parte seguía cerca de ellos ahora siendo besada y lamida tanto por Irina como por Koneko ...

No pude aguantar más esto y me retire a la sala ,un sin número de sentimientos me embargaban ,la ira ,la decepción ,el dolor,la incredulidad ,la desesperacion e impotencia ..todos a la vez ,quería gritar pero no podía !,no tenía palabras que salieran de mi boca ,mis labios estaban secos ,tenía sed !.

Lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos ,no podía contenerlas ,desde cuando pasaba esto ?!,porque ?!,hice algo mal ?!estas y más preguntas se hacían en mi mente pero todas y cada una de ellas tenían respuesta que yo no quería escuchar !..preguntas sin respuestas era lo que quería ..pero la vida era una mierda bien hecha y por mala o buena suerte ,(desde el punto de vista que se vea),pronto tendría algo más que una respuesta !

Baje hasta el sótano del castillo buscando algo que tomar ,y vaya que encontré ,botellas de Licor de destilados de manzana dorada ,lo único que podía emborrachar a un Dragón !,no hubiera nada de malo a no ser que yo no bebía ,Rias me lo tenía prohibido ,pero ..que hacían estas botellas aquí ?!,vaya pregunta estupida ,era más que obvio que hacían aquí y de quién eran si Yo y mis esposas no bebíamos .eso creía

Tomando una caja con 8 botellas,regrese a la sala y me senté pacientemente a esperar que todo lo que ocurria,en mi habitación con mis esposas y amigo ,terminará rápido ,lamentablemente eso terminó después de 3 horas ,horas por la cuales los gemidos y gritos de placer nunca cesaron !

-[Compañero ?!]-

Tan sumergido estaba en tomar y en mis ratos de pensamientos que poco o nada prestaba atención a mi inquilino interno ..Ddraig!

-[Compañero ,sé que es un momento muy difícil de digerir para ti ,pero debes parar lo que haces ,el tomar destilado de manzana dorada no te dejará nada bueno ]-Ddraig decía con cierta preocupación al verme tomar como si fuera agua natural una botella !

-Parar dices ?!..no lo creo amigo ,además es lo único que puedo hacer de momento!-

Ddraig no dijo nada más por el lapso tan largo y tortuoso que fueron las 3 siguientes horas ,cabe decir que me encontraba en un estado de embriaguez algo nuevo para mí ,pero de alguna manera aún era capaz de hacer funcionar todas mis funciones motoras y mentales que mi cuerpo mandaba !

La luz de la escalera se había encendido,y sobre de esta bajaba la que aún era (por ley) mi esposa Rias,al verla solo una sensación de asco y repudio total emanaban de mi boca ,como un mal sabor que no puedes quitarte !,ella solo iba vestida con una camiseta blanca quemo era mía ,pasó junto a mí sin siquiera notar mi precensia ,iba dirigida a la pequeña cocina de la que disponíamos

De entre el refrigerador pude observar que sacaba pan integral junto con unos comestibles más (lechuga,Jitomate,Pierna de Pavo,Mayonesa Etc)todo esto sin dejar de tararear una estupida canción que resonaba en mi mente como un martillo golpeado un junke..

Era muy difícil verla tan feliz en aquel momento ,esa sonrisa que antaño no veía reflejada para mí ,incluso esa mirada de amor no era más mía nunca más ..

Fue entonces cuando al encender la luz ,Rias Gremory observó impávida mi presencia ,dejando caer lo que traía en brazos ...

-Ise !...que haces aquí ?!...te creía de viaje !-

Sin siquiera verla contestaba ,dándole el último sorbo a la botella de licor !

-Que que hago aquí ?!,pues vine a darte una sorpresa a ti y a las chicas !-decía esto esbozando una triste sonrisa ,levantando la vista viéndola por primera vez ,veía que no llevaba ropa interior ,solo esa maldita camisa -dime Rias ,porque estas desnuda ?!-

Rias totalmente nerviosa evitaba mirarme ,sudaba,al mismo tiempo que se abotonaba el resto de los botones ,cubriendo su desnudez lo mejor que podía !

-Bueno Ise ,estaba por darme un baño en las termas junto a las demás chicas ,es que tuvimos una jornada extensa de ejercicio -

-*Jornada extensa de ejercicios?!..así se le dice ahora el gemir como puta siendo follada por tu mejor amigo ?!..vaya !,sí que los tiempos cambian!*-era mi pensamiento al ver lo descarada que era al decir semejante estupidez

Pero si algo se aprende de este mundo ,es que el destino es demasiado cruel e hilarante ,antes de que pudiera contestar algo ,la voz de Akeno caía como balde de agua helada para Rias !

-Rías porque tardas tanto!..Vali nos esta esperando Ufufufu-

Como si viera un fantasma Rias giró la cabeza en dirección a Akeno que igual que Rias bajaba las escaleras en busca de ella ,cabe decir que ella también iba con solo una playera puesta !..una de las mías !..maldita sea !.

Rias se había quedado sin habla,Akeno aún sin notarme hablaba con total naturalidad que lo único que había era incrementar más mi rabia y desprecio por ellas

-[Compañero ..tranquilízate !,los sentimientos negativos que estás teniendo,están fuera de control ,haciendo que tu aura se incremente a niveles alarmantes !]-

La advertencia del Dragón Celestial solo eran para mí palabras sin sentido en ese momento ,no era que no me importara lo que decía ,solo que mi atención estaba enfocada en lo que tenía enfrente !

-Que te pasa Rias ?!,cualquiera diría que habías visto a un fantasma Ufufufu,vamos te ayudaré a preparar los emparedados !-Akeno ahora de pie a lado de Rias ,recogía lo que habia en dl piso ,pero viendo a su mejor amiga que no recoció baba y estaba más pálida que un mimo la miraba con preocupación ,hasta que por fin decidí hablar !

-Que alegría verte Akeno !,veo que también tomaras un baño igual que Rias ,pero que hace Vali arriba junto a ustedes dos ?!-

Akeno al escuchar mi voz pego un brinco de la sorpresa y el miedo ,lo veía en sus ojos violetas al verme,ya que había dejado de estar sentado y lentamente caminaba en dirección a ellas ,con los puños apretados y mi mirada sombría ,sin darme cuenta ,o inconscientemente ,mis ojos habían cambiado a los de un Dragón viendo a sus presas!.

-Ise ...yo...yo...que haces aquí ,debería estar junto a Rossweise y Ravel en Asgard-decía tartamudeado y con una sonrisa más falsa que que nada que hubiera visto nada ,rayos estaba seguro de que si el Dios Nórdico Loki la viera,se sentiría orgulloso de ella ..pinche par de mentirosos y sinvergüenzas ...

La lluvia que caía en el exterior había dejado de ser una ligera llovizna para convertirse en una gran tormenta ,acorde a lo que pasaba y pasaría en poco tiempo,detuve mi andar hacia ellas cuando la voz menos inesperada taladraba mis oídos ..la voz de Vali Lucifer !

-Hyoudou ?!-

Girándome sobre mi propio eje encaraba a ese maldito traidor ,para mí rabia y frustración solo llevaba unos bóxers y una toalla secándose el cabello,señal inequívoca de que se había duchado !

-Vali..!,que gusto verte !,no cabe duda de que deje a mis esposa en las menores manos para su protección !..pero tú y estas zorras han ido más allá ,maldito hijo de perra!

-[Bossted Gear]-

Sin más y sin previo aviso me avanzar sobre el golpeándolo en la mejilla izquierda ,mandándolo impactar sobre un muro destruyendolo a su paso !

-Dime !...desde cuando me haces esto !..porque habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo tenias que fíjate en mis esposas !...contéstame !-eran mis gritos esperando una respuesta ,todo esto sin dejar de expulsar el aura carmesí del Dragón Emperador Rojo!

-Ise por favor cálmate !-estas eran las palabras de Rias que había colocado una mano sobre mi hombro

-No me toques maldita ,tú y esa ramera del trueno me dan asco !-

Totalmente impactada por mis palabras Rias retrocedía aterrada cuando vio odio puro en mi mirada ,había retirado su mano en el acto ya que mi aura la había quemado !

Desprevenido para mí,Vali con la armadura de su Sacred Gear puesta me impactada de ello logrado con eso alejarme tanto de Rias como de Akeno ,habíamos atravesado la casa ,recomponiéndome en el acto y dándole un golpe en pleno vuelo ,nos separábamos a una distancia de 10 metros y ahora estábamos ambos en el cielo del Inframundo ,la lluvia cada vez arreciaba más a nuestro entorno..

No perdiendo tiempo invocaba una vez más ,después de 4 años mi Armadura,aquella que siempre ha está conmigo en cada momento que arriesgue mi vida y morí por las mujeres que ahora despreciaba con todo mi ser !

-Boosted Gear Scale Mail...!-

Ahora tanto Vali como yo estábamos vestidos con nuestras armaduras !,no me importaba ya nada tenía que eliminarlo ,como debía haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo ,aquella vez cuando traicionó a Azazel y se había unido a la Brigada del Caos !

-Por favor Hyuodou,no quiero pelear contra mi hermano !,no me obligues a hacerlo-las palabras de Vali ,tras el yelmo de su armadura soñaban con pesar y lastima .

Quitándome el yelmo de la armadura ,para que pudiera verme a los ojos, le contestaba lo que mi ira y rabia lograron ,aquello por lo cual evitaba y sobre todas las cosas no quería pelear contra el...

-Hermano?!,te atreves a llamarme hermano!,no Vali ,tú y yo no somos hermanos ,ni siquiera te considero ya mi amigo ,no después de esto !,pelearé contigo como debía ser desde un principio y por lo cual siempre abogabas !..la legendaria pelea entre los Dragones Celestiales !..donde solo uno de nosotros sobrevivirá !-

Vali solo dio un gran suspiro de resignación y sus siguientes palabras quedaron grabadas en sangre y fuego en mi mente y alma

-Perdóname hermano ,pero no lo pude evitar y terminé enamorándome de ellas ,las amo más que nada en el mundo y pelearé por ellas..por favor comprende ,sé que no tengo excusa para lo que hice ,ni ellas ni yo ,pero por primera vez comprendo lo que siempre decías acerca del querer formar una familia y una vida alejado de las batallas-las palabras de Vali lo único que hacían era encender más y más mi odio hacia él y ellas por lo que me hicieron -No las odies a ellas,ellas no tienen la culpa de esto que surgió..solo se dio Issei -

-Guardate tus malditas palabras que ganas de vomitar me dan ,no necesito ni tú lastima y comprensión tuya y de ellas ,por mi !,quédatelas y follalas como las putas que son y el maldito miserable que eres tú -

Rias y Akeno escuchaban con lagrimas o que yo decía ,les dolía ?!,que bueno ,de esa manera lograban sentir lo que por dentro me dolía todo esto ,asi sin más ambos contendientes nos enfrentamos en el cielo del inframundo

A una velocidad sobrehumana ,ambos hacíamos contacto con nuestros puños ,generando con ellos una onda destructiva que hacía por un breve instante ,que las gotas de lluvia se detuvieran !

Una lucha sangrienta acababa de comenzar ...

Las demás chicas alarmadas por los fuertes sonidos y temblores que la lucha estaba generando ,salieron de la casa a ver qué era lo que pasaba y porque Rias y Akeno estaban tan impactada que no podían ni hablar ,pero que no apartaban la vista del que era su marido y del otro que era su amante !

Entonces me vieron ,ni siquiera yo me reconocía en ese momento ,segado por la cólera y la ira que sentía ,esta nublaba mi juicio,luchaba contra Vali más con corazón que con técnicas !

Vali era un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo ,no por nada era un demonio clase Ultímate ,y líder del grupo de acción DxD,cuatro años de inactividad pasaron factura ,estaba siendo masacrado a golpes por el ,ustedes preguntaran ,que paso con tus técnicas como las promociones a Cardinal Crimson y la Ilegal Move Trident,?!,muy siemple ,no podía hacer uso de ellas porque no tenía ya modo de pelear ,había olvidado los principios básicos de la lucha y todo mi entrenamiento que en el pasado tuve tanto con Tanin como los demás ,Azazel incluido !.

Sin siquiera evitarlo ,la ciudad de lilith se había convertido en el campo de batalla ,edificios eran destruidos por los impactos que ambos nos conectábamos ,el crujir de las armaduras destruian los vidrios de las ventanas de cualquier edificacion posible a varios metros a la redonda ,los impactos de ataques mágicos provocaban enormes explosiones que se traducían en voraces incendios ..la ciudad si esto seguía así ,se convertiría en ruinas humeantes !

Desconocido para mí era que el Mou Lucifer y los demás Mou's hacían acto de precensia en el lugar donde estaban Rias y las demás chicas viendo impávidas e impotentes la situación !

-Sirchez-chan que le pasa a Ise-kun?!-esta era la pregunta de la Mou sojo Serafall Leviatan

-Siento que las piezas de peón están fuera de control ,la energía que transmiten es corrupta y no es lo que eso lo que preocupa !?,es como si algo hubiera hecho que mutarán !-este comentario de Ajuka Belzebu ,ponía a todos en dudas y alerta ante lo que escuchaban del creador de las Evil Piece !

-Ria-tan ,que pasa !,porque Vali e Issei pelean de esa manera ?!-este eran las preguntas de Sirchez a su querida hermana

Al no tener respuesta de esta ,miro a las demás chicas y estas estaban igual o peor que Rias y Akeno,por esta razón optó por preguntarles a las demás ,pero el resultado fue el mismo

Estás no podía ni hablar ,solo movian los labios de un lado a otro ,tratando de articular palabra para describir el porque de la pelea que le diría ?!"a están peleando porque Issei descubrió a las chicas y a mí teniendo relaciones sexuales con Vali que por cierto es nuestro amante desde hace tiempo en nuestra propia casa"...dudaba mucho que dijeran eso ,aunque pensándolo bien ,no era del todo improbable ,conociendo lo estupida que realmente era Rias,después de todo ,solo era una cara bonita con buen cuerpo ,pero nada de intelecto !

-Grayfia ,procede en este instante a evacuar toda la zona de la cuidad para evitar más muertes ,apoyare en toda mi nobleza para este fin

-Como ordene Lucifer-sama !-

Sirchez no perdiendo tiempo había ordenado a su nobleza que evacuaran a todas las personas de la ciudad a las afueras de esta ,para después tratar de detener esta pelea que sin dudas había provocado la muerte de varias personas en el llamado "fuego cruzado"

De esta manera tanto Beowulf como Mcgregor seguidos del gigante Surt ,a las órdenes de Grayfia Lucifuge cumplían la misión encomendada por su líder,cabe mencionar que las chicas Gremory no podía moverse del miedo que sentían al ver a su "esposo "en ese estado de frenesí descontrolable,siendo consumido más y más por el poder corrompido del Sekiryuutei ..algo que Koneko sabía muy bien ,ya que no había hecho nada con Senjutsu para ayudarlo en estos años !

Mientras esto pasaba del otro lado de la ciudad ,yo finalmente era estampado en un edificio debido al fuerte impacto de Vali ,mi armadura semi destruida ,con hematomas y heridas profundas ,escupía una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca

-Hyoudou ,ríndete !...esto tiene que parar !...estamos destruyendo la ciudad !-el comentario de Vali al estar levitando frente a mí .

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban levantaba mi rostro para verlo ,estaba muy golpeado y la visión poco a poco la perdía a causa de la pérdida de sangre,parte del yelmo de la armadura del Dragón no existía más ,logrando que la mitad de mi rostro se pudiera ver ..

-Tendrás que matarme si quieres que esto termine !..no me rendiré nunca y menos ante un maldito como tú !,prefiero la muerte a darte el placer de verme vencido Vali,eras mi hermano y mi mejor amigo !,como pudiste hacerme esto !,-decía mientras lágrimas frustración y rabia corrían por mis ojos mezclándose con la sangre

Vali solo apartó la vista sin siquiera mirarme ,que diría que no haya dicho antes ,lo que sea que dijera ya ,no servía de nada ,nada de lo que dijera cambiaría algo o haría sentirme mejor ,solo quería sacar todo lo que tenía adentro ..maldita sea !.,.era débil y siempre lo fui,jamás tome en serio mi entrenamiento ,solo me esforzaba por ser alguien para las chicas ,alguien digno de ellas...

Que gran mierda era esa !...ahora no tenía ya nada de eso,no tenía una motivación para seguir peleando ,para ser alguien ,al final recordaba a la única mujer que de alguna manera siempre había sido honesta conmigo a pesar de que me engaño para matarme debido a mi Sacred Gear..aquella Ángel Caído que fue mi primera novia...Raynare

Sus palabras aún hoy eran claras como el cristal.."eres un tonto Ise ,al final te dejarán por no ser como ellas,eres diferente y lo sabes ,no te aceptaran por más que lo intentes..ellas serán tu ruina"..las últimas palabras antes de morir a manos de mi esposa Rias,aún hoy me lamentaba el dejarla morir y no cumplir mi promesa de estar juntos y protegerla de todos,irónico a pesar de todo aún la amaba ..patético !

-Perdóname Issei,pero no tengo más opción que detenerte a cualquier costo ,ya no dejaré que está tonta pelea destruya más la ciudad y se cobre la vida de cientos de seres inocentes que no tienen nada que ver con esto !-

Vali finalmente había llegado al máximo de sus poderes el Empíreo Juggernaut Overdrive!,habia amazando una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos ,por lo que sin más lanzó un potente rayo blanco directo hacia mi ,reuniendo todo lo que me quedaba invocaba un círculo mágico para lanzar mi última carga !

-Ddraig usa toda la energía que me queda para sostener un último ataque-decia esto alzando mi mano hacia adelante creando el circulo mágico !

-[Es inútil compañero no podrás repelerlo en las condiciones en las que estas,llegaste al límite de lo que puedes dar ,más allá morirás !]-

-De cualquier manera ya estoy muerto Ddraig !,esto es una porqueria ,solo quiero que esto acabe ya,hagamos de esto algo memorable como el ultimo Sekiryuutei,el ultimo rugido del Dragón Emperador Rojo !-

Ddraig al ver que todo estaba perdido para ambos solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa ,el también ya lo había dado todo ,Albión y su portador resultaron ser más fuertes que ellos ,la regla de la naturaleza sin duda .."el más fuerte ,somete al más débil" y por desgracia ellos eran los perdedores !

-[Como digas compañero !,demos el último rugido juntos !]-

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...-Gritaba todo lo que podía aumentando mi aura más y más ,este no era el ataque clásico en el que debía convertirme en Dragón ,era mucho más sutil a comparación de esa vez ,lo había dominado finalmente ,pero el precio seguía siendo el mismo ..que más daba dar mi vida a cambio !

-[Boost!...Boost!...Boost!...Boost !]-

Al final tanto Ddraig como yo dimos nuestro último ataque !

-LONGINUS SMASHER...!-

Una gran explosión fue generada debido al impacto de las dos técnicas ,fue de tal magnitud que Sirchez y los demás Mou ,en compañía de los lideres de las demás Facciones que habían llegado a auxiliar tuvieron que crear fuertes barreras mágicas para contener semejante poder destructivo !,debido a que creían que él Inframubdo era atacado por terroristas ,cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la pelea de los dos Dragones Celestiales !

-Por Elohim esto está fuera de toda lógica !-este era el comentario de incredulidad del Líder del Cielo el Arcángel Miguel !

-Que demonios está pasando para que ellos llegaran a estos niveles ?!-El líder de los Ángeles Caídos Semhazai trataba de dar explicación a esta situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos y no daba crédito a lo que veía !

Cabe mencionar que Baraqiel se encontraba con el ceño fruncido viendo a Akeno que se cubría las manos de vergüenza y se negaba a ver lo que pasaba

Azazel fiel a su costumbre se mantenía callado analizando todo y viendo de reojo a Rias y las demás chicas ..quienes lloraban desconsoladamente ,seguro tenía una idea ,debido al errático comportamiento de Vali hace tiempo ,pero no tenía nada seguro ,hasta ahora !

-Estos chicos se lo tomaron muy enserio !,han destruido medía ciudad y provocado la muerte de incontables personas en el proceso ..están locos !-El padre de todo,Odin veía con horror como una gran nube de polvo semejante a una explosión nuclear se levantaba en el horizonte ..

La Serafín Gabriel ,tenía sus manos en el pecho ,la hermosa rubia considerada la mujer más bella y fuerte del Cielo,sentía una mala sensación de preocupación y ansiedad que inundaban su corazón ,sentía el miedo ,la tristeza y sobre todo el odio que albergaba el Sekiryuutei ..de quién estaba enamorada ,se había enamorado de él desde la vez que la salvo de morir a manos de Trihexa en la guerra ,tanto a ella como a Griselda,quien estaba igual o peor que la misma Gabriel referente al chico !

La Cadre Penemue no era muy diferente a la preocupación de Gabriel ,ella había conocido a chico gracias a Azazel y lo consideraba de principio alguien tonto pero con un gran corazón ,siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos y morir por ellos,así como por las mujeres que amaba,ella sentía algo de celos de Rias y las demás por tener esa clase de hombre en sus vidas ,pero ahora sentía lo mismo que Gabriel ,un gran miedo se apoderó de ella

Yasaka junto a su hija Kunou también estaban ahí ,ella estaban también informadas de lo que pasaba en la vida de Issei ,ya que este había compartido con ellas muchas veces sus ratos de tristeza,estaaban decepcionadas de Rias y las demás ,como era posible que le hicieran esto a el ?!..el que lo había dado todo por ellas ,se había sacrificado y más aún ,las había ayudado a superarse a sí mismas ,miraban con coraje y odio en dirección en donde estaban ellas ..para ellas lo que hicieron eran una traicion a un buen hombre ..tanto madre como hija amaban al Sekiryuutei y verlo en ese estado ,les causaba tristeza ...

Venelana Bael también había llegado a ver a su hija ,lo que encontró no era nada agradable ,ella sabía desde un principio lo que pasaba en la vida de Rias e Issei ,muchas veces había hablado con ella y suplicado que parara esta locura ,pero Rias solo le decía que solo era una aventura para ganar experiencia ,que amaba a Issei pero deseaba sentirse mujer Vali lo lograba !..

Venelana debido a esto y problemas con Zeoticus termino divorciándose ,ya que no estaba de acuerdo en lo que su hija hacía y su padre solapaba ,manteniendo a Issei en trabajos diplomáticos tan alejado posible para que no descubriera eso y más !..no era que no le importaba el chico ,solo creía que tarde o temprano Rias se enfadaría de Vali y todo volvería a la normalidad ...menuda mierda !

Lugar desconocido ..tiempo desconocido

Estaba muerto ?!...era lo más posible !,estaba de alguna manera tirando boca arriba en un gran espacio en blanco ,no podía moverme ,mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ,no podía hablar ,solo podía ver y escuchar ..si esto era lo que seguía después de morir estaba jodido..esta era la tercera vez que moría !

Escuchaba unos pasos que poco a poco notaba que se iban acercando a donde yo estaba tirado ,finalmente cuando el sonido se detuvo ,vislumbre a un tipo vestido con un impecable traje Armani negro con corbata azul marino..por lo dioses !..no daba crédito a lo que veía ..era yo !...maldita sea era yo pero con él cabello negro y ojos color ámbar !

El sujeto me veía con una ligera sonrisa y moviendo de manera negativa la cabeza por fin decía !

-Sí que te han dado una buena paliza eh?!,bueno no es de extrañar ya que no has hecho nada referente a tu entrenamiento en años ,pero tienes agallas al plantarle cara al Hakuryuukou ,eso lo reconozco !-

No podía contestarle ,sólo miraba todas sus expresiones y esa sonrisa salvaje que adornaba su rostro !

-Sí te preguntas si estás muerto la respuesta es no !..al menos no aún ,veras yo soy el que de alguna manera te mantiene con vida !,ese último ataque sin dudas te mataría ,de hecho pues lo hizo y no lo hizo ,es algo complejo de explicar ..te lo diré más adelante ...es caso es que aún te mantienes entre la vida y la muerte !-

El sujeto ahora creaba un holograma mágico donde veía lo que yo no quiera ver ,esas malditas imágenes de Rias y las demás follando como putas con Vali !

-Nada mal !,digo mira cómo se mueve la pelirroja !,sin mencionar a esa medio Caído ,y su lado Sadomasoquista ,las demás no se quedan atrás eh,quien diría que por ser de la Iglesia serían unas pervertidas de Closet !,admítelo contigo nunca se mostraron así tan receptivas y entregadas como con el !-decía con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro y una mano en el mentón

Queria apartar la miraba de esas horrendas imágenes pero no podía ,sin evitarlo lágrimas aún salían de mi rostro al ver eso ,dolía horrores y más ,no lo soportaba ,solo quería que terminara esto ,que ganaba el al mostrarme estas imágenes ?!.

-Para serte honesto no disfruto para nada esto pero es necesario que lo mires bien Issei ,sé que no te diste cuenta mientras estabas en la pelea pero ,observa detenidamente esta imagen y dime qué notas además de lo obvio !..creerme te sorprenderás así como yo lo hice !-

Total que más me daba mirar eso una vez más ,no podía doler más de lo que ya dolía ,a qué equivocado estaba con esto último ,lo que note hizo trizas lo que me quedaba de corazón y cordura

No no no no no !...debía ser una broma ,no era verdad !,era un sueño una ilusión ,alguien jugándome una mala pasada !,no tenía energía para moverme y pelear pero sentía las firmas mágicas de todos aún siendo un holograma como el tipo me mostraba,lo analizaba una y otra vez buscando una mentira ,pero no lo era maldicion !

-Ya lo notaste cierto ?!-decía el sujeto viéndome de reojo -sé que te duele pero debías verlo por ti mismo Issei ,tus esposas están embarazadas del Hakuryuukou !-

-Mmmmggghhhpp...!-era mi triste lamento acompañado de fuertes lágrimas que no paraban de salir ,esto era todo para mí ,no podía más ,ya no quería nada ..esto lo superaba todo !

-Se que estás pensando !..pero no debes caer !,aún tenemos mucho que hacer Issei Hyoudou ,se que no es un buen momento para decirte esto y tal vez no lo entiendas ,pero en la vida de todo ser vivo siempre hay un punto de inflexión ,un antes de y un después de !-

Decia el tipo ahora deshaciendo el holograma y mirándome fijamente .

-Lo que viste era un antes de !..una pasado ya vivido ,lo que te compete ahora ,es como enfrentas el después de !..olvidaste tu sueño de ser el Rey Harem ?!..de proteger a aquellos que te importan ?!..aún hay muchas personas que creen en ti y esperan por ti Issei ,solo debes salir a buscarlas !-

Ahora el sujeto me veía con una gran sonrisa a la vez que me ofrecía su mano para levantarme !

-Sabes porque fuiste derrotado por el Hakuryuukou Issei ?!..bueno ,perdiste por tres razones en específico ,la primera ..no tenías entrenamiento y práctica de combate en cuatro años ,tú poder es un asco ,la segunda ,siempre que luchabas lo hacías por tus seres queridos ,ahora peleaste segado por la ira y el odio a aquellos que te traicionaron y la tercera y más importante !..es que peleaste como un demonio!-

Habia dejado de llorar y lamentarme de mi mismo ,de alguna extraña manera tenía razón en todo cuanto decía !,las dos primeras razones las entendía a la perfección ,pero la tercera ?!

-Sí Issei ..luchaste como un demonio ,pero no sólo eso ,caminas ,vives y te desarrollas como tal ,como uno de ellos ,y olvidas lo que en verdad eres ...un Dragón !-

Era verdad !..toda la verdad ,desde que regresé de la muerte con un nuevo cuerpo de la carne y sangre del Gran Rojo ,era un Dragon en toda ley !..más aún tenía circulando por mi cuerpo un poder no desarrollado..el poder del infinito de Ophis ..La Loli Suprema !

-Así que ,que me dices Issei ,estás dispuesto a salir de esta mierda y ser lo que en verdad eres y vivir bajo tus propias reglas sin depender de los demás ?!,deseas poder para proteger a aquellos que quieres y eliminar a cuanto enemigo tuyo aparezca amenzando tu vida y aquellos cercanos a ti !?-

Mirándolo fijamente pero con una determinación que había perdido estaba más que listo para ser finalmente Hyoudou Issei ..el Sekiryuutei más fuerte que haya existido!

Satisfecho con lo que veía el sujeto parecido a mi sonreía ...

-Entonces déjame ayudarte con esto !,como verás no tienes nada de energía !,lo diste todo en la pelea contra el Hakuryuukou ,eso sin mencionar que han llegado todos los demás líderes de la Alianza ...debemos salir cuanto antes de aquí,pero no sin antes mostrarles que tan aterradores son los Dragones en realidad !-

Esto último lo decía mostrando unos colmillos tan afilados y sus resplandecientes ojos color ámbar ,de él salía una energía negra con morado por demás sofocante ,jamás había sentido algo similar ...no recordaba a nadie con una aura tan intimidante como la de el !

-Se que no nos hemos presentado como debe ser,pero quiero que comprendas algo Issei ,tú y yo juntos lograremos grandes cosas como en la Primera Edad del Sol ..cuando yo tenía un cuerpo físico !

Edad del sol ?!,que era eso y a que se refería ,no había escuchado nada referente a lo que hablaba ,pero que más daba ,si me ayudaba a salir de esta ,lo demás no importaba !

-Bueno ..basta de charlas,tienes muchas preguntas por hacer y te será contestadas ,pero no ahora ,estás listo para el segundo round Issei Hyoudou?!...por cierto mi nombre es ...

Regresando a las ruinas de la Ciudad de Lilith !

Issei Hyoudou se encontraba totalmente inconsiente de rodillas al piso ,su armadura carmesí ya no están más sobre de él ,múltiples heridas ,quemaduras y laceraciones estaban sobre su cuerpo ,parecía un lienzo humano pintado con sus misma sangre !

Vali lucifer por su parte jadeaba debido a la pérdida de un brazo que había sufrido a causa del impacto de las dos técnicas !,más que el dolor que la herida le causaba ,l dolía más el perder a su amigo ,la única persona que lo has visto como un familiar y le había brindado su casa y su comida !

Todos los demás líderes de las Facciones habían ido a socorrerlos ,tanto Gabriel ,Penemue,Venelana ,Yasaka y su hija miraban con horror el estado en el que Issei se encontraba ,el análisis no era para nada bueno ,apenas y tenía pulso ,estaba frío ,sin mencionar las heridas y la pérdida masiva de sangre,apenas vivía ...querían socorrerlo pero los lideres aún no lo permitían ,era peligroso acercarse decían ellos !.

Mientras esto pasaba ,Azazel y Odin veían con decepción a Vali ,no tenían palabras para tratar con el ,el coraje no los dejaba pensar con claridad ,Vali había confesado el porque de la pelea con Issei ,estaba siendo atendido por ángeles caídos mientras relataba los hechos ..

Akeno se encontraba de rodillas aún con las manos en la cara ,la vergüenza no le permitía mirar a su padre Baraqiel que se encontraba frente a ella con la mano sobre su cabeza ,de alguna forma reconfortandola,que más hacia ?!,después de todo era su hija y ahora más que nunca necesitaba su apoyo para pasar este trago amargo ,Baraqiel ,no sólo reconfortaba a Akeno ,también servía de escudo para protegerla de la ira de Penemue,que miraba a Akeno con desprecio y rabia

El Arcángel Miguel miraba por primera vez con enojo a Irina y a Xenovia ,lo que habían echo de salía de todo lo que la iglesia representaba ,no fornicaras ni cometerás adulterio ,pero sobre todo las mentiras al esconder un embarazo !..tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no explotar ,ya que tanto Gabriel como Griselda las había regresado al Cielo porque estában hechas unas furias con sus dos ex alumnas ..más tomando en cuenta los sentimientos que ambas tenían por el Sekiryuutei...!

Solamente Asia Argento era la única de las esposas de Issei que se mantuvo al margen de todo esto,pero era tan culpable como lo eran las demás ,por el simple hecho de no decirle a su esposo una sola palabra...ahora en este fatídico día ,ella había optado por retirarse de la mansión para no ser parte de lo que Rías y Valí ,junto a las demás harían,ya saben sexooo!

Yasaka y su hija miraban con desprecio a todo el Clan Gremory ,al menos a los hombres,ellas sabían que Grayfia y Venelana no tenían nada que ver ,no así sus maridos que habían callado durante años todo este desastre y de alguna manera contribuyeron a que pasar lo de hoy

Grayfia miraba con enojo a Sirchez por esconder algo tan delicado ,este era su esposo del cual se casó enamorada hace siglos ?!,no lo reconocía !,era difícil para ella creer que callo siempre que Issi le platicaba sus problemas con Rias y las demás ,ahora volteaba a ver el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei y sentía compasion por el al igual que un gran cariño !

Por otro lado ,Venelana Bael había soltado un cachetadon a su hija Rias por ser tan estupida y ocacionar una desgracia en la vida de Issei y todas aquellas personas que habían muerto en el combate !,pero fue detenida por su ex esposo que había llegado a auxiliar a Rias y las demás chicas de la ira de las demás ..Venelana solo se apartó de con ellas mirándola con profunda decepción !..algo que a Rias la dejaba helada !

Kiba y Gasper estaban muy afectados por la situación ,se odiaban a sí mismo por mentirle y no decirle nada a Issei ,sobre lo que Rias y las demás hacían con Vali ,cuando este estaba fuera de casa en trabajos diplomáticos ,no tenían derecho a volverse a llamar amigos después de esto ..más aún cuando supieron del embarazo de su líder y compañeras !

Todo era un caos ,a quien culpar o que decirle a la población que habían visto al héroe de los niños peleando a muerte contra un enemigo que anteriormente era su amigo,como solucionar esto ante todo el mundo sobrenatural ?!,pensar en esto y más generaban jaqueca a Sirchez y los demás Mou's..

Vali lucifer no quiso que su brazo derecho ,el que había perdido en la pelea ,le fuera curado ,él creía que esa pérdida le haría recordado el error cometido hacia su amigo y aquellos que confiaron en el

Arthur Pendragon consolaba a su hermana Le Fay ,que lloraba tristemente al saber toda la verdad tras la pelea,a Issei lo amaba más que a nada en él mundo y le dolía verlo así ,ella creía que nadie debía pasar por eso y está muy molestara tanto con Vali como con Rías y las demás !

Kuroka no era diferente al pensamiento de Le Fay ,ella estába decepcionada de su hermana Shirone por jugar con los sentimientos de Issei ,al que había tomado cariño con el pasar de los años ,

Terminando su gran explicación y su profundo arrepentimiento hacia su amigo ,Vali Lucifer caminaba ante estar de frente a su amigo-rival ,Hyoudou Issei ,este no reaccionaba ,parecía estar en coma ,ya Azazel había dado la orden a unos médicos para antenderlo y llevarlo Grigory para atención y rehabilitación !

-Se que me escuchas a pesar de todo Hyoudou ,no me arrepiento de los pasos dados hasta ahora ,quiero que sepas que amo a Rias y a las demás ,las protegeré así como tú lo hiciste en su momento ..diste una gran pelea Hyoudou ,pero no podias ganarme !-

Esto último Vali lo decía antes de retirarse dando la espalda a Issei ,con un semblante abatido se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz de Issei lo detuvo !

-En eso tienes razón Hakuryuukou ,él no hubiera podido vencerte en este estado ,al menos no ahora !-

Vali giró el rostro para ver a Issei que poco a poco se ponía de pie ,desprendiendo una aura negra con morado ,que era tan aterradora y pesada que todos los demás lo sentían ..era una sensación por demás indescriptible !

-Pero yo no soy Hyoudou Issei ..a mí no podrás vencerme !-

La mirada de Issei era cubierta por el fleco de su cabello castaño ,cuando finalmente sus ojos se lograron ver ,lo que todos vieron los dejo helados y con la boca abierta ,sus ojos ya no era color chocolate como siempre ,ahora eran color ámbar con la pupilas rasgadas,poco a poco su cabello se tornaba de castaño a negro como la noche misma !

Hyoudou Issei miro detenidamente la gema de la armadura que aún portaba Vali

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi ...Albión !

-[Vali retrocede el no es un rival al que puedas vencer ..lárgate ahora !]-

Los gritos de desesperacion del Dragón Emperador Blanco saco de su estupor a todo mundo !,que era lo que pasaba para provocar miedo en un de los dos Dragones Celestiales ?!,esta pregunta se hacían todos los que estaban ahí ..

-Estoy conmovido Albión ,aún me recuerdas ,pensaba que no lo harías ,han pasado milenios desde aquella vez ,pero no te preocupes ,no mataré a tu anfitrión ,solo le haré vivir el verdadero temor a los Dragones Oscuros ...!-

Dicho esto último el cuerpo de Issei era cubierto por un líquido negruzco como la obsidiana,repartiendose en cada parte de su cuerpo solidificándose en algunas áreas ,tomando la apariencia de una armadura negra con vivos morados y azules ,esta no era robusta e incómoda como la Scale Mail de la Boosted Gear ,era más fina y le entallaba a la perfección ,casi parecía como si fuera hecha exclusivamente para el ...

Pero lo que más intimidaba eran dos cosas ,el yelmo de la armadura que se asemejaba a la boca de un Dragón solo cubierto por una máscara liza donde predominaban dos ranuras a la altura de los ojos,donde desprendían una luz ámbar !

La otra cosa era sin lugar a dudas unas grandes alas de Dragón que salían de atrás de la armadura ,estas eran orgánicas de tono negro con las membranas entre azul y moradas ,además sin olvidar lo raídas y un poco maltratadas que se veían ,deban un aspecto aterrador e intimidante ...!

-Que empieze el segundo asalto ...Hakuryuukou!-

Adoptando pose de combate no antes vista se lanzaba directamente contra Vali lucifer !

Continuara !...

Amigos de Fanfiction,aquí les traigo este Fic que se me ocurrió de bote pronto ,espero sea de su agrado y sin más laos veré luego en el segundo capítulo el cual llevará el nombre de ..."El Dragón Oscuro ...Ancalagon el Negro "

Como verán este Fic será Harem y pues ya se vieron unas cuantas que lo integrarán ,tengo pensado a otras chicas como Elfas y Dragonas !

Sin más me despido y los veré en la próxima actualización !...adiós !

Dudas y sugerencias soy todo oídos !

Nota:cabe decir que este capítulo lo volví a subir corrigiendo algunas cuestiones y sobre todo dando a conocer el motivo del porque Asia Argento no estaba incluida en todo este drama,espero esto sea de su agrado y pues como ven ella tampoco la tendrá tan fácil ,pero no se preocupen ,nada malo haré con ella !

En tanto a sí Issei será un Dark completamente ..la respuesta es ...más o menos !,es decir ,cambiará su actitud un poco ,pero no mucho ,solo enloquecerá cuando Ancalagon esté al mando directo de su cuerpo !

Agradezco a todos los reviews que me han mandado y sus sugerencias para el Harem serán muy tomadas en cuenta !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey amigos de Fanfiction,aquí su compañero de mil batallas "El Primordial385" para traerles el primer capítulo de este Fic que tanto a gustado ,agradezco de antemano todos y cada uno de los reviews que han enviado y les digo que son muy tomados en cuenta ,todo sea para enriquecer esta historia.

Cabe mencionar que ni Highschool DxD ,ni cualquier otro anime ,película o serie de televisión que se haga mención aquí,son propiedad mía ,(para mí puta suerte),este Fic solo busca entretener y nada más.

Sin mas ,vamos a lo que nos interesa...

Capitulo 1: "El Dragón Oscuro...Ancalagon el Negro"

Alguna vez el castigo encaja con el crimen?,que tanto el castigo impuesto por la sociedad o autoimpuesto por nosotros mismos nos puede cambiar nuestra forma de ver la vida y sobre todo nuestro actuar ?!,este enigma nos lo plantea muy bien el escritor y novelista ruso Fiodor Dostoyevski,en una de sus más grandes obras titulada "Crimen y Castigo" de 1866.

Se preguntarán ,"esto que chingados tiene que ver con la historia",muy simple ,en resumidas palabras ,les diré que Valí Lucifer estaba siendo brutalmente castigado por la persona que ahora era su juez,jurado y verdugo ,el castigo físico y psicológico era el indicado para arrogantes como el ,su alguna vez mejor amigo,o sease yo era el encargado de impartir justicia !,bueno ,no era yo realmente ,al menos no por el momento!

El castigo autoimpuesto por Vali,no creo que sea suficiente,literalmente, el maldito no tenia conciencia por lo que tome la decisión de castigarlo de la mejor manera posible...!

Enfundado en una armadura negra como el noche,desprendido un brillo tan resplandeciente como las mismas estrellas,"Hyoudou Issei"masacraba sin piedad al que ahora él veía como su enemigo,aquel que había cambiado por completo su mundo y su vida ,en algo parecido a un Infierno viviente !

Golpes y estruendos eran perfectamente escuchados por todos lo que ahí se habían dado cita para detener una pelea que parecía más bien una carnicería de un solo lado ,todo esto acompañado de quejidos de dolor y súplicas de piedad,provenientes del portador de la Divinig Divine !

Lo que aún quedaba en pie de la ciudad fue rápidamente reducida a nada ,Vali Lucifer,el Hakuryuukou,intentaba cuanto podía y conocía para poder pelear ,la pelea que tuvo contra Issei ,le había desgastado.

-Aaaarrggg!..Crosssshh!..Mmmggghhhpp!...Crash!...

En un movimiento audaz Vali había hecho un gran círculo mágico ,lanzando a quema ropa una descarga de poder ,solo para ver horrorizado como "Isse",lo había atravesado apareciendo frente a él ,Tomandolo de la cara con una sola mano ,estrellándolo en el suelo ,generando que se destruyera el casco de la armadura ,para después elevarse unos metros sobre de él..

Expandiendo esas grandes alas negras,al igual que sus brazos ,sobre de estos en las palmas "Issei",concentraba dos pequeños círculos mágicos donde el chirrido de energía se hacía cada vez más y más estruendoso,juntándolas enfrente de él ,una gran descarga eléctrica ,parecida a la caída de un relámpago,daba directamente sobre el cuerpo de Vali..

-LIGHTNING OF ANIHILATION !

Vali intentando con su única mano disponible ,creaba un escudo mágico para detener el embate ,este solo se quebró como el cristal al no ser capaz de resistir ni siquiera un segundo el ataque !..El grito de Vali ,le helaba la sangre a todos !

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...!-

La balanza de poder había cambiado drásticamente en solo unos instantes !

Impactados y asombrados por la visión tan monstruosa ante sus ojos ,nadie de los presentes creía que aquel sujeto de hermosa armadura negra obsidiana,aquel que ahora mismo desplegando un salvajismo y brutalidad nunca antes visto por nadie ,fuera ni más ni menos que Issei Hyoudou ,el Sekiryuutei del Dragón Emperador Rojo!,el aún marido de Rias Gremory así también como el de las demás chicas que ahora no podían hacer nada más que solo mirar ,lo que su estupidez y falta de compromiso habían logrado en la persona que ellas más amaban ,simplemente ,se negaban a creer que "eso" fuera "su" Issei !

La mente de Sirchez Gremory ,el Mou Lucifer estába teniendo problemas para comprender cómo algo tan humano (llamémoslo de esta manera)se les había escapado de las manos para convertirse en algo tan irreal y espeluznante ,tanto él como su padre Zeoticus Gremory ,líder y cabeza del prestigioso (no será por mucho tiempo) Clan Gremory,tenían gran parte de culpa ,si no es que hasta más ,de ver a Issei Hyoudou poseido por un extraño ente al que nunca ,al menos que ellos recuerden haya existido jamás en la historia conocida del Inframundo o de cualquier otra Facción conocida,simplemente esto no tenía explicación coherente !

Pero no sólo ellos tenían esta clase de problemas,las más afectadas por esto sin duda alguna era el grupo de bellas mujeres que se preocupan por el castaño ,la muestra de brutalidad y enorme despliegue de fuerza mostrada por Issei ,de alguna manera atraía a las mujeres en cuestión ..

Penemue al ser una Ángel Caído ,sentía una enorme atracción animal ante Issei,sus instintos de caída le gritaban que se entregará a el ,algo nuevo para ella recordando su bisexualidad y el hecho de que nunca ningún hombre logró atráela sexualmente hablando !,sin importar quién estuviera bajo la armadura ...ella se entregaría a el

Yasaka y su hija adolescente Kunou estaban exitadas,al ver como Issei dominaba y quebraba el espíritu de lucha de un arrogante Valí,que no podía hacer nada ante un enemigo superior a toda regla,Yasaka se relamía los labios ,su periodo de apareamiento estába cerca y nada la persuadiría de tener relaciones con ese Dragón,esto mientras Kunou veía fascinada y con las mejillas rosadas al que ella consideraba como el único hombre para ser su pareja ..de alguna forma tanto madre como hija tenían un objetivo en común ,solo una ligera miraba entre ambas decía más que mil palabras !

Gabriel y Griselda ,veían ,en compañía de varias Ángeles y Reencarnadas todo desde uno de los salones principales del Octavo Cielo ,ellas habían sido enviadas por orden de Miguel debido a que si no lo hacía de ese modo ,tanto Xenovia como Irina serían asesinadas(literalmente)por ellas dos,los sentimientos que ambas tenían por el castaño ,las había convertido en unas mujeres difíciles de tratar en cuanto a esos temas,Gabriel a pesar de todo lo que veía y que iba en contra de los preceptos de Dios,no podía sentir nada más que amor por Issei,un pensamiento egoísta y posesivo se afianzaba en su mente ,ella no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de estar con Issei sin importarle nada,gracias a unas pulseras plateadas que ambas tenían como parte de un regalo de Issei,con incrustaciones Dragonicas ,no podían caer ni aunque tuvieran sexo desenfrenado ,mantendrían siempre la pureza y blancura de sus 12 alas,en el caso de Gabriel y 6 alas en Griselda.

Gracias a Penemue,tanto Gabriel como Griselda eran muy conscientes de su sexualidad y sobre todo de lo que querían ,y eso era ese Dragón al que estaban observando detenidamente...cabe decir que el resto de Feminas reunidas con ellas tenían la misma línea de pensamiento ,sin duda cuando si Issei estuviera en el Cielo ,sería el paraíso para el !

Venelana Bael y Grayfia Lucifuge,eran las dos ultimas mujeres de este grupo que,asombradas por el cambio tan radical en Issei y decepcionadas ambas de los inútiles y mentirosos de sus maridos ,venían ahora al Castaño como todo un hombre ,en el caso de Venelana,ella veía fascinada al que hasta hace poco era el marido de su hija Rias ,porque sabía de sobra que Issei jamás de los jamases ,perdonaría a Rias y a las demás chicas !

Los lideres de las demás Facciones ,no sabían qué hacer ,esta era una pelea personal al que no tenían derecho de intervenir ,Miguel por consejo y advertencia de su hermana Gabriel (amenaza)le dijo que por ningún motivo se le ocurriera intervenir ,Azazel en compañía de Semhazai y un preocupado Baraqiel ,estaban entre la espada y la pared,que hacer ?!,se preguntaban,tanto Issei como a Vali ,eran vistos como hijos y hermanos en todo Grigory,verlos peleando hasta la muerte no era algo bonito de ver !,a quien apoyar ,sabían que el inclinarse a un lado ,traería severas consecuencias a futuro !

Veian con horror,como de entre un gran cráter humeante ,Issei decencia de donde se encontraba y literalmente desenterraba a un quemado y sangrante Vali-

-Vamos !...no te golpe tan fuerte!,ponte de pie o esto no será divertido Hakuryuukou!-

Dicho esto,con suma facilidad lo arrojaba al cielo ,para después a una velocidad monstruosa,alzaba vuelo para aparecer detrás de él ,dando un rodillazo directamente sobre la espalda de Vali,este arqueándose de dolor ,no hacía más que gritar y gemir ,Issei no conforme con esto ,alzando los puños juntos ,encima de su cabeza ,asestaba un golpe demoledor sobre el estómago de este..!

El padre de todo,el Dios Odin,simplemente suspiro cansado ,esto solo podía empeorar con el pasar del tiempo,pasará lo que pasará aquí,las cosas no serían las mismas,temia que la Alianza entre todas las Facciones y que tanto trabajo había costado mantener ,se rompería,veía de soslayo a Yasaka y sabía que ella sería la primera en apartarse de la alianza,de Miguel ,lo dudaba,aunque conociendo lo dócil y mandilón que este era ,era por demás seguro que también se retirara ,solo los Cadres de Grigory con Semhazai a la cabeza,mantendrían su compromiso al Inframundo

Pero ?,y Asgard de la mano de su hijo Thor ?!,que harán !,pensarlo le traía más interrogantes que preguntas ,eso sin mencionar que aún Rossweise,se encontraba comprometida con Issei,se preguntaba,como lo iría a tomar Rossweise cuando se enterara de lo de Rias y las chicas?!

-Por los dioses Vali ..que has hecho !?-este era el lamento de Odin al pensar en todo lo que desencadenaron 2 años de mentiras ,pero sobre todo las consecuencias de no pensar las cosas !

Todos y cada uno tenía su pensamiento referente a este gran problema ,tanto así que ninguno hasta el momento había dicho algo o tan siquiera moverse de su lugar ,lo que pasaba frente a ellos ..los tenía estáticos !

Un fuerte estruendo de algo o alguien golpeándose contra la tierra a gran velocidad ,era escuchado ,de entre los escombros de la que anteriormente fuera la capital del Inframundo ,un severamente golpeado Vali,se arrastraba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza ,con el único brazo que le quedaba ,trataba por todos los medios de poner distancia entre el y lo que fuera que controlará a su "amigo" Issei Hyoudou!

-Que pasa Hakuryuukou?!,donde quedo todo esa palabrería de la que tanto alardeabas,demuestrame ese poder que tiene un demonio de la clase ultimate ?!,que esto es todo lo que el Dragón Emperador Blanco tiene para dar hehehehehe!-

Vali al escuchar la voz tras el yelmo,sentía un miedo nunca antes vivido por el ,toda su vida había peleado contra sujetos fuertes y esto le generaba un extasís ,como una droga a la que eres adicto,por primera primera vez ,Vali Lucifer se negaba a mirar a un contrincante a la cara..

Desde que esa "cosa" se apoderó del cuerpo de su hasta entonces amigo ,había hecho caso omiso a la advertencia que Albión le había hecho ,esa de retirarse porque no podría ganar ,él pensaba que si bien Hyoudou había cambiado en algo al ser "poseido",el de alguna manera podría presentar batalla,grave punto de vista ,simplemente la diferencia era abismal ,por la sencilla razón de que eran de realidades y mundos diferentes !

-Quien ..quien eres !?,porque tomaste posesiones del cuerpo de Hyoudou ?!-haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas tanto físicas y psicológicas ,había logrado juntar el valor requerido para ver a la mascara a su oponente !

-Me sorprende que aún a estas instancias sigas considerando "amigo "a Issei Hyoudou ,realmente tu desverguenza y descaro no conocen límites !,el quien soy no debería ser un misterio para la mascota que tienes por Dragón !,no cabe duda que has perdió todo orgullo y dignidad que alguna vez tuviste Albión !-decía "Issei ",colocando su pie sobre el pecho de Vali ,haciéndolo escupir sangre al mismo tiempo que lo enterraba más y más en la tierra !

-[Habias muerto!...estabas muerto junto a toda tu estirpe !,no hay manera de que hayas sobrevivido !]-

-No seas tanto Albión ,aunque mi cuerpo físico haya sido destruido ,mi alma prevaleció ,a diferencia tuya y del imbecil de Ddraig no fui contenido en uno de esos Sacred Gears creadas por el falso Dios ...Elohim!-

Sin creerlo ,el Dragón Blanco estaba hecho un mar de dudas !,todos y cada uno de sus temores ,se estaban haciendo presentes en tan poco tiempo,las siguientes palabras que escucho ,le helaron la sangre !

-No existe en este mundo artefacto Sagrado capaz de contenerme !-

-[Porque después de tanto tiempo decidiste volver ?!,porque no te quedaste dónde estabas ,hubiera sido mejor que tu alma se destruyera!]-

Estas eran las palabras de un agónico Albión,que también sufría los inconvenientes del combate,Vali había hecho uso de casi toda su magia y energía para poder pelear ,todo cuanto intentaban era inútil ,ni siquiera un solo rasguño a la armadura habían logrado hacerle !

-Hehehehehe,el como estoy aquí es algo que a ti ni a nadie les importa Albión ,solo te diré que me es grato salir a estirar las piernas después de mucho tiempo hehehehehe-La risa psicopata tras el yelmo ,le helaban la sangre al Dragón Blanco !

Tomandolo del cuello ,alzándolo a centímetros del suelo "Issei "apretaba la tráquea de Vali con tanta facilidad que parecía que solo era cuestión de segundo para que se quebrara ,fue en ese entonces que la careta del yelmo desapareció ,Vali por fin pudo ver el rostro de su "amigo".

-Por Favor !..no más...para por favor !-la súplica tanto de Vali como de Albión eran palabras huecas al Dragón !

-Súplicas ?!...me estás suplicando que termine ?!,debes estar bromeando !,esto apenas está comenzando Hakuryuukou hehehehehe!-

Los grandes y expresivos ojos ambar con su pupila rasgada ,adornado con una sonrisa salvaje de oreja a oreja ,Vali comprendía en ese entonces ,que pasará lo que pasará ,él no podría ganar ,no ahora ,no después y tal vez nunca ,por primera vez,Vali Licifer veía a los ojos a un auténtico Dragón !

-Esperaba más de ti Albión ,el ser encerrado en esa reliquia te dejo en tan lamentable estado ,ser rebajado a ser no más que una mascota a la que pueden mangonear a voluntad , dónde quedo aquel Dragón capaz de destruir ejércitos y reinos con solo un aleteo de sus alas o con el fuego de su alma,aquel que era capaz de darle pelea a los dioses mismos eh ?!-

Incrementando más el agarre en la tráquea de Vali ,este poco a poco empezó a ahogarse con su propia sangre ,fue en ese entonces ,cuando el Dragón Oscuro ,sintió una gran fuerza acercándose a donde ellos estaban ,soltando el cuerpo de Vali,girando sobre su propio eje ,detuvo un potente golpe en seco con la Palma de su mano,que logró apartarlo varios metros del lugar donde se Vali yacía inconsciente !

La fuerza del golpe había sido tal ,que "Issei"había hecho unos surcos de tierra ,frenado con esto la embestida ,más no dejo nunca de soltar el puño que ahora se encontraba apretando !

-Quien mierda te crees que eres para intervenir en una pelea !-

Decia "Issei",al ver quien era el que tenía la valentía o estupidez de interponerse entre un Dragón y su presa.

-Por orden de nuestro señor Sirchez Gremory uno de los Mou del Inframundo ,te detendré,no te permitiremos seguir destruyendo nuestra ciudad y atentando contra la vida de uno de nosotros !-

Quien decía esto no era otro más que Surt segundo ,quien a órdenes de su Rey Sirchez Lucifer ,que lo había enviado a detener a Issei y salvarle la vida a Vali Lucifer !

-El no es el único dispuesto a detenerte Issei ,sin importar lo que pase ,no te dejaremos seguir con esta locura !,por favor amigo reacciona !-

Girando un poco la vista hacia atrás vio a otro miembro de la nobleza de Sirchez...Beowulf !-

-Hehehehehehe..ya veo ,ya me preguntaba quién de los presentes se atrevería a dar el siguiente paso ,he de decir que estoy impresionado de que él Mou Lucifer haya sido el primero ,esto hará más interesante las cosas !-

Soltando el puño de Surt ,al momento de dar una patada que este con su antebrazo bloqueaba,"Issei"se apartaba unos cuantos metros para verlos detenidamente sobre un montón de escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un edificio,al lugar poco a poco también habían llegado Kiba Yuuto y su sensei Okita Souji,ambos empuñando sus respectivas armas ,Kiba traía en mano su espada sacro-demoníaca y Souji su leal Katana ..al ver esto la sonrisa de "Issei"no hacía más que ampliarse !

-Interesante ,bastante interesante ,así que toda la nobleza Gremory se presenta a darme batalla,estoy halagado de que así sea !,pero es triste a la vez ver que el Clan Gremory recurra a técnicas tan sucias para pelear ,una 4 contra 1 es demasiado injusto ,no lo creen !?

Issei Hyoudou solo sonreía !

Tras decir esto ,nuevamente el aura negra con morado salía de su cuerpo ,esta era demasiado densa y costaba trabajo respirar a quien estuviera cerca ,el brillo de sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes al momento de este extender una mano hacia adelante,donde una gran cantidad de energía se concentraba dividiéndose en dos pares iguales...

-Que les parece si nivelamos un poco la situación eh!-

Desprendiendose de su armadura dos manchas negras ,se colocaron de cada lado de él ,absorbiendo la energía que este había reunido en la palma de su mano,para con esto ,empezar a tomar forma ,una forma que eran las de dos chicas muy sensuales ,si uno se fijaba con atención,ninguna de las dos parecía tener más de 17 años !

La primera de ellas ,que se encontraba a su lado Izquierda ,era una bella chica de cabello color púrpura ,ojos de igual color ,tez blanca ,vestía un ajustado atuendo negro con vivos en púrpura oscuro,solamente resaltaba unas hombreras plateadas ornamentadas y una pequeña falda en la parte trasera en su forma de vestir,su vestuario la hacía resaltar cada curva de su escultural cuerpo,poniendo énfasis en sus senos y la zona íntima de entre sus largas y esbeltas piernas (sus medidas eran 95-59-90),de bellas y delicadas facciones,pero con una miraba inerte de emociones fijaba su mirada en cada uno de los oponentes que estaban frente a ella ,entre sus manos traía una Lanza de un intenso color Carmesí ,daba la apariencia que la Lanza se había bañado en la misma sangre !

La segunda chica,a su derecha,era una mujer rubia de larga trenza en su espalda,su frente era coronada por una tiara ornamentada,dándole un aire caballero,de hermosos ojos azules ,esta vestía un traje morado ,donde ciertas partes de su cuerpo lo cubría una armadura medieval,mas sin embargo traía unas medias a la altura de sus muslos haciendo ver sus bellas piernas ,al igual que la chica de cabello color púrpura,esta tenía una espectacular figura ,no resaltaba mucho debido a su vestimenta ,pero era difícil no verla y fijarse ,era una chica de un cuerpo de escándalo (sus medidas eran 93-61-89)entre sus manos traía un estandarte con el emblema de un Dragón ,una espada era lo que se apreciaba colgando en su funda desde su cintura ..

Satisfecho con lo que había invocado "Issei "sonreía al momento de acariciar la mejilla de la sensual chica de su lado izquierdo,esta reaccionó sonriendo sutilmente viéndolo a lo ojos ambar

-Scáthach...preciosa !,encárgate del tipo de la yukata,solo no lo mates ,no aún mi preciosa Servant!

Volteando a ver ahora a la chica del lado derecho ,hacia lo mismo ,acariciaba la mejilla de la hermosa rubia ,está al ser más expresiva que la peli purpura,sonreía hermosamente !

-Mi hermosa Jeanne d'Arc ,a ti te pido que te ocupes del cara bonita y ex amigo de Issei Hyoudou ,al igual que se lo pedí a Scáthach,no lo mates ,solo quiebra su espíritu mi bella Servant !-

Nota:estas chicas son Scáthach y Jeanne d'Arc,la primera es una Servant Clase Lancer y la segunda es una Saber ..ambas de Fate Grand Order !

Tanto Kiba como su sensei Okita Souji ,miraban con gran preocupación a las chicas antes mencionadas ,sus niveles de energía y magia se salían de la escala !,sus instintos de caballeros les gritaban que ellas eran oponentes de cuidado !

Por nada en el mundo podían bajar la guardia ,si lo hacían morirían !

-Muy bien chicas!...a trabajar !,saben qué hacer ,yo me ocuparé de los Asgardianos ,diviértanse un rato mis amores !-

Dicho esto por Issei ,ambas chicas asentían para de inmediato lanzarse contra sus enemigos,estos al ver lo sorpresiva de su maniobra apenas pudieron bloquear sus golpes ,esto mientras esto pasaba ,"Issei" enfocaba ahora su mirada en Surt y Beowulf,quienes ya se habían puesto en guardia..

-Terminemos con esto de una vez ,tengo mucho que hacer ahora que estoy de regreso !-

Asi sin más "Issei"nuevamente se lanzaba al ataque ,total ,Vali Lucifer yacía inconsciente ,no se levantaría ,al menos no por ahora !.

Minutos antes ..del otro lado del campo de batalla.

Ante la apremiante situación frente a él y siendo el Mou Lucifer,Sirchez Gremory no tuvo más remedio que enviar a su nobleza a detener a su "cuñado" o cualquiera que fuera esa cosa dentro de él ,analizando detenidamente las opciones a tomar ,se dio cuenta de que Rias y el resto de las chicas ,no estaban en condiciones de pelear ,el shock que les habían causado era tal que no era capaces de moverse ni hablar ,entonces miro a la nobleza de Sona Sitri ,la hermana de la Mou Sojo Serafall Leviatan.

Ellos habían llegado poco tiempo después y quedaron sorprendidos al ya no ver la que alguna vez fue la ciudad de Lilith,pero más que nada ,les causan temor el sujeto que peleaba contra El Líder del equipo DxD ,al que varios de sus integrantes eran miembros ,el inútil de Saji era uno de ellos ...

Suspirabdo resignado ,tomó la decisión más adecuada según el,después dirigiéndose a su entonces aún Reina ,Grayfia Lucifuge ,le ordenaba entrar en combate !.

-Grayfia,como tu Rey te ordeno que guíes al combate tanto a Surt,Beowulf y a Okita Souji..!

Los mencionados menos Grayfia,voltearon a ver a su Rey asintiendo a la orden dada,el gigante Surt solo esbozaba una sonrisa al tiempo que se tronaba los dedos ,quería medir fuerzas contra "Issei",era la oportunidad perfecta ,Beowulf en cambio ,invocaba su espada y escudo,empezado a susurrar un leve cántico Asgardiano,Souji mientras tanto ,seguía inmóvil,con la mirada sería y los brazos cruzados tras su yukata..todos estaban más que listos para ir a la batalla ,solo debían esperar la indicación de su Reyna !

Grayfia por el contrario,ella se encontraba al lado de Venelana ,ninguna había dejado de observar el combate y lo que fuera que le pasara a Issei las tenía desconcertadas ,mentalmente se lamentaban por no poder hacer nada en ese instante para ayudarlo!,cuando Grayfia escucho la orden de su "Rey",está solo volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento Sirchez ,pero yo no peleare contra Ise-Kun!-

Atonito ante lo que su Reyna y esposa decía ,Sirchez respondía !

-Pero de qué estás hablando Grayfia ,debemos detenerlo antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta en un futuro !..matara a Vali si no hacemos algo !-

Grayfia no le contesto absolutamente nada ,solo invocaba un círculo mágico de transporte al que ella y Venelana se disponían a retirarse !

-Sirchez ,no puedo más que decirte que estoy prefundamente decepcionada tanto de ti como de Rias ,eres ta responsable o más que ella ,todo esto es el resultado de sus acciones y como tal deben hacerse responsables y asumir las consecuencias !-

La que hablaba no era otra que su madre ,Venelana !,está ya se había colocado sobre el círculo de transporte ,ninguna de ellas se quedaría,entre ellas sin que los demás lo supieran habían quedado de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Issei,pero para lograrlo debían dejar el Inframundo !

-Pero que hacen ..Grayfia?!..Madre?,no estarán hablando en serio !

-Adiós Sirchez Gremory ,no te molestes en buscarnos porque no nos encontraras,te dejo porque no eres ya el hombre del que me enamore,permitiste que un corazón tan noble como el de Ise-Kun se corrompiera y se transformará en eso,que tanto tu como tú Padre Zeoticus lo permitieron ,ustedes lo provocaron...ustedes enfréntenlo !-

Las últimas palabras de Grayfia antes de desaparecer junto a Venelana ,habían dejado a Sirchez desconcertado !,recomponiéndose a lo sucedido con su esposa y madre,Sirchez finalmente habló

-Surt!..tú quedas al mando del grupo,su misión !,detener a toda costa a Issei Hyoudou!,eh sido claro ?!-

Haciendo una reverencia estos decían

-Como ordene Lucifer-Sama-,para después desaparecer a cumplir las órdenes ,Sirchez ,se quedo junto a su padre que había llegado en ese entonces ,escuchando todo lo que su ex esposa y posiblemente ex cuñada decían

-Perdone Sirchez-sama,pero también me gustaría unirme al grupo !-quien decía esto no era otro que Yuuto Kiba !

-Pero tú eres Kiba !,el caballero de Ría-tan!,porque quieres ir a enfrentarlo ?!-

Kiba dando un suspiro explicaba sus motivos por los cuales había sugerido semejante petición.

-Pido esto debido a que yo también soy culpable de lo que pasó a Ise-Kun,durante todo este tiempo caye ante lo que sabía y no dije nada a mi amigo ,es mi deber como caballero del Clan Gremory,expiar mis pecados y traer de regreso a mi amigo !..a un a costa de mi propia vida ,así como él lo hizo en el pasado tantas veces por mi ,no me consideraría su amigo si no lo hiciera de la misma manera

El Mou Licifer al ver que no había mentira en las palabras de Kiba,que realmente estaba arrepentido de su accionar ,así como el lo estaba ,aceptó la petición de ir a luchar y traer de regreso a su amigo !

-Está bien ,puedes ir ,mientras más sean mejor !,pero por favor cuídate y recuerda que a lo que te enfrentas ,no es otro más que la persona que consideras amigo !

-Lo haré Sirchez-sama!,a toda costa traeré de regreso a nuestro lado a Ise-Kun!-

Dando también el una reverencia al Mou ,partía al combate junto a su sensei Okita Souji ,contra el adversario que era su ex amigo ,lo que Kiba no sabia ,es que la entidad que estaba dentro de Issei ,le pondría a un rival que lo superaría por mucho a ambos

-Crees que puedan detenerlo ?!-

Sirchez sin voltear a verlo ,le respondía con un profundo pesar en su voz

-Eso espero padre ,de lo contrario tendremos que intervenir nosotros !-

Zeoticus escuchaba con cuidado lo que su hijo decía ,si ellos dos intervenían ,las cosas solo empeorarían ,haciendo que el campo de batalla fuera más amplio y por consiguiente,traería más fatalidades entre la población evacuada !,él se preguntaba ,que pasaba por la mente de los demás líderes !,intervendrían como lo había hecho su hijo o no ?!.

Y hablando de los lideres,en la Facción del Cielo,el Arcángel Miguel,este había tomado una decisión !,claro que bajo amenzas de su linda Hermana Gabriel !

Viendo fijamente a todos los que lo habían acompañado al Inframundo ,Miguel finalmente decía

-Nos retiramos,no podemos intervenir ,no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos ,es hora de regresar a casa mis hermanos !-

El Arcángel Rafael que había acompañado a su hermano Miguel y a Gabriel ,incrédulo a lo que escuchaba por su líder ,lo cuestionaba.

-Pero Miguel ,si nos retiramos que pasara con Xenovia e Irina ?!,ellas también son parte del Cielo ?!,no podemos irnos y dejarlas a su suerte en este lugar !,morirán si no hacemos nada !

Miguel viendo hacia dónde las mencionadas estaban ,suspirando pesadamente ,regresaba la vista a su hermano Rafael ,él tenía razón en preocuparse por ellas ,después de todo seguían siendo representantes de la Iglesia,al menos Irina ,ya que ella seguía siendo Ángel ..

Ustedes se preguntarán ,porque es que Irina no cayó y se convirtió en Ángel Caído,la respuesta es demasiado simple,como regalo de bodas ,Miguel como líder Cielo,había modificado el Sistema del Cielo ,aquel que Elohim había creado,para que de esta manera ella no caería ,mentiría si dijera que estaba tan molesto y decepcionado de ella como no lo había estado nunca hacia una persona

Ya trataría con ella más adelante!

-Es cierto lo que dices Rafael ,ella es un Ángel y nuestra representante ,pero también debes considerar que ella ahora forma parte del Clan Gremory y Issei Hyodou ,aún sigue siendo su esposo ,esto es un problema 100% Familiar !,en cuanto a Xenovia !,ella eligio su propio camino hace ya tiempo ...el Clan Gremory debe resolver por sí solo estos problemas conyugales,además no olvides que aún debemos buscar a Asia,ella no ha tenido mucho que ver en este desastre,tal vez pueda ayudar a Ise-kun !-

Dicho esto también Miguel creó un círculo mágico de transporte ,retirándose junto a todos sus Ángeles ,dejando a Irina como a Xenovia a su suerte !

Yasaka y Kunou se disponían a retirarse ,ellas ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar,para ellas era más que obvio que la alianza estaba rota ,al menos del lado de los Yokais ,ya que Yasaka no tenía ningún interés de tratar con Sirchez o cualquier otro enviado del Inframundo,'menos con Rias Gremory y su nefasto Clan !,ahora lo que importaba más que nada para ella y su hija ,era poder ayudar a Issei,estaba dispuesta a todo por el ,no olvidaba como la había salvado a ella y a su hija del desastre en Kyoto ,cuando la Facción de los Héroes ,dirigida por Cao Cao habían convertido a Kyoto en campo de batalla !

Yasaka recordaba cómo fue que en esa pelea Issei murió a causa de una flecha envenenada por la sangre de Samael,el hecho de pensar todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que al final Rias y el resto de las chicas le engañaran con Vali ,no tenía perdón !

Kunou tenía el mismo pensamiento que su madre,ella sabía ya que conocía bien a Issei,que no perdonaba las traiciones por nada del mundo ,sin importar quién fuera ,jamás los perdonaría ,algo que la tenía sumamente feliz ,ahora tenía una oportunidad junto con su madre de estar mucho más cerca de Issei y ser su esposa,sabía que probablemente tendría que compartirlo con las demás chicas que conocía ,Gabriel y Griselda en el Cielo,Penemue en Grigory y tal vez la matriarca del Clan Bael y puede que hasta Grayfia ,ella haría lo que fuera por sanar el corazón de Issei ,aunque no era este el momento indicado.

Tanto madre e hija veían como "Issei" azotaba con mano al rostro de Beowulf al piso al tiempo de darle una patada al mentón a Surt,las habilidades desplegadas por lo que sea que estuviera controlando a su Ise ,eran magníficas !,no era el tiempo ni el lugar para ayudarlo ,lo harían ,pero más adelante ,ya que descargara toda esa furia que tenía !

-Bien Kunou,vámonos ,ya no hay nada aquí para nosotras !-

-Sí Oka-sama!-

Ambas mujeres se disponían a marcharse ,fue en ese entonces cuando Yasaka notó al que todavía era el equipo de Vali ,por lo que en una jugada maestra y arrebatarle a sus aliados más cercanos ,esta sonreía maliciosamente !

-Perdonen pero porque no vienen con nosotras,pueden quedarse en Kyoto el tiempo que deseen,los amigos de Ise-kun son bien recibidos !-

Kunou al comprender lo que su madre trataba de lograr ,también ponía algo se su parte !.

-A no ser que se quieran quedar y apoyar a Vali !-

Kuroka y Le Fay ,acompañadas de Arthur y Bikou,habían visto la golpiza que Issei le había propinado a Vali siendo que ahora enfrentaba a Surt y a Beowulf,eso sin contar como esas misteriosas chicas mantenían a raya a Souji y a Kiba,deben reconocer que ambas eran expertas en el manejo de sus armas

Sencillamente la pelipurpura era implacable en sus ataques contra Souji ,no tenía ninguna falla en su defensa de la cual este pudiera valerse!de movimiento fluidos,elegantes pero muy bien coordinados ,la chica ya había hecho daño a Souji ,este ya mostraba signos de cansancio y diversos cortes en el cuerpo!

Sin contar que había hecho uso de todas sus técnicas y había entrado en concordancia con su lado Yokai ,esto con el fin de tener una oportunidad contra esta chica !

Del otro lado Kiba Yuuto tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien ,este ya se encontraba apoyándose en su espada ,la chica rubia de armadura medieval,resultó ser una esgrimista a la que Kiba no podía superar !

Fuera lo que fuera que intentaba la chica simplemente leía a la perfección sus movimientos ,interceptándolos en el acto ,ocasionando que Kiba no logrará asestar ni un solo golpe ,este ya jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo ,mientras la chica rubia ,se encontraba fresca como si esto fuera para ella un Sparring !

-Yo a acepto su oferta Yasaka-sama Nya -quien decía esto no era otra que la Nekomata más sexi que existirá ,Kuroka no haría ya nada por su hermana Shirone ,ella ya no era una niña pequeña que necesitaba quien le regañara,era una mujer y como tal debía afrontar sus errores por dolorosos que estos sean !

-Iremos con ustedes verdad Oni-sama !?-quien hablaba ahora era Le Fay que miraba a su hermano,Le Fay Pendragon se encontraba asqueada de permanecer en el Inframundo ,cualquier lugar al cual ir era mejor ,ella sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás ,abandonaría al equipo de Vali ,su prioridad era el Sekiryuutei!

Este al escuchar lo que su hermana y Kuroka decían ,las miro por un momento ,después dirigió su miraba a un inconsciente Vali ,todo esto ante la pelea de Issei frente al gigante Surt ,a quien había mandado a estrellar contra la humanidad de Beowulf,este al no poder detener el cuerpo de su compañero ,terminó siendo ambos estrellados en lo que quedaba de un edificio,viniendose sobre de ellos ,enterrándolos por completo debido a la magnitud del golpe !

Suspirando y acomodándose los anteojos,Arthur sonreía a su hermana Le Fay !

-Sí ,nos vamos !-

-Pero no podemos dejar a Vali ,nos necesita !-

Quien decía esto era el desendiente de Sun Wukong,Bikou estaba preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo Vali ,pero también entendía que esto era culpa suya ,lo que le pasara se lo tenía bien recibido !

-Como dijo la hija de Yasaka-sama,si quieres puedes quedarte y apoyarlo como tú mejor creas conveniente !-

Bikou no sabia que elegir ,su amistad con su amigo o hacerle caso a su sentido común ,algo difícil de elegir para el ,dado su forma de ser !

-Supongo que Vali estará bien ,después de todo el es el Hakuryuukou más fuerte que haya existido ,verdad ?!-Era este el comentario de un nervioso Bikou hacia Arthur !

Este solo sonrió y le hizo la seña de partir junto a Yasaka-hime y las demás chicas !...

Issei Hyoudou ,el Sekiryuutei del Dragón Emperador Rojo ,en estos momentos ante la mirada de una aterrorizada Rias ,sostenía a Surt segundo de la cara ,grandes golpes y hematomas eran visibles en el cuerpo del gigante ,con una sola mano este hacia presión ,claramente se podían escuchar los sonidos de los huesos crujir ante la fuerza de este ,Beowulf por su lado ,yacía postrado boca abajo ,estába viendo la dantesca escena frente a él ,no podía moverse ,tenía las piernas quebradas en tres partes diferentes y un brazo dislocado ,había perdido mucha sangre ,tanto la espada como su escudo poco o nada habían podido hacer frente a la armadura negra que vestía Issei ,simplemente no tenía un solo rasguño en ella .

Del otro lado ,la chica llamada Scáthach,tenía a Souji Okita ,el mejor caballero del Inframundo al servicio del Mou Lucifer ,empalado tanto de brazos y piernas ,a pesar de hacer uso del modo Yokai ,la chica de cabello púrpura fue ampliamente superior a él ..haciendo que la legendaria Katana de más de 400 años ,fuera quebrada como si una rama seca de un árbol se tratara ,Scáthach no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante el combate ,ni siquiera su sería expresión facial había cambiado en algo,pero esa fría mirada cambio en un segundo al sentir el peligro que asechaba a su Master!,desapareciendo en un destello púrpura dejaba empalado a Souji !

Kiba Yuto no era una escepcion ,jadeaba y no podía sostenerse en pie ,la chica rubia frente a él ,le había hecho usar todas y cada una de sus habilidades ,lo había hecho sentir frustrado e inútil ,desesperado por no poder contra ella ,quien era esta chica y porque seguia a alguíen como eso que poseyó a su amigo ?!..tenía muchas dudas !

-Entonces que harás caballero Gremory !,te rendirás y conservarás el poco honor que aún te queda ?,o seguirás hasta que mueras ?!,decisión que tomes no me importa en lo más mínimo ,siendo honesta contigo!-

Este era el comentario de la chica que miraba con un calida sonrisa la hoja de su espada ,la cual se encontraba en sus manos ,siendo revisaba con pulcritud !

-No me rendiré !,debo traer a mi amigo de regreso ,porque ustedes están con el ?!,es una locura lo que hace ,regrésenos a nuestro Issei !

la chica rubia había dejado de ver la hoja de su espada para mirar a Kiba de manera interrogante !

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices ,pero esa persona que tú llamas amigo está bien cuidada gracias a mi Master !,tu amigo no está siendo poseido -al decir esto la sonrisa de la chica solo se amplíaba más y más -tu amigo quizo que mi Master tuviera control de su cuerpo !,nadie lo está obligando a nada que él no quiera Gremory !-

"Que ?!...no era cierto lo que decía ?!,mentira !...Issei jamás se prestaría a algo así ,jamás pelearía contra sus amigos !,"estos eran los pensamientos que inundaban la mente de Kiba ante las palabras de la chica !,entonces lo sintió ,un pico de energía tan abrupto viniendo de Issei ,casi al mismo tiempo que una aura muy conocida por el poco a poco desaparecía ..lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras ,no sólo a él Rias ,Akeno ,Irina Koneko y Xenovia ,se taparon la boca con ambas manos para no gritar de terror ante lo que miraron !

-Vaya ...parece que Scatty se lo tomó demasiado en serio !,es una lástima por tu amigo !-

La chica de nombre Jeanne miraba sonriente hacia la dirección de Issei,sabia de sobra lo que su compañera haría para proteger a su Master.

Las frías palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Kiba por toda su vida ,derramando lágrimas sin poder contenerlas este gritaba de dolor

-Gaspeeeeeeeeeerrr...!-

Minutos antes

-Si que son estupidos en verdad Asgardianos ,no se cómo se atrevieron a pensar que podían desafiarme ,no tenían la más mínima oportunidad contra mi ,aún si no hubiera invocado a las chicas ,nada habría cambiado tan siquiera un poco hehehehe!-

Estas eran las palabras de Issei al sostener a un agónico Surt ,sujetándolo por completo con su mano izquierda ,este solo ejercía más y más presión en su rostro ,Beowulf ,impotente escuchaba como crujían los huesos de la cara de su amigo ..

-Pero me estoy cansado de tratar con basura como ustedes ,terminaré con su sufrimiento de manera rápida e indolora ,acaso no soy magnánimo con ustedes,siéntense honrados ,serán los primeros en morir a manos del Dragón Oscuro ,Ancalagon el Negro Hehehehehehe !-

Issei había cubierto su mano derecha que tenía libre de su aura ,haciendo que esta pareciera una cuchilla brillante ,apuntado en dirección al pecho de un mal herido Surt,se disponía a acabar con su vida,pero antes miro detenidamente a Beowulf,por lo que deshaciéndose de la careta del Yelmo ,este lo miraba directamente a los ojos !

-Hay algo que no comprendo en su tonta sociedad demoníaca !?,porque obedecen ciegamente a un Rey que los envia a una muerte segura a manos de un rival al que no pueden ganar ,por qué lo siguen hasta ese extremo ,acaso no valoran tan siquiera algo su vida como para decidir morir ?!-

Beowulf,arrastrándose con la única mano sana que le quedaba ,trataba de auxiliar a su camarada Surt,fue cuando escucho la pregunta de Issei ,por lo que alzando la mirada desafiante a él ,sin miedo y duda contestaba

-Porque somos compañeros ,pero más que eso ,todos y cada uno de nosotros,estamos agradecidos con nuestro Rey por brindarnos una segunda oportunidad de vivir,una oportunidad de ser una fuerza en la que aplique para lograr un cambio en esta sociedad ,que tanto a sufrido desde la Guerra Civil con los antiguos Mou's,pero más que eso ,para que las generaciones siguientes puedan vivir libremente ,sin miedos a Guerras o calamidades ,algo que por lo que veo no entiendes !-

Issei que por ningún momento dejo de hacer presión sobre el rostro de Surt ,estudiaba minuciosamente cada palabra dicha por Beowulf,sonriendo ,este reía descontroladamente al poco rato !

-Hahahahahahaha...Por Iluvatar,no crei que el Inframundo tuviera tan buenos comediantes!...hahahahahhaha!,son unos ilusos e idealistas!,no son más que niños mirando las estrellas pidiendo deseos en Navidad !,siempre habrá una guerra que pelear ,una batalla que ganar,un territorio a conquistar ,por ambición ,envidia,deseo ,por poder puro ,nada cambiará ni ahora ni nunca ,mientras exista la maldad en los corazones y alma de todo ser vivo ,las cosas jamás cambiaran ,no cambiarán nada a base de sacrificios y buenos deseos ,necesitan mucho más que eso ,pero el precio a pagar es demasiado caro !-

Issei al terminar de decir esto ,había arrojado el cuerpo inerte de Surt a varios metros alejado de Beowulf,este sin fuerzas para tan siquiera arrodillase ,exclamaba con fervor y pasión !

-Di lo que quieras !,mis amigos y yo ,de la mano de mi Rey y de todos aquellos que depositan su confianza en nosotros ,lograremos cambiar nuestro futuro ,si debemos morir para lograrlo ,que así sea !-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Asgardiano !,-Issei alzando su mano hacia arriba de su cabeza ,concentraba gran cantidad de magia ,grandes y furiosas ráfagas de fuego se comprimían en la palma de su mano ,poco a poco un pequeño Sol se formaba -todos y cada uno de ustedes morirán !-

Beowulf miraba resignado lo que enfrente de él pasaba ,lo había dejado todo junto a sus compañeros ,volteo a ver a Souji,este yacía inconsciente empalado en las lanzas carmesí de la chica púrpura que había desaparecido ,después giro a ver a Kiba Yuuto ,el caballero de la hermana de su Rey ,estaba agotado y sin poder levantarse miraba a la rubia con frustración,grandes y profundos cortes de espada se observaban en su cuerpo ,la chica rubia solo sonreía divertida ante la situación ..

Entonces lo comprendió,no fueron más que juguetes para ellos,una simple distracción ,como Isei dijo ,nada hubiera cambiado aún sin invocarlas ,nunca fueron rivales para ellos..por lo que sonriendo,afrontaba su muerte con orgullo y dignidad al servicio de su Rey Sirchez Gremory...El Mou Lucifer

Finalmete Issei había terminado su creación ,por lo que se disponía en acabar la vida de Beowulf,este solo cerró los ojos mientras sonreía,hubiera muerto si no fuera por la intervención menos esperada por todos !

Issei de pronto se sintió paralizado en su totalidad !,por lo que girando su rostro vio a quien lo había detenido ,entrecerrando los ojos ,mosqueado e irritado ,decía

-Tuuuu...!-

Este no era otro más que el vampiro travesti !

-Por favor Issei-sempai...detente!...somos tus amigos !-

Gasper Vladi ,haciendo uso de la habilidad de su Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View,lograba de momento paralizar en su totalidad a Issei ,reuniendo una inusual valentía en el ,Gasper sin que la Propia Rias o cualquierae de los presentes se diera cuenta ,se había escabullido al combate al que su amigo Kiba había ido a una tarea titánica...trae de regreso a Issei Hyoudou!

-Mocoso imbecil !,yo no soy Issei Hyoudou-decía un molesto Issei,mirando como temblaba y trataba inútilmente de sostenerle la mirada ,sonreía maliciosamente-Mírate nada más ,estás temblando del miedo hehehehe,oye !..es mancha que veo entre tus pantalones es lo que creo que es ?!-

Gasper se había orinado del miedo al ver a los ojos a su amigo !,esos ojos ambar de pupila rasgada le generaban un pavor como nunca llegó a sentir ,mas sin embargo ,tenía que poner de su parte para reparar su falla ante su amigo ,por lo que tomado una bocanada de aire al momento que se controlaba del miedo que sentía ,este viéndolo respondía

-Soy amigo de Issei-sempai!,ya le falle una vez y no pienso hacerlo nuevamente ,esta es mi determinación ante mi amigo,sé que me escucha Issei-sempai,este no es usted ,usted jamás lastimaría a sus seres queridos! ,lo traeré con nosotros de vuelta sin importar nada me oye Issei-sempai!-

Este era el grito a todo pulmón de Gasper,quien haciendo brillar sus ojos ,se disponía a detener a Issei ,su amigo y sempai

Issei al escucharlo ,aún sin poder moverse pero deshaciendo su ataque con el cual le iba a dar muerte a Beowulf,solo reía ligeramente !

-Hehehehehehe..mocoso tonto !,yo que tú me preocuparía más por mi alrededor que por decir un estupidos discurso !-

Gasper no entendía a que se referia ,cuando el sonido de el viento cortante solo se pudo escuchar por unos segundos!,ese sonido fue todo lo que escucho Gasper viniendo en dirección a él,para después sentir un dolor tan agudo e insoportable como no había experimentado en su vida

Fluuuuuuzzzzzz...Plaffff...!

Gasper había dejado de emplear su Sacred Gea,para bajar la mirada y ver cómo de su estómago un lanza carmesí lo atravesaba ,este al no soportar el dolor y ante la perdida de sangre por la boca ,caía de rodillas ante Issei que ya se encontraba libre del Forbidden Balor View,en realidad nunca lo estuvo ,solo se sorprendió cuando sintió que estaban tratando de restringirlo mediante el Sacred Gear

Delante de un casi agónico Gasper la chica de cabello púrpura caí delicadamente del cielo ,volteándolo a ver con una total repulsión e irá en esa miraba tan fría como un témpano ,está sin inmutarse siquiera ,sacaba del cuerpo de Gasper la lanza como si un asesino a sangre fría se tratara ,ocacionando con ello ,que del estómago del vampiro travesti brotara todo un río de sangre !

-No podía estar más orgulloso de ti mi bella Scáthach,aunque sabes que no estuve en peligro realmente ,tú y Jeanne han hecho un magnífico trabajo sometiendo y humillando a esos dos !-

Issei decía esto al ver como Scáthach ya con lanza en mano,se colocaba detrás de él abrazándolo protectora y cariñosamente ,apoyaba su mentón sobre su hombro dándole un beso en la mejilla,hablaba por primera vez ,tenía una voz sensual y seductora...

-No dejaré que nada amenaze la vida de mi Master !-

Jeanna d'Arc ,la otra chica también ya había llegado al lado de Issei ,también abrazándolo cariñosamente del cuello de la armadura ,dándole un ligero beso en los labios !

-No dejaremos que nada lo lastime Master ,daremos nuestra vida por usted ,no por nada Scatty y yo somos sus Servant,al igual que muchos más !-

Issei no podía más que sonreír a lo que sus Servant estaban para él siempre que las necesitará ,sonriéndoles les regresaba los besos,besándolas apasionadamente ,causando que ambas chicas se sonrojarán,causando molestias en Rias y las demás...zorras!

-Extrañaba esto !,no hay nada comparado a besarlas...Scáthach,Jeanne !-

Estas solo sonreían hermosamente ante el cumplido de su Master ,Issei entonces procedió a divertirse un rato con él casi moribundo Gasper

-Bien mocoso,lección básica ,-decía Issei alzando los dedo de su mano frente a su rostro -Siempre que te encuentres en un combate ,nunca pierdas ni descuides tu alrededor ,tanto aliados como enemigos ,sin mencionar el campo de batalla y lo que te puede afectar de el ...recuérdalo !-

Ahora Issei ,esa misma mano la dirigía en dirección a un lloroso Gasper ,que lo único que hacía era tratar inútilmente de parar la hemorragia que la lanza le había provocado ,veía con miedo como Issei sonreía !

-Dices que tu determinación es tan fuerte como para traer a tu amigo a cualquier costo ?!,si es así !,entonces veamos qué tan fuerte es realmente esa cualidad tuya travesti ,demuéstrame que tanto estás dispuesto a soportar con tal de traer a tu amigo de vuelta !-

Dicho esto issei tronaba los dedos de su mano ,despidiendo un gran ataque de fuego con la forma de un Dragón,impactando directamente contra Gasper que lo único que hacía era taparse los ojos con una mano ante la segadora luz que desprendía de ataque de Issei..

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...!-

(Nota :este ataque es el que uso Roy Mustang de Full Metal Alquemist,en su pelea contra Lust)

Una y otra vez ,Issei tronaba los dedos incrementando más y más la magnitud de sus ataques ,Gasper era devorado por las fuertes explosiones y feroces llamaradas provocadas ..los gritos de el ,no hacían más que entretener a issei y las chicas!

-Hahahahahahha..arde,arde ,arde quémate hasta los huesos con el verdadero fuego de un Dragón !...hahahahahaha..!

Rias Gremory y sus amigas veían como Gasper era literalmente incinerado vivo ante el ataque de su Ise,Rias reaccionan gritando histérica ,suplicando a lo que fuera que se haya convertido su marido ,que se detuviera ,no sólo ella ,Akeno y Irina trataban de socorrerlo pero eran detenidas por los Mou's ,la más afectada era Koneko,ella veía como su amigo Gya-suke era devorado por el fuego de un Dragón tan Oscuro como el más profundo de los abismos !

-Iseee por favor detente ,por lo que más quieras te lo ruego !-está era la súplica de una llorosa Rias

-Lo estás matando I-Kun...es tu amigo !-Akeno desesperada gritaba en los brazos de su padre Baraqiel

-Ise por favor !..lo siento ,lo siento tanto ,...perdonános,pero por lo que más ames ,para esta locura ...Gasper morira!-el grito de Irina eran solo palabra sin importancia para alguien que no era Issei Hyoudou!

Despues de más de 15 descargas de fuego ,Issei acompañado de sus chicas,miraba divertido lo que quedaba de Gasper !

-Realmente tengo que admitirlo ,hablabas en serio cuando ladrabas de tu determinación ,no creía que alguien tan débil y frágil pudiera resistir ,me tienes impresionado mocoso hehehehehe-

Frente a Issei ,un irreconocible Gasper yacía con quemaduras tan graves que la piel y carne se le desprendia de los huesos incapaz de sostenerse,no tenía más cabello ,sus cuencas oculares estaban vacías debido a que sus ojos habían explotado debido al intenso calor,el inmundo olor a carne quemada se respiraba por todas partes ,la poca piel que aún quedaba estaba completamente calcinada ,siemplemente una imagen atroz era lo que quedaba de Gasper Vladi!

-Esto que te sirva de lección mocoso ,hehehehe,ahora te daré un último ataque ,espero que sobrevivas y lo puedas contar a tu nietos si algun día llegas a tenerlos hehehehehe-

Cuando Issei ya iba a lanzar su último y más letal ataque ,algo lo detenía ,se notaba que luchaba contra lo que lo estaba limitando ,forcejeaba ,tanto Jeanne como Scáthach lo notaron ,preocupándose por su Master !,con gran dificultad Issei hablaba para sí mismo más que para alguien más !

-Oh vamos hombre !...solo estaba divirtiéndome un rato ...eres un aguafiestas !-

La voz que surgió desde el interior de Issei ,había logrado que ya no siguiera mas dañando a Gasper,parando de momento esta tortura,conmocionó a todos el hecho de que era la voz del verdadero Issei !

-(ya no lo lastimes más...es suficiente ..no puede pelear más !)-

Rias escucho claramente lo que sus oídos escucharon,no creía que su Issei permitiera esa clase de brutalidad hacia uno de sus amigos,se empezaba a cuestionar que tanto daño había causado a este su desliz con Vali !

Akeno y el resto de las chicas ,así como los Mou's estaban pasmados e incrédulos,el que hablaba desde dentro de sí mismo no era otro mas que su amigo y esposo ,entonces que pasaba !?,si podía comunicarse desde siempre !,porque dejo que las cosas llegarán hasta este punto,tanto era el sufrimiento que este experimento como para tirarse al abismo de la desesperación !?

Nada tenía explicación ...les causaba terror pensar que Issei dejara a eso suelto tan libremente !

-Como quieras !...ese maldito sentimentalismo tuyo algún día te meterá en problemas !-

-(Si no lo notaste ...ya estoy en problemas !)-

-Touche !-

Issei respondía con una sonrisa ,mirando a unas preocupadas Servant , había llegado el momento de retirarse ,esto ya era suficiente ,ya había dejado bien en claro que los Dragones eran seres a temer y a nunca subestimar ,mirando todo el daño que había causado ,estaba más que satisfecho (por ahora),unos apaleados Surt y Beowulf ,el empalado de Souji y un humillado y agotado Kiba era todo lo que miraba a su alrededor,eso sin contar a un también moribundo Hakuryuukou que estaba siendo atendido por el único miembro de la Nobleza de Sirchez que no había entrado en combate ..Mcgreegor !

Pero su obra maestra había sido lo que provocó en Gasper Vlad,algo que sin duda nunca olvidarían.

-Chicas es hora de irnos ,regresen a mi ,después les daré su recompensa!-esto último lo decía acariciando sus rostros ,haciéndolas sonrojar

Tanto Jeanne d'Arc como Scáthach sonreían para besar por última vez a su Master ,volviéndose ambas partículas de luz ,desintegrándose en el acto !

Alzando vuelo sobre las ruinas de la ciudad de Lilith ,Issei se disponía a marcharse,para esto ya había desintegrado su armadura y vestia de manera formal(chamarra de mezclilla negra a juego con jeans del mismo color,convers y playera negra) ,pero los 4 Mou's lo habían rodeado ,no tenían intención de dejarlo huir tan fácilmente !

-No te dejaremos ir !-un serio Sirchez decía preparando dls esferas del poder de la destruccion !

-Por favor I-Kun ,no quiero lastimarte -la que decía esto era la Mou Soujo,Serafall Leviatan apuntando su báculo mágico hacia issei,donde en la punta del mismo mágica de hielo era reunida

-Issei ,ríndete por favor,podemos solucionar esto !-ahora el que hablaba era el Mou Ajuka Belzebu

Mientras tanto Fabius Asmodeos se encontraba de dormitando !,él no había prestado atención a la pelea y a todo lo que pasaba,de vez en cuando despertaba para preguntar cómo iban las cosas,ya sabes como cuando esta jugando la selección de Mexico vs Trinidad y Tobago,asi de preocupado estaba !

Issei miraba detenidamente a todos los Mou's ,para después invocar en su mano derecha un arco rojo carmesí ,con detallados tan hermosos que era difícil no verlos ,de un circulo mágico una ligera mancha negra que adoptan la forma de una flecha con detalles en la punta !

-En nombre del Mou Lucifer y los 72 pilares del Inframundo ,te ordeno que me digas quién eres y qué haces en el cuerpo de mi cuñado !-este era el reclamo de Sirchez Lucifer,también el con los demás Mou ,incrementaban sus auras,listos para pelear.

Solo el grupo de Sona Sitri,a orden de su hermana se le había pedido no intervenir y resguardar en todo lo posible a Rias y a las otras chicas, Sona lamentaba profundamente el desarrollo de las cosas,ella era un mujer muy inteligente,por lo que con las pocas veces que había hablado con su amiga de la infancia supuso que esta estab en una aventura con Vali,pero porque?

Las chicas de su Nobleza junto con Saji y Rugal, tambien estaban sumidas en un mar de dudas,la mas afectada era Tsubaki Shinra,la que hasta hace poco era la novia de Kiba,lo había terminado debido a que este le confeso lo que sabia respecto a su ama y que durante 2 años jamas le había dicho nada a Issei,a lo que Tsubaki le contesto que era una mierda de amigo por hacerle eso cuando Issei lo apoyo en todo momento con las espadas sagradas

Suspirando cansadamente Issei contestaba ,al momento de incrementar su aura,pero lo que mas intrigo a todos es que esta aura de color Carmesi,era muy diferente a la que había usado anteriormente,esta era el aura del Sekiryuutei... apuntando la Flecha magica a cierto lugar en específico, una montañas que se encontraban a Kilómetros de distancia de la ahora destruida ciudad ,un lugar donde se encontraban todos los civiles evacuados durante la pelea

-Sekiryuutei...!-

Eran las palabras que como casi un susurro escapaban de los labios de todos los presentes

-No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada falso Lucifer,pero como estoy de magnifico humor y para que sepas a lo que te enfrentas te lo dire-

Issei adoptando una sonrisa orgullosa y soberbia ,respondia !

-Ante ti , esta el primero de los Dragones Alados que hayan existido,yo soy ANCALAGON EL NEGRO!,el cual en Elfico Sindarin significa:Tormenta Ardiente o Mandíbulas Rapidas!,naci en un tiempo de la Primera Edad del Sol,en las fosas de Angbad,por voluntad del primer Señor Oscuro que haya existido !,el Valar MELKOR!,aunque en esa época se le conocía como Morgoth!

Sirchez Lucifer al igual que el resto de los MOU,les costaba trabajo procesar lo dicho por ese sujeto en el cuerpo de Issei,,jamas habían escuchado una sola palabra de algo semejante !,debía ser una mentira y estaba de seguro tratando de confundirlos y jugar con sus mentes !

-Es imposible lo que dices!,jamas ha existido algo como lo que comentas,es absurdo !-

Issei mentar su aura,tensaba mas y mas la cuerda mágica del Arco,habia llegado el momento perfecto para lanzarla !,ahora veria que tan rapidos y fuetes eran los MOU,como para detener su ataque !

-Hehehehe,es natural que nunca hayan escuchado hablar de mi ya que yo no pertenezco a tu dimensión Mou Lucifer,yo provengo de un mundo al que ustedes solo pueden imaginar,este al igual que otros parecidos ,no son mas que subcreaciones de ARDA,la verdadera Tierra creada por el único y verdadero creador...Iluvatar!

Un mundo superior creado a este?,alguien mas grande que Elohim y Satanas ?,esto era acaso posible?,la cara de los Mou era un poema,pero no solo de ellos ,Rias y las chicas no daban crédito a lo que oian,estas ya se habían acercado a socorrer a los heridos,todos y cada uno de ellos ,necesitaban atención medica especial o de lo contrario morirían,la que lloraba desconsoladamente era Koneko que no se atrevia a tocar a un quemado Gasper por temor a lastimarlo mas y su condición empeorara

Todas ellas llegaron a la misma conclusión,necesitaban los poderes de Asia Argento !

Cuando al fin reaccionaron ,Issei había lanzado ya la flecha que a gran velocidad y con un sorprendente poder surcaba el cielo del inframundo(nota es igual a cuando Archer lanza su ataque final,en la pelea que tiene junto a Saber contra Berserker !en Fate Stay Night),esta sin que los MOU pudieran hacer algo veian horrorizados como se dirigía hacia la gente evacuada, miles de vidas mas se perderían si eran alcanzados por ese ataque !

Los habitantes de Lilith sin comprender que pasaba ,observaban fascinados como una Luz Carmesi hermosa se dirigía hacia ellos,ellos podían sentir como esta Luz despedia un calor tan reconfortante que los había hecho caer en un estado de relajación,sin imaginar siquiera que era el ataque final del que consideraban ellos el Heroe del Inframundo,el Oppai Dragon !

A solo metros de impactar sobre de ellos y para alivio de Sirchez y los demás MOU, el viejo Odin ,junto con Azazel ,Semhazai y Baraqiel,habian creado entre todos ellos un potentes escudo mágico que con gran dificultad era sostenido por ellos, simplemente,el poder en el ataque era devastador ...

-Resistan !...no dejen que caiga el escudo!-era el grito de Odin a los Angeles Caidos...

-Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo viejo!-este era Azazel que a rodilla al piso aun sostenia el embate del ataque de Issei.

-Si fracasamos todos moriremos!...no debemos permitirlo,esta gente depende de nosotros! -ahora el que exclamaba no era otro mas que el Gobernador de Grigory,Semhazai...

Baraqiel no decía una sola palabra,pero era mas que obvio el esfuerzo que realizaba por sostener el escudo ,si caia el ,su hija Akeno también lo haría ,no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a ella y a su nieto,ya había perdido una vez a su esposa Shuri,no perdería a Akeno!

Finalmente y causando una gran explosión que sacudió a todo el Inframundo,tanto Odin como Azazel y los demás ,habían lograod sostener el escudo ,miles de vidas se habían salvado gracias a ellos,pero se encontraban exaustos!

-Ese mocoso ...si que la supo hacer-esto decía un jadeante Dios Asgardiano

-No fue el...fue esa cosa que se apodero de el...conozco a Issei, el jamas lastimaría a gente inocente!-el punto de vista de Azazel era porque veía a Isse y Vali como sus hijos y le dolia verlos en un guerra fraticida como esta!

-Azazel?-el que llamaba era Baraqiel

-Que pasa ?-

-En donde esta Penemue?!-

Este al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo y volteo a todos lados ,pero no había señales de la Cadre,ella también los había abandonado,sin que lo notaran,ella se había retirado justo antes de Yasaka lo hiciera, a donde fue,nadie sabia,pero presentían,que no regresaría a Grigori! !

Los MOU del Inframundo respiraron aliviados al ver que ellos ,no los habían abandonado como el resto ,Sirchez estaba muy molesto con el Arcángel Miguel por no hacer nada, a pesar de que Irina aun era una de ellos,de Yasaka y su Hija Kunou,era de suponer que se pondrían del lado del Sekiryuutei

Girando para encarar al causante de todo esto ,Sirchez vi que Issei ya había desaparecido mientras lanzaba ese ataque ,se sentía humillado y frustrado por no hacer mucho y dejar que esto llegara tan lejos,a el había llegado su padre Zeoticus junto con su hermana Rias ,las chicas y Mcgreggor ya se había llevado a todos los heridos al castllo Gremory.

-Maldita sea !-exclama un colérico Sirchez

-Debemos irnos hijo,hay mucho trabajo que hacer,ya nos ocuparemos de buscar a Issei mas adelante,primero hay que averiguar s ilo que esa cosa dijo era verdad o no !-Zeoticus,colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo decía

-Ria-tan, estas bien ?-

Rias Hyoudou,porque aun estaba casada con Issei,solo asentia tristemente ,era mucho que digerir para ella y el resto de sus compañeras,se sentían culpables por las muertes que miles de personas que la pelea de Issei y Vali habían provocado,eran las culpable de todo y lo sabían!

En algún lugar sobre el cielo de Irlanda del Norte...

Issei Hyoudou volaba libremente sobre el amplio cielo azul de Irlanda,sentía tan bien el aire en su cara,ya bastante tiempo de no sentir esta sensación en su rostro,muchas de las veces no lo disfrutaba como debía,debido a las multiples batallas a la que su Señor Morgoth lo había mandado a el y a los de su estirpe,ahora por primera vez en milenios podía vivirlo a plenitud aunque este no fuera del todo su cuerpo...aun !

No había nada mejor para un Dragon que volar libremente

Fascinado por las sensaciones vividas no sintió cuando un potente rayo de color morado con rayos negros ,impactaba sobre su espalda haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente sobre un bosque,reincorpornadose y sentándose sobe su trasero,obserbaba a una chica hermosa de tez blanca de larga cabellera negra sedosa,de cuerpo de medidas de infarto(95-61-91),mas sin embargo de toda esta belleza,sus ojos negros por primera vez reflejaban enojo e ira

Issei al verla sonreía nerviosamente...

-Asi es como me recibes despues de tanto tiempo de no ver a tu novio,yo esperaba algo mas pasional mi Dragona?-Issei decía esto con lujuria en su voz

La chica frente al el,envuelta en un precioso vestido de coctel negro a juego con tacones,no respondia,solo se mantenía levitando a metros sobre de el ,pero con los brazos cruzados,resaltaba sus gemelas!

Suspirando resignado a tener una conversación un tanto incomoda este la veía al infinito de su ojos negros

-Ah pasado tiempo...Ophis!

La Diosa Dragona del Infinito...acercándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro,al fin exclamaba...

-Ancalagon!-

Continuara...

Que onda mis amigos y amigas de este mundo de Fanfiction,aquí su amigo el PRIMORDIAL385,para traerles a ustedes el Primer Capitulo de este Fic ,que tanto a gustado a ustedes y a mi

Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y a todos los que se molestan y dedican un tiempo en leerla,sin mas muchas gracias y espero este Cap sea de su agrado

Dudas y sugerencias,las contestare con mucho gusto,este cap se resuelvan varias y se abrirán otras como por ejemplo,donde esta Asia,eso es material para el próximo cap ,asi como las repercusiones y una que otra cosita traerá el próximo capitulo que se llamara:Las Verdades de un Mundo Antiguo...El Regreso de Raynare.

Sin mas me despido de momento deseándoles Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, los vere pronto adiossssss!

NOTA: Quieren que Asia forme parte del nuevo harem?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis amigos de Fanfiction !,aquí otra vez su camarada de armas El Primordial385 ,trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de esta historia que tanto gusta ,una vez dicho esto digo que Highschool DxD ni cualquier otro anime,serie o videojuego que se haga referencia aquí mismo ,me pertenece !(para mi desgracia )

Sin más agradezco a todos y todas las personas que han dejado un review ,se agradece y se respeta la opinión de cada quien hacía la historia y gracias por las sugerencias ,estamos trabajando para adaptarlas a la historia 7u7..!

Vayamos sin más demora a lo que nos interesa ,disfrútenlo tanto como yo !

Capitulo 2 : Las Verdades de un Mundo Antiguo,El Regreso de Raynare...parte 1

Quien con monstruos lucha cuide a su vez de no convertiste en monstruo,cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo,también este mirara dentro de ti...

Friedich Nietzsche !

Recuerdos y momentos que se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez,sueños cargados de dolor e impotencia ante un desenlace no deseado y jamás buscado !,cuánto tarda un alma en corromperse luchando día a día contra seres de oscuridad,cuanto para que la gota de maldad caiga y se afiance en nuestros corazónes?,alimentándose y creciendo cada vez que enfrentamos situaciones que ponen a prueba nuestra templanza ?!,hasta convertirnos en aquello que con pasión y determinación combatíamos con fervor !,salvando a otros del abismo ,pero sin darnos cuenta ,de que este nos consumía poco a poco !.

Las visiones de mi pasado me atormentan ,cada decisión que tome la había hecho por amor a ellas ,por verlas feliz y libres de las ataduras de sus penas !,sin importarme el costo,vivía y respiraba solo por la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí ...Rias Gremory ,un nombre que para mí ,ahora era amargo en mi paladar,un nombre cuya sola mención me provocaba odio !...

Pero no sólo de ella dedicaba cada respiración ,cada batalla librada ,cada pensamiento,cada lágrima,cada sonrisa...Akeno Himejima,Koneko Tojo,Irina Shido,Xenovia Quarta y Asia Argento ,todas y cada una dueña de un fragmento de mi alma !,con ellas a mi lado era capaz de tocar el cielo con mis manos ..sin imaginar que ellas mismas me arrancarían las alas para caer en el más profundo de los abismos !

Sucesos y momentos de antaño los repetía mil veces ,la batalla contra Raiser y el sacrificio de mi brazo,las ansias de guerra de Kokabiel,la ambición de Loki,la invasion de Kyoto por parte de la Brigada del Caos y mi segunda muerte ,la pelea contra Sairaog y mi posterior acenso,todas esas y muchas más hasta llegar al combate final contra Trihexa!,habían tenido un significado y una meta en común para mí ,la felicidad que deseaba tanto para mí como para ellas ,las mujeres que amaba

Ahora como si de un castigo divino se tratara ,la traicion de estas mujeres y mi mejor amigo pasaba frente a mis ojos sin yo poder hacer nada ,por más que tratará de evitarlo o negarlo ,seguía viviéndolo en este horrible sueño ,quería gritar pero de mi boca no salía sonido alguno,a donde quiera que apartara la mirada ,las imágenes de sus rostros en extasís y placer se presentaba ante mi...

Entonces todo cambiaba, una profunda oscuridad me envolvía a la vez que esas imágenes eran consumidas por este manto oscuro,de entre este solo se apreciaban unos grande y feroces ojos color ámbar ,para dar paso a una boca llena de colmillos afilados como navajas que poco a poco se acercaban hacia mi ,sin poder moverme o gritar veía aterrado como finalmente era reflejada una gran cabeza de Dragón Negro que sin más me engullía en sus grandes fauces...

-Aaaaaaahhhh...!-

Desperte de golpe de este sueño ,la cabeza me dolía !,mi respiración era irregular ,sentía una gran opresión en mi pecho ,sentía como mi cuerpo en ocaciones era sacudido por leves descargas de dolor ,como si una corriente eléctrica me azotará ,con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza ,trataba de tranquilizarme ...había despertado de una pesadilla !

Mis ojos eran suceptibles a la luz,esta me molestaba ,no distinguía donde me encontraba ,pero si sentía todo estas sensaciones físicas ,solo me decían una cosa ,estaba vivo !

Poco a poco recordaba los sucesos que me aquejaron hace poco ,por más que lo negara y justificara ,todo era real ,no era una farsa ni un sueño.

Vali Lucifer y esas zorras que se hacían llamar mis esposas me traicionaron ,apretaba los puños con rabia ,mientras más pensaba en eso más me consumía esta !,no debía pensar en eso en este momento !,cerrando los ojos me tranquilizaba ,primero debía saber que había pasado y donde estaba,más aún

Recordaba que había visto a un sujeto igual a mí en un momento determinado ,y este me ofrecía una oportunidad más para vivir ,ya que si hacía memoria ,había muerto tras la colisión de poderes de ese imbecil del Blanco y yo !

Ahora que pensaba ,donde estaba Ddraig ?!

-Ddraig !...amigo ,estás ahí ?!-aún con la mirada serena y sentado en la cama donde me encontraba ,que por cierto estaba desnudo !,trataba mentalmente de hablar con mi inquilino interno ,el Dragón Emperador Rojo !-Draig ?..háblame !..que pasó ?!-

Por más que intentaba comunicarme con este ,no había respuesta alguna ,raro si me lo preguntan ,sentía el poder del Sekiryuutei aún en mi interior ,pero no sentía la presencia de Ddraig!,algo andaba muy mal !

Antes de intentar cualquier cosa,debía saber qué pasaba y más aún ,donde diablos estaba !,porque lo único que tenía seguro ,era que a pesar de todo ,seguía vivo !

Lentamente abrí los ojos y pude observar que me encontraba en una habitación algo pequeña pero bastante cómoda,no la reconocía,miraba los alrededores y observe que era de día ,la luz entraba a tope por las ventanas ,esa misma luz golpeaba mi rostro sintiendo la calidez del sol ,de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y tras ella entró una Maid bastante joven por lo que pude observar ,está al verme despierto sonreía hermosamente !

-Veo que al fin despierta Issei-dono!-la Maid decía esto colocándose al final de la cama y dando una ligera reverencia a mi persona !-

-Eh,gracias !...dígame dónde estoy ?!-preguntaba viéndola detenidamente a los ojos ,analizando cada palabra ,cada expresión ,no quería verme sorprendido por un enemigo o algo así

La Maid sonriendo exclamaba

-Usted está en Saint-Cirq-Lapopie...en la provincia de Lot ,en Francia !-

Al escucharla abrí los ojos de impresión ,estaba en el mundo humano!,más aún ,no estaba en el Inframundo ni en cualquier otro lugar de las Facciones ,ni hablemos de Kuoh,!

-Ya veo !...y cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí ?!-debía calmarme y sonar tranquilo,era algo bueno después de todo si estaba en el mundo humano !

-Issei-dono,usted lleva aquí en esta Villa Francesa una semana ,cuando sus amigos los trajeron aquí ,usted tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo ,por lo cual fue atendido con urgencia,sus amigos an estado al pendiente de su despertar Issei-dono -decía esto mostrando seriedad en sus palabras

Acaso dijo una semana ?!,pase una semana inconsciente en este lugar ,pero lo otro que dijo me dejó helado ,mis amigos me trajeron !..de cuales amigos se refería ?!,una ligera mueca de fastidio hice en mi cara al recordar a mis supuestos amigos ,pero si no fueron ellos ,entonces quienes me trajeron ?!.

-Donde están mis amigos en este momento ?!-pasara lo que pasará debía seguir calmado y averiguar todo cuanto me fuera posible !

-Sus amigos han estado aquí desde el primer día Issei-dono,solo salen a recorrer la villa durante la tarde y regresan aquí a pernoctar !,de hecho ellos ahora se encuentran desayunando en este momento ,iré a decirles que ya despertó !-

Dicho esto por la Maid ,haciendo una reverencia ,se retiraba para informarles a quienes fueran que sean esas personas que yo ya estaba despierto después de una semana,en el marco de la puerta ella voltea y me dice

-En el armario encontrará ropa que se compro para usted,espero sea de su agrado Issei-dono!-finalmente la chica se había ido.

Tratando de darle lógica y coherencia a la situación ,suspire ante lo que tenía en frente y cómo resolverlo,ahora había que bajar a desayunar y ver a mis supuestos amigos !,por lo que levantándome de la cama camine desnudo hacia el armario

Tengo que decir,que todas las dolencias que a principios tenía recién desperte ,ya habían desaparecido y estas fueron reemplazadas por una gran cantidad de adrenalina que inundó mi cuerpo ,me sentía como nuevo y recargado ,claro haciendo caso omiso a varias cicatrices que pude observar que antes no tenía,no había duda ,esas habían sido causadas tras la pelea con Vali ,sin perder tiempo me dispuse a vestirme y a bajar a desayunar

La ropa que estaba era por demás aceptable para mi gusto,muy casual y ya no tan formal como acostumbre durante años ,adiós a los malditos trajes de etiqueta ,solo pensarlos me daba repulsión ,había escogido una camisa blanca de manga larga con cuello en V,unos jeans negros a juego con una chaqueta del mismo color ,pero que resaltaban dos lineas blancas en los brazos terminando en los hombros,no estaba mal debo decir,sin olvidar los clásicos Converse !

Nota ..la Apariencia de Issei es similar a la de Gilgamesh en Fate Stay Night,cuando pelea contra Hércules !

Una vez vestido ,salí de la habitación de donde sea que estuviera y me dirigí al comedor ,claro esto diciendo indicaciones al personal que ahí trabajaba ,al llegar y solo ver a una pareja en el pequeño pero reconfortante comedor ,me quedé impresionado por quienes eran !

En una de las sillas de la mesa ,sentada de forma que su figura quedaba resaltada y se apreciaba lo hermosa que era ,la Diosa Dragóna del Infinito Ophis Ouroboros ,tomaba delicadamente su desayuno ,la reconocí gracias a su aura ,tenía bastante tiempo de no saber de ella puesto que se había ido a la brecha dimensional a "hablar"con el Gran Rojo...

Ella había dejado su apariencia de Loli Gótica y ahora adoptaba la apariencia de una de las mujeres más bellas y sensuales que había visto ,ese vestido negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas la hacían ver hermosa,resaltando cada una de sus curvas y mostrando ligeramente su escote,rayos ni siquiera esas monjas mal alimentadas de Rias y las demás le hacían sombra ,si tenía que compararla con alguien sería con la Serafín Gabriel y Rossweise ,en pocas palabras ,una diosa de la belleza y la seducción !

Ophis por lo que veía ,desayunaba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro !,veía yo bien ?!,ella el ser más estoico y frío del universo ,mostraba señales de expresiones !,más aún de alegría ?!...

Frente a ella y también degustándo su desayuno ,pues me resultaba imposible de ver ,era literalmente yo ,aquel sujeto con quien hable en ese momento de morir,estaba sentado justo en frente de ella ,esta era la escena más irreal e inverosímil que jamás había visto ,pero bueno ,yo era un Dragón Humanoide ,así que no era tan espeluznante como aparentaba ,a ojos de otros claro !

Este al igual que yo traia puesto casi la misma vestimenta ,pero con la diferencia que vestía una playera azul marino y sus ojos ambar no mostraban la pupila rasgada ,eran ojos normales a mi parecer !,no aquellos que mire esa primera vez ,cuando me había dicho su nombre y su procedencia ..Ancalagon el Negro ,el Dragón Oscuro y primero de los Dragones Alados !

Observaba como ambos Dragones desayunaban muy tranquilamente ,como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y no pasara absolutamente nada.

Ophis degustándo un Omelette acompañado de Croissant ,con una taza de té a lado ,mientras Ancalagon deboraba unos Hot-Cakes con miel y arándanos ,esto con una taza de café ,sin mencionar las diferentes variedades de fruta a disposición sobre la mesa !

-Oh !...Ise ,despertaste,me tenías preocupada !-

La que hablaba por fin al notar mi presencia cerca de ellos era Ophis,quien levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia mí me abraza con mucho cariño a la vez que me da un beso en la mejilla !

-Aahh..si...ya desperté !-Contestaba aún con ella en el abrazo ,esto era real ?!,no era una especie de broma de mal gusto ?!,digo ,Ophis jamás ha sido tan expresiva en lo que llevó de conocerla y ahora ,aquí junto a mi ,abrazándome afectuosamente como una especie de hermana mayor?!...ni hablar !

-Te habías tardado chico ,empezábamos a dudar de que despertaras ,y eso que tuvimos que recurrir a medicina Elfica para que tu que recuperación fuera más rápida ,ya sabes ,no es conveniente usar la Magia ni incrementar nuestras auras de momento !-

Ophis finalmente me soltaba al escuchar lo que su compañero decía ,girando el rostro para verlo ,me costaba trabajo digerir que este sujeto se parecía a mí ,si nos observarán juntos dirían que somos gemelos o algo parecido !

Este sin despegar la vista de su desayuno terminaba de decir ,a lo que Ophis aprovechando la situación decía ...

-Ven Ise,acompáñanos a desayunar ,debes estar hambriento !-

Ophis jalándome del brazo hace que me siente junto a ellos para después ante sorpresa mía ,una camarera llega a colocar mi desayuno ,huevos con tocino,pan francés de plátano y una taza de café negro!

-Ya te encuentras mejor?!,no tienes molestias al moverte Ise ?!-

La preocupación en el tono de voz de Ophis era por demás extraño pero de alguna manera relajante,a pesar de todo aún había seres a los que de alguna u otra manera les importaba ,aunque conociendo a Ophis,las razones no eran del todo claras,y menos ahora !

-Sí ,ya estoy bien ,no te preocupes ,díganme como es que terminamos aquí en Francia ?!-la explicación de los acontecimientos era algo sumamente importante para mí ,-Y más que nada...como es que estás fuera de mi mente ,lo último que recuerdo a de ese momento fue que tomaste posesion de mi cuerpo para pelear contra el Blanco ,que fue lo que pasó realmente ?!-esto lo decía al momento de probar bocado y viendo al Dragon Oscuro beber de su taza de café !

Ophis aunque callada,se mantenía atenta a la explicación que saliera de la boca de su acompañante !,este aún con la taza en los labios,me mira por unos segundos ,terminando su café ,me responde

-Bueno ,antes que nada Issei,estamos aquí gracias a Ophis,verás una vez terminada nuestra pequeña escaramuza en el Inframundo ,pues abandone ese lugar,no tenía caso seguir ahí y y continuar una pelea absurda !-decía esto al cortar un pedazo de su Hot-Cake para llevárselo a la boca-pero debo darte las gracias !,no me había divertido tanto en años ,lo que hice con el Vampiro Travesti ,no se olvidará nunca hehehehe-

Escuchando atentamente sus palabras recordé el brutal castigo al que sometió a Gasper,no era que no lo mereciera ,al igual que él imbecil de Kiba ,pero mejor esperaría a ser yo el que los hiciera pagar !,debí darme cuenta aquellas veces que les platicaba las cosas con las chicas ,fui tan ciego !,pero no más !,de una manera u otra ,todos y todas pagarían por esto !

Solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar el momento indicado ,por ahora aún había cuestiones que atender ,por lo que regresando a la platica con ambos Dragones preguntaba !

-A propósito ,como es que estás fuera si me habías dicho que no tenias cuerpo físico,ya sabes ,esa vez que platicaste conmigo cuando perdí frente al Blanco ?!-

El Dragón Oscuro ,miro a Ophis para después mirarme a mí y con una sonrisa exclamaba .

-Eso es Fácil y complicado a la vez Issei !-decía esto tras recargarse sobre la silla -verás si estoy fuera es porque nosotros (señalando a Ophis)somos Dragones Eternos !,que significa ,pues que a pesar de que nuestro cuerpo sea destruido nuestra alma nunca lo será ,sienpre permaneceremos en el plano existencial esperando a un huésped que nos permita regresar a plenitud !-

Habiendo dejado de lado mi desayuno porque no entendía ni madres lo que quería decir ,conteste

-No entiendo !,si siempre podían hacer eso ,porque esperar a un huésped para salir ?-

Ante mi pregunta ahora era Ophis la que sorbiendo de su té ,y sin mirarme a los ojos contesto mi pregunta

-Issei ,como bien sabes nosotros los Dragones somos seres de energía pura ,está sin importar lo que hagamos ,no se consumirá jamás ,esta era una razón por la que Elohim detestaba a los Dragones ,somos los únicos que podíamos destruir su reino a plenitud-Ophis dejando la taza en la mesa ,miraba a Ancalagon mientras sonreia

-Este Dragón Oscuro que vez aquí está en forma humana debido a esa energía ,se puede materializar en el plano terrenal pero tiene una gran desventaja Issei -al decir esto yo puse total atención a sus palabras ,viendo de reojo a Ancalagon ,este simplemente seguía como si nada !

-Al estar sin un cuerpo físico no puede acceder a sus poderes como Dragón Eterno ,es decir ni siquiera es capaz de encender una simple llama en la palma de su mano o de lo contrario desaparecería en cuestión de minutos -Ophis ahora posaba su mano en la mejilla de Ancalagon ,acariciandolo con mucha delicadeza ,-Si lo intentara ,él tendría que regresar a ti,pero al poseer a un huésped ,es capaz de emplear a plenitud sus poderes sin ninguna repercusión para el ,solo se vería limitado a emplearse a fondo por el cuerpo físico de su huésped -

-En resumidas cuentas chico ,si hubiera usado todo mi poder en esa tonta pelea contra la Nobleza de ese Mou pelirrojo,tú cuerpo simplemente no lo hubiera resistido y por consiguiente este habría sido destruido al no soportarlo -Ancalagon decía esto tras sostener la mano de Ophis y besarle para después mirarme con algo de pena

-Issei ,eres débil ,demasiado ,eso y sin contar las heridas que tenias a causa de tu pelea contra el Hakuryuukou ,aún si hubieras estado al 100% de tus capacidades ,no hubieras resistido !-

Ahora entendía parte de lo que pasaba aquí ,estaba físicamente fuera de mi pero era inútil en la tierra al carecer de un cuerpo propio !,si peleaba o gastaba su energía ,este regresaría a mí para de alguna manera recargarse !

-Y cuánto tiempo puedes permanecer fuera sin usar tus poderes ?!-

-Cuanto yo desee Issei ,no tengo limite mientras no lo use ,ya comprendes -

-Si ...lo comprendo ,pero dime cómo es que estabas dentro de mí ?como es que llegaste hasta mi ?y sabes que paso con Ddraig ?,no puedo comunicarme con el pero tengo aún su aura y sus poderes !-tras decir esto Ancalagon cerró los ojos y Ophis no le quitaba la vista de encima ya que ella recordaba la platica que tuvieron hace días ,cuando se reencontraron después de mucho ,mucho tiempo,una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro !,al mismo tiempo que para Ancalagon ,empezaba a sonreír al recordar ese momento !

Flasback...

Ophis Ouroboros la Diosa Dragóna del Infinito sostenía por el cuello a quien para ella representaba mucho más de lo que ella misma podía tolerar

El Dragón Oscuro ,Ancalagon el Negro estaba siendo estrangulado por las suaves y tersas manos de Ophis ,su rostro completamente azul lo reflejaba ,esto debido al fuerte agarre al que era sometido y la subsecuente falta de aire

Si ,era un poderoso Dragón ,el primero de su Estirpe ,pero aun así ,el comprendía plenamente que eso no importaba mucho ,ni la cantidad de poder que poseyera ,simplemente nada podía contra la ira de una mujer despechada !

-Ophis ...me ..estas ..ahogando !-

La Diosa Dragóna al escuchar las palabras del Dragón Oscuro ,hacia cada vez más fuerte el agarre ,su hermoso rostro de finas y delicadas facciones ,por primera ves después de mucho tiempo mostraba emociones ,y estas no eran nada buenas !

-Dame una razón para no eliminarte pedazo de anormal ,te estuve esperando !,prometiste que regresarías por mi y no lo hiciste !,porque tendría que escúchate después de tanto tiempo de no saber de ti ,creí que habías muerto y ahora te encuentro aquí en este pedazo de terruño y no en Arda !-

-Ophis...si no ...me sueltas ...no podré ...decírtelo ...Aaaarrggg..-

Haciendo uso de la cordura que tenía Ophis había dejado de estrangular al Dragón ,pero no por eso dejaba de estar molesta,le interesaba escuchar el porque de aquella vez y que fue lo que pasó para que él no llegará con ella como lo había prometido

-Bien ,te escucharé !,más vale que tengas una buena explicación para todo esto Ancalagon o lo lamentarás !,y también dime qué haces en el cuerpo de Issei Hyoudou !-

Ophis seguía frente a él de brazos cruzados esperando su explicación ,mientras el Dragón Oscuro se sobaba el cuello tras el brutal agarre de Ophis,respirando ya más calmado la veía detenidamente

-Wow Ophis !,me tienes sin palabras !,luces hermosa ,una autentica Diosa Dragóna si me lo preguntan !-decía esto tras ver la figura sensual y esbelta de Ophis ,está sin perder su molestia reaccionaba

-Deja las Galanterías que no te servirán !,respóndeme ahora lo que te pregunte Ancalagon !-entrecerrando los ojos al Dragón ,esta incrementaba su aura ,lo que para Ancalagon lo hacía tragar saliva con bastante miedo !

-Está ...está bien !-

Dando un profundo suspiro y sentándose bien sobre el pasto del bosque al que había caído a causa del ataque de Ophis ,este procedía a contar todo lo que había pasado

-Ophis !,si no fui por ti como lo prometí fue a causa del combate que tuve contra el imbecil de Eärendil ,ese maldito Elfo había llegado desde el continente de Aman,del Reino de Valinor al frente del ejército de los Valar que estaba comandado por Eönwë el Heraldo del Valar Manwë!-

Ophis al escuchar el nombre de ese Elfo se sorprendió bastante !.

-Al parecer llego a Aman para solicitar el perdón de los Valar a los Noldor y los Hombres quienes estaban perdiendo la Guerra contra unos de los suyos ...Melkor-

-Me estás hablando de Eärendil el Navegante?! ,aquel que surcaba el firmamento con su nave llamada Vingilot !?,de ese Eärendil te refieres ?!-

-Así es ,el en su navío Vingilot comandaba a las Águilas del Valar Manwë,nos hicieron frente a mí y a varios de los Dragones Eternos ,entre ellos a Kalamet ,el único que sobrevivió a ese combate !-tras decir esto la cara de Anvalagon se había puesto bastante sería para luego cambiar a enojo con tonos de tristeza !

-Pero como es que ese Elfo logró llegar hasta las Tierras Imperecederas !?,eso era algo imposible aún para nosotros !-Ophis exclamaba aún en estado de sorpresa ante lo que Ancalagon decía ,este agrio el gesto para responderle

-Eso lo logro debido a la piedra Elessar que obtuvo cuando vivió en el Reino de los Noldor...Gondolin,aquella que le regalara el segundo mejor orfebre que existiera ,el Elfo Enerdhil !-

Ophis al darse cuanta de lo que decía Ancalagon ,su enojo fue desapareciendo al darse cuanta de que Ancalagon había muerto en ese combate ,ligeras lágrimas se asomaban por su ahora expresivos y hermosos ojos negros ,ella habia creido que el la habia abandonado al no cumplir la promesa de que estarían juntos ,se sentía mal por haber creído eso de el...!

-Lo siento tanto mi amor !,no pensé que hubieras fallecido a causa de esa pelea ,te culpe y pensé cosas horribles durante todo este tiempo ..perdóname !-decía esto sollozando para abrazar con mucho amor al que era su pareja !

-No llores Ophis !,eso no se pudo evitar aún si hubiéramos estado todos los Dragones Eternos en ese mismo lugar,si tú hubieras estado ahí ,jamás me perdonaría que algo te pasara !,simplemente ese Elfo supo hacer bien las cosas para darle fin a la Guerra de la Cólera !-

Aun sollozando Ophis lo miraba a los ojos mientras Ancalagon con ambas manos en su rostro ,limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares ,a la vez que le sonreía para tranquilizarla !

Ancalagon se perdía en él hermosos infinito de los ojos de Ophis ,moviendo una mano hacia sus suaves y delicados labios ,con los dedos tocaba el contorno de estos para después besarla !,Ophis con gran rubor en sus mejillas se dejaba llevar por tan fascinante mirada ambar que el Dragón Oscuro tenía,siendo feliz y dichosa cuando este finalmente después de muchos años ,la besaba !

El beso entre los Dragones duro tiempo ,perdidos ellos mismos en la pasión del momento ,solo se separaron a falta de aire para respirar,Ophis lo miraba con gran amor al igual que el a ella !.

-Pero si tu cuerpo fue destruido!,porque no regresaste a mi ?!,te hubiera conseguido un huésped al que habitar !-con gran rubor en sus mejillas y la respiración entrecortada Ophis exclamaba

Ancalagon aún con el rostro de Ophis en sus manos ,el al tenerla cerca se había dado cuenta del collar en forma de Dragón que ella traia ,sonriendo con gran cariño y a la vez tocándolo con delicadeza de su cuello ,contestaba...

-Veo que aún portas el collar que te regale durante la Caída de Gondolin !-

Ophis al darse cuenta de que Ancalagon sostenía su collar mostrando gran nostalgia, esta respondía al verlo en ese estado

-Nunca me lo he quitado !,representa mucho para mí !,me dijiste que está joya traería parte de tu alma !,parte de ti -terminaba de decir estado ya más calmada y sonriendo hermosamente ,mientras un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas !

Suspirando tristemente finalmente contestaba a lo que Ophis le había preguntado

-Antes de morir Ophis ,en el último ataque que Eärendil realizó,toque el Silmarilis que este portaba en su frente !-decía esto sin apartar la mirada de la joya de Ophis-como bien sabes los Silmarilis son Joyas Bendecidas por los Valar ,estas al entrar en contacto con seres de Oscuridad y Maldad como lo somos nosotros ,nos destruye !-

Ophis quien había dejado de llorar se aferraba ahora al cuerpo de Ancalagon ,haciendo que este dejara de tocar la joya para después abrazarla !

-Si bien mi cuerpo fue destruido ,mi alma al contrario no lo fue ,al menos la gran parte de ella Ophis,se quedo arraigada en el Silmarilis ,volviéndose uno con ella y quedando en manos de Eärendil !-

Tras escuchar la explicación de Ancalagon ,Ophis preguntó con bastante duda !

-A que te refieres con "gran parte de mi alma "?!-

-Si ,eso es porque cuando te di este collar ,te dije que parte de mi alma estará contigo siempre ,y no mentí ,fragmente una parte de esta y la coloque dentro de la joya !-Ancalagon decía esto con bastante pena hacia Ophis ,-Pero cuando fui destruido desperté en tu joya y no el el Silmarilis ,de alguna manera esa parte de mi alma está dormida ,puedo sentirla pero no puedo acceder a ella !-

Habia transcurrido la tarde durante la platica que ambos Dragones tenían ,cayendo la noche !,entonces Ophis miro hacia el cielo estrellado ,observando detenidamente la estrella más brillante !

-Entonces tu alma está allá arriba ,la estrella más brillante es la que brilla más que las otras ,aquella a la que los Elfos dieron por nombre ...GIL ESTEL !..la estrella de la esperanza ,aquella que Navega de la mano de Eärendil !-

Sonriendo ante lo que Ophis decía Ancalagon exclamaba con gran determinación !

-Así es ,es lo que tengo que recuperar para estar completo !,aquello que necesito para cumplir mi promesa y tener de vuelta mi cuerpo físico,para finalmente estar contigo mi Dragóna !-

Ophis riendo hermosamente y siendo abrazada por la espalda por parte de su pareja ,no podía dejar de preguntar el porque de que nunca después de eso la haya hecho sentir su presencia o salido al plano terrenal en forma humana !

-Porque no saliste las incontables veces que di mi poder para crear serpientes para esos tontos de la Brigada del Caos?!,porque hasta ahora en el cuerpo de Issei Hyoudou ?!-

Ancalagon mirando la estrella de Eärendil y sin dejar de abrazarla exclamaba con algo de pesar !

-Simplemente no podía Ophis ,al despertar de mi "muerte" a manos de Eärendil,no tenía nada de poder ,ni siquiera para entablar un enlace psíquico contigo ,ni hablemos para salir en mi forma humana ,necesitaba un huésped que fuera compatible conmigo en todos los aspectos !

-Compatible contigo ?!,que quieres decir con eso ?!-

-Si yo hubiera salido las múltiples veces que diste poder a esos tarados ,o hubiera escogido a un huésped al azar ,no podría emplear mis poderes debidamente !,somos Dragones Eternos Ophis !,solo otro Dragón puede albergarnos momentáneamente !,para de esta manera lograr que nuestros poderes se recuperen !-

Ophis acariciando los brazos que la tenían abrazada por la cintura ,sonreia al darse cuenta de lo que significaba esto

-Ya veo ,simplemente otro ser de otra raza no te hubiera servido de nada !-Ancalagon sonreia ante la respuesta de Ophis ,se había dado cuenta de todo !

-Así es !,cuando logre ver una oportunidad para salir ,fue cuando tú y el Gran Rojo hicieron un cuerpo nuevo para él Sekiryuutei !,-decia esto al empezar a besar su cuello poco a copo ,a lo que Ophis empezaba a gemir -al traspasarle tus poderes a Issei Hyoudou ,aproveche la oportunidad y me mantuve dormido hasta este momento Ophis !-

-Me sorprende que Ddraig no te hubiera detectado durante todo ese tiempo?!,que le pasó a ese Dragón perezoso ?!-Ophis sin perder tiempo se había girado para quedar de frente a su pareja ,pasando su delicados brazos tras su cuello ,empezó un tortuoso pero sensual juego con los labios de Ancalagon !-

-Ese Dragon Inútil era demasiado estupido para notar algo más allá de su nariz ,tanto él como los demás que se hacen llamar Dragones hoy en día ,no fueron capaces de sentir mi presencia !,-Decía esto al sentir como la lengua de Ophis lamia el contorno de sus labios para después besarlo con pasión

-Los llamados Reyes Dragón fueron tan ciegos para no notar que estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?!...ya veo !,así que Ddraig está muerto !-al terminar esto Ophis dio un pequeño brinco haciendo que Ancalagon la sostuviera de sus nalgas ,ella entrelazo sus largas y sensuales piernas al rededor de su cintura ..

-No precisamente !,digamos que ya no será una molestia de ahora en adelante -Ancalagon respondía al tiempo de que acariciaba los muslos de Ophis !

-No olvidemos que ellos no son Dragones Eternos !-Ancalagon decía con algo de dificultad debido a la gran pasión que sentía al tener a Ophis en sus brazos -No son como nosotros Ophis !,ellos son aberraciones de ese traidor !-

Ophis ante las palabras de Ancalagon dejó de besarlo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos ,sonriendo lascivamente y besándolo con mucha pasión ,recordaba a ese Dragón que había traicionado a los suyos y por lo cual Ancalagon había dado muerte !

Perdidos en la pasión y lujuria del momento Ancalagon besaba y lamia los pechos de Ophis esto sin dejar de acariciar tanto sus piernas como su espalda ,ya habían caído al pasto ya que sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlos por más tiempo ,desnudos mostrando sus magníficos cuerpos ambos Dragones se entregaron !

Ophis no quería ser menos ,con mimo y delicadeza acariciaba el cabello de su amante ,acercándolo más a ella para que siguiera lamiendo sus senos ,esto al compás del suave meneo que su cadera hacia al ser penetrada por Ancalagon,al fin después de miles de años volvía a ser uno con su pareja,con solo la luna y las estrellas de testigos .

Perdida en el placer y el deseo ,miro por última vez la estrella de Eärendil ...La GIL ESTEL ,haciendo una promesa en silencio de traer de vuelta el alma de su pareja costase lo que costase !.

Seath el descampado !

El Dragón Seath había nacido con una particularidad única ,no tenía escamas !,y al no tenerlas ,carecía de esa Armadura Natural que disponen todos los Dragones Eternos como lo eran Ancalagon y Ophis...

Esto provocó la reacción de repulsión y degradación de su creador ,El Señor Oscuro Morgoth !,ya que lo consideraba inútil y no apto para el combate a diferencia de los demás que habían demostrado grandes cualidades !

El ahora llamado Seath el Descamado debido a esto y otras cosas generaron que meciera la envidia y el odio sin precedentes hacia la especie a la que pertenecía ,pero más que nada ,hacia su creador ...

Gracias a los conocímientos que Seath había adquirido a través de las edades ,logró saber muchas cosas sobre la tierra de Arda y sus creadores y guardianes los Valar y su dios Iluvatar !

Traicionando a su creador y a sus hermanos Dragones ,Seath se había unido a los Noldor y a los Edain (los primeros humanos) desde antes de los acontecimientos de la Guerra de Cólera !

Cuando Morgoth azolaba las Tierras de Beleriand para someterlos bajo su yugo ,aniquilando a múltiples razas tanto de Elfos ,Humanos y Enanos !..

Fue entonces cuando poco a poco las cosas empezaron a cambiar ,gracias a él Elfo Turín y su espada Gurthang habían dado muerte al que era considerado el padre de los Dragones ...Glaurung !

También Gracias a él ,la ciudad de Gondolin la más bella y hermosa del reino de los Noldor,creada por Turgon quien a la postre sería su Rey y bendecida por el Valar Ulmo ,se mantuvo oculta durante las Guerras de Beleriand,eso hasta que la traicion de Maeglin aquel que había ayudado a Morgoth a saber la ubicación exacta y el emplazamiento de sus defensas ,en lo si se conoció como La Caída de Gondolin !

Morgtoh habiendo obtenido lo que quería de parte de Maeglin ,ordenó a sus ejércitos al mando de Gothmog el Señor de los Balrogs,a tomar la ciudad de Gondolin y reducirla a cenizas ,cabe decir que esto fue una masacre que solo pocos sobrevivientes lograron escapar..entre ellos Eärendil !

A pesar de que la cuidad de Gondolin cayó ,también lo hicieron Gothmog en un combate feroz contra Ecthelion de la Fuente,Señor de las Fuentes de Gondolin,al caer la cuidad ,Morgoth supo de la traicion de Seath el Descamado ,por lo que en ira y furia ordenó a su Dragón más poderoso,que acabara con el ,y así lo hizo ,a quien para el ,Seath no representó una amenza ...

Seath durante todo el tiempo que estuvo escondido y trabajando con los Noldor durante las Guerras de Beleriand ,se hizo de una gran cantidad de conocimientos y todo tipo de magias a las que empleo en experimentos con otras razas esto con el único fin de obtener aquello que carecía a causa de la falta de escamas y así poder ser llamado Dragón Eterno !

La inmortalidad !...

La noche en el Norte de Irlanda avanzaba lentamente ,pero para dos Dragones Eternos era sólo la primera de muchas noches de pasión que tendrían más adelante ,él siempre silencioso bosque de Irlanda ,ahora era testigo mudo de los gemidos y gritos de pasión de ambos Dragones !

Fin de Flashback..regresando al presente !

Tanto Ancalagon como Ophis habían contado a medias lo que platicaron ese día que se encontraron ,tampoco le dijeron que tuvieron relaciones sexuales ,simplemente no era algo de su incumbencia

-Entonces ...Ddraig murió ?!,pero porque no lo salvaste como hiciste conmigo ?!-decía Issei totalmente impactado y triste a lo que ellos decían

En una muestra de descaro absoluto y haciendo gala de ocultado el paradero de Ddrag,tanto Acalagon y Ophis le dieron una respuesta

-Lo siento tanto Issei pero cuando las técnicas tanto tuyas como la del Hakuryuukou chocaron ,Ddraig vio que morirás si no se hacía algo!-tras decir esto la mirada tanto de Ancalagon como de Ophis se tornaba triste !-Ddraig de ultimo momento unió su alma a la tuya para de este modo sobrevivieras al incidente ,y que con esto él buscaba que todo su poder fuera transferido a ti sin ninguna limitante como la Jugernant Drive !-

-Pero fue inútil Issei -ahora era Ophis la que seguía con la explicación mientras ligeramente yo lloraba por la pérdida de Ddraig!-aún con el sacrificio de Ddraig,terminaste casi muerto ,fue solo cuando Ancalagon te salvó ya que gracias al poder tanto tuyo como el de Ddraig al fusionarse en una sola alma,logró despertar !-decía esto al momento de darme una tierna sonrisa

-Es por esa razón que tienes su aura y sigues siendo el Sekiryuutei ,ya no tienes la Boosted Gear como tal ,ahora puedes emplear ese poder libremente !,pero para lograrlo deberás entrenarte tanto física,metal y espiritualmente para que no te vuelvas loco durante un combate -Ancalagon decía esto al momento de poner su mano en mi hombro para darme ánimos -Yo te ayudaré a lograrlo pero a cambio debes ayudarme a recuperar una joya divina Issei !-

Ancalagon había omitido que se trataba de una Silmarilis y del impacto que tendría al tenerla ,más aún quién era el que la tenía

Issei pensó detenidamente las cosas durante unos instantes ,pensaba que debía ayudarlo así como él lo hizo al traerlo literalmente del mundo de los muertos,no era malagradecido y sabia regresar los favores hechos ,ahora con el poder de Ddraig sin límites en su cuerpo por fin podía acceder a un futuro libre de mentiras y rodeado de gente que le importe realmente !

-Ise-está era Ophis llamándolo ,sacándolo de su trance -puedes aprender de Dragones Eternos !,magia que está más allá de tu comprensión ,conocimientos arcanos ,sabiduría que como bien sabes ,el conocimiento es poder ! -

-Serás el Sekiryuutei más poderoso que haya existido o existira !-Ancalagon ahora al igual que Ophis sonreia -No tendrás rival alguno y podrás derrotar sin problemas a cualquier oponente que se te ponga en frente -

-Ise debes ser consciente de algo !-tras decir esto ,preste atención a lo que Ophis decía -Si bien es cierto lo que Ancalagon dijo de que tienes el poder del Dragón Emperador Rojo,debes ser consciente de tus propias limitantes !,debes entrenarte como nunca antes lo habías hecho !

-Debes saber Issei -ahora era Ancalagon el que llamaba mi atención ampliando la información dada por Ophis,-Si bien es cierto que los Dragones tenemos una alta taza de natalidad entre nuestra raza ,muy pocos logran llegar a adultos y otros pocos ,llegan a viejos...son contados los que son llamados Dragones Eternos !

-Para que entiendas nuestro punto ,para que un Dragón llegue a edad adulta y tenga pleno control de sus poderes ,pasan muchos años !..solo los más fuertes lo logran ya que muchos se pierden en el camino del poder !-Ophis terminaba la explicación de lo que quiera decir

En pocas palabras para que yo las entendiera ,era una larva a comparación de ellos !,debía ser más de lo que soy ahora para que nadie ,fuera quien fuera me volviera a derrotar o a utilizarme !

Estas palabras me hacían recordar a Sirchez , a Zeoticus ,Kiba ,Gasper ,y sobre todo a malditas zorras que se hacían llamar mis esposas !.

-Lo hare !,te ayudaré a obtener lo que deseas y de paso aprenderé todo lo que sea posible de los Dragones y del mundo al que llamas Arda !

Al escuchar mis palabras ,tanto Ophis como Ancalagon sonreían victoriosos !

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos cuando antes Issei Hyoudou !-Ancalagon decía esto poniéndose de pie -iremos a Arda !,ya que aquí en este mundo ,simplemente no podrás entrenar como debes y no aprenderías nada de magia antigua ,eso sin contar de que el Inframundo ,Asgard y Gregory te buscan !-

-Así que ese maldito Siscon de mierda y su padre se habían puesto de acuerdo para capturarme ?!-,esto está interesante porque Ancalagon no había nombrado tanto el Cielo como los Youkais !-

No era difícil suponer que la Alianza estaba rota o algo peor !

Pensando esto ,recordé que si bien tenía que hacerlo si quería ser alguien fuerte ,tenía cosas pendientes que resolver ,proteger a mis padres de que Sirchez no los usara como moneda de cambio al encontrarlos ,ya que se habían marchado a otro viaje al rededor del mundo ,presisamente en los días que estuve inconsciente

Deduje que ellos no sabían nada de lo que pasó con Rias y las demás ,eso era algo bueno !y el otro asunto que debía atender con calidad de urgencia era a hablar con la única de mis esposas que no me había traicionado de esa forma tan despreciable ,la única que de alguna manera a pesar de ocultarme algo así ,me seguía siendo fiel ,no me refería a otra que no fuera Asia Argento !

Rossweise y Ravel también entraban en mis pendientes ,tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo antes de que me encontrarán !,sabía bien ,una vez que analice las cosas ,que a causa de la pelea mia contra el Blanco,mucha gente de la ciudad de Lilith había fallecido ,no me importaba en los mas mínimo eso ,no pasaría siglo es en prision !

Mirando bien a ambos Dragones y su forma tanto de actuar como de comportarse ,no pude evitar preguntarles lo que tenía en mente

-Entonces ustedes dos se conocen?!,pero si Ophis es una Diosa Dragóna eso te hace también a ti un Dios Dragón o me equivoco ?!-

Ancalagon y Ophis me miraron algo confundidos a primera vista para después soltar una carcajada !

-Chico para nosotros esos motes son solo títulos sin sentido !-decía Ancalagon recuperándose del ataque de risa -Dioses,Primordiales,Oscuros ,Celestiales ,cualquiera de ellos no significa nada para nosotros ,somos Dragones Eternos !

-Ancalagon y yo nos conocemos desde la Primera Edad del Sol,mucho antes del inicio de las Guerras de Beleriand ,ambos fuimos creados en las fosas de Angbar ,por parte del primer Señor Oscuro Melkor !-ahora Ophis respondía a mi pregunta de su origen -Ise estas ante dos de los Dragones Eternos más poderosos !-

-Issei Hyoudou ,nuestro hogar no es este mundo,nuestro hogar es Arda !,la primera tierra creada por Iluvatar tras pedirle a los Ainur que toquen la melodía y con ella vino la creación de todo lo que vez y más !-Ancalagon comentaba esto para después erguirse orgulloso de ser un Dragón !

-Somos y siempre seremos Dragones Eternos ,nunca nuestra alma será destruida aún cuando lleguen el fin de todas las edades ,nosotros prevaleceremos ante todas las demás razas Issei !-

Ophis al escuchar lo que dijo su pareja ,también platicaba algo referente al origen de la tierra misma de la cual venían !

-El Verdadero Dios Iluvatar había creado a los Ainur (Valar),seres espirituales a los cuales instruyó en la música ,una vez hecho esto el les pidió que cantaran para el -Ophis con gran sonrisa y a ojos cerrados exclamaba-la música conocida era la Ainulindalë-

-Cuando la música fue terminada ,Iluvatar mostró lo que está en sincronía y concordancia entre los Ainur habían creado!,gracias al poder de la Llama Imperecedera ,se logró crear Eä..el mundo que es !-

Tanto Ophis como Ancalagon sabían bien de lo que hablaban puesto que por deducción ambos eran de ese mundo que tanta fascinación me despertaba ,el mundo Original ,el mundo del cual ,muchos otros fueron creados y unidos en el Espacio-Tiempo ,según las palabras de ambos Dragones !

Entre pláticas con los Dragones así transcurría la mañana y tarde del día desde que Issei había por fin despertado ,supo que gracias a un campo de energía creado por la misma Ophis,el cual cubría todo el Valle en el que se encontraba la Villa Francesa,no tenía que preocuparme porque los demonios ni cualquier otra clase de seres sintieran nuestra presencia !

Hable con el Dragón Oscuro y le solicite tiempo para ir a la tierra de Arda ,debía atender mis pendientes antes de partir ,por lo que Ophis me dio un anillo el cual podía ocultar mi escencia como Dragón ,facilitándome las cosas ,claro que sólo serviría hasta el momento en el que me encontrara en problemas y utilizará mis poderes..

En la noche en la habitación donde dormía,reflexionaba los eventos que me habían traído hasta aquí ,no le debía nada a nadie como para atarme a una vida aquí en la tierra de momento ,solo debía cumplir con ayudar al Dragón Oscuro a recuperar esa joya que significaba mucho para el.

Lo que más me dolia y me atormentaba ,no era la traicion de Rias y las demás ,nada de esa mierda barata !,lo que me aquejaba era la muerte de mi único verdadero amigo ,Ddraig !,a causa de mi debilidad siempre perdía a quienes me importaban..el peso de la culpa era una losa demasiado grande !..

Ddaig...Raynare ...ellos habían pagado a causa de no poder tomar mis propias decisiones ,y sobre todo por ser débil...

Con este pensamiento en mente me disponía a dormir cuando alguien tocaba a mi puerta !,veía el reloj y sabia que ya pasaban de la media noche ,era algo tarde para molestar !

-adelante -

Tras dar permiso para que la persona entrará ,observe que era Ophis quien hacía acto de presencia !,esta se notaba algo afligida por lo que pude comprobar !

-Ise ,antes seque vayas a realizar tus labores hay algo importante que debes ver !-la diosa Dragóna decía esto sin abandonar el semblante triste de su rostro !-Pero quiero que prometas que no harás nada ante lo que te mostraré !

-Ophis me estás asustando !-le decía estando sentado al filo de la cama mirándola a sus ojos negros -pero si es importante para ti ,prometo no hacer nada !-

Dicho esto Ophis materializó una imagen holografíca de un programa televisivo en el Inframundo que hizo que me hirviera la sangre ,no creía lo que veía ni lo que oía,a pesar de todo el mundo sobrenatural parecía ponerse en mi contra !

Despues de todo lo que había hecho !?,así era como me lo pagaban !,mientras más miraba mi sangre de Dragón hervía !...

La línea que convertía a buenos y malos a las personas era tan delgada y frágil que fácilmente un lado podía traspasar al otro ,mirando todo lo que Ophis mostraba ,solo apreté con furia los dientes y los puños de las manos me empezaron a sangrar ante la presión ejercida !

-Ese maldito Mou !..como se atreve a hacerme eso !...maldita seas Sirchez ,tú y ese asqueroso Clan !-

Lo que Ophis mostraba no era si no otra cosa más que el final de la serie del Oppai Dragón ,un capítulo donde este era poseido por una entidad maligna la cual lo hacía matar y destruir todo lo que hubiera a su paso..incluyendo a la Princesa del Twisch !

Pero debido a la llegada del poderoso y valeroso Caballero Dragón Blanco ,Vali Lucifer ,este finalmente era derrotado y mandado al Cocytos ,donde la última imagen de la transmisión de este capítulo mostraba a Vali cargando al estilo princesa a Rias ,donde claramente se veía la chispa del amor entre ella y su gallardo protector !

La cual era acompañada de un gran anuncio que decía "Las Nuevas Aventuras del Caballero Dragón y su princesa Carmesí "..

Para Issei esto fue una patada en los huevos !...una patada que regresaría a cualquier costo !

Lo que también ignoraba era que recargado sobre el pasillo que daba a la habitación en la cual nos encontrábamos Ophis y yo ,Ancalagon veía en un IPhone 7 un video subido a la red ,en este se veía a cierta pelirroja acompañada de otras mujeres ,en pleno acto sexual con un chico albino !

Sonriendo maliciosa y perversamente contemplaba que la reproducción tenía más de 268 millones de reproducciones y muchos Likes !,Sirchez Gremory podrá tapar la cloaca en el Inframundo ,pero no fuera de este !

La reputación del Clan Gremory estaba empezando a ir cuesta abajo!,sonriendo y dando un suspiro ,escuchando las maldiciones que Issei lanzaba en contra de quienes fueran su familia ,este sonreia !

-Este es solo el comienzo !-

La guerra entre el Sekiryuutei y el Clan Gremory junto a aquellos que los apoyaban ,acababa de comenzar de la peor manera posible !

Continuará!...

Que onda mis amigos de Fanfiction ,antes que nada quiero desearles feliz inicio de año y suerte en lo que sea que se propongan dicho esto ,continuo

Como bien notaron este capítulo explica algunas cosas y deja pendientes otras ,no se preocupen ,todas las dudas se resolverán más adelante !

Este capítulo a causa de mucha creatividad que estoy padeciendo ,decidí hacerlo en dos partes ,la próxima verán un poco de Rias y las chicas ,sobre todo como la están pasando !,además ya aparecerá Raynare y un personaje que a mí me gusta mucho y es del anime de Fairy Tail y tendrá mucho que ver cómo compañero de combate de Issei .

Sin más me despido y los veo tan pronto como se pueda ,saludos y con gusto resolveré sus dudas y gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews !..hasta luego !...les dejo un pequeño avance disfrútenlo !...

-Adonde iremos ?!-

-Al único lugar en toda Arda que guardo culto a los dragones ,iremos a la Cima del Archidragon !,toda la historia y conocimiento de los Dragones Eternos está ahí-

-Seas quien seas no me rendiré !,no vine desde tan lejos para ser derrotado otra vez ,sin importar nada te demostraré que soy digno de estar aquí ..soy Issei Hyoudou ,El Dragón Emperador Rojo !

El Cazadragones al ver la determinación del chico frente a él ,no pudo si no sonreír tras el yelmo de su armadura ,levantando su escudo y preparando su lanza ,concentraba su magia de Hielo

-Demuéstrame de lo que estás hecho Dragón !-


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos de Fanfiction ,aquí una vez más para traerles la segunda parte de este cap ,digo y aclaró que ningún anime,serie videojuego de las que se hace mención aquí me pertenece dicho esto.

Les pido de la manera más cordial posible que por favor si les gusta o no el Fic,tengan respeto y tolerancia ante los reviews de los demás y sobre todo sus gustos,no a todos nos puede gustar lo mismo ,pero eso no nos da derecho a ofendernos o insultarnos,incluso a retarnos con comentarios tan ofensivos

Vivimos en un mundo donde la violencia en cualquiera de sus formas (física,verbal o psicológica)genera repercusiones que están más allá de nuestro entendimiento y en ocaciones con resultados funestos !,así que por favor tengan respeto y tolerancia hacia los demás ,así como ellos la tienen hacia con ustedes ,sin más vamos a lo que nos complete n_n

Capitulo 3: Las Verdades de un Mundo Antiguo,El regreso de Raynare...parte 2

New York,Estados Unidos.

Habian pasado 2 días desde que salí de Francia,ahora me encontraba en Estados Unidos,la razón ?!,bastante simple de hecho pero a la vez me tenía algo nervioso,estaba por encontrar a la que aún era mi esposa y la única de todas que no me engaño...Asia Argento

Despues de mi exabrupto que tuve ante la noticia de Ophis y las trastadas de Sirchez Lucifer con el nuevo programa de Vali y la cancelación del Oppai Dragón !,decidí ponerme en movimiento de una vez por todas ,necesitaba cerrar las brechas existentes de estos problemas antes de partir con Ancalagon a Arda .

Al menos los problemas más apremiantes para mí

Escondido detrás de un árbol en Central Park ,observe como Asia Argento era acompañada por un grupo de niños pequeños que fácilmente no superaban los 10 años ,había bebes entre ellos y aparte de Asia ,otras 2 mujeres también estaban junto con ella,todas ellas cuidaban a los pequeños de que no se fueran lejos de los demás

Por lo que supe de boca de Ophis ,Asia después de los incidentes del Inframundo,Asia había tratado de localizarme sin ningún éxito ,para ello se había dirigido al Cielo para pedir ayuda tanto al Arcángel Miguel como a Gabriel ,pero ellos tampoco tenían idea de mi paradero ,Asia había sido oculta por decisión de Miguel debido a que el Clan Gremory la estaba buscando para que los ayudara en la localización mía y de paso ayudar al pobre de Gasper que no podía ser reanimado debido al gran daño que recibió por parte de Ancalagon y por el cual estaba en estado de coma

No era que me preocupara o importara ,se lo merecía si me lo preguntan !,además supe que él imbecil de Vali estaba aún en recuperación pero ya era consciente !

Mentalmente agradecí a Miguel el hecho de cuidarla y mandarla lejos de Kuoh ,aquí o donde quiera que la hubiera mandado ,sin duda sería un lugar mejor

-[Que estás esperando !,ve con ella y termina esto de una vez !,no te quedes aquí parado como menso !]-

El que me sacaba de mis pensamientos no era otro que Ancalagon ,que había vuelto a estar dentro de mi ,esto con el fin de renovar la energía perdida el tiempo que estuvo en el plano terrenal ,junto a Ophis y yo !'

-Si ya se ...es solo que ..no sé como acercarme a ella !-decía esto sumamente nervioso ante lo que el Dragón decía ,honestamente no podía estar enojado con Asia ,ella no me fue infiel de esa manera,si me oculto cosas y no me las dijo pero ,al verla jugar con esos niños ,ver su sonrisa ,sus movimientos,y sobre todo sentir esa aura tan reconfortante ,era difícil estar molesto !

-[Ve hacia ella y háblale con naturalidad ,como si no pasara nada y deja que la cosas se den por sí solas ,escucha las razones que tuvo para no decirte "eso"y toma una desicion al respecto ,es así de simple ]-

-Lo haces sonar demasiado fácil !-

-[Bueno ,es más simple a tratar con hembras humanas que con Dragonas ,créeme cuando tengas de pareja a una ,no saldrás bien librado !,las Dragonas son las hembras ,más posesivas,celosas e intratables cuando se trata de sus parejas ]-

En algún lugar del bosque de los familiares ,cierta Reyna Dragóna estornudaba !

Ancalagon decía esto tras recordar como Ophis casi lo mata asfixiado cuando se vieron la primera vez después de tanto tiempo ,no era algo bonito de recordar y un escalofrío recorría su espalda !

Armandome de todo el valor que pude reunir camine hacia ella ,las manos me sudaban y podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón ,era raro ,me sentía como aquella vez que le pedí ser mi esposa hace ya 4 años

Asia argento había crecido para convertirse en una belleza rubia de ojos verdes ,el sueño de cualquier hombre que se respetará ,si bien seguía sin tener tanto busto como Rias y Akeno ,si tenía el suficiente ,sus medidas lo decían (86-59-89),tuviera o no grandes senos ,para mí no era tan importante ,su belleza eclipsaba a quien la mirara y eso era más que suficiente para mí

Por lo que vi ,traia puesto una blusa ajustada a su cuerpo de manda corta ,unos jeans azules algo desgastados ,zapatillas y sobre su blusa ,un pequeño mandil azul con bolsas al frente y estampados de ositos,entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en una especie de guardería o algo así ,después supe por ella misma que era un orfanato

Sin que se diera cuenta me coloqué a escasos metros detrás de ella ,viéndola interactuar con una niña de no más de 3 años ,a la que hacía reír jugado con un peluche en forma de perro.

-Hola Asia !-le llamaba con una ligera sonrisa de cariño en mi rostro

Ella al escuchar mi voz ,se sobresaltó,por lo que poco a poco giró su cuerpo hacia la dirección donde yo estaba ..

A pesar de todo no podía negar que era hermosa ,su largo cabello rubio era sujetado con una cola de caballo donde ligeros mechones caían por los costados de su cara ,sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y bella sonrisa ,simplemente no tenían comparación ,recordé el porque estoy enamorado de ella !

-Ise !-exclamaba ella con gran sorpresa al verme,su mirada por lo que constataba se estaba cristalizando ,ligeras lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos ,opacando su sonrisa ,yo al verla así no pude resistirme y termine abrazándola contra mi ,aún con la niña en brazos !

-Hey no llores !..sabes que nunca me a gustado verte llorar !...todo está bien Asia !-Asia al escucharme le resultaba difícil el controlarse ,y lloraba a lágrima viva ,esto mientras la abrazaba para hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien y no debía preocuparse por nada.

-Ise ..mi Ise ..lo siento !..lo siento !...fui una tonta !...debí haber hecho más para evitar todo esto !...debí habértelo dicho !-ella aún con la niña en brazos que de alguna manera se había dormido y por lo cual estaba agradecido ,sollozaba entre lágrimas,pero ella seguía sin verme al rostro quizás por vergüenza o temor a mi reacción !

Supe inmediatamente a que se refería ,me compadecía mucho de Asia ,cuánto había soportado el cargar con tan pesada culpa en su corazón ?!,debio ser un infierno para ella no poder sacarlo y liberarse de eso !

De momento deje de abrazarla ,para tomar con mis manos su rostro y verla a eso ojos que se encontraba hinchados y rojos por las lagrimas,sonriendo cálidamente ,limpie sus lagrimas que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas con mis pulgares

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Asia ..te amo y es todo lo que quiero que sepas ,las razones que tuvieras para no decirme lo de Rias y las demás ,ya son pasado ,pero aun así quiero oírlas de ti -le decía esto sin dejarla de mirarla y pegando mi frente a la suya -te amo Asia Argento es por lo que estoy aquí !-

Asia al escuchar mis palabras ,sonreia hermosamente ,a la vez que lentamente se acercaba a mí para plantar sus labios con los míos ,este ligero beso ,que no tenía nada de pasión o lujuria ,se sentía como la vez que la bese en nuestra boda ,solo tenía grandes sentimientos el uno por el otro !

-Te amo Ise !-

-Te amo Asia Argento !-

Las palabras de Asia ,eran un bálsamo para mí después de días de sentimientos negativos ,no todo estaba perdido ,la tenía a ella y era más que suficiente !,lo que yo no sabía era que otra persona entre las sombras ,veía con detenimiento lo que pasaba entre Asia y yo..

Despues de romper el beso y relajarnos un poco ,decidimos sentarnos en una banca sin perder de vista a los niños a los cuales Asia cuidaba ,ella arrullaba a la niña para que siguiera dormida mientras yo no quitaba la vista de ella,era momento de saber cosas

-Asia ..porque no me dijiste de lo que Rias y las demás chicas estaban haciendo con ..ya sabes !-preguntaba pero a la vez mi voz notaba irritación ante la mension de Vali

Asia suspirando ,me miraba a los ojos ,mostrando una expresión algo abatida y triste

-Si no te lo dije fue por miedo a lo que te pasara ,miedo por ti Ise !-

-A mi ?!,pero no entiendo ,porque tenías miedo Asia ?!-le decía algo sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar

Asia había regresado su vista a la niña que en brazos dormí apaciblemente ,pero aun así seguía con la explicación

-Tenia miedo de lo que harías si te enterabas de eso ,miedo por todos ,recuerdas cuando entraste en la Jugernant Drive a causa de lo que me pasó con Diodora ?,pero más que nada Ise ,tenía mucho miedo a perderte !-

Al escucharla recordé ese momento ,me había cegado la ira y la rabia por perderla aquella vez ,que termine convirtiéndome en un Dragón Incompleto ,me había convertido en una bestia que no razonaba y no diferenciaba entre amigos o enemigos ,ahora entendía su miedo .

Aunque me doliera admitirlo ,ella tenía razón ,era una amenaza no sólo para mí ,si no a todos lo que me rodeaban ,se me revolvía el estomago de solo pensarlo !,si bien era cierto que controlaba hasta cierto punto la Jugernant Drive ,había detalles que pase por alto ,como lo eran los sentimientos negativos !

-Ya veo !-decía esto bajando la miraba al suelo algo avergonzado -y tenías razón en temer Asia ,cuando vi lo que pasó ese día entre ellos ,me cegué en los sentimientos negativos y pues me deje arrastrar a una pelea que destruyo la capital del Inframundo -

Asia al escucharme ,no decía nada ,ni un comentario ,pero sabía que le dolía escucharme

-Ise ,después de unos días de esa pelea ,pude saber y ver un video de lo que pasó ,mis miedos se hicieron realidad y sufriste a causa todo eso ,hasta el punto que una cosa horrible y sadica tomó control de ti -mirándome de reojo ella continuó- y sé que tú se lo permitiste !-

-[A quien llamas "cosa sadica" mocosa !...no sabes con quién hablas yo el gran ...]-

Ancalagon al escuchar cómo era descrito por Asia ,explotaba indignado a lo cual mentalmente reprendí a que se callara !

-Cállate !...este no es un buen momento para decir algo !-

-[Grrrrrr...!]-

-Si tienes razón Asia ,yo permití que tomará control sobre mí aquella vez ,pero gracias a eso logre seguir con vida ,nunca fue mi intención que Gasper muriera ,por eso logre detenerlo en el acto !-Le contestaba a Asia mirándola al rostro ,ella seguía con la misma expresión algo abatida ,pero después se sorprendió !

-Que paso con Ddraig ?!,porque después de eso él ya no te ayudo,incluso ahora -decía al mirarme fijamente ,estudiándome con la mirada -porque siento su poder pero no su presencia ?!-

Entonces procedía a explicarle todo ,el sacrificio de Ddraig,lo que pasó en mi mente después de eso ,quien era quien me había salvado y más que nada ,en donde estuve toda esta semana !

Asia escuchó atentamente todo lo que decía ,su rostro entristeció mientras supo lo de la muerte de Ddraig ,lo consideraba un buen amigo ,a pesar de su naturaleza ,no olvidemos que ella tuvo en su momento un pacto con ese degenerado de Fafnir !

Un profundo silencio se hizo después de todo lo dicho ,no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara de la vergüenza y ella a mí ,debía romperse el hielo de alguna manera

-Sabes Ise -era Asia la que llamaba mi atención -Nunca supe las razones por las cuales Rias y Akeno habían echo "eso",cuando me enteré la encare ,pero solo recibí negativas por parte de ellas ,nunca me dieron una explicación como tal del porqué de su comportamiento-

Con la vista al cielo ,escuchaba lo que Asia decía ,no era difícil de suponer que para Rias y Akeno aquello fuera solo un pasatiempo o un capricho !,a pesar de estar casados había cosas que no cambiaban,y la inmadurez de Rias era una de ellas ,pero esta cualidad por lo que veía ,era contagiosa !

-Hable con Lady Venelana para que ella hiciera entrar en razón a Rias ,pero ella hacía oídos sordos a lo que su madre le decía ,ambas tuvieron fuertes discusiones al respecto ,tanto así que el propio padre de Rias tuvo que intervenir ,pero no fue lo que Venelana y yo esperábamos ,el junto con Sirchez te empezaron a mandar esos viajes diplomáticos en compañía de Rossweise y Ravel...

Espera un momento !,escuchaba bien ?!,aún teniendo pláticas con su madre ,Rias siguió con esta basura ?!,que estaba mal de la cabeza o algo por el estilo ?,así que Sirchez y Zeoticus por eso me mandaron de viaje ,vaya !,lo que sea para preservar el honor de su hija/hermana,no sabía quién era más tonto ,si ellos por creer que con el tiempo Rias cambiará o Rias por sentirse segura !

-Esta Ise fue la razón por la cual Venelana se divorció de Zeoticus-

Sabia que se habían divorciado pero nunca las razones del porque ?!,de alguna manera me sentía culpable por arruinar su matrimonio ,todo esto se podía haber evitado desde un principio si me hubiera dado cuenta de todo,pero me cegué a una felicidad efímera !,debía hablar con Venelana tan pronto pudiera !

Fue en ese instante cuando recordé lo que Ancalagon me mostró en esas imágenes y lo que pude persibir ,viéndola a los ojos solté la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente

-Asia ..tú sabías ..de que ..Rias y las demás están embarazadas de Vali ?!-Que difícil era preguntar algo así ,maldicion !

-Que es lo que acabas de decir ?!-

Asia al escuchar lo que dije se impactó tanto que no podía creer lo que yo le decía ,entonces ella no lo sabía !, nunca lo supo !,una parte de mí se alegró de que no se haya enterado de esto en esos momentos

-Es ...no es cierto !...ellas no pudieron !.-Aún sorprendida ,ella trataba de darle lógica al asunto en cuestión !

-Lo supe de una manera un tanto peculiar por si me lo preguntas ,aún así ignoro cuánto tiempo tengan de embarazo !-

Asia llevándose una mano al frente ,procesaba lo que sabía ,pero lo que dijo a continuación me dejó helado !

-Ahora entiendo !..por eso a Irina...ellos !...oh Dios mío !-

Intrigado ante la mension de Irina ,le preguntaba

-Que paso con la Ángel Autoproclamada ?!-

Asia mirándome bajaba la miraba hacia la niña que arrullaba ,dudando si decirme o no lo que sabía ,pero al final suspirando al fin me contaba

-Ella fue expulsada del Cielo,pero antes de eso ,el Concilio de los Serafines como penitencia y castigo por sus actos ,le arrancaron las alas Ise !

No mames !,Miguel y los Grandes Serafines hicieron eso ?,esto sí que no me lo esperaba ,pero si fue así ,porque llegaron a ese castigo ?!,que fue lo que los motivo a tomar tan drástica decisión ,no era que no me alegrara ,pero aun así era difícil de digerir la noticia

-[Ande huevos se cargan esos pollos celestiales !..Hahahahaha ..no creí que tuvieran semejante castigo para uno de los suyos Hahahaha !]-

El comentario tan Inoportuno de mi inquilino era por demás fuera de lugar !,pero entonces que fue de ella y donde estaba ?!,había ido al Inframundo o estaba en otro lugar como en Grigory ?!

Tanto Asia como yo fuimos sacados de nuestra platica por una chica que acompañaba a Asia en el cuidado de los niños

-Perdón por molestar pero ..Asia debemos volver ,ya es hora de darles la comida a los niños -

Asia sonreia tímidamente a la mujer frente de ella,al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le daba a la niña en sus brazos

-Solo dame unos 5 minutos Svetlana,enseguida iré !

La chica que había recogido a la niña en brazos asentía al momento de retirarse para dejarnos solos ,Asia girando hacia mí me cuestionaba mis pasos a seguir !

-Ise que harás ?!-

Al escuchar la pregunta de Asia ,note el grado de preocupación que su voz transmitía ,a pesar de toda esta mierda de la que ambos éramos testigos ,no haría nada para lastimarlas ,al menos no físicamente !,debía haber métodos más sutiles de vengarme ,solo necesitaba saber,cuales podrían ser

-Si tienes pendiente porque lastime tanto a Rias como a las demás ,despreocúpate que no lo haré ,a pesar de todo ,no sería capaz de ponerles una mano encima ,no soy así y no empezare ahora !-

Al decir esto Asia suspiro aliviada al saber que no haría nada para lastimarlas ,me era difícil aún para mí verlo pero ella de alguna manera se seguía preocupando por los demás ,aún si no se lo merecieran .

-Bueno ,debo irme durante un tiempo Asia ,debo aprender a controlar el poder de Ddraig,-le decía al tiempo que la abrazaba y la tomaba del mentón para que me viera a los ojos-Estarás bien aquí donde estás ?!-

-No te preocupes por eso ,Miguel-sama y un grupo de Ángeles me están cuidando todo el tiempo ,ellos no dejarán que nadie me encuentre !-Asia sonreia al momento de acariciar mi rostro por última vez

-Más le vale o le pateare el trasero tan pronto pueda hehehe-reía mientras me rascaba la parte baja de la cabeza !

-Tonto no digas eso !-ella reía al tiempo de darme un ligero golpe en el pecho ,pero después de eso ,aún notaba lo preocupada que estaba -sé que Sirchez y Azazel te buscan...te están culpando por la muerte de miles de personas y la consecuente destruccion de la Ciudad de Lilith!-

Al escuchar eso suspire enfadado ,ella tenía razón ,aún con mi aura oculta gracias al anillo de Ophis ,debía ser cuidadoso de estar en el mundo humano !.no quería iniciar una pelea en estos momentos

-Asia ,si con mi encarcelamiento o lo que sea que Sirchez y Azazel busquen o quieran ,no dudaría en entregarme si con eso solucionaba algo ,pero sé que no se conseguiría nada ,debo ser fuerte para afrontar lo que todo esto generó y con ese poder hacer una diferencia !-

Asia viéndome a los ojos no decía nada ,solo sonreia ligeramente a mis palabras

-Entonces márchate de una vez y regresa cuando seas esa diferencia y saques al Inframundo en la mentira que Sirchez lo ha puesto !

-Te amo Asia Argento !-

-Y yo a ti Issei Hyoudou !-

Besandola con mucho cariño finalmente me despedía de ella ,viéndola como poco a poco desaparecía a la distancia con el resto de los niños y las otras chicas ,suspire cansado.

-[En realidad no piensas hacerles nada a tus ex esposas tal como se lo dijiste o solo lo hiciste para calmarla ?]-la pregunta del Dragón hacia que sintiera melancolía

-Es cierto lo que le dije ,a pesar de todo no tengo pensado lastimarlas físicamente ,jamás haría eso ,pero eso no significa que no las castigaré!-

-[Interesante ...entonces qué harás ?]-

-De momento esperar ,entrenar y ver qué sucede con el pasar de los meses ,ya cuando esas crías nazcan,entonces decidiré que hacer !-

Ante lo que decía el Dragón sonreia maliciosamente

-[Oooohhh...ya veo !..Hehehehe,nada mal mocoso !]-

Tras dejar la platica con mi nuevo inquilino ,puse atención a la presencia que había notado desde hace horas durante mi platica con Asia.

-Anda sal de una vez ,se que has estado viendo todo desde el comienzo...Griselda Quarta !-decía al girar para ver cómo una luz resplandecía para dar lugar a la Exorcista más sexy que haya conocido !

-Hola Ise !..me alegra ver que ya estás bien y en control de ti mismo !-

-Griselda Quarta ,porque no me sorprende verte a ti entre todos ?!-sonreia al verla como ella se acercaba a mí para después abrazarme cariñosamente

-Me da gusto ver que estás bien ,tanto a mi Señora Gabriel como a mí me tenías preocupada !-decía esto sin soltarme del abrazo

-Estoy bien ,lamentó si las hice preocupar ,pero ya estoy de vuelta ,al menos por ahora Griselda -tras esto aparte un poco a Griselda para verla mientras le preguntaba por Irina -Griselda ,dime es verdad lo que Asia me comentó sobre lo que pasó con Irina ?!-

Griselda al verme a los ojos ,sonreia tristemente al recordar algo tan doloroso ,a pesar de lo que Irina había hecho ,Ella pensaba que el castigo había sido muy duro ,pero la decisión fue tomada por los Grandes Serafines !

Flasback ...

En el sexto Cielo ,se veía en un gran salón de mármol blanco con detalles en oro y plata ,a loa Líderes del Cielo ,encabezados por El Arcángel Miguel ,sus hermanos se encontraban sentados a cada lado de él ,las miradas de todos lo que hay estaban ,se concentraban en un Ángel Reencarnado de nombre Irina Shido,esta se encontraba de pie con la miraba al suelo,vestía un vestido de seda blanco que le llegaba hasta el suelo ,descalza sobre el frío mármol ,ella esperaba su sentencia...

-Irina Shido ,este Concilio ha llegado a una decisión respecto a tus actos que desencadenaron la muerte de miles de ciudadanos en la ciudad de Lilith,antes de seguir quiero que sepas que no se te juzga por tu adulterio cometido a tu esposo ,Issei Hyoudou,se te juzga debido a que tus mentiras durante dos años provocaron que este junto con él Hakuryuukou asesinaran de manera no intencional a estas personas que nada tenían que ver en un lío 100% Familiar y que se pudo haber evitado desde un principio !

La voz del Ancangel Miguel sonaba relativamente sería ajeno a su personalidad despreocupada y tonta que suele adoptar seguido,al terminar de decir esto dos Ángeles vistiendo armaduras de oro con ropajes blancos bajo esta ,aparecieron a ambos lados de Irina ,tomándolas de los brazos haciendo que se incara sin poderse levantar,Irina al ver esto miraba asustada el semblante de todos los Serafines ahí ,buscado tal vez algo de misericordia ,pero no encontró rastro de ello..

-Miguel-sama..no por favor ...lo lamento...trabajaré para resarcir el daño que provoque..pero por favor..no me hagan esto !-

Al escuchar esto el Serafín Raphael hablaba

-Irina Shido dime ,cómo piensas resarcir la muerte de alguien ?,como piensas resarcir el dolor en el corazón que esto provocó en aquellos que sobrevivieron y perdieron a familiares y amigos? ,una muerte no tiene forma de resarcirse por mucho que nuestras acciones digan lo contrario y de alguna manera encontremos redención ante lo que provocamos ,siempre una muerte quedara grabada en nuestra alma sin importar lo que hagamos está siempre son seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempo .-Las palabras del Serafín eran duras pero ciertas

Irina al escucharlo no podía dejar de llorar sabiendo cuanto su error había provocado no sólo en su esposo ,si no en todas aquellas víctimas que pagaron por ese error,Irina sin dejar de llorar miraba a Gabriel ,quien cruzada de brazos ,recargada en la silla ,no le dirigía la miraba para nada !

-Gabriel-sama...por favor ...deme una oportunidad de corregir mi error !-

Está sin voltear a verla negaba su petición al momento de hacer una seña con la mano izquierda ,al hacerlo otro Angel igual a los dos que tenían sometida a Irina aparecía atrás de ella,pero al mismo tiempo haciendo que las alas blancas de Irina aparecieran tras ella

-Irina Shido ,este comité te condena al exilio y a nunca volver a pisar terreno sagrado donde quiera que te encuentres,para que no olvides jamás tu falta ,tus alas te serán arrancadas,que en el exilio encuentres el perdón a tus pecados porque nosotros no lo haremos !

Finalizado esto,el Ángel con ambas manos apoyándose con un pie sobre la espalda de Irina ,hacia fuerza y presión al sujetar las alas para arrancarlas de su espalda ,el dolor era tan insoportable para Irina que no pudo evitar gritar de agonia !

-Kyyyyyaaaaaaaahhh-

En un fuerte y estruendoso sonido el Ángel finalmente arrancaba las alas a Irina ,los ángeles que la sujetaban dejaron de hacerlo ,haciendo que esta cayera inconciente al suelo ,la sangre manchaba lo que una vez fuera un hermoso vestido blanco

Las alas aún en posesion del Ángel ,goteaban sangre sobre el piso del salón,una escena dantesca y horrible había sido perpetrada en el Cielo ,pero era el castigo al cual Irina Shido había sido sujeta..

Fin de Flasback...

Al escuchar de primera mano lo que había pasado con Irina una parte de mí se alegró ante lo que le hicieron ,pero otra parte se afligía al escucharlo ,a pesar de todo hasta yo estaba de acuerdo con Griselda ,el castigo había sido demasiado aún para ella ,entonces recordé al resto de mis ex esposas ,y me preguntaba si habían tenido un destino similar al de Irina ,más aún si esta había sido exiliada del Cielo ,donde estaba ?!

-[Lo dije y lo repetiré..ese corazón tan sentimental te traerá problemas si sigues de idiota preocupándote por ellas..no valen la pena ]-

Ante el comentario del Dragón decidí ignorarlo y seguir las pláticas con Griselda !

-Saben acaso donde Irina se encuentra en estos momentos y si las demás chicas han paso por cosas similares ?!-

Griselda al escuchar mi petición se colocó a lado mío observando hacia donde yo también miraba,para después caminar hasta estar a frente mio

-Lo único que sabemos es que Irina fue aceptada en el Castillo Gremory,tuvimos una discusión con Sirchez respeto a lo que se había hecho con ella pero no pasó a mayores -Al decir esto Griselda ahora se sentaba en la banca disfrutando del ocaso del día-En cuanto a lo otro que preguntaste ,ignoro que sea tanto de Akeno Himejima como de mi ex aprendís Xenovia ,de Koneko por lo que sabemos es que no sé a apartado de Gasper ni un solo instante desde que ingresó a cuidados especiales,y en regencia a Rias Gremory

El escucharla nombrar su nombre,hacía que se me revolviera más el estomago y a estar nervioso ,aunque poco después sabría que no valía la pena el preocuparme

-Conociendo a Sirchez y a su padre Zeoticus ,no me extrañaría que la estuvieran llenando de alabanzas y demás cosas ,sabes bien que para los Gremory el prestigio lo es todo,aun cuando Rias tenga o no culpa ,para ellos la imagen de su Princesa lo es todo ,tanto así que te declaron culpable y forajido por lo que pasó ,y a Vali Luficer lo colocaron como a un Héroe !-

Lo que decía Griselda era cierto ,por desgracia al Clan Gremory el qué dirán y el prestigio lo era todo ,lo supe esos jodidos años que estuve de embajador para ellos

-Como es que saben todo esto Griselda ,quien se los dice ?!-

Griselda sonreia a lo que preguntaba para después contestarme

-Bueno Issei ,debes saber que si bien Sirchez tapo la coladera que su Clan había abierto ,no todos en el Inframundo se tragaron su cuento ,el Clan Phenex con Ravel a la cabeza y la Mou Serafall Leviatan son las que información nos dan ,ellas desde un principio abogaron por ti y no estuvieron deacuerdo en lo que Sirchez hizo.

-[Vaya ,tienes aliados en el Inframbdo después de todo el desmadre que provocamos hehehe,cuando tu entrenamiento termine deberías hacerles una visita especial ,no lo crees ?!]-

Mentalmente asentía a lo que el Dragón decía ,debía visitarlas tan pronto pudiera y agradecerles su ayuda en estos tiempos tan difíciles

-Tendríamos mucha más información pero Venelana Bael y Grayfia Lucifuge abandonaron el Inframundo,ellas junto con La Cadre Penemue de Grigory viven aquí en el mundo humano!,tomaron la decisión de abandonar sus respectivos lugares para buscarte Ise ,como sabes Venelana se divorció de Zeoticus y Grayfia dejó a Sirchez al saber lo que él y su padre te hicieron ,pero sobre todo al solapar las acciones de Rias !-

-Estas hablando en serio ?!,Grayfia dejó a su marido por esto ?!-lo de Venelana ya sabia el porque de su divorcio gracias a Asia,pero Grayfia?!,eso sí me dejo impresionado

-Así es ,ella tomó a Milicias y viven todas ellas juntas en Moscú ,La Federación de Rusia ,son muy cuidadosas en lo que hacen ,se hacen pasar por humanas con la ayuda de mi Señora Gabriel y la Mou Serafall les dice de todos los movimientos que hace Sirchez ,este por lo que veo no sé a molestado en buscarlas !-

Ah esto era una musica para mis oídos,saber que tenía de alguna manera a ellas dos de mi lado ,me hacía sentir seguro ,no todo estaba perdido y podía de alguna manera regresar ya cuando termine mi entrenamiento con Ancalagon !,era perfecto !

-Griselda hay algo que necesito pedirte -una vez conocida parte de la situación reynate en el lugar era hora de ponerme en marcha ,ya no tenía tiempo que perder

-Tu dirás ?!-Griselda contestaba curiosa a lo que le pediría

-Necestito que busquen a mis padres y los mantengan seguros de todo esto,si es necesario platiquenles como es la situación ,todo con el fin de que Sirchez no tenga acceso a ellos -

Griselda ante lo que pedía esbozó una sonrisa,al verla sabía que esa sonrisa ocultaba algo

-Bueno de hecho Ise,debes saber que mi Señora Gabriel tiene localizada ya a tus padres,en estos momentos se hayan en Marruecos ,al mismo tiempo que se buscó a Asia ,también lo hicimos con tus padres ,no debes preocuparte por eso !

Gracias a la Serafín más hermosa del Cielo por estar siempre un paso adelante de todo !

-Siendo así no tengo más que agradecerles las molestias ocasionadas ,puedo partir tranquilo ,tengo cosas que hacer y me ausentaré por un tiempo-

Griselda a sorpresa mía me abraza por la espalda a la vez que recuesta su rostro sobre mi hombro derecho ,ella jamás había sido tan cercana a mi ,antes me molía a golpes pero ahora era todo lo contrario,me gustaba el cambio !

-Solo promete que te cuidaras y regresaras con nosotras,tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti !-

Sonriendo y acariciando sus manos por donde me abrazaba solo asentí a lo que quería .

-Lo prometo...regresare !-

Griselda tras escucharme me soltaba para después en una acción que me dejó perplejo y sonrojado como tomate ,ella tomaba mi rostro y me daba un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios

-Le diré a todas que estás bien Ise !...y no olvides visitar el Cielo cuando regreses,mi Señora Gabriel y yo te esperaremos con ansias..adiós !-

Dicho esto Griselda Quarta la mejor Exorcista del Cielo se despedía de mi desapareciendo en un círculo mágico ,yo me quedé plantado al suelo sonrojado por lo que había hecho ,por los dioses ella casi me besó !

-[Aaaoooowwwww...quien te viera Galanazo !,no cabe duda que tienes pegue con las Milfs Hahahaha..creo que debes tomarle la palabra eh ir tan pronto puedas !]-

El comentario vergonzoso del Dragón me saco de balance !

-Cierra el pico !-

-[Una mujer madura sabe lo que quiere y como lo quiere Issei ,créeme cuando estés con ellas te dejarán más seco que una esponja en un desierto !,para ellas no hay nada mejor que un adolecente !,y como eres un Dragón ,tu resistencia será importante ..en hora buena ,este nuevo Harem pinta muy bien Hahahahaha ]-

-Maldito degenerado !-Exclamaba rojo hasta los codos de solo pensar están tanto con Grayfia como con Venelana !

-[Todos los Dragones lo somos...eso ya deberías saberlo...no creas que no vi tus sueños porno que tenias con esas dos mujeres !]-

-Mira ya deja de decir cosas y vayámonos de vuelta a Francia ,ya es hora de ir a Arda para empezar mi entrenamiento y así ayudarte a tener lo que quieres !'-Le decía aún sonrojado para cambiar esta platica tan vergonzoso

-[Tienes razón ,regresemos con Ophis ,es hora de partir !]-

Tras varias horas de vuelo al fin estaba de vuelta en la villa francesa !,Ophis y Ancalagon que otra vez había salido de mi ,estaba platicando con Ophis seriamente ,pero no era yo capaz de escucharlos ,Ancalagon me dijo que no llevara nada ,que no lo necesitaba a dónde iríamos ,algo curioso pero accedí.

-Muy bien Issei ,antes de partir hay algo que debes saber sobre los seres que habitan Arda y los Dragones !-Ancalagon había llegado a donde estaba esperando mientras procedía a explicarme junto a Ophis varias cuestiones de suma importancia !

-Verás Ise ,en Arda no son bien visto los Dragones por el pasado que tuvimos,Ancalagon y yo desconocemos cuantos Dragones producto de Seath el Descamado,queden como tal en Arda ,por esta razón debes traer él anillo que te di y no quitártelo ,ocultara tu aura como lo hizo aquí ,solo quítatelo cuando estés en grave peligro y debas usar los poderes del Sekiryuutei !,entiendes lo que digo Ise -está era Ophis mirándome fijamente esperando mi respuesta ,se notaba la seriedad con la que hablaba

-Está bien ,tendré cuidado de ello ,pero entonces ya no quedan Dragones Eternos ?!-

Ancalagon ante lo que yo decía con mano en la barbilla pensaba un tiempo para después exclamar

-Según se solo quedan dos...El Dragón Kalamet y la Dragóna Kalishi ,pero desconozco en donde estén !,créeme cuando te digo que ellos dos no son enemigos a los que quisieras enfrentar !,los demás Dragones pueden ser rivales más a tu modo que ellos dos Issei ! -

Ophis al escuchar lo que su pareja decía sobre los dos Dragones restantes proseguia

-En Arda aún hay sobrevivientes de la Primera Edad del Sol,tanto Elfos,Enanos y Hombres,ellos no dudarán en matarte ,no importando si haces algo malo o no,solo te darán caza como a todos en Arda !-

-No comprendo !?,si dicen que Arda es un lugar al que los Dragones no somos bien recibidos entonces ,a donde iremos ?!-

Ancalagon mirando con complicidad a Ophis y esta devolverle la sonrisa la después engancharse de su brazo ,me decía regresando la miraba a mi.

-Iremos al único lugar en toda arda que le guardo culto a los Dragones ,La Cima del Archidragon,toda la historia y conocimiento de los Dragones Eternos se encuentra en ese lugar,solo ahi entrenaras y aprenderás a ser un verdadero Dragón y no como lo eran Ddraig ,Albión...todos los que aquí en esta mundo habitan !-

-No tenía idea de que existiera un lugar así !.es increíble ,pero como es que se conserva ?!-exclamaba algo sorprendido por la mension del lugar ,sin duda despertaba mi interes

-Bueno Ise -la que hablaba era Ophis-eso es debído a que la Dragóna Kalishi fue la que preservó ese lugar escondiéndolo en el espacio-tiempo,solo los seguidores del Dragón protegen ese lugar y no dejan a nadie que no sea un Dragón estar ahí,incluso los descendientes de Seath !-

-Los seguidores del Dragón ?!,en verdad había seres que les adoraban en Arda ?!-

-Claro que si !,ese grupo de Hombres se conoció como los Caballeros de la Orden de la Sangre del Dragón !,hombres leales a los Dragones por sobre otras razas ,incluyendo a su Dios Iluvatar !-

Esto sí que era impresionante ,estaba por empezar un entrenamiento más allá de mi compresión y que sin duda me ayudaría a ser alguien y no un inútil al que todos se aprovechan y ven la cara !

-Entonces esos caballeros aún están vivos y defienden el lugar ?!,pero como es posible eso ?-mis dudas eran muchas y sobre todo algo curiosas

-Ise ,no cualquier Hombre era elegido para ser Caballero de la Orden,y los que lograban serlo ,tenían que pasar por un ritual llamado "El camino del Dragón",en el tenían que dejar todo lo que los atara a su vida pasada,esto con el fin de convertiste en Dragones a los cuales adoraban !-Ophis comentaba como eran las cosas en la llamada Cima del Archidragon ,el lugar al cual iría !

-Ellos están en estado de congelación !,cuando detectan una precensia que no sea de Dragón,despiertan de su letargo para hacer frente al intruso y de esta manera preservar el lugar que Kalishi ocultó !-

Ancalagon terminaba con la explicación a la vez que abría un portal mágico por el cual nos iríamos ,a los pocos minutos de abrirlo este regreso a mi interior,me había comentado que estaría conmigo en todo momento para guiarme por Arda ,pero lo demás corría por mi cuenta ,al igual que yo ,ocultaría su presencia de Dragón Eterno,me guiaría en mi entrenamiento de esta manera ,igual a lo que tenía cuando Ddraig vivía,de solo recordarlo en entristecía

Estando ya listo para partir Ophis me daba un pequeño morral de piel amarrado con un listón ,cosa rara ,pensé que era un Kiss de Hershey !

-Ise este pequeño saco te brindara monedas de oro ,solo ten cuidado de cómo gastarlas deacuerdo ?!-

Al decirme esto metí la mano a la pequeña bolsa y logre casar 10 monedas de oro de distinto tamaño y diseño,pero sobre todo estaban todas grabadas con blasones diferentes ,algo raro ,volte a ver a Ophis con duda pero Ancalagon respondía por ella

-[No preguntes de dónde salen esas monedas,mientras menos sepas de momento es mejor,solo escucha y haz caso a lo que te dice ]-

Algo temeroso asentí

-Está bien !-

-Por favor...cuídense y regresen aquí..los estaré esperando !-Ophis se despedía de mi con un beso en la mejilla ,raro en ella pero sabía que ese beso no era para mí .

Sin más y con gran expectación atravesé el círculo mágico creado por el Dragón ,inconscientemente cerré los ojos ante los desconocidos ,pero al abrirlos lo que vi me maravillo sobremanera !

En una planicie elevada dando vista a un gran paramo lleno de árboles de diferentes tamaños,ente los cuales se observaban diferentes pueblos y a lo lejos una especie de Ciudadela algo grande ,amurallada y majestuosa ,parecía como si estuviera en la Edad Media ,podía verla gracias a mis sentidos de Dragón ,pero comprendía que fácilmente estaba a 1 semana de viaje bajo cualquier medio disponible ,el cielo tan azul que no se comparaba con la tierra ,sin duda Miguel se moriría de la envidia por un Cielo así !

-[Hey despierta !,luego admiras el paisaje ,por lo pronto debes cambiarte de ropa !,la que traes no te ayudará y muchos sabrán que no eres de por aquí ,no empezamos esto con el pie izquierdo ]-

Ancalagon me sacaba de mi fantasía al hablarme y solicitarme tal cosa ,pero accedí ,después de todo ,él ya había estado aquí antes y sabia de lo que hablaba.

Mediante un ligero y pequeño hechizo mágico mi ropa cambio a ser una Armadura ligera de color gris la cual consistía en peto,hombreras ,antebrazos y botas grises de piel que me llegaban hasta un poco abajo de la rodilla ,bajo la armadura una vestimenta negra algo holgada pero encajaba bien,todo esto cuarto con una capa de medio lado que cubría solo el lado Izquierdo ,al verme vestido de esta manera ,no pude si no admirarme ,a pesar de ser ligera ,la armadura se veía resistente y cómoda ..

-Wow ,nada mal para ser sincero !,es cómoda y de fácil movimiento !,pero tengo una duda ,como nos moveremos si no puedo usar los poderes de Ddraig ?-

Ancalagon solo suspiro por lo que pude escuchar ,algo fastidiado pero contestaba !

-[Es simple mocoso ,te harás pasar de momento como si fueras un Aeronauta !,no te será difícil ,que yo sepa tienes Familiar,un Sklôblaônir ,puedes usarlo,no importa dónde estés el responderá al llamado de su amo !-

Era cierto ,aún tenía a Ryuuteimaru!,pero podía invocarlo en este lugar tan apartado de todo ,digo ,estábamos en otro mundo ,literalmente !,pero no tenía más opción,así que concentrándome ,me propuse a llamarlo

-*Ryuuteimaru amigo ,estás ahí,puedes escuchar mis pensamientos y mi voz?!*-al decir esto una esfera de energía roja apareció justo a la altura de mi cara ,de lado derecho de mi hombro ,por dios lo que dijo ese dragón realmente era cierto !

De entre el hermoso cielo de Arda ,en un círculo mágico ,aparecía mi Familiar ,el más pequeño de los Sklôblaônir de la Flota Original Asgardiana ,aquel que me fue dado por el propio Odin ...Ryuuteimaru!

-Ryuuu !,amigo estás aquí !,que alegria

-{...}-

-Hahahahahaha...si yo también te extrañe !,han pasado años desde la ultima vez eh !-una gran sonrisa melancólica mostraba al hablar con Ryu después de tanto tiempo !

-{...}-

-Si lo sé y no volverá a pasar ,lo prometo amigo,por ahora tengo cosas que hacer y necesito tu ayuda ,me ayudarás viejo amigo !?-

-{...}-

Sobre eso..será mejor que te lo diga más adelante ,pero antes de eso quiero que obedezcas una simple orden...de ahora en adelante no escucharas ninguna orden que no sea mía o de Ravel y Rossweise ,ignoraras cualquier llamado que no sea de nosotros tres ,al menos de momento o hasta que yo te diga lo contrario ,entendiste ?!-

-{...}-

-Bien ,sin más trasportame adentro ,hay cosas por hacer !-

Una vez dentro de la cabina de mando de Ryuuteimaru una serie de recuerdos inundaron mi mente ,era triste ver que de yo era el único tripulante abordó ,recordaba aquellas veces cuando Rias y las chicas estaban a mi lado en todos eso momentos donde arriesgábamos nuestras vidas para al final obtener una paz que todas las facciones deseábamos,era triste ver que de eso ya no quedaba nada ,solo recuerdos y nada más

No era momento de sentimentalismos baratos ,por lo que dirigiéndome al Dragón pregunte !

-Bien ahora dime qué hacer ,a donde nos dirigimos ,Ryuuteimaru no conoce en nada este mundo ,así que no servirá de nada las coordenadas de la tierra ,estamos ciegos !

-[Descuida mocoso ,por el momento ordénale navegar al pueblo más cercano que distinga ,una vez ahí ,con la bolsa mágica que te dio Ophis ,te reaprovisinaras de alimentos e insumos de todo tipo ,pasaremos un tiempo en el lugar a donde vamos y créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada que te sirva de alimento en ese lugar !]-

-Como digas Capitán !...Ryuuuu !...motores a toda marcha !-

Durante aproximadamente una hora navegamos sobre el vasto cielo de Arda ,de pie sobre el Puente de Ryuuteimaru,admiraba asombrado lo bella que era esta tierra ,era increíble ver cómo se mezclaban los pueblos lejanos con la naturaleza ,como había aves que volaban tan cerca de Ryuuteimaru que casi podía tocarlas ,amplios bosques con grandes ríos y lagos por doquier ,sin duda un edén !

-{...}-

Ryuuteimaru había aparecido en mi hombro para informarme que estábamos cerca de un pueblo pequeño pero con bastante bullicio actividad de todo tipo,al menos eso le mostraba el radar y los sensores a Ryuu..

-Me informa Ryuu que estamos cerca de un pueblo ,al parecer hay mucha actividad por lo que me comenta ,entonces proceso a lo que me dijiste ?!,cierto ?!-este era el cuestionamiento que le lanzaba al Dragón en mi interior

-Ordénale que espere en una colina mientras tú bajas a hacer las compras ,recuerda no digas ni una palabra a nadie y solo limítate a pedir lo que necesitas ,por mucha curiosidad que tengas no preguntes nada o sabrán que no eres de por aquí !]-

-Está bien,como digas,Ryuu,posiciónate en esa colina y bájame ,no tardaré mucho ,usa el modo sigilo para que nadie pueda verte ,espero que funcione !-

-{...}-

Apareciendo en un círculo mágico cortesía de Ryuuu,me dispuse a caminar hacia el pueblo ,este por lo que podía ver era pequeño había mucha gente en el,por primera vez pude ver a Elfos en carne y hueso ,estaba sorprendido !

Las mujeres Elfas eran hermosas !...

Armandome de valor y ante sugerencia del Dragón me dirigí a una de ellas para solicitarle información ,nada serio solo una que otra cosa,la chica a la que me acerqué era hermosa ,de amplio cabello rubio y ojos verdes ,su figura si bien no era tan exuberante como la de Rossweise o cualquiera de ellas ,si era por demás definida y esbelta (86-57-89),ella vestía un atuendo en verde con blanco,el cual resaltaban a la vista sus largas y hermosas piernas y sobre su cabeza traía una diadema que era adornada por un par de pequeñas alas blancas de a cada lado

-Disculpa pero me podrías ayudar ando en busca de un lugar donde pueda hacer unas comparas que necesito !-

La chica en cuestión a la que le pregunte,giro para verme a los ojos y sonreír ,era hermosa !,esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa la hacían lucir aún más !

-Claro !,dime en qué puedo ayudarte ?!-

-Este verás ,-empecé a tartamudear por lo nervioso a la vez que me rascaba la mejilla ,era difícil verla sin sentirse nervioso ante ella

-Si mira ,necesito un lugar donde pueda comprar comida y demás productos-al decir esto le mostraba un pequeño papel donde venían inscritas varias cosas !,ella al verlas pensó durante un minuto para después contestar con seguridad..

Gracias a Ancalagon pude escribír en Elfico !,mentalmente le agradecía por esto ,por lo que veía de mí mismo ,de alguna manera el entrenamiento ya había comenzado !

-El único lugar aquí en el Pueblo de Vado Ceniza ,donde podrás comprar todo esto está al final de la calle doblando a la derecha !,no te perderás ,no está lejos !-

-Este pueblo se llama Vado Ceniza ?!-le pregunte a la chica quien solo asintió para después mirarme algo curiosa ,esta reía ligeramente con gracia

-No eres de por aquí cierto ?!-

Ha mierda ,ahora tenía que mentir sobre mi estancia en este lugar,mis dotes histrionicos deben salir a flote a hora que los necesito !,pero nuevamente Ancalagon me decía él cómo proceder ante cosas así ,más que nada que decir pues !

-De hecho no ,no lo soy ,soy del Oriente de las tierras más allá de la Tormenta !,y bueno soy un Aeronauta !

-Eres un Aeronauta !,en serio !,Wow jamás había conocido a uno en persona ,digo había oído hablar de ellos pero nunca visto uno !,dime dónde está tu Nave ?!-

Al escuchar lo emocionada que estaba por saber que era un Aeronauta ,no sé porque o que me motivo a hacerlo pero le hable sobre Ryuuteimaru!

-Bueno ,mi Nave se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo ,solo vine a comprar provisiones para mi viaje como ya te había hecho mension,voy al Templo de Dumat !-

El templo de Dumat ,según lo que me había comentado Ancalagon era un lugar de transición para llegar a la Cima del Archidragon ,un templo de adoración a los Wivers a los que los Dragones Eternos consideraban ,Dragones incompletos !

La chica al escuchar sobre el Templo ,se sobresaltó un poco para luego decirme !

-Porque quieres ir al Templo de Dumat,que yo sepa son ruinas sin valor ,antaño fue un lugar de adoración a los Wivers-al decir esto su miraba en mí se intencifico !-Que buscas en ese lugar al que nadie va ,si vas morirás como muchos otros antes que tú !-

Mintiendo descaradamente ,respondía sin dudar un segundo

-Veras ,estoy estudiando Draconologia ,ya sabes todo referente a esas Grandes Bestias Aladas !,supe que estos estan emparentados con los Dragones, me interesa saber cómo eran realmente y sobre todo que misterios había tras ellos ,ya que como bien sabes ya no hay Dragones en Arda !-mentí sobre esta última parte en específico ,ya que por lo dicho anteriormente por Ancalagon y Ophis ,había Dragones producto de Seath,imaginaba que estaban como yo ,de forma humana ,mezclados entre todos para sobrevivir ,era un simple suposición ,que resultó cierta como me di cuenta más adelante !

La chica sonreia con orgullo para luego responderme

-Pues estás de suerte ,ya que conozco el como llegar a ese sitio !-al escúcharla me alegré bastante ya que no batallaría mucho por ello,pero lo que dijo a continuación me dejó algo sorprendido -Solo te pido que me lleves contigo ,me muero por conocer más de un Aeronauta ,y no aceptaré un no por respuesta !-

Incredulo le contestaba sin dejar de mirarla

-Disculpa ?!-

-Ya dije ,quiero ir contigo !,soy la única persona aquí en Vado Ceniza que sabe dónde queda el Templo !,si quieres puedes preguntar a quien gustes ,nadie te dará razón de ese lugar -me decía con total confianza -Y sabes porque ?!,pues porque ese lugar se dice que está protegido por uno que antaño era un Gran Rey de los hombres ,uno que perdió la cordura al investigar antiguas magias pohibidas y terminó convirtiéndose en uno de ellos-era muy interesante lo que decía ,interesante como escabroso

-Hoy se le conoce como el Rey Consumido...Oceiros !,dime aún sabiendo esto ,quieres ir al Templo de Dumat ?-

No le conteste nada ,honestamente no sabía qué decir,no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hablaba ! y el Dragón en mi interior sorpresivamente se había quedado callado !,suspire derrotado ,no podía hacer nada al respecto,esto era lo malo de estar en lugares que ni conoces ,pero en fin,solo asentí a lo que pregunto y de paso decirle que la llevaría conmigo

-Está bien tú ganas ,te llevaré conmigo !-

La chica sonreia triunfantemente dando saltitos de alegría ,para después decirme su nombre,un nombre que sin duda estaría atado a mi destino como jamás lo estuvieron mis esposas ,solo Asia !

-Por cierto ,mi nombre es ..Ranah Elwin Sylphis !..pero puedes llamarme Elwin !

Derrotado conteste

-Issei Hyoudou ...mis amigos me llaman Ise !

Una amistad en Arda se estaba dando ,la primera de muchas ,mientras Elwin y yo nos saludábamos,Ancalagon estaba demasiado pensativo !

-[Que raro ,él aura de esta chica me resulta familiar ,ya la había sentido antes pero ,en donde ?!]-

Continuara ...

Si ya sé que había dicho que aparecería Raynare y el combate con el Cazadragones !,pero en serio ,esta historia me está gustando escribirla y mucho ,cada vez que escribo algo nuevo se me ocurre y pues lo introduzco

Bueno ,este capítulo ,mostré ya la relación que se tendrá con Asia Argento y las razones del porque no le dijo a Issei nada,espero que les haya gustado el castigo a Irina por parte del Cielo...7u7

Lo prometo ya en el otro cap aparecerá mi hermosa Ángel Caído ,la pelea con él Cazadragones y una que otra cosa!

Sin más me despido y agradezco a todos que dejan sus Rewies a la historia y les pido por favor que no se insulten ,ni se provoquen ,si tienen algo que opinar háganlo pero con respeto a todos !

Hasta la próxima !


	5. Chapter 5

Amigos de Fanfiction ,aquí para traerles un capítulo más de esta historia que ha gustado ,digo desde ahora que nada de los escenarios,personajes y historias me pertenece ,todo a sus respectivos autores,se agradece a todos los que dejan su Rewies y se toman en cuanta sus sugerencias

Este Fic lo único que tiene es entretener y solo eso,sin más vamos a lo que interesa.

Capitulo 5: Las Verdades de un Mundo Antiguo ,El Regreso de Raynare...parte 3

Habian transcurrido dos días desde que salí del Pueblo de Vado Ceniza en compañía de Elwin,cabe decir que ella es bastante inquieta a mi parecer ,tan pronto ambos fuimos transportados al interior de Ryuuteimaru se sorprendió debido a que jamás había estado antes dentro de una Nave como esta.

Muchas de las veces que preguntaba sobre el funcionamiento de Ryuuteimaru le contestaba que esto era gracias a cristales y runas mágicas ,obvio no le iba a decir que su desplazamiento era gracias a Tecnología Asgardiana ,por lo que veía y Ancalagon me contaba ,Arda no disponía de esto ,todo lo que se lograba era a base de diferentes tipos de Magias .

Durante este tiempo ella me platicaba mucho sobre su lugar de origen ,gracias a ella tanto Ancalagon y yo pudimos darnos una idea de dónde nos encontrábamos ,cabe mencionar que Ancalagon no había estado mucho tiempo en Arda pero sabía muy bien los lugares importantes ,fuera de ahí ,estaba igual que yo ,perdido !

Aún así ,para Ancalagagon había algo raro en la Elfa ,tenía el presentimiento que mentía ,al menos en lo referente a su lugar de origen ,algo no le cuadraba del todo

-[Algo no me gusta respecto a esta Elfa Issei ,ella nos está mintiendo en cosas,no nos está diciendo toda la verdad por lo que puedo sentir ,algo oculta ]-está era la queja de mi inquilino interno

-Acaso no estamos haciendo nosotros lo mismo ?,supongo que si lo oculta debe ser por algo !-mi contestación dejaba algo intranquilo al Dragón

-[Esto es muy diferente ,su porte ,su forma de expresión y su andar ,no es común entre los Elfos ,debe ser de la Realeza Elfica pero porque lo oculta ?]-

-No lo sé y no creo que nos deba importar ,al menos por ahora ,mientras nos lleve al Templo de Dumat ,lo otro pasa a segundo término -

-[Supongo que tienes razón]-

Al mirar sobre el horizonte sobre la cubierta de Ryuuteimaru al fin pude observar el tan mensionado Templo de adoración de los Wiverns ,a mi parecer no era la gran cosa pero bueno ,ya estábamos aquí !

Observaba que este Templo si bien era algo grande estaba una gran parte en ruinas,entonces lo recordé ,eso de lo que Elwin me había comentado sobre el Rey Consumido,realmente habría alguien viviendo en estas ruinas ?!y si era así ,sería aliado o enemigo de los Dragones ?

-Oye Ancalagon ,tú sabes algo sobre este Rey Consumido ?,lo llegaste a escuchar de El en tus tiempos ?-

-[Honestamente no tengo idea de quién sea ,Arda a cambiado mucho desde la Primera Edad ,aunque aún conserva ciertos lugares a considerar ,todo a cambiado ,no sé si los antiguos reinos aún sigan en pie o hayan sucumbido a través de las Edades,ignoro si este Rey Consumido que tan viejo sea ,al menos yo no recuerdo nada de él ]-

-Entonces estamos a ciegas por lo que veo-esto lo dije ante su comentario -no creo que Elwin sepa algo más al respecto ,lo único que sabe es lo mismo que nos ha dicho -

-[Sea cierto o no ,no te descuides ni bajes la guardia ,en Arda hay una gran variedad de enemigos a considerar Issei ,muchos de ellos tan fuertes y poderosos que dejarían al Hakuryuukou como un insecto]-

Solo pude suspirar resignado ante lo que decía y la advertencia a la que me debia sujetar ,después de mi pelea contra Vali ,tenía dudas sobre mi capacidad ,con Ddraig muerto y su poder en mi ,no había tenido tiempo de entrenar ,aún desconocía el alcance de mis poderes ,esto era un asco ,pero no tenía opción !,sumido en mis pensamientos fui sacado a la realidad cuando Elwin me habló

-Iseeeeee !...te estoy hablandooooo !-

-Eh?!, a perdón Elwin es que estaba pensando jejejeje-reía algo nervioso rascándome la nuca

-Si ya me di cuenta de lo concentrado que estabas ,no ponías atención a nada de lo que te decía Ise !,eso es muy grosero de tu parte ante una chica !-decía Elwin cruzándose de brazos mientras inflaba los mofletes ,no sé porqué pero me pareció linda

-Lo siento en verdad ,dime que era lo que decías Elwin ?-

Suspirando resignada esta dejaba su actitud algo infantil para decirme

-Te decía que ya estamos sobre el Templo,bajaras a investigarlo como me lo habías dicho ?-

-Si ,veras tengo que averiguar unas cosas que necesito,si las encuentro tal vez me quede un tiempo estudiándolas a fondo -

Elwin al escucharme hablar su cara mostró síntomas de tristeza como de preocupación ,al parecer lo que me dijo sobre el Rey Consumido era verdad

-Ise ,debes tener cuidado al entrar al Templo ,muy pocos han logrado salir airosos de aquí,lo que habita en este lugar no es algo a tomar a juego ni a broma ,si lo haces morirás como el resto ,El Rey Consumido por lo que se cuenta ,es un gran adversario ,aún para los más osados y experimentados aventureros !-

Viendo su preocupación ,no pude más que tranquilizarla ,no sólo a ella si no a mí también ,debía confiar en mis habilidades ,aunque las desconocía ,no tenía opción ,además no estaba solo ,tenía a mi asesor conmigo ,un Dragón Eterno ...Ancalagon el Negro .

-Descuida ,estaré bien-le dije en lo que me ponía en posición para teletransportarme a tierra -le deje instrucciones a Ryuuteimaru para que te lleve al lugar a donde quieras ir -

Elwin al escuchar lo que decía ,se colocó a lado mío ,al parecer estaba también dispuesta a ir al Templo

-Que haces ?!,el Templo no es lugar para ti !,no me arriesgaré a que algo te pase !-

Elwin volteando a verme algo molesta me contesta !

-No te dejaré ir solo a ese lugar ,ni siquiera yo estoy 100% segura de lo que realmente haya allá abajo ,si en verdad lo que se dice del Rey Oceiros es cierto,necesitarás mi ayuda -ante esto Elwin me mira de pies a cabeza y suspira algo decepcionada -no te ofendas pero no creo que tengas algún tipo de entrenamiento o habilidad para el combate !-

Acaso me dijo debilitó ?!,este era mi pensamiento al verla con una gota de sudor bajando por mi nuca

-[Hahahahahaha..te dijo inútil...Hahahahaha,no me sorprende ya que para ser honesto no tienes condición de Guerrero o Caballero Hahahahahaha! ]-

-Cierra el pico !-contestaba algo frustrado hacia el comentario del Dragón Eterno.

Dejando de lado los mordaces y ácidos comentarios del Dragón no tuve opción más que aceptar que me acompañara ,total ,ella no sabía que era un Dragón,solo esperaba que las cosas no se pudieran feas ,pero si algo he aprendido es que la vida es una mierda y te escupe en la cara cuando menos lo piensas

-Está bien ,tú ganas ,vamonos ya-le decía esto viendo al frente para después darle la orden a Ryuuteimaru-Ryu..bajanos a tierra y mantente en modo sigilo y activa tu modo de defensa por si a caso te necesito -

-{...}-

-No lo se amigo ,pude tomarme un tiempo ,aún así mantente alerta está bien ?!-

-{...}-

Una vez activando el círculo mágico ,por fin Elwin y yo estábamos a metros de la entrada del Templo de Dumat ,era extraño ,se podía sentir cierta soledad y tristeza en los alrededores ,era como si de alguna manera sollozara ,esto era muy raro.

Mientras ambos caminábamos hacia las grandes puertas coronadas por enormes pilares ,observaba que había varias estatuas de Wivers de diferentes tipos y tamaños ,unas más conservadas que otras pero todas aún se lograban distinguir ,no pude más y presa de la curiosidad pregunte a Ancalagon

-Oye Ancalagon,dime porque este Templo es de adoración a los Wivers y quién era Dumat ?-

El Dragon Eterno al escuchar mi pregunta este contestaba seguro de lo que decía

-[Dumat fue el primero de los Wivers que fueron creados a partir de experimentos con magias prohibidas y de nigromancia por parte de Seath el Descamado ,este en su afán de lograr la inmortalidad de la que no poseía como los demás Dragones Eternos ,creo varios tipos de seres inferiores como lo eran los Wivers y los Dragones tales como Ddraig y los demás]-

Ahora entendía varias cuestiones sobre él pasado de los Dragones ,así que Ddraig fue una creación hecha en Arda ,entonces él no fue producto de la Naturaleza por decirlo así

-[Las principales diferencias entre los Dragones y los Wivers es el tamaño,las extremidades y sobre todo y lo más importante es el uso del razonamiento y el poder ser consciente de uno mismos ,que quiero decir con esto ,que los Wivers son bestias a las cuales no puedes razonar con ellas ,son bestias puras sin ningún sentido del conocimiento ]-

-Ya veo ,entonces si me encontrara con uno de estos ,tendría que pelear para sobrevivir verdad ,de nada valdría interactuar con el por lo que veo -

-[Es correcto ,a un así ,Dumat fue el único de los Wivers que logró cierto grado de razonamiento ,si bien no era tan inteligente como otros seres ,si logro entender varias cuestiones ,entre ellas los cultos de adoración al que él se obsesionó ,más aún fue consumido por su vanidad y trató de ser más de lo que no era ,el muy idiota en sus sueños de grandeza reto y provocó a uno de nosotros y por consiguiente fue derrotado ,el Dragón vencedor tenía en mente destruir todo lo relacionado a Dumat pero la intervención de la Dragona Kalishi lo persuadió de no hacerlo ,y de este modo el Templo quedo como una pantalla para lo que en verdad ocultaba ..el camino a la Cima del Archidragon ]-

En lo que Ancalagon y yo hablábamos ,más bien el decía y yo escuchaba ,sin darme cuenta Elwin y yo ya estábamos dentro del templo ,corte la charla con el Dragón y observe el lugar ,si bien por fuera se veía algo pequeño por dentro era todo lo contrario

Elwin y yo nos encontrábamos en una gran sala repleta de enormes pilares algo lúgubre y un aroma algo denso al sentido ,concentrándome y extendiendo mi mano hacia adelante cree magia de fuego para después en pequeñas ráfagas dirigirlas a candelabros situados al rededor de nosotros ,esto con el fin de dar algo de luz al lugar y poder explorarlo

-Vaya !,sabes piromancia !,no están tan mal adiestrado en artes mágicas después de todo -Elwin decía esto tras ver cómo había invocado fuego ,nervioso y mintiendo asentí

-Si ,solo unas cuantos hechizos básicas ,es todo ,Hehehehe -

-Mira Ise ...allá ,esos parecen cuerpos en descomposición !-

Elwin se había acercado a varios cadaveres que se notaban un cierto grado de evolución cadavérica ,entonces sí estos era cuerpos recientes ,lo que ella decía sobre lo que aquí habitaba era cierto

dirigiéndome hacia ella ,también observe que estos tenía cierto grado de quemaduras extremas pero había algo raro ,por lo que notaba estas quemaduras no eran por fuego ni nada parecido ,más bien parecían hechas por estar expuestos a muy bajas temperaturas ,además estos aún tenían una ligera capa de escarcha sobre sus ropajes y armaduras ,sin mencionar que las armas estaban totalmente congeladas e inutilizadas ...esto solo decía una cosau ,Magia de Hielo

Analizando aún los cuerpos ,pregunte a Elwin

-Elwin ,este Rey Consumido sabes si usa Magia de Hielo o algo parecido a eso ?-

Ella sin dejar de ver los cadaveres contestaba

-No estoy muy segura Ise ,lo poco que se sabe es que utiliza fuego y cristales ,pero aquí yo no veo algo de eso ,esto fue hecho por alguien más ,alguien fuerte y que sabe lo que hace Ise ,al parecer el Rey Consumido no es lo único que aquí habita -

Elwin decía esto súmante preocupada y con algo de miedo cuando el Dragón dentro de mi hablaba

-[Ell tiene razón Issei ,siento una precensia algo turbia aquí pero no logro identificarla ]-

Entonces pude sentirlo ,un frío recorrió mi espalda erizándome todos los pelos del cuerpo ,por instinto reaccione

-Elwin cuidado !-

Tan pronto dijo eso ,observe por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo como un destello plateado seguido por otros más se dirigían velozmente hacia Elwin y hacia mi,tomándola y cargándola tan rápido como me fue posible ,esquive por poco las múltiples lanzas que se incrustaron primero en el piso ,ya que reaccione dando un gran salto hacia adelante ,cerca de un muro ,para después en un salto alto esquivar una segunda ronda de lanzas

flap...flap ...flap ...flap !

Una vez dejada a Elwin para que se reincorporará (que por cierto pude sentir su espléndida figura entre mis manos),escuche como de entre la oscuridad el fuerte sonido de unos pasos acercándose en dirección nuestra,pero lo que me dejó helado fue la gruesa y potente voz que de esta surgió

Colocándome frente a Elwin gire a estar frente a la amenza,lo que vi me dejó muy sorprendido !

-Nada mal ..eres el primero que recuerde que esquiva el segundo ataque con tanta rapidez ,aun así ,este no es lugar para rapaces como tú ,abandona este lugar ahora que puedes !-

Ante mí un gran Guerrero aparecía erguido orgullosamente ,portando una armadura de plata ornamentada con símbolos de leones ,grandes faldones de metal caían sobre su cadera a ambos lados ,gran parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por esta pesada armadura ,a lo que podía ver ,lo que ignoraba es lo rápido que era aun con todo ese peso ,grandes y pesados brazos cubiertos de metal sontenian de una mano ,una gran y hermosa lanza de punta plana con una cinta roja como adorno

Del otro brazo colgaba un gran escudo cuadrado de cuerpo completo ,en el centro de este se apreciaba un León rampante sosteniendo un sol atravesado por una lanza ,sus hombreras daban apariencias de garras y el yelmo no era otro más que la cabeza de un Leon rugiendo ,bajo la pesada armadura se observaba un desgastado ropaje azul eléctrico

-[Me lleva la madre ...es un Cazadragones !..Issei debes tener cuidado !..este enemigo es muy fuerte ,el pertenece al selecto grupo dedicado a la caza y muerte de Dragones ,no es un enemigo a subestimar ,es mejor que yo me haga cargo de él ]-

Al escuchar lo que dijo Ancalagon ,no pude más que estremecerme ante el Guerrero frente a mí ,pero también tenía que ser capaz yo mismo de pelear por mis propios medios,el miedo y la duda ya no regirían mi vida

-No ,yo pelearé contra el ,es mi deber enfrentar mis propios problemas sin que nadie más cargue con esta responsabilidad,ni siquiera tú ,es ahora o nunca de demostrarme a mí mismo de que estoy hecho ,por mi ,por Ddraig ,por ser alguien !-

Dicho esto retire mi anillo que Ophis me había dado para hacer uso de mi Aura ,el momento había llegado ,como el Último Sekiryuutei ,el Dragón Emperador Rojo ,debía dar cara al enemigo ,era un Dragon y los Dragones jamás rehuyen un combate!

Desplegando mi poder varias llamas y ráfagas de fuego danzaban a mi alrededor,el Cazadragones sólo miraba como el lugar era literalmente envuelto en las llamas

-Increíble ...eres un Dragón de Fuego !-decía totalmente extasiado

Otra que estaba sorprendida y temerosa era Elwin

-Eres ...eres ...un Dragón !...imposible ..los Dragones de Fuego están extintos desde hace 280 años ...pero como -

Al escucharla hablar no pude si no suspirar ,lamentándome el mentirle ,debía disculparme con ella y de alguna manera lo haría ,después claro está ,si lograba salir airoso de este enfrentamiento

-Lamento haberte mentido Elwin ,pero por favor y por tu seguridad ,no interfieras en esto !-

Dicho esto la voz del Cazadragones me puso en alerta ,realmente ni Ancalagon ni yo esperamos las palabras que a continuación dijo!

-Ya veo...así que después de todo las leyendas eran ciertas -decía esto aún viendo las llamas a su alrededor ,para después mirarme fijamente ,no veía sus ojos ya que estos eran tapados en su totalidad por el yelmo-se porque estás aquí Dragón ...no dejaré que vayas a la Cima del Archidragon !,no pasaras si antes no me derrotas y demuestras lo que vales !...prepárate Dragón de Fuego !-

Gritando esto último colocó su escudo frente a él y la lanza apuntando hacia mi ,una aura azul fue despedida desde la armadura y con esta la temperatura bajaba considerablemente ,

-[Como demonios sabe de la Cima del Archidragon,es imposible que lo sepa !]-

La estupefacción de Ancalagon era algo rara ,al parecer esté no era un enemigo cualquiera ,si sabia esto ,entonces caímos en una trampa ?esto más su aura helada ,no dejaban duda de ello ,este sujeto frente a mí era el causante de la muerte de aquellos cuerpos que Elwin y yo antes revisábamos

Sin importar que debía mantener la calma y no sucumbir a la desesperacion tal como lo hice contra Vali ,debía mantener mi pensamiento frío y enfocado en derrotarlo ,pasará lo que pasará ,no perdería ,no tenía derecho a perder !

En un moviendo rápido este se arrojó sobre mi ,yo aún con Elwin a mis espaldas ,no tuve opción que también lanzarme contra el...

Rapidas y feroces estocadas eran dadas de manera aleatoria en diferentes direcciones ,me era muy difícil esquivarlas ,varios cortes sobre mi ropa y armadura ligera ya eran visibles ,esto aunando a ráfagas de hielo que la lanza dejaba como estela,para de alguna manera poder esquivarlas había reunido fuego mis manos ,con mis puños cerrados trataba inútilmente de conectarlo ,pero él parecía leer a la perfección mis movimientos

Cada que trataba de golpearlo ,su gran y sólido escudo se interponía entre él y yo ,era un experto en el manejo de ambas armas ,no pudiendo más me dio un golpe en el pecho con el escudo que me hizo retroceder ,este sin perder tiempo salto hacia mí con la lanza brillando de forma incandecente !

-[Que diablos estás esperando ,usa tu espada idiota !]-este era el reclamo del desesperado Dragón en mi interior ,yo sin pensar bien dado al alto nivel de pelea desplegado le conteste alterado

-No sé de qué mierda hablas lagartija ,cuál puta espada es de la que hablas,no creo que las armas convencionales sirvan aquí !-

-[Como que de cuál animal ?,la que te dio ese pollo celestial cuando estabas en el templo de la Sadomasoquista que tenias por esposa !]-

Era cierto !,si logre invocar a Ryuuteimaru aquí en Arda ,entonces sería capaz de usar mi espada,aquella que se dice uso San Jorge para matar al Dragón,invocándola justo a tiempo bloquee el golpe de la lanza del Cazadragones.

-Ascalon !-

Clank...!

Un fuerte golpe logró ser escuchado en todo el Templo,seguido de una gran sacudida que cimbro todo el lugar ,aún logrando detener el golpe dado ,este me lastimo,sangre caía al piso de mi hombro derecho ,con ambas manos sosteniendo la espada la lanza había hecho una gran zanja detrás mío,el frío me quemaba y una fuerte mueca de dolor se hacía presente en mi cara

-Es interesante que después de invocar una gran espada sea inútil para ti detener mi lanza,es ironíco pero que hace una espada Matadragones en manos de un Dragón?-

El Cazadragones se apartó dando un gran salto hacia atrás ,tomando una distancia considerable ,yo caí de rodilla al piso sujetándome de la espada clavada al mismo ,jadeaba y el hombro me dolía ,esto era aún peor que mi pelea con Vali ,aún así ,no retrocedería ,no más ,nunca más !

-Eres débil por lo que veo ,no tienes lo que se necesita para ir a la Cima del Archidragon ,me decepcionas ,creí que tú podrías darme eso que busco desde hace tanto tiempo ,pero estaba equivocado seré misericordioso y te daré una muerte rápida !-estas eran las palabras del Cazadragones,una gran cantidad Magia era concentrada a su alrededor ,la armadura brillaba y su lanza emitía un viento helado ,poco a poco la gran sala era cubierta por una fina capa de hielo ,apagando así las llamas que aún quedabtan.

Apoyando la Lanza en el escudo,el Cazadragones lanzaba su ataque.

-Recibe esto !...BLIZZARD OF THE EPHEMERAL LION !...-

Al ver su ataque y aún consiente de la existencia de Elwin en el templo ,solo podía usar mi cuerpo como escudo para protegerla ,pasará lo que pasará ,nadie más moriría por mi incompetencia o falta de acción !

-Aaaarrggghhhh...!-fue mi grito de dolor al no poder contrarrestarlo

Una gran ventisca salió disparada de su lanza acompañada de un gran rugido de un León,miles y miles de pequeños cristales de hielo eran lanzados a quema ropa contra mi,inútilmente trate de sostener un escudo de magia pero fue inútil,fui despedido hacia un grueso muro del templo azotando fuertemente pero no conforme con eso ,traspase este y otro ,hasta por fin el ataque me hizo subir hasta él techo para quedarme incrustado en este

Una gran cantidad de sangre fue salida de mi boca ,el daño era mucho y tenía Fuertes quemaduras y cortes ,mi ropaje y armadura ligera prácticamente fue destruída ,caí de bruces al piso del gran templo,una gran mancha de sangre se empezó a formar poco a poco al rededor mío

El Cazadragones creyéndome muerto enfocaba su vista en Elwin,seguro de su victoria este me daba la espalda ,graso error ,esto aún no terminaba

-Es una lástima que haya muerto ese Dragón ,al parecer tendré que esperar un poco más a que aparezca el indicado ,no lo crees así mujer Elfa ?-decía esto postrándose erguido en frente de Elwin,está a un no reaccionaba debido a todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo

Me preguntan si tenía miedo ,la respuesta es sí ,pero aprendí que si uno supera sus miedos ,uno es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa por imposible que parezca,ante esta determinación ,me levante dispuesto a seguir con esto ,mi mirada lo decía todo ,una aura aún más grande y de color carmesí cubría mi cuerpo ,esto al igual que las ascuas de las cenizas se pegaban a mi piel ,estaba ardiendo !

Mis ojos cambiaron de tonalidad ,ahora estos era color esmeralda ,igual a las gemas de la Armadura del Dragón ,iguales a los ojos de Ddraig el Emperador Rojo de la Dominación .

El Cazadragones sintió este estallido de energía a sus espaldas ,estaba por lastimar a Elwin cuando todo cambio ,no se veía su expresión pero debía estar sorprendido

-Es imposible ...nadie había sobrevivido antes a mis ataques !...qué clase de Dragón eres ?-la voz tras el yelmo sonaba estupefacta

Una vez más feroces llamaradas danzaban a mi alrededor ,envolviéndome ,cubriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo ,estas poco a poco se solidificaban adaptándose a mi estructura corporal

Una Armadura Carmesí como la misma sangre cubría ahora mi cuerpo ,esta era ligera y ceñida al cuerpo ,aún así notaba que era de gran resistencia ,no era para nada parecída a la Scale Mail ,era mucho mejor ,mi cabeza fue cubierta solo por una tiara que mostraba mi rostro y cabello ,pero protegía la frente y los costados !,en la parte trasera de la armadura dos enormes alas de Dragón aparecían ,estas eran el doble de grandes ,acompañada de una gran cola cerca de mi espalda baja

Esta era la Nueva Armadura del Dragón Emperador Rojo

-[Bien hecho Issei ,lograste hacer despertar el poder heredado de Ddraig ,esta armadura evolucionará junto contigo ,pero recuerda ,se consiente de tus límites ,usa sabiamente el poder porque si te sobrepasas morirás ,es ahora o nunca Issei Hyoudou]-

Mirando fieramente a mi enemigo ,hable con toda confianza...

-Seas quien seas ,no me rendire,no vine desde tan lejos para ser derrotado otra vez !,sin importar nada te derrotaré dejando el camino libre a la Cima del Archidragon!...Soy Issei Hyoudou...El Dragón Emperador Rojo !-

El Cazadragones al ver el cambio tan radical en mi apariencia y el enorme despliegue de poder ,no podía más que sonreír tras el yelmo ,finalmente su espera había dado frutos ,esto era lo que había esperado por largo tiempo ,lo único que le hizo venir hasta este lugar ,lo único que podía hacer ahora era tomar su lanza y su escudo ,preparándose para su más grande combate ,nuevamente su Magia de Hielo se hacía presente al rededor de él y sobre su lanza

-Demuéstrame lo que estás hecho Dragón de Fuego !-

Ranah Elwin Sylphis solo podía observar estupefacta y temerosa lo que jamás pensó ver,sus piernas no respondían presa del miedo ante estar frente a dos de los letales enemigos de toda Arda ,las leyendas y cuentos que su padre el Rey Falathrim le contaba sobre ambos eres místicos

En estos este describía a los Cazadragones como guerreros orgullosos y honorables ,dispuestos a dar su vida por tal de que otros vivan ,seres dedicados a la caza de los Dragones a los que el Rey detestaba con toda su alma ,en sus relatos describía a los Dragones como seres malignos sin ninguna clase de respeto por la vida ,arrogantes ,soberbios ,crueles ,poseedores de una gran inteligencia pero con poco o nada de respeto por otros seres a los que consideraban inferiores

Pero aquí ,ante ella ,este Dragón que ella veía ,no concordaba con lo descrito por su padre ,si bien Issei le había mentido ,este sin dudarlo un segundo la protegió desviando el combate tan lejos como le era posible ,a pesar del gran y poderoso ataque del Cazadragones Issei había logrado mantenerla protegida sin que este la afectada ,absorbiendo por completo todo el daño en su cuerpo

Serias dudas atormentaban su mente ,ahora Issei había logrado ponerse de pie cambiando por completo su apariencia y poder ,este era el verdadero poder de los Dragones ?! Ella ni siquiera podía imaginar que apenas era visible de solo la capa superficial del gran poder de estos !.

Tomando impuso y agitando mis alas me lancé directamente sobre el poderoso enemigo que están frente a mí ,en el trayecto tome mi espada que había dejado incrustada al piso ,la tome de la empuñadura para arrojarla directamente contra el,este al verla venir usaba su escudo para bloquearla pero lo que pasó lo dejo impresionado y anonadado.

-Pero que ...es inaudito...no es posible esto !-gritaba histérico al ver cómo su escudo fue destruido una vez que la espada se clavo dirécto sobre este ,dañando en el proceso su brazo y destruyendo esa parte de la armadura

Al hacer esto ,su guardia fue descuidada ,aparecí de frente a él con fuego ardiendo en mis puños ,jamás espero verme mover a esa velocidad

Lo golpe sobre la boca del estomago ,quebrando su armadura ,este se había encurvado hacia adelante ,sangre salía por las rejillas del yelmo ,un nuevo golpe lo conecte bajo su mentón ,logrando quebrar en pedazos el gran yelmo de León que lo protegía ,al fin podía mirar su cara ,

-Mmmggghhhh...!

Ante mi ,el rostro joven de un muchacho algo mayor a mi pude observar ,de cabello azulado de puntas negras y ojos de igual color ,toscas y serias facciones sobre su cara ahora golpeada y ensangrentada se apreciaban,de tez clara por lo que veia,antes de que cayera o fuera despedido por la fuerza del impacto

Junte mis manos a la altura de mi cabeza para lanzar un ataque de fuego ,era ahora o nunca su escudo había sido destruido ,la lanza soltada y gran parte de su armadura ahora estaba destruida ,incrementando mi aura y las llamas a mi alrededor lance mi ataque directamente sobre su pecho !

-Este es el poder del Dragón ...IGNEOUS CROWN BLAST !-

Una gran masa de fuego hirviente coronada por varias estelas de fuego impacta van sobre su pecho ,lanzándolo a gran velocidad destruyendo de paso lo que aún quedaba de la parte superior de su armadura ,la fuerza fue tal que su grito de dolor fue demasiado agónico

-Aaaaaaahhhh...!

Finalmente y igual que a mí me pasó ,quedo incrustado en un muro ,destruyendo de paso el altar de adoración a Dumat ,este había caído envuelto aún en heridas humeantes a lo largo de su cuerpo

Puse rodilla al piso respirando agitadamente ,lo que decía Ancalagon era verdad ,si no controlaba y usaba la cantidad de poder necesario,yo también hubiera sucumbido ,a pesar de ese hechizo de fuego ,sentía pesada la armadura ,muestra del cansancio

-Maldicion ...ya veo ...tienes razón después de todo ...-está era la exclamación al Dragón en mi interior ,pero nuevamente no respondía ,por lo poco que sabía de él ,pude saber que su silencio sólo decía que algo estaba mal.

De entre los escombros humentante más, el Cazadragones ahora sin armadura se levantaba ,al igual que yo respiraba agitado ,por lo que veía ,ya nada cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo ,ni siquiera su ropaje ,solo la parte inferior se encontraba ya raída

Al verlo fijamente ,note que este sonreia ,pero no era una sonrisa psicopata o cualquier otra que alla visto antes ,más bien era de satisfacción ,no había odio o rencor en su mirada ,ni quieres venganza era raro ,muy raro ,fue entonces cuando Ancalagon al fin hablo

-[No es posible ..pero como es esto ...él es un Dragón de Hielo !]-Ancalagon decía sorprendido a la aura que este despedía

-De que carajos estás hablando ?...es en serio ..él es un Dragón ?-

-[No tengo duda ..pero que hace un Dragón peleando con los Cazadragones?..no tiene lógica...entonces esa armadura era una especie de contención Issei...el ocultaba su aura tras esta al igual que tú con el anillo de Ophis !]-

Oh mierda !,esto solo podía empeorar más !si esto seguía así ,no saldría de esta ,estaba algo cansado tras lanzar el ataque y ahora debía enfrentarlo en su verdadera forma ,esto no podía empeorar ..

-No sirve de nada ocultarlo más ,por lo que noto también te has dado cuenta ,si ,soy un Dragón de Hielo y tú -decía esto señalándome ahora de pie ,incrementado su aura ,nuevamente el hielo hacia acto de precensia pero esta vez este lo cubría al igual que las llamas a mi ,debía ser una jodida broma !-has demostrado ser un oponente magnífico ,por primera vez en tantos años encuentro a un Dragón a la par mío ,uno que a demostrado mi teoría y que sin duda ,me hará ir a la Cima del Archidragon!-

-[Ponte de pie Issei ,este combate aún no termina ,el verdadero enemigo al fin se ha mostrado ,si quieres por primera vez en tu vida ser alguien ,debes pasar por todos los obstáculos que frente a ti aparezcan ]-

Ancalagon decía esto mientras observaba como al Cazadragones lo cubría una armadura muy parecida a la mía pero de color azul ,este por el contrario no tenía alas como las mías que eran orgánicas ,las suyas eran generadas por Magia a la vez que despedían escarchas helando el lugar aún más ,su cabeza era coronada por una tiara que solamente tenía la cabeza en miniatura de un Dragón al frente.

Con gran dificultad pero con una determinación inquebrantable me puse de pie incrementando mi aura a la par de el ,mirando y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Elwin le dije

-No te preocupes ,pase lo pase ,nada malo té pasará ,lo juro !-

Regresando mi mirada a mi oponente ,vi que está ya estaba listo para pelear ,con una sonrisa salvaje en el rostro y una fuerte aura helada ,estaba más que listo para reanudar nuestra pelea

-Estas listo ?!-

Adoptando igualmente una pose similar con mi aura desplegada y las llamas en mi asentí con la misma sonrisa...

-Cuando quieras !-

A la misma velocidad ambos arrojamos uno contra otro ,nuestros puños listos para colisionar ,a escasos centímetros de impactar en nuestros nosotros ,fuimos interrumpidos por poderosas sacudidas que hacían temblar el Templo ,el cual ya tenía partes en ruinas debido a nuestra pelea

Deteniéndonos ambos ,y mirándonos confundidos ,sentíamos como cada vez esos sacudidas se hacían más y más fuertes ,el sonido de algo pesado y sobre todo una aura aún mucho más grande que la de nosotros ,nos hizo girar el rostro hacia un pasillo enorme donde poco a poco una figura bizarra se asomaba .

De más de 10 metros de altura y con la apariencia de un coyote con sarna ,un enorme ser hacia aparición ,este era de piel arrugada albino ,de su lomo y hasta la punta de una larga y huesuda cola ,protuberancias mucosas se observaban ,dos pares de alas pequeñas sobre su espalda que no se creía sirvieran para volar,de extremidades largas y esqueléticas adornados con dedos largos y grandes zarpas ,pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabeza

Impabidos observamos cómo este ser tenía cuencas oculares pero carentes de ojos ,de su mandíbula colgaban largos pelos semejantes a barbas ,unas orejas puntiagudas y cuernos pequeños coronaban su frente ,su boca por lo que se distinguía ,estaba llena de múltiples colmillos algo deteriorados

Lo que más nos llamó la atención era su andar bípedo ,de sus extremidades delanteras estas adoptaban una pose algo mórbida ,era como si entre sus manos cargara a un bebe ,lo que escuchamos proveniente de él nos dejó helados

*Ah esclavos ignorantes ,por fin os habeis dado cuenta no ?*

-[No es posible..es irreal ..es..el..tomó parte de la..apariencia de El !]-

Yo sin dejar de ver y escuchar al enorme ser escuchaba lo que Ancalagon decía,la voz proveniente del ser amorfo era muy dura y llena de odio ,asustaba hasta la médula ,y por lo que veía y notaba ,no era el único

*Del poder de mi querido Ocelotte hijo de Dragones *

Elwin muerta de miedo no daba crédito a lo que veía y sus palabras nos hizo ver ante quien estábamos ,finalmente El habitante del Templo de Dumat hacia aparición..

-Oh por los Antiguos ...el...el ..es...Oceiros el Rey Consumido !-

El Cazadragones también había perdido el color del rostro y ahora su mirada reflejaba miedo eh incredulidad,tanto él como yo nos miramos confundidos

-Es imposible...es un error ..estuve en este templo por más de 20 lunas ..jamás sentí su presencia -

* Bien pues no lo abandonaré ,porque él es todo lo que tengo *

Dicho estas frases el ahora conocido como el Rey Consumido nos enfocaba y sabía exactamente en donde estábamos tanto el Cazadragones como yo ,gruñendo y meciendo a su supuesto bebe entre sus brazos este tomaba en una mano un gran trozo de madera podrida que había entre los escombros ,y con este nos atacaba sin dudar un segundo

Dando un gran salto a ambos lados esquivamos el golpe que al hacer contacto con el piso del templo ,generó una oleada de cristales de diferentes tipos y tamaños ,este ser usaba Magia de Cristal por lo que se mostraba

Mientras nos ataca de manera errática tanto con el pedazo de madera como con su larga y horrenda cola escuchábamos su voz cada vez más y más desesperada ,era como si hablara consigo mismo ,la angustia y la sozobra eran muy notorias

*Ah mi querido Ocelotte !...A dónde has ido ?...te estás escondiendo de mi ?*

Al escucharlo de repente rugía con gran dolor ,con el sonido que en verdad su grande mandíbula era capaz de generar

Gggrrrrrrooooooaaaaahh...

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta a que nos enfrentábamos ,ambos atacamos con ráfagas de fuego de mi parte y el Cazadragones con grandes ratos de Hielo que no le causan daño a su piel albina,solo servía para enfurecerlo más y más !

*Sal,sal no tengas miedo !,eres hijo de Dragones de que puedes tener miedo ?*

-[Porque dudas en atarcarlo ?!...no es momento de dudar Issei ...te matará si antes no lo matas primero !]-

El reclamo del Dragón Eterno no me gustaba en lo más mínimo ,era cierto que me contenía y tenía razones para hacerlo

-Se bien que si no lo hago ,él me matara sin embargo ...-decía esto tras juntar mis brazos en forma de X para protegerme de un gran golpe proveniente de su cola ,esto más aparte de que al Cazadragones le arrojaba fuego desde sus fauces -siento una profunda lucha de sentimientos en el ,tristeza ,miedo ,desesperacion ,ansiedad ,sea lo que sea que le pase ..el está sufriendo -

-[Se bien lo que pasa ,el está delirando ante recuerdos del pasado ,por eso es irracional y no es capaz controlarse ,de alguna manera él llama a ese tal Ocelotte ,posiblemente haya sido su hijo cuando fue Rey ,aún así debes pararlo con ayuda del Cazadragones,si no trabajan en equipo ninguno de los dos saldrá vivo ]-

Grrrooooooaaaaahhhh...

De entre las alucinaciones y delirios que padecía el Rey Consumido,todos y cada uno de los presentes ,escuchábamos claramente como poco a poco el llanto de un bebe se hacía cada vez más fuerte

-Ay no me mames !-fue mi expresión a lo tétrico del llanto del bebe y como afectaba al Rey consumido

Era duro aceptar las palabras del Dragón Eterno ,pero no había más opción que esa ,dirigiéndome a gran velocidad y esquivando sus golpes pude llegar al lugar donde el Cazadragones

-Escucha bien esto porque solo lo diré una vez ,debemos trabajar juntos para vencerlo -le decía esto mientras jadeaba -si no lo hacemos así no sobreviviremos ,estás conmigo ?-

El Cazadragones observó un segundo al llamado Rey Consumido al igual que yo ,por lo que veíamos este había estallado en desesperacion ,al parecer pensaba que su Ocelotte había sido arrancado de sus brazos

Ahora el Rey Consumido ya andaba en cuatro patas destruyendolo todo a su paso ,arrojaba grandes bocanadas de fuego y cristales eran arrojados de sus estremidades ,su cola se balanceaba peligrosamente de un lado a otro

*Vamos,vamos déjate ver Ocelotte,mi querido Ocelotte *

Ggggrrrrooooaaaaaahhhh...

-De acuerdo hagámoslo ,que propones ?-

Ante lo que decía mire detenidamente a Elwin está ya tenía un Arco Mágico del cual dispaba flechas de luz pero para desgracia suya y nuestras estas no podían atravesar la piel del Rey Oceiros

-[Es inútil ,aunque haya tomado parte de la apariencia de Seath el Descamado ,su piel sin escamas aún así es muy resistente ,esas flechas no le dañaran en lo absoluto ,necesitan hacer uso de sus mejores técnicas para derrotarlo ]-

Siendo así procedí a llamar a Elwin ,quien frustrada detrás de un gran pilar usado como protección no dejaba de disparar flecha tras flecha a Oceiros ..

-Elwin !..necesito que vengas hacía con nosotros ,tengo una idea y te necesito -

Esta al escuchar mi grito ,se movió muy rápido y justo a tiempo para esquivar el colazo del Rey directamente al pilar que la protegía,llego algo agitada junto a nosotros ,pero dispuesta a ayudar

-Dime qué puedo hacer ?-

-Necesito que te coloques a espaldas nuestras y le dispares tu mejor ataque ,esto con el fin de que venga directamente hacia nosotros ,una vez que esto ocurra deberás retirarte porque él nos embestirá al mismo tiempo que ambos lanzamos nuestras mejores técnicas ...es lo que se me ocurre Elwin !-

Esta al escuchar mi solicitud su cara fue de miedo e incertidumbre

-Te volviste loco ,si haces eso ambos serán golpeados por sus propias técnicas al tener tan cerca al Rey ,es una locura Ise !-

-Es la única opción viable ,solo un ataque combinado entre nosotros podrá pararlo -este era el comentario del Cazadragones aún él entendía la gravedad de la situación pero era consiente de que solo eso era lo único que podíamos hacer

-Esta bien ,que sea como ustedes quieran -Elwin exclamaba algo triste por lo que haría

Colocándonos uno a lado de otro ,con Elwin a espaldas nuestras ,ambos aumentamos la intensidad de nuestra aura ,gire mi cabeza y le di la señal a Elwin para lanzar su ataque ,esta suspirando y con gran preocupación en su rostro asentía ,invocando un enorme círculo mágico preparo su gran arco colocando una fina flecha de luz ,lanzando su ataque

-MILLION RAIN...!-

De tras nuestro miles y miles de flechas de luz fueron lanzadas en dirección a el Rey Consumido ,todas impactando pero ninguna logrando lastimarlo ,pero el objetivo de llamar su atención había funcionado,esté totalmente enloquecido embestía de frente a nosotros ,Elwin se había retirado tan pronto su ataque termino ,por lo que ahora era cuestión nuestra para terminar esto

-Es ahora o nunca ,solo tendremos una oportunidad !-decía esto colocando ambas manos a mis costados cerrando mis puños los cuales eran envueltos en llamas

-Si ese es el caso ,entonces hagámosla valer !-el Cazadragones también había echo la misma posición a la mía ,pero sus puños eran cubiertos de hielo.

Nuestras auras al máximo esperando el momento exacto para atacar

Gggrrrroooaaaaaahhhh...

*Ocelooooooootte...Aaaaaarrrrggggghhh..!*

A escazos metros y viendo como de sus fauces una luz brillante nacía lista para salir hacia nosotros ,atacamos al mismo tiempo ..

-STORM OF THE EPHEMERAL DRAGÓN...!-

-ROARING DRAGÓN INCANDESCENT...!-

Una gran explosión fue hecha al colisionar nuestras técnicas combinadas como el ataque del Rey Oceiros ,el Templo se sacudió por completo ,parte del techo de este se vino a abajo ,el suelo se colapsó sobre nuestros pies cayendo a niveles inferiores del mismo .

Elwin que se había alejado lo suficiente de la explosión,a una distancia considerable fue empujada hacia atrás debido a la onda de choque generada por esta misma ,afortunadamente no salió lastimada ,y de nosotros está de más decir lo que pasó

Elwin una vez que todo pasó ,y el humo fuera disipado por ella misma con vientos generados por ella ,se dirigió con cuidado al lugar del desastre ,solo para encontrarnos tumbados boca arriba sin nuestras armaduras ,severamente lastimados ,sangrantes y con múltiples quemaduras repartidas en el cuerpo ,pero vivos al fin y al cabo,entre los dos habíamos logrado vencer

El precio a esto era el agotamiento extremo ,ni siquiera podía moverme y respiraba con gran dificultad ,ahora entendía bien a lo que Ancalagon se refería con conocerté a ti mismo ,ya tenía una idea clara de mis alcances de momento ,había que entrenar para que esto no pasara otra vez

Al final de cuentas parece ser que la lección aprendida en la pelea contra Vali ,eran muy útiles después de todo ,supere mis miedos logrando despertar el poder en mi interior ,había un gran camino por recorrer ahora

De Oceiros el Rey Consumido ,no se encontró rastro alguno ,ni siquiera se sentía ya su aura a los alrededores ,al parecer el plan había funcionado después de todo,aún así sentía lástima por el Rey ,me preguntaba qué había pasado con el y porque se convirtió en eso ?,más aún quien era ese Ocelotte del que escuchamos tras su voz ?

Supongo que estas dudas se resolverían más adelante ,por ahora veía algo débil el rostro lloroso de Elwin ,llamándome y diciéndome que me curaría a pesar de lo imbecil que era ,no pude más que reír levemente ,..Elfa Tsundere !

-No ...estuvo mal ...eres un gran ...Dragón después de todo ...-este era el comentario del Cazadragones que yacía a un metro a lado mío

-Gracias ..supongo ...solo se me ocurrió ...tú también eres...un Dragón muy fuerte ...-gire mi cabeza para verlo ,ya que mi cuerpo dolía horrores y no podía moverlo

El también giro el rostro para verme ,dando un ligera sonrisa asentía

-Se que ...ya te lo dije antes pero ..mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou!-decia esto extendiendo mi mano con gran dolor para saludarlo como se debe hacer a un extraño

Este algo desconcertado,también alzaba su mano para saludarme ,también una mueca de dolor se reflejaba en el

-Es un ...gusto conocerte ...mi nombre es ..Gray ...Gray Fullbuster !-

El saludo apenas duró unos segundos ,el dolor en nuestro cuerpos no nos dejó continuar más ,Elwin está a punto de curarme cuando la detuve

-Espera ..espera un momento ..Elwin-decía esto jadeando -primero curarlo a él ...yo puedo..esperar un rato más -

Elwin en shock me mira para después mirar a Gray que también jadeaba muy pesadamente

-Pero Ise él es ...-

Antes de que continuará la detuve con una sonrisa

-El ...el es ..igual a mí ...ambos somos Dragones ...por favor ...Elwin -dije esto mirándola alzando mi mano para colocarla sobre las de ella que estaban brillando con magia curativa .

-Esta bien Ise ,lo haré !-decía esto con una sonrisa resignada dirigiéndose a Gray y empezando su curación ,este la miraba sorprendido,para después mirarme a mí y sonreírme

-Gracias -fue lo que salió de él antes de cerrar los ojos para dejar a Elwin hacer su trabajo !

De mi parte mire al Sol de Arda que se filtraba por el agujero del techo del Templo de Dumat ,me sentía contento y realizado hasta cierto grado ,cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir un rato ,sintiendo el calor del sol en mi cuerpo !,ignorando por completo la reflexión a la que el Dragón Eterno hacia sobre mi

-[Sencillamente fantástico ,este muchacho es nato para el combate y el aprendizaje sobre la marcha ,al parecer no me tomará mucho tiempo tener lo que es mío ,solo un poco más hehehehehe]-

Ciudad Fortaleza de Dobren...Reino de Rhyll

En una gran sala de mármol blanco adornada de múltiples estatuas de caballeros junto a los muros ,de grandes y hermosos pilares ,cuadros de artes de valor incalculables,dos chicas estaban rodilla al piso de frente de un Joven Rey de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí ,al lado de él ,acompañándolo una hermosa mujer de pelo azulado y ojos de igual color ,hablaban con porte y elegancia a ambas chicas !

A ambos lados de ellas y protegiendo al Rey ,se encontraban varios Caballeros con armaduras relucientes y capas rojas ,sobre estas el emblema de un Águila agarrando una espada y una corona adornaban esta ,era el Emblema Real del Reino de Rhyll.

-Se que lo sintieron al igual que yo ,este es el primer indicio que tenemos sobre El después de tanto tiempo ,por esta razón las mande a llamar -decía el joven rey

-Si lo sentimos su alteza ,un gran pico de poder fue sentido por todos los Caballeros y Magos del reino -esto decía la chica pelirroja de ojos cafés ,vestía una armadura medieval con una falda azul y botas a la altura de las rodillas ,era hermosa !

-Conocemos bien el tipo de relación que ambas tenían cuando él era miembro de la Orden ,hasta el día de su traicion ,sabemos que esto que les pediremos no es fácil para ustedes ,pero aún así ,son las más capacitadas en hacer esta misión -ahora la que hablaba era la hermosa Princesa que estaba sentada al lado del rey .

-No se preocupe por nosotras princesa ,El traicionó a la orden y asesino cobardemente a nuestra maestro,a su maestro !-la que decía esto era la otra chica ,esta era rubia de ojos azules ,vestía un ligero conjunto de color morado hasta un poco arriba a las rodillas ,ella traía unas botas blancas similares a la de la pelirroja!

Pro lo que se veía ambas chicas estaban molestas al recordar al sujeto del que hablaban ,tal parece que lo que hizo calo hondo en ellas

-Pero hay algo más a considerar ,El al parecer ya no está solo ,otro pico de energía similar al de él fue sentido también ,pero este es diferente en sí -el Rey decía esto agriando el rostro al pensar en el acompañante del traidor -por lo que estudios realizados por los más viejos concluyeron que esta presencia pertenece a un Dragón de Fuego !-

Las chicas al escuchar esto se alarmaron ya que no había nada relacionado a este tipo de Dragones recientemente

-Lo último que sabemos a esta precensia es que uno de nuestros más grandes Cazadores extermino al último de ellos ya hace bastante tiempo ,que haya aparecido uno de repente ,no es bueno -esto era lo que completaba la Princesa a la información dada por su Rey

Levantandose de su asiento se colocó frente a las chicas,estas al sentir su precensia levantaron la vista para ver a su Rey a sus ojos carmesí ,escuchando la orden que tenía preparadas para ellas...

-Erza Scarlet y Ferris Eris ,se les ordena traer ante la justicia a Gray Fullbuster para que sea juzgado y condenado por el asesinato de su maestro Ser Brandys del Lago Celestine -

las ahora conocidas como Erza y Eris asintieron a la orden dada por su Rey

-Si no pueden tráelo vivo ,deberán eliminarlo pero no sólo a él ,también al Dragón de Fuego que lo acompaña-decía esto alzando el puño a nivel del rostro -Arda ya no les pertenece a los Dragones ,es hora de que la raza de los Edain por fin tome el lugar que les corresponde en todas las Edades del Mundo conocido!-

Dicho esto por el Joven Rey y ovacionado por sus caballeros y princesa ,Erza y Eris ahora ya tenían clara su misión ,difícil si ,pero no imposible ,se lo debían a Ser Brandys que fue como un padre para ellas y para el mismo Gray

Despues de 15 minutos donde se les dio detalles a seguir ,estas abandonaban la sala del Rey para partir a su misión

-Erza crees que podamos traer vivo a Gray ?-estas eran las palabras de Eris a su amiga pelirroja

-Debemos traerlo de un modo u otro Eris ,El eligio su camino a seguir y este es uno que nosotras no podemos seguir ,el asesino a nuestro Maestro y Padre -Erza se notaba molesta al recordar ese fatídico día

Aquel día donde Gray Fullbuster asesino a sangre fría a Ser Brandys...según ella !

-Entonces hay que hacer uso de todas nuestras habilidades para lograrlo ,pero recuerda lo que su Majestad dijo ,hay un Dragón de Fuego con el -

Erza se había irritado al escuchar hablar sobre ese Dragón ,al que consideraba igual o peor que a Gray ,pobre Issei la que le espera

-Tu ocúpate de Gray ,lo conoces mejor que nadie ...yo me haré cargo del otro Dragón ,los Dragones raros son mi especialidad Eris !-decia esto Erza sonriendo se forma intimidante

Asi ambas chicas siguieron su camino hasta perderse por las transitadas calles de la Ciudad Fortaleza de Dobren !

Continuara :...

Que de nuevo mis amigos de fanfiction ,aquí para traerles e Capitulo nuevo de este Fic ,aquí como verán se narra la pelea de Issei contra Gray el Cazadragones, para después luchar contra Oceiros el Rey Consumido

En el siguiente cap les diré el porque Gray fue un cazador y porque hizo lo que supuestamente le están juzgando sus anteriores amigas,tan bien se dirá el porque del Rey Consumido y además un pequeño fragmento de Akeno y Kuroka

Y ahora si el regreso de Raynare

Agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y aquellos que dejan un Rewies ,y también sin olvidar a aquellos que mandan mensajes privados a todos ellos gracias muchas gracias y seguimos innovando esta historia

Que les pareció la introducción de Erza Scarlet y Ferris Eris ?!

Sin más me despido y los veo hasta la próxima actualización ...adiós !


	6. Chapter 6

Mis camaradas de armas,aquí les traigo por fin la actualización de este Fic titulado El Resurgir del Dragón Oscuro ,me tomó tiempo por cuestiones médicas y espero estar más a fondo metido en esto

Sin más agradesco a todos los que siguen la historia y dejan rewies ,así que vamos a lo que importa !

Capitulo 6 : Las Verdades de un Mundo Antiguo,El Regreso de Raynare...parte 4

Que bonito sería traer a alguien del cielo...te imaginas!...pasar un día con esa persona...solamente un día...una última vez...darle un último abrazo...un último beso...escuchar su voz nuevamente...tener otra oportunidad para decirle te quiero...te extraño...te amo con toda mi alma ...!

Anonimo...

Este era el pensamiento que regía en la mente de Hyoudou Issei,un pensamiento que ayudaba a mitigar el dolor que recorría por cada parte de su cuerpo ,la pérdida de sangre lo hacía desvariar entre la realidad y lo irreal..

Sentado sobre el frío suelo del Templó de La Cima del Archidragon ,este respiraba y jadeaba con dificultad,su miraba se nublaba ante el dolor de la pérdida de sus dos extremidades ,más específico ambos brazos los cuales estaban ya dentro de una esfera morada junto a una Pluma Negra,pero no solamente el dolor corporal lo agobiaba,sentía el desgarro sobre su alma ..literalmente.

Lo que más impactaba era que tras Issei ,se encontraba cierta Servant conocida como Scáthach mientras está con la lanza clavada en la espalda de Issei ,de alguna manera lo mantenía vivo ,esto se regresaba en la extraña aura verde que rodeaba la lanza de la Pelimorada..había sido invocada por su Master para asistir a Issei

-Lo...lo logre ...Ella...esta...de regreso ...Aaaaarrrggghh-

Issei no prestaba atención a las caras desencajadas de sus compañeros ,Elwin ahogaba sus gritos poniendo sus manos en su boca,nunca pensó ver Magia de la que su pueblo consideraba Tabú ..simplemente era sacrílego el hecho de traer a alguien tras el Velo !

Gray se mantenía escéptico ante lo que veía ,su amigo/rival se había mutilado a sí mismo solo para traer a una chica de vuelta a base de Magia ,no se daba a la idea de que existiera Magia tan poderosa pero de igual manera tan demandante que exigía este tipo de actos en sí

Lo que los dejaba más impactados era la cantidad de poder que había sido empleada por el Dragón Oscuro para traer a esa chica que ahora mantenía a su amigo vivo ,que fascinantes eran los Dragones para ambos !

Sin duda el estar aquí en la Cima del Archidragon era otra historia ,dudaba que en Arda aún quedaban vestigios de la Primera Edad ,pero aquí ,en este lugar ,por donde miraras todo y cada uno de los objetos,pergaminos ,reliquias ..guardaba conexión con el pasado de los primeros Dragones.

Pero que justificaba este dolor ,porque se encontraba en esta posición,más aún ,que lo había orillado a semejante atrocidad sobre sí mismo ,la respuesta estaba a menos de un metro de El...!

Sobre un círculo mágico de luz morada la cual está parpadeaba intensamente ,se encontraba una chica pelinegra de esbelta y sensual figura yacía recostada,esta estaba completamente desnuda ,sumergida en un profundo sueño,así lo decía su respirar y sobre todo las bellas facciones de su rostro

-[Funciono Issei ...lo lograste !]-este era el comentario más que extasiado del Dragón

-Hehehehehe...acaso ..tenias duda ...?!-aún con el dolor en su cuerpo o lo que quedaba de el ,Issei no dejaba de mirar a la mujer frente a El !

-[Ahora hay que terminar esto o no sobrevivirás...como deseaste y pediste ..ahora parte de tu cuerpo me pertenece como pago!...Scáthach preciosa ya es hora de acabar con esto !]-

Aún con el dolor ,este podía escuchar al Dragón en su interior ,finalmente había logrado lo imposible,nunca dudo de si mismo ,solo que el precio al pagar por traerla de regreso era demasiado alto,pero a Él no le importaba..

Raynare había regresado gracias a la Magia de Sangre !

Una Magia que requería el sacrificio humano como pago,ahora Raynare disponía un cuerpo creado a partir de la carne y sangre de Issei..

Este observaba como poco a poco Raynare abría los ojos ,esos hermosos ojos violetas que Issei por fin volvía a ver

-Bi..bienvenida ...Raynare !-

Issei sonreia para al instante que Scáthach retiraba la lanza caer inconsciente !

Pero como se llegó a este momento ?!...Flashback...

Habian pasado días tras la pelea de Issei y Gray contra el Rey Consumido Oceiros,ambos habían sido curados gracias a la Magia Elfica de Elwin,pero a pesar de que sus heridas físicas fueron sanadas ..la pérdida de energía fue tal ,que tuvieron que quedarse ese tiempo para recuperarse por completo he ir hacia su objetivo

Durante este tiempo ,los tres aprovecharon el tiempo para conocerce unos a otros y las razones del porque de su estancia en el Templo de Dumat !

Issei no tuvo más opción que contar su historia y sobre todo como termino un Dragón Oscuro dentro de Él tras un combate contra un Dragón Blanco ,la cual perdió debido a su falta de entrenamiento provocando con esto la muerte de miles de personas de la Ciudad de Lilith,la vergüenza e impotencia por no controlar sus sentimientos como la ira ,dolor,frustración y sobre todo rabia dieron paso a su razón para ir a la Cima del Archidragon..entrenamiento y control sobre sus nuevas habilidades.

Elwin y Gray se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por Issei,el hecho de que fuera de un mundo paralelo al suyo totalmente diferente al suyo ,les provocaba fascinación y el deseo por conocer pero más que nada por el hecho de tener al Primero de los Dragones Alados que existieron ..Ancalagon el Negro !

Issei omitió hablar de cierta pelirroja y demás mujeres a las cuales ya no consideraban nada suyo ,pero por desgracia en el mundo sobrenatural ellas seguían siendo sus esposas ..le gustara o no !

Gray por su parte contó el porque fue un Cazadragones siendo uno de ellos..el engaño en el que vivió toda su vida provocado por su mentor y padre adoptivo Ser Brandys del Lago Celestine..El Yelmo Plateado!

Ser Brandys había asesinado a los padres de Gray en una batalla donde de igual forma estos dieron muerte a varios cazadores ,pero al final aún siendo Dragones de Hielo sucumbieron ante el combate..dejando tras de sí a una cría de Dragón ,a la que Ser Brandys vio la oportunidad de tener a un Dragón como arma contra su misma especie ,por lo valiéndose de Magia Arcana logró darle una apariencia humana a Gray ,claro que este podría hacerlo pasados los años ..como Dragón ,pero los planes de Ser Brandys requerían hacerlo pasar por un bebe tan pronto lo obtuvo

El Hechicero que logró estar proceso sin embargo no logro ocultar su escencia como tal ,para esto era necesario que Gray siempre portará una armadura especial o en su defecto ,partes logrando así hacerlo pasar como un humano más

Gray narró que durante una pelea contra una Dragóna que había escapado de unas mazmorras de la Ciudad de Dobren ,esta había destruido parcialmente su armadura dejándole sentir su escencia y sobre todo su rostro,entonces fue que la Dragóna adoptado forma humana dejo de pelear contra El argumentando el porque peleaba a favor de los Cazadores cuando El era hijo del Líder de los Dragónes de Hielo Silver Fullbuster..

Descraciadamente y antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas o cualquier otra cosa,la Dragóna fue empalada por la espalda por Ser Brandys quien había ido a ayudar a Gray en la pelea ,pero nunca escucho en sí,lo que está había revelado

Tras la pelea y con múltiples dudas en su cabeza,Gray fue hasta los archivos de la Catedral Profanada ,el único lugar donde se tenía conocimiento de los Dragones de Hielo,para su sorpresa e indignacion ,descubrió notas y registros detallados del puño y letra de Ser Brandys describiendo el como había asesinado al Gran Dragon de Hielo y haciéndose de su cría para beneficio del Reino de Rhyll !

Gray segado por el odio y el coraje al vivir siempre en una mentira encaró a Ser Brandys ,este al escuchar las palabras duras y llenas de dolor de Gray ,no tuvo más remedio que ser sincero con El ,Gray en un arranque de ira lo asesinó a sangre Fría ...sin escuchar las últimas palabras de Ser Brandys

"Perdóname Gray...lamento mucho lo que te he hecho ..pero quiero que sepas que te he amado como un padre ama a un hijo...Perdóname hijo"

En la desesperacion y el dolor al que por primera vez fue sometido ,este se había marchado del Reino ,quedando como traidor a los Cazadragones y asesino de uno de los más grandes Cazadores !,Gray durante mucho tiempo y recorriendo toda Arda descubrió papiros antiguos donde hablaban de la Primera Edad y sobre un lugar llamado La Cima del Archidragon..se describía que en ese lugar todo el conocimiento de los Primeros Dragones estaba ahí ,algo que Gray al ser el último de los Dragones de Hielo quizo descubrir ,terminando en el Templo de Dumat..

Ancalagon al escuchar las historias tanto de Gray como de Issei ,les había dicho que al ser Dragones jóvenes era normal el dejarse llevar por los instintos primitivos en todo Dragón ,esa era una de las razones por la cual muchos Dragones no llegaban a adultos ,pero que si querían de alguna manera enemendar todo el daño que provocaron ,no tenían más remedio que entrenarse y aprender a controlar sus emociones para que estas no los controlen a ellos !

Elwin por su parte platicó sobre su estatus verdadero en el Reino Elfico de Fortina,uno de los pocos que aún se mantienen alejados del trato con humanos y enanos ,la desconfianza hacia esa dos razas era palpable debido a sucesos durante las Edades del Sol..

Ella había nacido en la realeza siendo la heredera al trono seguido de su hermana menor ,pero siempre vivió bajo las normas y reglas que regían a su Clan ,por eso a determinada edad ,pidió a su padre el Rey Falathrim que le permitiera ir en un viaje de conocimiento y aprendizaje en Arda antes de tomar las riendas del Reino ,a lo que su padre acepto pero con la condición de que cuando regresara se tendría que casar para preservar el linaje de las especies

Algo que a Issei se le hizo bastante familiar y chocante a la vez..esto le trajo recuerdos de aquella vez que salvo a la pelirroja del compromiso con el Yakitori ..!

Entre conversaciones y ligeros entrenamientos entre ellos ,los días pasaron ,cuando estuvieron completamente recuperados ,por fin Ancalagon había dado el consentimiento para que fueran a la Cima !..fue entonces cuando una duda surgió en el grupo !

-[Oye Issei ,la mujer Elfa nos acompañará también ?!]-

Este presto total atención a la cuestión que le hacía el Dragón

-Que yo sepa si ,ella también quiere investigar todo cuando pueda de Dragones ,además si no fuera por ella tanto Gray como yo aún estuviéramos convaleciente de nuestras heridas ..si no fuera alguien de fiar ,no la hubiera aceptado desde un principio cuando salimos del pueblo de Vado Ceniza -

-[Siendo así entonces te diré algo que tienes que hacer tan pronto pongamos un pie en la Cima ,escucha con atención !]-

Issei prestaba oídos a todo cuanto el Dragón le decía ,ya que El era el único que conocía que tenía conocímiento del lugar al que irían ,no estaba de más escuchar.

Pasadas las horas y con los suministros repuestos desde Ryuuteimaru,el grupo se proponía a ir a la Cima ,bajo orden del Dragón ,Issei dibujó un círculo mágico con la lengua de los primeros Dragones,este según palabras de Ancalagon ,no era más que un transporte ,pero imposible de leer y codificar para los demás !

Issei repitiendo palabra por palabra lo que el Dragon decía ,el círculo brillo intensamente de color ámbar ,y así fueron transportados a la Cima del Archidragon,pero al llegar ,se llevaron una gran sorpresa...

-Pero que es esto ?-Exclamaba con asombro Gray

-Wow ...esto sí que es raro !-Elwin no pida creer lo que veían sus ojos,estaba al igual que Gray perdida ante lo que miraba

Issei no tenía palabras para ver algo semejante ,nunca ni en el Cielo o el Inframundo ,en cualquier lugar conocido por El ,veía algo tan irreal

Por donde quieran que miraran ,el paisaje y el paramo ante ellos era opaco ,árboles muertos ,secos hasta la raíz,tierra dura áspera y polvorosa,montañas gigantescas donde los restos de un antiguo Wiver yacían sobre sus faldas,las nubes en el cielo se observaban congeladas ,no había brisa de aire,todo teñido de un gris donde la vida no era posible ..irreal a los ojos de los demás

-Ancalagon que mierda es esto ?..porque todo parece congelado y muerto ?-está fue la pregunta de Issei sin despegar la vista a su entorno !,el Dragón ya suponía que tendría que contestar estas y otras más adelante

-[Bueno ,si mal no recuerdo creo haberte platicado que la Cima se encontraba oculta en el espacio-tiempo de la realidad,es decir ,es como si en tu mundo tomaras una fotografía de determinado lugar o situación ,está sin importar el tiempo queda congelada ..esto es similar ]-

-Es asombroso que hayan podido de alguna manera ...-Gray con una mano en el mentón seguía viendo ,se había agachado a tocar la tierra bajo sus pies !-simplemente no lo creo ..un lugar oculto sin alteraciones a las Eedades ..sorprendente !-

Elwin seguía en shock todo sumergido en gris ,muertos y sin vida ,pero oculto al pasar del tiempo ,Ella se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido este lugar en un principio ,que criaturas tan fascinantes eran los Dragones a pesar de las atrocidades que se narraban de ellos .

-[Vamos no perdamos tiempo,El Templo de los Dragones Eternos está muy cerca ,no se separen a pesar de que este lugar está congelado ,siempre hay amenazas a tratar ]-

Siguendo un camino del cual a penas se miraban escalones ,rápidamente el grupo llego a una explanada bastante amplia,adornada por grandes y gruesos pilares ,sobre de estos y alrededor de la explanada se apreciaban estatuas de Caballeros portando distintos tipos de armas

Frente a la explanada un magestuoso y enorme Templo aguardaba,este era de tal belleza que resultaba imposible no admirar ,estilo entre barroco y gótico por lo que Issei pudo comparar ,el Templo contrastaba bastante con el exterior ,parecía que nada lo afectaba y lo mantenía erguido sin daño alguno !

La voz del Dragón los saco de su estupor

-[Issei recuerda lo que te dije de la mujer Elfa ...hazlo ahora !]-

Issei tomo entre sus brazos a Elwin ,acercándola a su pecho ,esta se había sonrojado hasta los codos por la cercanía entre ellos ,Issei la abrazaba manteniéndola lo más cerca posible de El

-Ise...que estas ...!-Elwin trató de hablar pero el sonrojo y la vergüenza no se lo permitían del todo

-Shhhhh..confía en mí Elwin...solo eso te pido -

Gray que había visto todo el asunto entre ellos dos ,se proponía a burlarse de ella o cuando sientio un gran poder provenir de las múltiples estatuas de Caballeros a lo ancho y largo de la explanada

Tanto Issei como Gray miraron como varias de estas estatuas cobraban vida dirigiéndose hacia ellos con las armas apuntando algunos y otros invocando Magia en sus manos ,solo una o pocos de ellos habían quedado a distancia pero sin perder detalle de los acontecimientos

Gray se proponía a atacar ciando fue detenido por las palabras de Ancalagon !

-[Alto !...no intenten nada...manténganse quietos ..]-

Gray no entendía el porque de la advertencia pero decidió hacerle caso al Dragón dentro de Issei ,

Este por el contrario aún mantenía a Elwin abrazada ,diciéndole algunas cosas ...

-Escucha Elwin ,sentirás un gran hormigueo en todo el cuerpo ,pero pase lo que pase no me sueltes !..sé que es incomodo pero es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo !-

Elwin no comprendía del todo las palabras de Issei ,pero también Ella miraba de reojo como esos caballeros ahora los rodeaban y parecían examinarlos detalladamente ,aún para molestia de Gray y de Iseei

Los Caballeros sin dejar sus armas los rodeaban una y otra vez ,las ranuras de sus yelmos despedían una luz carmesí en todos ellos ,las armaduras aunque desgastadas y dañadas no perdían el brillo y la capa sobre sus espaldas,aunque raída,mostraba el escudo al que servían

Ellos eran Caballeros de la Orden de la Sangre del Dragón

Finalmente después de un tiempo,todos los caballeros se retiraron a sus lugares de origen regresando así a su estado de letargo al cual eran sujetos en la Cima del Archidragon,guardianes durmientes leales a los Dragones

-Que mierda fue todo eso ..esas estatuas estaban a punto de pelear contra nosotros ?-Gray decía mientras miraba a Issei quien ya había soltado a Elwin

-[Lo hubieran hecho si ustedes dos no fueran Dragones ,por eso mi huésped acerco a él tanto como le fue posible a la mujer Elfa para así pasarle parte de su energía ,mimetisandola y haciendo creer que Ella es parte de El ]-

Elwin al fin había entendido el comportamiento de Iseei al abrazarla ,si no hubiera sido por El ,esos Caballeros la habían asesinado sin más ,pero gracias a Issei ,ahora ellos creyeron que era una parte de El

Sonriedo dio las gracias

-Gracias Ise -

Este se había avergonzado por lo que hizo pero fue por protegerla

-No te preocupes y discúlpame si te incomode !-

Gray fue el que decidió romper el incómodo silencio que siguió después

-Bueno y ahora que ..ya podemos proseguir o algo más tendremos que hacer ?-

-[Tenemos vía libre para ir al Templo ,ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada,ahora sigamos sin más demora ...el entrenamiento y el conocímiento nos esperan ]-

Sin más preámbulos el grupo se aventuraba al Templo de los Dragones Eternos ..un lugar que no había sido pisado por Edades y albergaba un sin número de secretos por descubrir...

Templo Himejima...actualidad !

Akeno Himejina se encontraba regando unas plantas que adornaban la entrada del Templo ,habían pasado ya tiempo desde el incidente en el Inframundo ,aquel horrible Suceso que la atormentaba y no sólo a Ella ,también al resto de las chicas .

El semblante de su rostro contaba mil cosas ,muchas de ellas las pesadillas con ojos color ámbar,un color que mostró una sed de sangre nunca vista antes ,pero lo que más le dolía recordar ,era esa miraba en la cara del que Ella aún con lágrimas y pesar ..consideraba su esposo ...

Ella al igual que Rias ,estaba sumergida en su totalidad en el Templo de su familia ,no tenía permitido salir de momento dado a la volatilidad de los eventos y sobre todo a su embarazo ya avanzado,su padre Baraquiel así lo dispuso ,aún las relaciones con su Akeno se mantenían algo tensas

El no aprobaba lo que Akeno y las otras hicieron ,pero aunque simpatizaba con Issei ,para el estába y siempre estará Akeno ,ya la había perdido una vez ,no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos ..

Akeno absorta en sus deberes se encontraba cuando sintió una aura muy conocida por ella proveniente del Templo ,rápidamente se trasladó para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba ...

Admirando el detallado al tiempo que contonea sus caderas dos e dos colas de gato podían ser visibles,la Nekomata más sexy del Inframundo miraba divertida todo el lugar ..hasta que se topó con la mirada de enojo de la Sacerdotisa del Rayo ..o como ella la llamaba ahora ..la Prostituta del Rayo !

-Nya un gusto verte Akeno-chan...como has estado ?-

Akeno sin dejar de mirarla no contestaba

-Que pasa Nya..que acaso no te da gusto ver a una "amiga" Nya ?!-decía esto Kuroka tras taparse la boca con su kimono ocultado su risa

Suspirando pesadamente Akeno exclamaba

-He estado mejor Kuroka..qué haces aquí ?-

Kuroka aún paseándose por los alrededores del Templo siendo seguida por Akeno decidió jugar un poco con ella

-Nyaaa directa como siempre eh?,siendo así necesito preguntarte una cosa Nya -

Akeno solo escuchaba a Kuroka ,pero algo en el fondo le decía que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que la Nekomata le preguntaría

-Solo vine a preguntarte si has visto recientemente a Ise Nya...te lo pregunto porque extraño a ese Dragón Nyaaa!-decía esto Kuroka tras recostarse en una especia de altar que se encontraba en el Templo

Akeno se extrañó y sorprendió que Kuroka le preguntara sobre Issei ,un mar de celos era visible en su mirada ,porque si bien fue infiel junto a las demás ,ella amaba con toda su alma a Issei

-Porque preguntas Kuroka!...Ise no ha sido visto en bastante tiempo -decía esto tras cruzarse de brazos desviando la mirada pes que Kuroka no viera su dolor al nombrarlo ,fallando miserablemente ,a lo que la Nekomata solo sonrió juguetonamente ante su reacción ...ella tenía un juego y Akeno sería su víctima !

-Nyaaaa sabes Akeno-chan,extraño sus besos,sus caricias ,la forma en la que me posee,su intensa miraba cuando me hace suya -decía esto Kuroka al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían sus muslos y parte de su pecho ,que se apreciaban de su revelador y sexy kimono !-Es todo un semental en la cama Nya..pero más que nada deseo volver a sentir cuando me llena con su abundante semen Nya..es una delicia Akeno-chan-decía esto pasándose los dedos de su mano que anteriormente estuvo sobre sus muslos y entrepierna

Akeno no pudo soportarlo por lo cual empezó a cuestionar a Kuroka con dolor y lágrimas en su rostro ,imágenes de Issi y Kuroka teniendo relaciones sexuales desfilaban por sus ojos .

-No no no no no...tú mientes ...Ise nunca ..en no !-Akeno empezó a apretar los puños en frustración al pensar que Issei tuviera relaciones con otras mujeres que no fuera ella

-Nya..el no que Akeno-chan?...el no tiene derecho s estar con una verdadera mujer que lo valore y ame por sobre todas las cosas Nya..no tiene derecho a rehacer su vida después de la canallada que tú y las otras le hicieron Nya?-Kuroka la cuestionan sin dejar de sonreír ante lo que estaba haciendo pasar a Akeno !

Akeno no tenía argumentos que debatir ante lo que Kuroka decía ,era verdad por mucho que le doliera ,pero aún sus ,una parte de Ella se negaba a aceptarla ,una parte de ella quería que las cosas fueran como antes ..pero no podía por más que quisiera !

-Nyaaa honestamente Akeno-chan no sé qué le viste al escualido de Vali como para tirar por la borda tu matrimonio con un gran hombre que siempre te procuro y estuvo ahí para ti ...o ya olvidaste aquella vez que te ayudo con tu Padre ?!-

Las duras palabras de Kuroka eran agujas calienten que se incrustaban en la piel ,le dolía cada momento recordado por ella ,aún hoy se preguntaba qué vio en Vali para hacer lo que hizo ,y más aún estar esperando un hijo de El y no del hombre que realmente ama !.

llorando caída en el piso no se atrevía a ver a Kuroka a los ojos !

-Nyaaaa...aunque no lo creas ,me duele ver a mi hermana del mismo modo que tú ,pero ella ya es una adulta Nyaaa..tanto ella como tú ya no son una niñas a las que se tenga que reprender,la vida fuera de la burbuja en la que viven es cruel y muchas veces te mata si eres débil Nyaaa!-

Lo siento ...de verdad ...lo siento tanto ...yo no ...Ise ...mi Ise -Akeno quien en lágrimas no dejaba de lamentarse lo vivido y perdido

Kuroka se colocó a altura de ella ,por lo que acercándose a su oído recitó unas palabras que rompieron lo que aún quedaba de Akeno

-Nyaaa...lamento decirte esto Akeno-chan..pero El ya no es tu Ise..es mío !..es de nosotras que en verdad lo amamos...y te digo algo ...el jamás volverá a verte como a una mujer ..porque nosotras nos encargaremos de borrarte para siempre de su corazón Nyaaa..no serás nada más que un simple recuerdo lejano Akeno-chan-

Tras decir esto Kuroka se alejó de una muy lastimada Akeno ,la risa que esta dejaba al salir taladraba su mente a la vez que recuerdos con Issei la agobiaban ,

Una vez afuera Kuroka se dirigió a donde la esperaba cierta Maga de la familia Pendragon quien con una sonrisa recibía a la Nekomata

-Y bien cómo estuvo Kuroka-sama?!-

Kuroka sonrió ante la pregunta de su amiga a lo que contestó

-Nyaaa..Muy bien Le Fay..jugar con la mente de Akeno-chan fue muy entretenido y liberador ,deberíamos hacerlo con las otras ,en especial con la Princesa Interruptor Nyaaaa-

Dando una ligera risa Le Fay Pendragon asentía

-Sin duda Kuroka-sama,cuente conmigo para lo que necesite ..pero ahora debemos ir a ver a Venelana-sama,desea hablar con todas las chicas !-

-Esta bien Nyaaaa..Aquí ya no hay nada..de momento !-

Ambas chicas desaparecieron en un círculo mágico invocado por Le Fay para ir hasta Moscú en Rusia,lugar en el que residían tanto Grayfia como Venelana...

Cima del Archidragon...

Issei Hyoudou y sus acompañantes se quedaron sin reacción por breves minutos ante lo que presenciaron ,El Templo de los Dragones Eternos,por dentro no tenía nada que ver con el exterior ,el lugar estaba lleno de vida cirios y veladoras se mantenían encendidas iluminaban todo el recinto

Grandes y bastas cámaras contenían múltiples objetos antiguos de gran valor,rollos,papiros y pergaminos con toda clase de magias tanto simples como complejas de difícil entendímiento ,armas y armaduras de materiales desconocidos para ellos hacían de guardia silenciosa del lugar,pero sin duda lo que llamó más la atención de todos fue inmensos tesoros y joyas que abarcaban fácilmente 12 cámaras

Si Issei o cualquier otra persona quisiera gastarse todo el oro y joyas encontrabas en este lugar ,no podrían ,era tan basto que se perdía a la vista ,ahora que lo pensaba Isei ligeramente comprendía el porque a los Dragones les llamaba la atención el Oro y todo lo que tenía un valor único !

Asi para los tres ,los días pasaron en el Templo ...

Elwin dada su afinidad al viento ,pudo encontrar varios pergaminos donde aprendía técnicas de combate y hechizos de defensa de viento ,más aún quedo asombrada al descubrió antigua Medicina de la que se creía pérdida ..esto era una mina de conocimiento que jamás nadie de su pueblo solo nunca ...

Gray por el contrario al principio se dedicó a investigar y saber todo lo referente a los Dragones,se sorprendió al saber que los primeros Dragones eran terrestres ,solo hasta la aparición de Angalagon creación del Primer Señor Oscuro los que siguieron después podían volar ,aprendió de direferentes clases ,algunas ya por desgracias extintas y otras que se mantienen a pesar de las Edades

El supo del Dragón Descamado Seth,y su locura por la inmortalidad ,lo que lo llevó a experimentar y crear las clases más conocidas de Dragones,una de ellas a la que pertenecía tanto El como lo fueron seguramente sus padres..Hielo !

Ademas supo de las guerras que los primeros Dragones Alados libraron hasta casi su extinción tras los eventos de la Guerra de la Cólera ,más aún supo de la cualidad en la que recidia la verdadera inmortalidad de los Dragones Eternos ..algo que El Descamado no obtuvo jamás...al menos no de forma natural.

Finalmente Issei estaba en el lugar más alejado del Templo pero a la vez el más insólito por obvias razones...Magia Oscura o Magia de Sangre !

Para Issei estaba más claro que el cristal lo que tenía que hacer y porque estaba allí en primer lugar,independientemente del entrenamiento tanto físico como mágico al que sería impuesto para lograr dominar el poder heredado por Ddraig más el suyo propio estaba la cuestión de por fin ,en su vida ,tomar las riendas de su destino

Pero para lograrlo ,tenía que regresar sobre sus pasos ,regresar al evento al cual su vida cambio de la noche a la mañana,cumplir una promesa rota..

-"morirías por mi "-

Los recuerdos de la única persona que fue sincera con El aún hoy en día lo atormentaban,jamás había hablado al respecto con nadie sobre eso.

-"Mira Ise...aún tengo la manilla que me compraste !"

Cada palabra,cada frase ,cada imagen quedo guardada en el fondo de su corazón y alma,no se perdonaba el que le dijera a la Pelirroja Tetona que acabara con su vida esa vez en la iglesia abandonada ,la vez que Asia Argento su esposa murió a las manos de aquella seductora mujer Ángel Caído Raynare!

-"Ise...por favor perdóname...solo seguía órdenes...yo no quise hacerlo...no !"-

-[No creo que entiendas la gravedad de lo que deseas ,la Magia de Sangre no debe ser tomada a la ligera,porque arriesgas tanto solo para traer a alguien de regreso ?]-este era el cuestionamiento lanzado por el Dragón a Issei quien aún seguía estudiando viejos pergaminos

-Es complicado de entender !..yo solo quiero reparar un error que cometí al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte ,pero sobre todo por no ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y al final...Ella terminó pagando por mi cobardia-decía Issei algo triste al recordar a Raynare

-[Si tan empeñado estás en hacer esta estupidez ,tendré que ayudarte ,ya que si no lo hago ,corres el riesgo de morir debido al precio a pagar por traerla ,debes entender que no solo perderás parte de tu cuerpo si no también tu alma será dividida para completar la de Ella ]-

Issei al escuchar lo que dijo el Dragón,sonrío tristemente al recordar cierto evento pasado en el Inframundo !

-Tan es así que debo dar parte de mi ..no le veo problema !,si di mi brazo por impedir un asunto tan banal como lo era la boda de cierta pelirroja,el dar otra parte de mi no habrá problemas !-

-[No lo comprendes aún ,al hacerlo no sólo perderás alma y cuerpo ,también parte de tus recuerdos serán destruidos,olvidaras a gente que alguna vez fue valiosa para ti y sobre todo perderás algo de raciocinio al emplear la Magia ,cambiaras drásticamente al recuperarte ,no debes usar mucho las artes oscuras o terminaras como lo hicieron Seth y el Rey Consumido !]-

La advertencia estaba mas que clara en la mente de Issei ,pero aún así no había vuelta atrás ,había tomado su decisión y traería a Raynare costará lo que costará ..aunque el precio fuera el mismo

-[Y a todo esto que harás cuando la regreses ?!,la convertirás en una Servant como lo son Scáthach y Jeanne las cuales me sirven ]-Preguntó curioso el dragón al ver la determinación en los ojos de Issei

Este solo río algo nervioso a la pregunta

-Hehehehehe..por más que quisiera no sería justo para ella atarla a una vida que no desee,yo solo quiero que viva conforme a sus deseos y nada más -suspiraba mientras decía esto lo cual era tan difícil -Solo darle lo que le quite ..lo que decida ella...

-[Lo digo y lo repetiré ,ese corazón que tienes te acarreará problemas !,pero es tu decisión ,como sea permíteme ayudarte a que no quedes más imbecil de lo que ya estás ...pero mi ayuda tendrá un costo !]-

-Como harás para mantenerme vivo y entero según tu?!,no es que dude de un Dragón Eterno pero tengo curiosidad -

-[Descuida ..invocaré a una de mis Servant y ella te mantendrá vivo el tiempo necesario mientras terminamos el ritual ,no sólo eso Ella te mantendrá cuerdo para que no desfallezcas ni caigas presa en delirios ..es buena en magia curativa !]-

Issei no Dojo más ,siendo así era hora de ponerse manos a la obra ,aún había mucho que hacer pero antes ,quería zanjar este asunto desde ya .

Al día siguiente para sorpresa y consternación de sus compañeros ,Issei con ayuda de Ancalagon había dibujado un círculo con extraños símbolos acompañados del lenguaje de los Dragones..solo traía puesto la parte baja del cuerpo dejando todo lo demás expuesto

Antes de que dijeran o preguntarán qué estaba pasando ,Ancalagon había invocado a su Servant ,la chica se mantenía serena y tranquila en todo momento ,en sus manos su Lanza Carmesí estaba lista ,ya había sido informada de lo que tenía que hacer y no fallaría a la orden de su Master !

Elwin tenía ligeras sospechas de lo que realizaba Issei por lo que temerosa pregunto

-Issei que estás haciendo ..esto no ..no puedes hacer esto ..está prohibido !-

Issei quien se había sentado en forma de loto en medio del círculo ,sin abrir los ojos contestaba

-Lo que haré será traer a alguien de la muerte Elwin !,para eso es todo esto ,usare magia prohibida para lograrlo -

-Te has vuelto loco !...escúchate por el amor a Iluvatar!..no lo hagas Ise ..una vez que usas magia prohibida no hay vuelta atrás..lo perderás todo !-gritaba frenéticamente Elwin tratando de hacerlo entender

Gray quien no había dicho una palabra,observaba todo analíticamente,no perdiendo detalle de todo cuanto pasaba y pensaba hacer Issei ,para El lo que se quería lograr resultaba muy interesante por obvias razones ..si Issei tenía éxito ,tal ves y solo tal vez ..lo intentaría

-[Muy bien,vamos por pasos Issei ,primero deberás traer lo que queda de su alma dentro de ti ,para esto deberás concentrarte e ir a tu propio Ser!,estás listo ?]-

Issei no contesto,empezó a meditar con respiraciones profundas dejando de sentir todo a su alrededor ,cuando todo se había detenido para el ,abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en medio de una neblina ..

"Acado este era mi subconsciente ?..es así como realmente se ve el interior de uno mismo"

-Bastante escabroso y desolador no lo crees ?-

Issei fue sacado del pensamiento por una voz que reconoció ,al verlo una sensación de dolor e impotencia adornaba su rostro ,y como no hacerlo si frente a él se encontraba el mismo pero más joven ,la misma edad que tenía cuando todo empezó

-Que haces aquí ?..a qué viniste a este lugar ?..sea lo que sea que buscas no lo obtendrás !-

Detras de su yo más joven empezaron a aparecer diferentes imágenes de lo que habia sido su vida hasta entonces ,momentos algunos agradables y otros que simplemente no quisiera volver a recordar ,pero aquí estaban todos ,como si fueran una cinta de ocho milímetros frente a sus ojos

Para finalmente todas esas imágenes y recuerdos de Raynare se convirtieran en una Pluma Negra ,rodeada de un Aura que Issei sabía ..correspondía a Ella..

Su yo más joven miro con atención la esfera con la Pluma que su yo adulto buscaba,agrio el gesto y su cara mostró la ira contenida !

-Esto es lo que quieres ?!..No !...No dejaré que te lo lleves !..No me la quitaras -dicho esto su yo más joven había invocado la Sacred Gear para lanzarse a golpear a Issei ,este al verlo venir no hizo nada para esquivarlo a él o a sus ataques

Por un lapso de tiempo indeterminado ,su yo más joven se encontraba a horcajadas sobre de él golpeándolo con todo lo que tenía ,ambos puños ,una serie de golpes tan llenos de ira que Issei los recibía sin meter las manos ..este era su propio castigo por ser tan estupido

-Vamos !...defiéndete !..pelea !...levántate cobarde !...-

El rostro sangrante de Issei no había apartado nunca la mirada de su yo más joven ,en él veía la mezcla de dolor e irá ,lágrimas caían sobre su cara ,podía sentirlo ,todo lo que la muerte de Raynare había cambiado dentro de sí

-Dijiste que la protegerías !...dijiste que la amabas !...donde quedaron todas esas promesas que le hiciste !...porque dejaste que esa zorra la matara !...la amaba !-

Su yo más joven finalmente se había cansado de golpear ,lloraba y sollozaba ,se maldecía una y otra vez por ser débil !

-Porque tendría que dejar que te la lleves ?...dame una razón para darte mi mayor tesoro !..dame una razón para confiar en ti !-

Issei se incorporó como pudo y en un acto de cariño ,abrazo a su yo joven ,diciéndole las palabras que siempre estuvieron en su corazón

-Por qué la amo!..porque a pesar de todo aún hoy la sigo amando !...la amo tanto que estoy aquí para darle una vida ..incluso si para eso tengo que renunciar a ella ..lo haré con tal de que sea feliz !-

Su yo más joven abría mucho los ojos a las palabras de su yo adulto ,escuchaba al fin lo que yacía muy en el fondo de sí mismo pero por miedo no lo admitía

-Se que ella no quiso hacerlo y fue manipulada !...pero mis dudas y temores no me dejaron verlo ..no escuche lo que decía referente a Rias y a las demás ...al fin ella siempre tuvo la razón y yo no la comprendi !-

-"Ella solo te usara por lo que llevas dentro Ise ...jamás te amara como te amo yo !...jamás sentirá lo que tú lograste que yo llegara a sentir por alguien !..perdóname "

Sonriendo cálidamente su yo más joven desaparecía en partículas de luz dejando tras de sí la esfera con la Pluma de Raynare ,pero antes de desaparecer se la encomendó y que le dijera que aunque no estén juntos ..siempre vería por ella y cumpliría su promesa !

-Hazla feliz por sobre todas las cosas mi yo adulto -

Issei sonrió ,como nunca lo había hecho ,al fin una gran carga se quitaba de sus hombros ,ahora solo tenía un paso más ..el último y más demandante

-Lo haré ...y gracias !-

Dicho esto tomó la esfera generando que la neblina se viera bañada de una gran luz ,cubriéndolo todo ...

Fuera de sí mismo ,Elwin y Gray veía como de el pecho de Issei salía una esfera de magia morada y dentro de ella una pluma negra se observaba ,lo que vieron no era más que el alma de la persona a quien Issei regresaría ,podían sentirla y más aún ,sentir como está también despedía la propia alma de Issei

-Es increíble ...esto no !..-

-Impresionante Issei -

-[Bien muy bien !...ahora Issei esto que pasara te dolerá como el infierno !,pero el alma requiere de un recipiente ,debes sacrificar tu carne y sangre si no quieres matar a uno de tus amigos para el ritual ..estás listo !?]-

Issei sin decir nada y sin quitar la vista de la Pluma de Raynare ,solo extendió sus brazos tomando una gran respiración para que Scáthach hiciera la parte sucia y desagradable

-[Scáthach hazlo ahora !]-

La nombrada chica solo blandió su lanza para después en cortes limpios ..cortar ambos brazos de Issei ,los dos desde la altura de los hombros para después conjurando un hechizo Druida ,clavara la lanza en la espalda del castaño ..justo en su corazón !

Flasssss! ... Flassssss! ...

Elwin quería gritar pero no podía ,se dejó caer de rodillas ante la imagen frente a ella ,no podía ver ,se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos inténtando borrar de su mente lo que de testigo

Gray había abierto la boca a más no poder ,jamás pensó que vería algo así en su vida ,había sido testigo de muchas cosas como Cazadragones pero esto ?..esto era otra liga

Los brazos de Issei ahora estaban dentro de la esfera junto a la Pluma ,ahora solo había que recitar el encantamiento para traer a Raynare de vuelta !

Incrementado su aura de Dragón,Issei traía de regreso Raynare !

-Escucha mi llamado..escucha mi suplicio..apártate de las tinieblas del velo...vuelve a la vida con la carne y sangre que he entregado en sacrificio ..que tú alma se vuelva una junto a la mía y recuerdes quién eres ...vuelve al mundo de los vivos RAYNARE !-

Una Gran y resplandeciente luz iluminaba todo a su alrededor segando momentáneamente a todos ,cuando al fin la luz había desaparecido ,Gray y Elwin miraban donde antes estaba la esfera

Ahora veían a una chica pelinegra desnuda recostada a solo poca distancia de un moribundo Issei ,quien jadeaba ante el esfuerzo y la pérdida de sangre ocacionada,solo la Servant del Dragón se mantenía erguida con la lanza aún en el cuerpo de Issei ...logrando de alguna manera mantenerlo vivo !

Mientras sus compañeros atendían tanto a Issei como a Raynare ..Ancalagon tenía otras cosas en mente !

La parte oscura de Issei ...

Ancalagon estaba más que satisfecho ,si era verdad que tuvo que intervenir con tal de que su huésped no muriera pero aún así mostró un gran poder y comprensión en Magias complejas ..ahora tenía que hacer una visita en muy en el interior de Iseei

Adoptando la forma de Issei prosiguió según su plan

Este se habia transportado a lo que padecía ser una Prision muy deteriorada ,abriendo la puerta mediante un hechizo ,avanzó por los escalones que daban a lo que parecía ser un sótano a varios metros bajo la prision,el lugar era lúgubre y lleno de humedad

Despues de varios minutos llego a donde El quería llegar ,tan pronto puso un pie dentro de una gran Mazmorra un gran rugido lo detuvo,sonriendo contesto a la figura que se veía al fondo

Ggggrrrrrrroooooooaaaaaahhh ...!

-Así es cómo saludas a un viejo amigo?!...deberías estar más agradecido de que venga a verte !...Hehehehe-

Ancalagon sonreía ante lo que miraba ,encadenado a grandes y gruesas cadenas hechas de luz las cuales venían tanto del suelo como de las paredes se encontraba encadenado un gran Dragón !

-Como te ha tratado la vida aquí abajo...Ddraig !-

Ggggrrrrrrooooooooaaaaahhhhh ...!

Continuará :...

Que gusto mis amigos de Fanfiction,sé que me tardé en actualizar este Fic pero estamos de vuelta

Espero que les guste este capítulo donde por fin damos concluida el regreso de Raynare y nos concentraremos en otras cosas,que les pareció la escena de Akeno con Kuroka ?

Y lo último que tal ..ya sabemos donde está Ddraig !

Sin más me despido y los veo en la siguiente actualizacion

Antes de esta Actualizare la de El Inicio de una Nueva Leyenda !

Los veo camaradas y cuídense !


	7. Chapter 7

Una Actualización más del Fic del Dragón Oscuro ,espero sea de su agrado y se agradece todos y cada uno de sus rewies y mensajes privados que se envían

También agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que la siguen y están al pendiente de la actualización ,sin más vamos a lo que interesa realmente

Capítulo 7: La Senda del Segador...parte 1

Asgard...tiempo actual !

Cuanto dolor puede albergar el alma humana para poder soportar todo cuanto la vida mismo te lance ?,cuanto para que el odio y la ira te cieguen no exigiendo nada más que la derrota del enemigo causante de tu sufrimiento ..

Esta cuestión ya la había experimentado antes Issei Hyoudou aquella vez ,hace ya tiempo cuando la pelirroja pechugona junto a las demás que ostentan aún el título de esposas ,le hicieron pasar el momento más desagradable en compañía de ese maldito gay asexual de Vali Lucifer !

Ahora pareciera que el universo mismo o alguna deidad que gustaba verlo en ese estado ,confabulaba para hacerle la vida miserable ,no sólo a él por desgracia ,había caído víctima de una trampa orquestada ni más ni menos por aquel que tiempo atrás fungía como uno de los grandes aliados de las Facciones

El nuevo Dios de Asgard que no era otro más que Thor ,había retado a Issei a un combate ,pero la realidad era que Thor no deseaba pelear contra El en específico,más bien ,contra el Dragón Eterno que moraba dentro de su interior y cuál lo tenía tan fascinado

Aquel Dragón que sin piedad alguna había humillado a Vali ,aquel que sin el más mínimo remordimiento torturo a base de feroces llamaradas a uno de los que antes eran la Nobleza de Rias Gremory ..Ancalagon el Negro..

De rodilla al piso,jadeando ,la armadura carmesí que lo cubría estaba muy dañada ,cortes y laceraciones en el cuerpo se lograban distinguir ,eso sin mencionar las múltiples quemaduras

-Mierda ...siento pesada...la armadura !-

-[Eso es porque estás llegando al límite de tu resistencia ,si sigues así no podrás estar de pie mucho tiempo con la armadura puesta ]-la observación del Dragón era muy directa

Issei aún en este estado se mantenía firme frente a su enemigo,pasara lo que pasará no dejaría que nada traspasará su defensa ,él era un escudo ,tras el también algo lastimada tras el combate contra el Dios de Asgard,Rossweise veía impotente la situación en la que ambos ,tanto Issei como ella habían caído

Frente a ellos ,Thor se erguía de manera imponente y avasalladora ,no traía una armadura como tal cubriendo su cuerpo ,solo unos ceñidos pantalones de piel gruesa acompañado de grandes y pesadas botas cubrían la parte baja de su cuerpo ,el torso desnudo mostraba con orgullo la musculatura enmarcadas con las cicatrices de batallas ya viejas ,en su mano el gran martillo Mjolnir destellaba electricidad por todo su contorno

-Sin lugar a dudas eres impresionante Hyoudou Issei ,debo reconocer que el cambio tan radical que has tenido te ha vuelto fuerte a comparación de hace años -decía el Thor sonriente sin dejar de mirar a un lastimado Issei

Este por el contrario no decía nada ,respiraba agitado ,limpiándose la sangre de su boca con el torso de su mano escuchaba lo que su oponente decia

-Pero aún así ,no es suficiente para enfrentarme ,yo que soy un Dios entre los Dioses ,el hijo de Odin ,señor del rayo ,veo que no tomas en serio mi desafío y eso para mí es un insulto-exclamaba ahora entrecerrando los ojos

Issei poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie ,viendo de reojo a Rossweise y sentir la preocupación que esta reflejaba en sus ojos ,solo sonrió cálidamente para hacerle ver que sin importarle nada ,la protegería

-Te lo dije y te lo diré una última vez ...no quiero pelear contra tí,quiero que me muestres lo que radica en tu ser ,quiero batirme en duelo con ese Dragón Oscuro que sacudió al Inframundo ...dame lo que quiero o esa frigida mujer que amas ,la matare no sin antes darla como juguete sexual a los Einherjar en el reino de Helheim..!-decía Thor ahora apuntado de manera amenza te el martillo directamente a Issei y Rossweise

-[Vamos Issei ,déjame salir un rato a jugar con risitos de oro ...te aseguro que no durará ni 10 minutos contra mi ]-quien hablaba no era otro más que Ancalagon al ver la insistencia del Dios Asgardiano

-No !,esta es mi pelea y de nadie más -decía Issei al momento de incrementar su aura en respuesta a las palabras tanto de Thor como de Ancalagon -Toda está mierda se desencadenó por un deseo egoísta que está por encima del bienestar del pueblo de Asgard ,si te dejo salir y peleas contra Thor ,muchos morirán y no deseo cargar con más muertes sobre mis hombros ,pondré fin a esta pelea de un modo u otro !-

-[Sabes bien que El té provocará hasta tener lo que quiere ,si en verdad quieres salvar a tu Doncella ,deberás hacer uso de todo cuanto aprendiste en la Cima del Archidragon ]-

Issei suspiró ante esta observación de su inquilino ,era verdad ,Thor lo estaba llevando al límite de sus recursos ,se había hecho más fuerte y aprendido varios ataques mágicos ,sin olvidar su defensa y esgrima con Ascalon ,pero como el Dragón decía ,era todo o nada

-[Se lo que estás pensando y te digo que si lo usas ,será muy difícil que logres regresar en ti ..no es algo a tomar a la ligera Issei..aún estando inconsciente puedes acceder a "Eso" ]-

-Ise ..-está era Rossweise llamándolo

Issei dejó de meditar lo que tenía que hacer para prestarle atención a Rossweise ,que a pesar de las heridas se negaba a abandonarlo en esta sadica pelea contra Thor !

-Ross-chan...no pierdas tiempo y vete de aquí ,busca a Gray y los demás ...yo lo detendré mientras escapas ...de prisa qué esperas ?!-

-Estas loco ...no te dejaré Ise ..te amo y no me iré de aquí sin ti !-está era respuesta de Rossweise ante la petición de Issei

Pero al tiempo de girar el rostro para verla ,el Dios de Asgar aprovechó el descuido para en una demostración de velocidad arremeter contra Issei ,Thor con martillo en todo lo alto asestó un duro golpe que fue bloqueado por Issei

Este colocó sus brazos encima de su cabeza para parar el golpe del Dios ,ocasionando que donde él estaba se sumiera la tierra generando un cráter debido a la fuerza del impacto

-Aaaaaarrrrgggghhh-

Issei gimió de dolor ,los antebrazos de su armadura se despedazaron ,sintió como sus huesos se quebraban ,más nunca bajo la guardia ,si lo hacía el golpe daría de pleno sobre su cabeza ,solo protegía por una dañada tiara

-Nada mal ..pero no lo suficiente rápido ...recibe esto !-

Thor aún en el aire levanto de nuevo su Mjolnir invocando un poderoso rayo que desendia en picada de las oscuras y tenues nubes que adornaban los cielos de Asgard,haciendo un ensordecedor sonido este impactaba directamente sobre Issei

-Recibe la ira del rayo !...por ASGARD !-fue el grito del Dios al invocar la fuerza más destructora de la naturaleza !

Este ante la velocidad del rayo no pudo hacer nada ,solo un pensamiento paso por su mente alarmándolo sobremanera

"Rossweise"

Una gran explosión se podía ver desde cualquier punto del reino de Asgard ,la gente que había sido evacuada miraba con horror como parte del pueblo era literalmente consumido por el ataque de su Dios contra el Dragón Carmesí !

La onda expansiva de la misma había destruido lo que aún quedaba en pie del pueblo de Asgard ,el calor tan abrasador del fuego carbonizó a cuanto ser vivo estaba cerca del radio de la explosión

Gray Fullbuster quien se encontraba en combate sobre el Puente Bifröst miro por un momento hacia esa dirección ,no tenía mucho margen de maniobra puesto que sus oponentes tanto el Guardian del Puente Heindall como el Dios nórdico Balder lo tenían en feroz pelea !

-Maldita sea !..miren lo que la arrogancia de su Dios provoca !-decía Gray furioso mirando a sus oponentes -Si no detenemos esto toda Asgard será consumida que no lo entienden !-

Ambos Asgardianos si bien era verdad lo que Gray decía ,también lo era que no podían desobecer la orden de su Dios ,ellos al igual que Freya debían interceptar y distraer a los acompañantes del Sekiryuutei !

-Sí ese es el destino de Asgard ..así será muchacho y nada ni nadie lo cambiara -decía el gran Asgardiano Heindall aún con hacha y escudo en mano

-Thor sabe porque hace las cosas chico ,es mejor no preguntar ni ir contra la voluntad de un Dios padre de todo ,yo que tú me preocuparía po mí mismo que por mis amigos ,nosotros somos tus enemigos !-Balder sin perder tiempo fue contra Gray sin inmutarse su tenía o no la razón

Gray fastidiado ,apretando los puños por la estupida escusa de ambos Asgardianos incrementó su aura al tiempo que hacía que la temperatura bajara drásticamente

-Que así sea entonces ..sientan poder del cero absoluto !-Gray colocando sus puños unidos sobre su cabeza lanzaría su más nueva técnica aprendida

-DRAGÓN EXECUTION ...!-

Elwin Sylphis en compañía de Raynare peleaban codo a codo contra la Diosa del amor y la belleza Asgardiana ...Freya ,está sin moverse de su lugar no paraba de invocar a su ejército personal de Einherjar

-Thsk..sí que eres una molestia vieja bruja !-está era la observación de Raynare quien con una gran lanza de luz peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con cuanto guerrero le hacía frente

El Ángel Caído Rayanre ahora vestía un traje de una sola pieza color negro con vivos azules que entallaba muy bien en su esbelto y escultural cuerpo (92-55-82),resaltando sus atributos que tanto enamoraban a Issei

A su espalda Elwin quien Arco Magico en mano mantenía a un gran contingente de soldados Asgardianos a raya ,aún con esto trataba de razonar con la Diosa Freya

-MILLION RAIN ...!-Elwin lanzó sus miles de Flechas mágicas impactando en los soldados,pero tan pronto cain eran remplazados por otros !

-Por favor ,detenga esta locura !,que acaso no le importa su propio pueblo ,su hermano el Dios Thor lo está destruyendo todo ,cuantas más personas deberán morir para saciar un deseo corrupto por la vanidad ?-

Freya escuchaba ,ella al igual que los otros Asgardianos cumplía órdenes pero ,esto era demasiado ,acaso Thor se había segado en un tonto deseo solo para satisfacer su ego de Dios supremo ?..por mucho que odiara y detestara la respuesta ,está era cierta

La rubia de ojos esmeralda Diosa de la belleza ,también era conciente del papel que jugaba Rossweise en todo esto ,sabía de antemano lo que la ira de de un Dragón acarreaba ,aún tenía los recuerdos frescos de las imágenes del Dragón Oscuro y antes de El ,la batalla contra el Dios Loki ,sin mencionar cuando en Jugernant Drive el Sekiryuutei casi perdió la razón cuando creyó morir a una de sus esposas

Alzando una de sus manos la Diosa Freya detuvo el combate ,todo Einherjar y soldado Asgardiano detuvo las hostilidades para sorpresa de ambas chicas !

-Sí queremos parar esto debemos darnos prisa ..tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto !-decía la diosa rubia angustiada al sentir la onda expansiva de la explosión

Elwin y Raynare se estremecieron ante semejante ataque ,un gran dolor y preocupación se generó en el pecho de la Ángel Caído al pensar en cierto castaño que peleaba contra la Deidad Asgardiana

-ise -

Aún sobrevolando el lugar de la enorme explosión generada por el ataque de su Mjolnir ,Thor esperaba pacientemente que el humo se disipará ,de entre estas ,la figura boca abajo de Issei en un lamentable estado se arrastraba con dificultad hasta el lugar donde yacía Rossweise.

La albina de ojos color turquesa ,no respondía ante los llamados y movimientos que Issei hacía para reanimarla

-Hahahahahaha..es una pena que esa mujer no haya sobrevivido ,me hubiera gustado divertirme un poco con ella pero que se le va a hacer Hehehehe-decía Thor viendo con agrado lo que había provocado

El sabía que ahora si ,ante esto ,Issei no dudaría en pelear en serio ..al fin tendría su pelea contra un Dragón Eterno !

-[No tengo más que felicitarte por la estupidez que acabas de hacer ,has provocado la ira de un Dragón ,tú y todo Asgard serán consumidos por el fuego...no quedará nada más que cenizas ! ]-

Ancalagon decía esto al tiempo que Issei en un estos inconsciente se ponía de pie ,caminando lentamente en dirección a Thor ,dejando a una Rossweise "muerta" ,su andar era irregular ,pero la ira que se observaba en sus ahora ojos esmeraldas,decía mucho y estremecía por primera vez al Dios Asgardiano

-Veo que al fin saldrás a pelear eh ?...Hehehehe,debí haber echo esto hace tiempo ,aquella vez que padre me habló de ti ..ven a mi...dame lo que anhelo -esto era lo que decía Thor tratando de hacerse el valiente ante lo que miraba en Issei

-[Hahahahahaha..no me hagas reír Asgardiano ,un falso Dios como tú no es digno de ver el esplendor de un Dragón Eterno !,con lo que estás por presenciar será más que suficiente ,querías una pelea ?...pues la tienes ,pero esta será hasta ganar o morir ]-

Thor en su vida jamás había sentido tal sed de sangre como hasta ahora ,veía con preocupación y miedo en sus ojos ,como Issei Hyodou,aquel que esgrimía el poder de un de los Dragones Celestiales ,cambiaba de forma adoptando la de uno de ellos

Issei había caído en sí mismo ,sus dimensiones empezaban a crecer exponencialmente a la vez que su piel se volvía escamosa de color Carmesí ,una gran y larga cola salía de él con grandes picos sobre la base de esta,sobre sus espalda grandes alas crecían donde venas de tono morado se distinguían sobre de estas ,su lago cuello empezó a crecer y su cabeza adoptando la de un magestuoso Dragón Carmesí con sendos par de cuernos en la cabeza

Thor miraba estupefacto lo que tenía enfrente

Un enorme Dragón Occidental de color Carmesí con vivos tanto en morado en las patas ,rayas blancas sobre su lomo y cola ,y amarillo sobre su estómago ,rugía ferozmente mostrando una serie de filosos y puntiagudos colmillos

El aura Escarlata que el Dragón despedía hacía difícil el respirar al ahora nervioso Dios

(Nota si alguien jugó el videojuego de Dragón Ages Inquisición ..el Dragón el cual me base para hacer este es al Asolador de las Tierras Altas !)

Todo esto ante el brillo incandecente de sus ojos esmeraldas cual joyas salidas del averno miraban cual depredador a Thor !,su gran y feroz rugido se escucho en Asgard y más allá

Ggggrrrrrrooooooooaaaaahhhhh...!

Raynare que a gran velocidad se dirigía en compañía de Elwin y la Diosa Freya ,sintio el abrumador y tóxica aura que despedía el Dragón al cual Issei se había convertido ,un grito de frustración salía de su corazón

-Iseeeeeeee...!-

Cima del Archidragon ...En la profundidad de Issei...varios días antes del incidente en Asgard !

Ancalagon miraba divertido el como Ddraig trataba inútilmente de liberarse de las cadenas de luz que lo tenían retenido ,cada movimiento que hacía era sacudido con descargas eléctricas provenientes de las mismas ,generando con esto un dolor agudo al Dragón Gales

-Es inútil y lo sabes Ddraig ,mientras más luches más sufrirás !-decía Ancalagon sin perder la sonrisa del rostro

-[No me puedes tener aquí por siempre ,no te permitiré que sigas usando a mi compañero ]-este era el rugido del Dragón calmándose un poco debido al daño recibido

-Oh por favor !,no pretendo tenerte aquí toda la vida ,estarás aquí el tiempo que yo considere necesario ,de momento tu única función en esta prision es proveer de energía al chico ,eres algo así como una batería inagotable -

Ancalagon ahora caminaba en círculos viendo detenidamente al Dragón en cautiverio

-[Que es lo que pretendes de todo esto ,mi compañero a sufrido bastante como para que aún hoy alguien como tú lo utilice ]-

-Hay Ddraig...-decía este moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa -yo estoy haciendo lo que tú por holgazanería e ineptitud no hiciste en años ,el se convertira en un verdadero Dragón ,uno al cual se volverá más fuerte en su mundo ,pero esto tiene un precio ,como ya viste tengo completo control de su cuerpo y alma en un 50% debido al sacrificio realizado para traer a esa Ángel Caído -

Ddraig se estremeció al escuchar el recordar a esa mujer y todo lo que generó esa noche

-Tal vez lo sepas o no ,pero nosotros los Dragones Eternos somos infinitamente superiores a ustedes ...las aberraciones de Seath -el semblante de Ancalagon se endureció al recordar a cierto traidor -Una vez que yo considere al chico lo suficientemente fuerte ,haré un desprendimiento de El-al decir esto ahora su sonrisa sadica regresaba a su rostro -Para entonces recuperar lo que ese imbecil de Eärendil el Navegante tiene en la GIL ESTEL !-

-[Eres un desgraciado,como puedes aprovecharte de sus sentimientos al grado de usarlo para sacrificarse solo por poder ,nunca obtendrás lo que quieres La Estrella de la Esperanza siempre estará en el firmamento lejos de seres como tú !,tenlo por seguro que tan pronto salga de aquí ,El y yo te cazaremos como la presa que eres ,pero no seremos solo nosotros los que hagamos esto ,reuniré a los 5 Reyes Dragones y juntos te eliminaremos ]-

Ancalagon se quedó viéndolo con los ojos abiertos ,no creyendo lo que oía ,tras superar el shock por las palabras del Drsgon ,este no hizo más que carcagearse

-Hahahahahahaha...en verdad crees eso ?!,Tú reunir a los 5 Reyes Dragónes?!,no me hagas reír ,Hahahahaha,es más fácil que los Dragones Malignos obedezcan al chico a que tú logres esto ,deja te refrescó la memoria por si lo has olvidado Hahahaha-

Decia esto tras ponerse serio y empezar a contar con los dedos de la mano...

-Corrígeme si me equivoco ,dices que los 5 Reyes Dragónes verdad ?!,bueno ,para empezar no creo que ninguno de ellos te ayude como tal y las razones son varias -decía para exclamar después con satisfacción -Midgardsormr es un inútil perezoso bueno para nada que está bajo el culo de Odin ,Yu-Long está dopado hasta las orejas en compañía del mono ese de Sun Wukong,Vvitra está incompleto y su huésped no ha hecho nada por unirlo a sus piezas faltantes ya que como sabemos fue desmembrado por ese tal Indra ,Fafnir buenooooo otro que no sirve de mucho y menos en compañía de ese cuervo de Azazel y por último y no menos interesante ...-la sonrisa de Ancalagon se acrecentaba al ver la cara de Ddraig sorprendido

Ddraig durante todo el tiempo se había mantenido callado ,era verdad todo cuanto decía de los Reyes Dragónes ,pero creía y esperaba que por una vez desde la guerra de las Facciones estos pudieran unirse por un fin en común ,las palabras del Dragón Eterno lo trajeron a la realidad,más de quién aún faltaba por hablar

-No olvidemos Ddraig a la única Hembra de los Reyes Dragon,sabes de quién hablo ya que Ella de entre todos sería la que por nada del mundo te ayudaría ,te desprecia tanto que el solo mencionar tu nombre la enfierece ...dime una cosa Ddraig,que le hiciste a Tiamat para que odiara con esa pasión ?!..una mujer despechada muy peligrosa -

El Dragón Gales por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar no tenía argumentos validos ,al menos para refutar todo cuanto oía ,pero entonces recordó al ex Rey Dragón que vivía en el Inframundo al lado del Mou Lucifer

-[Aun queda Tannin ,si bien es verdad que los demás no ayudarían de mucho ,Tannin le tiene un aprecio especial a mi compañero ,sin duda el lucharía junto conmigo ]-

Ancalagon en su forma de Issei no dejaba de sonreír a las palabras de Ddraig ,no había peor ciego que aquel que no quería ver

-Tannin de entre todos los antes mencionados tiene mucho que perder Ddraig,no olvides que ahora es un agricultor de sus Manzanas Golden Hahahaha,además el a comparación de tu y yo ,tiene a otros Dragónes que cuidar ,crías que alimentar ,no se arriesgara a perder lo poco o mucho que ha logrado en preservar su especie ,aún en contra de las órdenes del Mou pelirrojo -

Las palabras del Dragón Eterno eran duras pero muy ciertas ,Tannin no pelearía en una batalla donde lo consumiría todo ,incluso a su propia familia

-Además Ddraig ...nadie de ellos te ayudarían al saber lo que le hiciste a tu "compañero"-decía este ahora apuntándolo con un dedo de manera inquisidora-tu al igual que las esposas del chico eres tan o más responsable de lo que pasó ,y de Albión ni hablemos !-

-[No sé de qué me hablas ?!]-cuestionó el Dragón Gales sin dejar de mirar a Ancalagon

-Vamos Ddraig!..realmente crees que soy estupido?!-decía ahora entrecerrando los ojos para después escupirle todas las bajezas que cometió

-Hay algo que no entiendo ..porque ?...porque lo hiciste ?-era la pregunta lanzada a Ddraig-porque bloqueaste todos sus sentidos ?..sabias tanto como yo que si hubiera tenido competo control de estos ,el chico hubiera descubierto lo que esas zorras y su amigo le hacían !..que pensaste dejarlo vivir en una mentira por 2 años haciéndole creer que lo amaban y peor aún que creyera que esas crías eran de Él ?!..que acaso lo crees tan imbecil como para jamás darse cuenta de lo pasaba ,más aún cuando nacieran y viera que no tenían ningún parecido físico con El !-termino de despotricar todo cuanto tenía Ancalagon referente a Issei

Ddraig ante el cuestionamiento de "Issei " no podía más que bajar la cabeza en vergüenza por lo que hizo en compañía de Albión ,le había fallado a su compañero al hacer esto ,sin confiar en El ,Ddraig hizo un juego muy peligroso pero todo fue por un solo fin ..no quería que Issei sufriera

-[Mi compañero amaba tanto a esas mujeres ,tanto que dio todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance para que ellas lograran sus metas ,murió protegiéndolas sacrificándose el mismo ,una vida sin ellas era un infierno en vida para El ,hice lo crei correcto ,solo no quería ver cómo todos y cada uno de sus sueños por tener un gran Harem y su familia se vinieran abajo ...el tiene un corazón muy noble a pesar de ser un tonto ]-

Ancalagon escuchaba atentamente cuanto decía ,notaba el dolor en su declaración y su vergüenza al ocultarlo ,suspiro fastidiado,todo esto por una ilusión vacía de una vida feliz ...valió la pena todo este desastre ?..la respuesta era obvia

-Sabes perfectamente que si Issei se llega a enterar de esto ,te odiara,te despreciara con toda su alma por esto que me estás diciendo ?!-

-[Estoy más que conciente del riesgo que hay tras esto ,pero sí con mi vida o muerte mi compañero logra salir de tu control,la daré con gusto quizás de este modo El pueda perdonarme por mi pecado ]- esto lo decía al mirarlo con gran determinación en sí mismo

Ancalagon sonreia de manera salvaje ante eso

-Que así sea entonces Ddraig -decía esto al darse la vuelta al salir de la celda ,dejando una vez más al Dragón en las penumbras -Te veré más adelante ,por cierto si quieres una revista o algo para que tu estancia aquí sea más placentera ,házmelo saber para hablar con la gerencia de este lugar Hahahahahaha!-terminaban desapareciendo entre la oscuridad

Dejando tras de sí a un Dragón Gales sumido en sus pensamientos !

Mundo exterior ...habitación de Issei ...Cima del Archidragon

Raynare desperto de un profundo sueño ,el cuerpo lo tenía entumido y por lo que sentía ,estaba desnuda solo cubierta por una fina tela ,mirando al techo tan pronto su vista se aclaró ,empezó a recordar momentos cruciales para ella

Recordo aquella fatídica noche donde ella fue asesinada por la tetona Gremory ,aquella vez cuando había asesinado a Asia Argento por órdenes de Kokabiel ,todo por obtener su Sacred Gear ...el Twilight Healing

Si era verdad que cumplía órdenes ,en realidad no quería hacerlo pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando cierta Zorra Pelirroja la descubrió y con ello vino lo que jamás quería que pasara ...Issei Hyodou la descubrió !

Aquel chico tonto que le habían ordenado vigilar y el cual resultó ser el poseedor de la Boosted Gear del Dragón Emperador Rojo ,estaba al lado de esa tetona viéndola con suma tristeza y rabia ,ya que también está lo había asesinado no sin antes mencionarle que lo amaba con un último beso ,ya que durante la vigilancia Ella había adoptado la identidad de Yuma Amano

Antes de morir vio a Issei de espaldas a ella con lágrimas en los ojos pidiéndole a la tetona Gremory que la asesinara ,entonces se preguntaba cómo era que estaba de vuelta ?!,fue entorne cuando una voz que conocía muy bien la saco del pensamiento

-Veo que ya despertaste ?..te sientes bien...Raynare ?-

Raynare se enderezó sobre la cama tapándose su desnudez,mirando hacia la dirección dónde provino la voz ,en una esquina de la habitación vio a quien nunca creyó ver de nuevo

Issei Hyoudou estaba sentado sobre una silla simple ,vestía todo de negro solo su cabeza no se encontraba cubierta por la ropa ,ni siquiera los dedos de la mano ya que estos tenían guantes de piel sobre estos

Este al verla se paro de donde estaba para ir a sentarse a escasos centímetros cerca de ella sobre la cama ,Raynare alterada y con odio en sus ojos reprochaba

-No te me acerques idiota !-

Issei la observo dándole una ligera sonrisa ,su actitud altanera no había cambiado nada ,aún después de muerta seguía siendo ella ,esto para él era bueno ,porque significaba que el fragmento de su alma dentro de Él mantenía su escencia !

-Descuida ...no te haré nada ..solo quiero verificar si estás bien ..el tráete de regreso fue muy laborioso -decía sin dejar de observarla a esos ojos violeta que tanto le atraían cuando la vio por primera vez

-Entonces es verdad !...tú dejaste que esa zorra me matara infeliz ...que pretendes ahora ?..que te de las gracias ?...pues olvídalo imbecil !..no lo haré !-Raynare exclamaba furiosa también sin dejar de verlo ,aunque frente a ella ya no había un niño ,ahora había un hombre que despedía poder e inteligencia ..algo

-No pretendía que lo hicieras Raynare -al decir esto Issei desvió la mirada de perdiendo contacto visual con ella-lamento mucho lo que pasó hace tiempo ,yo jamás me he perdonado a mismo por pedirle a Rias que te asesinara sin siquiera escucharte -

Raynare aún con la mirada furiosa lo miraba

-Se bien que no tenias opción y no podías ir contra Kokabiel-Tras esto issei volvió a mirarla -pero aún así nunca te odie por lo que le hiciste a Asia o a mi ...no podía odiarte porque te amaba -issei volvió a esquivar su mirada -como aún te amo -termino en un leve susurro que Raynare escucho con claridad

Esta dejo de mirarlo ,su orgullo le impedía decir o hacer algo ,pero si era honesta consigo misma,se había enamorado de este pervertido idiota aunque no le gustará admitirlo !

Issei se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia una mesita donde se en ignoraba un pequeño cristal para después regresar y ofrecérselo a Raynare

-Este es un Cristal de Teletransportacion ..te llevará a donde tú eligas...puede no importarte y tal vez así sea ,pero quiero que sepas que -ante Issei mostraba tristeza -tenías razón Raynare ..siempre la tuviste...y yo no te escuche ..al final Rias Gremory resultó ser eso y más -

Raynare alzó una ceja curiosa por la declaración de Issei para después preguntar

-A que te refieres ?-

Issei suspiro ,esta sería una plática vergonzosa y embarazosa ,durante 15 minutos le dijo todo cuanto pasó en estos años tras su muete ,no omitió nada ,por muy doloroso que pudiera sonar o lo que ella pensara confesó su relación con Rias y las demás ...hasta cierto día ,la respuesta fue la que él esperaba de ella...una sonora carcajada fue escuchada en todo el templo

-Hahahahahahaha...me estás jodiendo verdad ?..no no no no no ...esto es muy hilarante Hahahahahahaha...te dije que la tetas parlantes nunca te tomaría en serio ,que tarde o temprano haría eso..Hahahahahaha...era natural para ella Issei ..es una demonio que se deja llevar por sus deseos !...Hahahahahaha...ay Dios que risa !-Raynare no paraba de burlarse para la incomodidad de Issei

Este miraba como ella se revolvía en la cama en un ataque de risa ,decir que lo cabreaba era poco pero pues entendía la situación !

Una vez que el ataque de risa por parte de Raynare termino esta miraba divertida a Issei ,demás está decir que ver la expresión del chico la entretenía sobremanera

-Y ahora que ?...donde estamos por cierto ...qué harás conmigo ?-cuestionó curiosa

Issei ya más tranquilo declaró

-Estamos en una dimensión paralela al mundo del que venimos tú y yo -al decir esto este alzó la mano entregando el Cristal -Escucha ,solo quiero seguir adelante con mi vida ,para hacerlo debo empezar por el principio de todo ..y tú eres ese principio Raynare -dijo dándole una ligera sonrisa -solo quiero que vivas la vida que desees,aquella que yo por mi cobardia te arrebate-

Raynare tomó con cuidado el Cristal que Issei le ofrecía y se le quedo mirando por un tiempo ,al momento de que Issei se disponía a salir de la habitación dejándola para que pudiera marcharse a donde ella quisiera

Si era sincero ,le hubiera gustado decirle que no se fuera y que se quedara con El ,pero pensaba que no tenía ese derecho por mucho que la amara

Porque el verla viva y de regreso ,revivieron todos esos sentimientos que experimentó gracias a ella ..su primer novia !

-Raynare ..cualquier cosa que decidas hacer siempre estaré contigo y cumpliré mi promesa que te hice ..te protegeré y estaré a tu lado de un modo u otro -tras decir esto último Issei abandonaba la habitación dejando a una Raynare silenciosa

Mientras esto pasaba en la Cima del Archidragon..en el mundo DxD las cosas seguían su propio rumbo ,ajeno a lo que pasaba con cierto castaño ...

Reino de Asgard ...Palacio Valhalla !

El nuevo Dios de Asgard y padre de todo Thor ,se encontraba sentado en su trono ,pensando en lo referente a lo que su Padre Odin le platico del incidente en el Inframundo y la consecuente orden de captura del Sekiryuutei por crímenes contra la Ciudad de Lilith

Thor se consideraba a sí mismo un Dios Guerrero ,uno que debería estar en campos de batalla no sentado con el culo entumido viendo el ir y venir de sus súbditos h demás dioses ,su padre Odin había ido al reino de los enanos de Nidavellir uno de los 9 reinos del Yggdrasil

Cuando su padre le platico del enorme poder y fuerza del ahora conocido como Dragon Oscuro Ancalagon ,no podía más que entusiasmarse por pelear contra un enemigo digno de un Dios

Un rival que le permitirá convertirse en algo más allá de un Dios ,uno del cual se canten sus aventuras en canciones entonadas en toda Asgard y más allá ,sabía que al ser Dios de Asgard los enfrentamientos ya no eran como antes ,ni los Gigantes de Hielo de Jötunheim o los Elfos Oscuros de Svartalfheim representaban ya un desafío

Necesitaba sentir esa adrenalina correr por su cuerpo ,esa sensación que solo el combate contra enemigos da ,Thor necesitaba sentirse vivo ,y la única manera que su mente contemplaba era retar a ese Dragón Oscuro que residía en un viejo amigo de la Alianza de las Faccoones ...Hyoudou Issei

Levantandose de su trono Thor camino por los largos y majestuosos pasillos del Valhalla ,llegó a un punto donde algo llamo su atención y eran un grupo de Valquirias que charlaban animadamente ,El Dios Nórdico no pudo más que sonreír ante lo que veían sus ojos

Las súplicas a sus plegarias están frente a El ,sonriendo para sí mismo había llegado la hora de Cazar un Dragón ,y para eso tenía el cebo perfecto ,uno al cual el Dragón no podía rechazar ...

Sus ojos se clavaron en Rossweise aquella Valquiria que fue guardaespaldas de su padre y la cual se decía estaba enamoranda del Sekiryuutei,ella era perfecta porque no había sido partícipe del desastre en el Inframundo ,por lo cual pensaba que el Dragón haría todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance por protegerla ..

Thor satisfecho a lo que había resultó ,siguió su camino para perderse en los largos pasillos del palacio ,dejando a una Rossweise ajena a lo que tenía planeado para ella !

Castillo Gremory...Inframundo

Rias Gremory se despertaba de un sueño algo raro que tenía ..más bien una pesadilla donde un Dragón Oscuro la atormentaba con sus ojos ámbar ,los leves sollozos de un recién nacido llamaban su atención ,

Sentado en su cama Rias observó al hombre que su corazón amaba profundamente ,Este con una expresión de felicidad cargaba al bebe producto de su amor con ella ,Rias al ver esto supo que solo era una pesadilla ,respiraba tranquila al ver a Issei como un padre amoroso

-Mira Rias ..nuestro hijo es hermoso !-exclama este en dicha sosteniendo al bebe al cual jugaba con un dedo de su padre !

Suspirando Rias colocó su mano en su pecho para clamar su corazón ,todo era perfecto ,tenía un esposo maravilloso ,un bebe hermoso heredero del Clan Gremory ,el más influyente en el Inframundo ..la vida era perfecta !

-Sí Ise ...nuestro bebe es precioso !-Rias decía esto con una sonrisa amorosa

Issei con el bebe en brazos se levanto de la cama para después darle un beso en los labios a su amada esposa

-Te amo Rias Gremory ,me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo !-

Rias correspondió el beso para después mirado con amor a sus dos hombres favoritos también dejaba que su corazón hablara !

-Yo también te amo Ise -

Al decir esto Issei se apartó de Rias dando unos pasos lejos de ella ,pero dándole la espalda ,para después decir unas palabras que dejaron helada el alma de Rias

-Si me amas ,porque me traicionadte ?,porque te burlaste de mi ?,porque tú y las demás jugaron conmigo !-dicho esto Issei giró para quedar frente a Rias ,esta horrorizada observó como este no tenía ojos y de sus cuencas un líquido negro) escurría sobre sus mejillas

-No,no sé de qué hablas Issei ..jamás te traicionaríamos !-

Tan pronto termino de decir esto el cuarto donde ellos estaba empezó arder en llamas ,el calor era insoportable para Rias ,esto fue ocasionado por un furioso Issei quien aún con el bebe en brazos gritaba

-Perra mentirosa !...no eres más que una puta en celo igual que las otras !-

Rias estaba aterrada por el estallido de Issei ?intento moverse pero no podía ,un gran dolor en el vientre la hizo quejarse ,al mirarse vio con horror como su largo camisón blanco estaba manchado de sangre proveniente de ella misma ,miro a Issei y este tenía sangre en ambas manos

Lo que más la aterraba era que este sostenía al bebe por una de sus patitas manteniéndolo boca abajo ,sonriendo sádicamente ,en la otra mano sostenía una daga de 25 cm

-Ise ..que ..que ...haces con eso ...por favor baja...baja esa cosa ...es ..,es nuestro bebe !-

Issei lentamente empezó a marcar la piel del bebe con la Daga,haciendo que este llorara sin control

-Noooooooo...Ise ...detente !...por favor ...lo siento !...mi bebe !-Rias lloraba al momento de suplicar viendo la tortura a su bebe

La risa proveniente de Issei la hizo orinarse del miedo ,más aún porque está no podía moverse ,no podia gritar aunque quisiera ,su garganta se cerró ante el miedo de ver a su esposo y su bebe en tal situación

-Nuestro bebe ?..,no ..este bastardo no es mio !,es una abominación tuya y de ese bastado de Vali !..Heheheehe -gritaba Issei al momento que entre las llama un enorme Dragón Negro de ojos Ámbar ,largos y afilados dientes aparecía ,rugiendo estruendosamente !

Ggggrrrrrrroooooaaaaaahhhh...!

El Dragón de sus pesadillas estaba detrás de Issei mirándola...

Issei una vez que dejo al bebe ,fastidiado y con asco aventó a este a los brazos de Rias ,esta lo pudo sostener entre sus brazos viendo con pavor los cortes en su cuerpecito

-Te desprecio Rias Gremory ..tú y todas mis esposas pagaran por esto ,más mataré no sin antes hacerlas ver cómo esos engendros sean torturados por mi -

Dicho esto el Dragón Negro se abalanzó sobre Rias con las fauces abiertas ,haciendo que esta gritara

Ggrrrrrooooaaaaaaahhhhh

-Iseeeeeeeeeee...-

Rias Gremory desperto de golpe ,su corazón latía a gran velocidad ,sudaba copiosamente ,de forma desesperada se tocó su ahora vientre abultado ,suspirando y llorando profundamente

Otra vez esa pesadilla..otra vez atormentadola ...siente presente y cada vez peor

Al escuchar los gritos un grupo de Maids se acercó a ella para comprobar que estuviera bien tanto ella como el bebe ,seguido de ellas entro su padre Zeoticus Gremory ,preocupado por la salud de su hija

-Rias tranquilízate !..fue una pesadilla !-

Rias se aferró a él temblando ,ahogando sus lágrimas en su ropa ,Zeoticus comprendía la gravedad de la situación por la cual el Clan Gremory pasaba ,Rias su princesa estaba bajo mucho estrés ,constantemente cuestionada por la prensa y la sociedad del Inframundo y sus 72 pilares,razón por la cual su hermano el Mou lucifer y su padre habían tomado la desicion de que no saliera por nada del castillo

Esto durante y después de su embarazo ...

Antartida ...Monte Erebus...

En una de las montañas más heladas del continente antártico,cierto peliplata entrenaba sin descanso ,invocando grandes cantidades de Magia este lanzaba hechizos tan destructivos que hacían temblar todo el continente

Vestido solo con una ligera capa sobre su cuerpo Vali lucifer ocultaba muy bien la ausencia de uno de sus brazos ,aquel que le fuera arrancado por su amigo y rival el Sekiryuutei !

-{Valí debes calmarte !,aún estás débil no fuerces tu cuerpo en ese estado !}-este era el consejo del Dragón Emperador Blanco ...Albión

-Debo volverme más fuerte !...debo proteger a mis hijos y a mis chicas !,no dejaré que Hyoudou Issei o lo que sea que esté dentro de él ,las lastime !-decía exasperado Vali golpeado cada vez más la montaña

-{Son solo sueños ,el jamás haría algo en contra de ellas o de ...tus hijos }-Albión decía esto con leve rechazo al referirse a los hijos de Vali ,también a él le costaba aceptar que todo se fuera a la mierda !

Pero Vali hacia oídos sordos a lo que Albión le decía ,no olvidaba cuando se enteró dl estado del Vampiro Travesti de Gasper ...no creía lo que le pasó y más aún sin poder comprender que no podía ser curado ..el chico estaba en coma ..o lo mantenían en ese estado para evitar su sufrimiento

Debía volverse más fuerte ,porque sabía que Issei regresaría y cuando lo hiciera solo uno quedaría con vida ..y costará lo que costará ,lo mataría por El ,por Rias ,por todas ...pero más que nada ..por sus hijos !

Continuara :...

Mis amigos aquí ya les dejo el cap completo ,espero sea de su agrado y se agradece la espera

Ando desvelado de escribirlo pero no importa ,ya dormiré después ,se agradece. A todos los que siguen la historia y a los que dejan su rewie,a todos ustedes muchas gracias y los veo en la próxima

No se esperaba lo de Ddraig verdad ?

Aun falta lo mejor cuando nuestro castaño vaya a Asgard a salvar a Rossweise con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos y sin olvidar a Raynare !


	8. Chapter 8

Amigos una nueva actualización de este Fic que a gustado tanto a ustedes como a mí ,-antes que nada agradezco todos y cada uno de los rewies mil gracias y seguimos trabajando

Sin más vamos a lo que nos interesa...

Capitulo 8: La Senda del Segador...parte 2

Hay cosas en la vida que es mejor no conocerlas ,cosas que deseas nunca haber preguntado,visto ,escuchado o sentido...

Anonimo.

El gran Dios de Asgard ,miraba aterrado lo que sus acciones y provocaciones había caído en su tierra natal ,aquella que había jurado proteger ,aquella que amaba más que nada en todo el Yggdrasil...

Frente a él ,grandes y feroces llamaradas se alzaban consumiéndolo todo lo que encontraban ,el humo que los restos calcinados de la que alguna vez fue la Ciudad de Asgard tapaban como un manto lúgubre la noche ,la luz de la Luna poco o nada se distinguía ante el voraz incendio

Thor miraba estupefacto como todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano ,nunca en su larga vida había enfrentado a semejante criatura cuya silueta se lograba distinguir entre las llamas ,pero mas que nada ,sus ojos esmeraldas tan brillantes como gemas

Lo había intentado todo cuanto conocía ,rayos del Mjolnir,golpes brutales ,toda variedad de hechizos tanto de hielo y fuego ,por los dioses incluso invocar a cuanto soldado del Einherjar,pero nada servía

El Dragón cambiaba de posición tan pronto se sentía flanqueado ,sus grandes coletazos barrían todo lo que hubiera a su paso ,si era atacado de frente ,se erguía en dos patas y asestaba sendos golpes que arañaban la tierra y a cuanto enemigo tenía enfrente

Thor descubrió ,que el Dragón ante la cantidad de castigo recibido ,invocaba un hechizo que consistía en una luz dorada que recorría su cuerpo generado con esto un tipo de guardia que actuaba como una segunda piel invisible ,pero bastante resistente a toda clase de golpes

Aunque era un hechizo de corta duración ,para frustración de Thor descubrió que el Dragón podía generarlo infinidad de veces !

Lo peor era cuando este volaba sobre la Ciudad en llamas ,lo hacía a ras de piso soltando feroces llamaradas ,una lluvia de fuego incandecente caía desde el cielo

El podía sentir como esos feroces ojos penetraban en lo más profundo de su alma ,haciendo un escrutinio sobre el ,observando cada parte de su ser ,pero más que nada generando miedo y pavor hacia los Dragones

El rugido de entre las llamas congelaban su alma

Groooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...!

-Que rayos esperas Dios del Trueno ,levántate y pelea ,hay que detenerlo o no quedará nada que salvar,tu gente te necesita !-esta era el reproche de Raynare que había llegado a la zona del combate

Ella al igual que Elwin y la Diosa Freya habían llegado tan rápido como sintieron la repentina explosión de poder generada por Issei ,verlo transformado en un enorme Dragón Carmesí ,en una bestia sin raciocinio cuyo objetivo era consumirlo todo en el fuego ,les hacía ver que realmente no sabían nada de los Dragones

Mientras el Dragón rugía de cara a la Luna ,Elwin usando su magia curativa hacia todo lo posible por curar a una muy lastimada Rossweise,rogaba a suplicaba a sus Dioses por lograr despertarla ,pensaba que tal vez ella fuera capaz de despertar a Issei de la Senda de Segador ,aunque eso era muy poco probable debido a ciertos aspectos

Aquel camino al cual se acogían los Caballeros de la Sangre del Dragón como última opción al pelear contra sus enemigos ,transformándose en Dragónes donde lo único en su mente era la destruccion del enemigo y todo a su alrededor

Elwin sabía que había solo tres maneras de poder regresarlo a su estado natural ,la primera era que efectivamente saciará su sed de sangre al matar ,la segunda era que lo mataran y la tercera ...

-Como está ella ?-preguntó desesperada la Diosa Freya -Hay que salir de aquí ,no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo ,el calor y las brazas es insoportable !-

Tan pronto como dijo eso Elwin vio con horror como el Dragón Carmesi levantó su cuello donde de su garganta la cual brillaba incandecentemente ,de su gran fauce una gran marea de fuego fue soltada ,arrasándolo todo a su paso

-Maldicion !..preparence a resistir.-

Al decir esto Raynare y Freya se colocaron frente a Elwin y una inconsciente Rossweise para protegerlas ,ambas habían levantado una barrera mágica esperado la marea de fuego del Dragón

la marea chocó contra su barrera ,Raynare veía con horrorizada como esta empezaba a ceder a causa del intenso calor que la marea generaba ,ni siquiera el apoyo de la Diosa Freya lograba frenar el ataque del Dragón

Antes de que la barrera cayera y fueran consumidas por el fuego ,un intenso aire congelado llegó desde sus espaldas ,reforzando así la barrera mágica

GREAT ICE WALL...!-

-Perdón por llegar tarde chicas pero tuve un inconveniente con ciertos Asgardianos que no me dejaban en paz -

El que decía esto no era otro que el Dragón de Hielo ,Gray Fullbuster ,este estaba vestido con su armadura a la vez que sus alas mágicas desprendían el intenso aire congelado ,logrando salvarlas de una muerte inminente ocacionada por su amigo que ahora había caído presa del dolor y la ira ante el incidente con la Valquiria

Para incredulidad de Gray y las chicas ,junto a todos los que se había dado cita en ese lugar ,observaron cómo de la fauce del Dragón brillaba incandecente una luz morada ,que salió disparada como un gran rayo justo antes de terminar el ataque de la marea de fuego

-Hay mierda...no es cierto !-las palabras de Gray se ahogaron ante la intenso rayo de luz morada que se dirigía a ellos y todos en general

-No es ...posible ...está usando el ..poder del infinito !-Raynare al ver el gran poder desencadenado del rayo del dragón

-Usen todo lo que tengan ..debemos resistir todos juntos ...!-está era la airada exclamación de la Diosa Freya quien desesperada usaba toda su magia en fortalecer la barrera

El Dragón movía salvajemente su cabeza de un lado para otro ,destruyendo lo todo lo que el rayo golpeaba

Grooooaaaaaaaahhhhhh-

Mientras esto ocurría del lado del grupo de Issei ,el ahora abatido Dios del Trueno pasaba de todo

Thor por su parte aún sin levantarse del suelo donde estaba gravemente lastimado ,vio cómo habían llegado un gran número de soldados Asgardianos comandados por sus amigos Fandral ,Hogun y Volstagg,lo llamados "Los Tres Guerreros"

-Todos ,formen una Falange !...es nuestro deber proteger a nuestro Señor de Asgard -el que decía esto era Fandral

-Pase lo que pase ,no deben ceder ,recuerden su juramento ,la vida de sus seres queridos depende de ustedes mis valientes guerreros !-Volstagg se había colocado enfrente de la gran murralla de escudos y lanzas ,donde estás empezaron brillar

-Thor amigo ,recuerda el porque eres El Rey de Asgard ,nunca olvides que ante la adversidad tus amigos estamos para ayudarte ,despierta de esta pesadilla que tú solo haz provocado y salva a Asgard -quien decía esto como señal de despedida era Hogun,quien junto a los "tres Guerreros "se disponían a detener la marea de fuego

-Por Asgard y por nuestro Rey !-

Gritaron todos juntos al momento que la marea choco contra ellos ,la Falnage soportaba a duras penas el ataque del Dragón ,quienes más difícil tenían la situación fueron los amigos de Thor

-Amigos ...no -

Del final de la marea de fuego Thor vio como un gran rayo de energía morada golpeaba a todos sus guerreros y amigos que lo habían protegido ,antes de desaparecer desintegrados por el ataque del Dragón

Thor miro por última vez a sus amigos que le dieron una sincera sonrisa antes de ser consumidos en su totalidad ,el rostro de "Los Tres Guerreros "quedó grabada para siempre en su memoria ...el sacrificio que habían hecho para protegerlo lo seguiría como condena a su arrogancia

-Amigos...noooooooooooo...!-

Mientras esto acontecía en Asgard ...en Arda sucedían cosas bastante similares en diferentes puntos del continente de Beleriand

Reino Elfico de Halamshiral...Ciudad de Plata

Uno de los grandes reinos de los Elfos Sindarin se encontraba en llamas ,la otrora Ciudad de Plata ardía bajo las ardientes llamas que consumían todo a su paso ,parte de la población había logrado ser evacuada con éxito hacia las colinas nubladas ,logrando con esto su supervivencia

El Palacio de Sullevin estaba tapizado de cadaveres de Elfos ,todos y cada uno de ellos habían hecho una última defensa en proteger la vida de la familia Real ,pero había sido inútil

Esta no era una invacion de un ejército extranjero ,ni saqueadores o cualquier reino de los muchos que había en Beleriand y más allá ,esto había sido obra de un solo sujeto ,el cual se encontraba de frente con el ahora agonizante Rey Elfo Valorin

-Sabes realmente me tienen impresionado ustedes los elfos ,a pesar de su apariencia frágil y delicada ,saben soportar los golpes ,su resistencia física y mágica es admirable,deben de serlo así puesto que ustedes fueron los primeros en despertar del sueño de Iluvatar -

El que hacía esta observación era un sujeto no mayor de 25 años ,de cabello negro y tez clara ,pero lo que más resaltaba de el ,no era la hermosa armadura obsidiana que lo vestía ,o la gran espada que estaba clavada sobre un Elfo el cual había sido asesinado hacía poco tiempo ,no ,nada de eso era importante ,lo eran sus ojos color ámbar de pupila rasgada

El cual miraba atentamente al Rey de la Ciudad de Plata...

El Rey Elfico Valorin ,se mantenía firme a pesar de sus heridas ,su armadura plateada ahora parcialmente destruida y manchada con su propia sangre ,sobre su mano izquierda ,un gran escudo redondo con el símbolo del Clan al que pertenecía el Rey ,le resultaba tan pesado como para levantarlo ,sobre su derecha y por la cual se podía erguir aún ,una gran alabarla clavada al suelo lograba aún emitir la magia del Rey

El sujeto de armadura negra lo veía analíticamente

-Muy bien ,acabemos con esto ,observa bien a tu alrededor -le decía el sujeto señalando la gran sala donde se encontraban -Te ofrezco la oportunidad de vivir tanto a ti como a lo que queda de tu pueblo ,lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme dónde está ese Elfo al que llaman Gwaith-I-Mirdain !-

El rey escucho cada palabra que salía de la boca de su oponente ,haciendo una mueca de rechazo a su petición ,él sabía bien a quién se refería

-Porque ?..porque ustedes lo quieren ?-su expresión cambio a coraje recordando las habilidades que ese Elfo tenía -acaso no les ...basta todo el poder ...que ustedes tiene ..como para querer algo de Él ?!-las palabras algo agonizantes del Rey Valorin hicieron que el Sujeto de ojos ámbar sonriera

-No seas tonto ,nosotros en sí no necesitamos nada de El -el sujeto negaba moviendo la cabeza ligeramente -lo queremos de El es que haga un nuevo Anillo de Poder-al decir esto sonrío -esto es solo un encargo de nuestro líder para alguien más ...alguien que en verdad lo necesita !

El Rey Valorin se preguntaba quién en toda Beleriand buscaría algo tan peligroso como lo eran los Anillos de Poder ...más aún quién era capaz de mandar y reinar sobre los Dragones Eternos ...porque el Rey Valorin ...sabía que ante El ,y quien era el causante del la caída de la Ciudad de Plata ...no era otro más que uno de ellos

Kalameet El Dragón Eterno del Abismo...

-Te diré que haremos -decía ahora el identificado como Kalameet-dame lo que quiero y me iré por donde vine ,así tú y los tuyos sobrevivirán y podrán reconstruir lo que lo aún está en pie de esta Ciudad -tan pronto dijo esto ,Kalameet desenterró su espada del Elfo muerto apuntándola al Rey agónico

El Rey Valorin cerró los ojos pensando las palabras del Dragón ,abrió sus ojos y miro a toda su guardia asesinada sin piedad ,cuantas vidas de perdieron y cuantas más se perderán su se negaba ?..esta pregunta resonaba en su mente

-Si te niegas ,asesinare a todos los Elfos que aún quedan vivos ,no quedará registró en la historia de Beleriand de que alguna ves ustedes existieron ...así que dime Rey Valorin de Halamshiral ..donde está Celebrimbor..!

Reino Enano de Azanulbizar...a las puertas de la Ciudad de Orzammar.

Bajo las faldas de grandes y rocosas montañas ,Un gran ejército se postraba a la entrada de una de las ciudades subterráneas de los Señores Enanos ,grandes forjadores y mineros de Beleriand ,la Casa del Rey Dwalin pies de Hierro

El tan temido Ejército de Hierro de más de 25,000 enanos armados hasta los dientes con gruesas y pesadas armaduras ,blandiendo tanto mazos como un sin fin de tipos de hachas de todo tipo bloqueaba el paso a la Ciudad de más de 200,000 habitantes ,las cuales se habían resguardado en las múltiples cavernas repartidas en toda la Ciudad por órdenes de su Rey

-Este sí que es un gran Ejército ..realmente ustedes enanos de mierda sí que saben hacer un buen recibimiento Hehehehe -

Decia un pelinegro de ojos ámbar ,a diferencia de Kalammet este no traía su armadura negra tan distintiva de su especie ,por el contrario ,traía ropas ligeras con partes de protección tanto en pecho como en antebrazos y piernas ,toda su vestimenta era negra pero algo raida

-Aunque debo decir que estoy algo desilusionado ,esperaba algo mucho más que solo 25,000 enanos muertos de hambre -su sonrisa se hacía salvaje cuanto más hablaba -pero bueno ,es comprensible dado el hecho que su raza está en decadencia -ahora su sonrisa se transformaba en asco -no me imagino quién chingados se follaria a una enana ,eso sí es asqueroso por donde lo quieran ver Hahahahahhaa..-

La risa cruel taladraba los oídos de todo el Ejército de Hierro y más en su Rey quien ofendido ante tales palabras hacia su gente exclamaba furioso !

-Te atreves a venir aquí ,ante mí ,ante mí gente e insultarnos !..te juro por la memoria de mis ancestros los grandes 7 Señores Enanos que te destruire -

Furioso el Rey Dwalin bajaba de un jabalí salvaje que usaba como montura para frente a su Ejercito blandir amenzante su gran Hacha listo para arremeter contra el sujeto de ojos ámbar

-Lo dudo mucho Rey cara de culo de Hierro -decía tras limpiarse unas lágrimas de tanto reise -no tienes idea de a quién te enfrentas ,ni tú ni tu pequeño Ejército podrán hacerme frente -tras decir esto se erguía orgulloso -estás frente a un Dragón

Midir Dragón Eterno...El Devorador

El Rey Dwalin sonrió arrogantemente ante la presentación del Dragón Eterno

-No eres la gran cosa !,mis ancestros ya han dado muerte a uno de los tuyos durante las Guerras de Beleriand !,no eres diferente a ninguno que haya enfrentado antes !-

El ahora conocido como Midir el Devorador alzo una ceja curioso por el comentario del Rey Enano ,para después asentir y explicar algunas cositas del pasado

-En efecto ,los tuyos asesinaron al que ostentaba el título del Padre de los Dragones ,pero olvidas algo Rey cara de culo de Hierro -entrecerraba los ojos con una sonrisa -tus tan cacareados ancestros perdieron a muchos Ejércitos de miles de Enanos solo para dar muerte a Glaurung -decía esto alzando el rostro sin perder la mirada al Rey -pero él era solo un Dragón Terrestre ,nada que ver con mi Lider y por cual estoy aquí -

Dwalin pies de Hierro exacerbado ante la agresividad y arrogancia mostrada por el Dragón exalaba para preguntar en tono molesto

-Que quiere un Dragón aquí !..lo que sea que te trajo aquí o quien te haya mandado será inútil ,no obtendrás nada de nosotros -Dwalin miraba con orgullo a su Ejército quien en Falange sostenía escudo y arma listo para el combate -preferimos la muerte a la sumisión o para traicionar a uno de los Señores Enanos -

Midir sonreia satisfecho ante las palabras del Rey Dwalin

-Me gusta tu actitud Rey cara de culo de Hierro ,pero antes de ponernos serios necesito que me des la parte de la llave mágica de la Tumba de Fairel -

Tras decir esto la cara del Rey y de todo el Ejército de Hierro se volvió dura

-Se muy bien que después de la Guerra de la Cólera ustedes dividieron esa llave en 5 partes -decía esto mostrando los dedos de la mano sonriendo -ya tengo 3 de ellos y quiero que me des la que tienes en tu poder !-

-No tienes idea de lo que haces !-exclamaba furico-lo que hay en esa Tumba traerá desgracia a todas las razas de Arda ,para qué demonios quieren lo que hay ahí ?-

Midir se colocó una mano en la barbilla fingiendo pensar ,exacerbando al Rey

-Buenooooo,supongo que no pasara nada con decírtelo ,total te mataré a ti y a todo tu asqueroso pueblo -sonreia al invocar tras El a un sin número de invocaciones de Espíritus listos para pelear -la razón por la que tanto Kalameet y yo andamos haciendo esto es para la forja de un nuevo Anillo...un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos -

-Estan dementes -

-Lo que quiero de la Tumba de Fairel es el Lirio Rojo -

Tanto el Rey como el Ejército se horrorizados ante lo que escucharon ,nadie en Beleriand quería que se repitieran sucesos de Edades pasadas ,donde la vida de miles de millones de seres se vio doblegada ante la voluntad de un solo Anillo

-Basta de charlas ..dame la maldita parte de la llave o la obtendré de tu cuerpo muerto Rey cara de culo de Hierro ,sabrás de primera mano porque me llaman el Devorador !-

Bosques a las afueras de la Ciudad Fortaleza de Kirkwall...La Ciudad de las Cadenas

Caminando pausadamente y de forma elegante un chica de aproximadamente 20 años de edad ,se dirigía a la Ciudad Fortaleza del Viejo Rey Vendrick,la chica vestía un sensual pero elegante vestido negro de una sola pieza ,la cual se adaptaba perfectamente a su escultural cuerpo (98-60-91)

De larga cabellera negra sedosa,ojos negros como la noche oscuridad misma ,tez clara ,vientre plano ,pechos perfectos y largas esbeltas piernas ,con su sola belleza podía hipnotizar tanto a hombre como mujeres y subyugarlos a su voluntad ,era muy consiente de su belleza natural y sabía sacarle provecho

Pero esta chica no andaba sola por la espesura del frondoso bosque ,ella era acompañada por 2 niños no mayores de 4 años los cuales se parecían mucho a ella su madre ,a solo unos pasos de ella ,no les perdía la mirada de encima atenta a cualquier paso que los pequeños daban ,su mirada llena de amor así lo demostraba

Ambos niños traían sendas capaz que cubrían todo su cuerpo en su totalidad ,del mismo color que la vestimenta de su madre ,el niño era de cabello negro y ojos ámbar mientras la niña su largo cabello negro era sujeta con una diadema y sus ojos negros idénticos a su madre

La niña paro de golpe observando hacia el cielo nocturno ,siendo imitada poco después por su hermano ,ambos veían fascinados la Luna quien mostraba un eclipse adornada con un halo púrpura en su alrededor

Esto llamo la atención de su madre quien sonreia ante lo que sus pequeños y ella miraban con tanta fascinación

-Mira ..mira Ka-chan ..la luna es hermosa !-decía la niña apuntando con su dedo a la luna para que su madre la viera

-Es cierto Ka-chan...es muy grande ..pero porque está así ?-preguntaba El Niño viendo a su madre quien sin despegar la vista de la Luna respondía

-Está así porque anuncia la llegada de una nueva Edad -decía esto ahora mirando a ambos niños -una donde ustedes mis bebes podrán volverse muy fuertes ,gracias a un amigo de Mami y es alguien muy especial para ustedes -decía esto con gran sonrisa !

Ambos niños miraban con asombro la luna y lo que su madre les platicaba ,eran niños muy curiosos e introvertidos ,pero lo que más les gustaba a ambos era el conocer a personas fuertes como su Padre

-En serio !,lo podremos conocer y jugar con el Ka-chan ?!-preguntaba ilusionado El niño

-Ufufufufu,claro que podrán conocerlo mis amores ,no hay nadie tan fuerte como El en el mundo -la chica reía elegantemente tapándose la boca con una de sus manos discretamente -El les enseñara muchas cosas para que se vuelvan grandes y fuertes -decía esto haciendo pantomimas a los niños que reían

-Yeeeeeiiii...-era el grito de ambos niños que brincaban dando saltitos de alegría

La chica no podía más que mirarlos con tanto amor como le era posible ,eran sus Crías y haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance por y para ellos ,además tenían un padre que los protegería de cualquier amenaza y el cual estaba trabajando en darles un lugar donde crecer..

-Bueno ,bueno mis amores ,por ahora y mientras llega mi amigo ,nosotros tenemos que seguir adelante,además a donde vamos podrán jugar y comer con muchos amigos Ufufufufu-

Al decir esto el niño salió corriendo a la ciudad lo más rápido que sus patitas le permitían siendo seguido de cerca por su hermanita y su Madre

-Espera Oni-chan...yo también quiero jugar !-

La mujer siguió le pasó tranquilo de sus bebes ,a escasos metros delante de ella la Ciudad Fortaleza de Kirkwall se iluminaba para dar paso a la noche misma ,Ella sonreía ,tenía trabajo que hacer además de darle de comer a sus Crías ,al igual que los otros de su raza que en esos momentos se hayaban en distintos lugares juntando lo necesario para la llegada de su Líder ,porque tenía que darle la noticia del nacimiento de sus Crías después de tantos años ,al fin los Dragones Eternos lograban reproducirse con éxito

Ella era la tercera de las hembras conocidas después de Ophis Dragóna Eterna del Infinito y Kalishi Dragóna Eterna de la Dominación,ella era

Liesse Dragóna Eterna de la Legión

Reino Elfico de Nargothrond...La Ciudad Esmeralda

En el interior del Castillo Real de la Ciudad Esmeralda ,se llevaba a cabo una interesante reunión entre varios personajes de distintas razas ,por un lado los Elfos Sindarin de Nargothrond de la mano de su Reina la Señora Filianore ,descendiente de los primeros Elfos y Reina de Reyes de los 12 Clanes

La Reina Filianore era una Elfa de gran belleza,de larga cabellera rubia poseedora de un escultural cuerpo (89-58-86),y penetrantes ojos azules era considerada la mujer más hermosa de toda Arda ,solo superada su belleza por las Dragonas ,las cuales muy pocos seres eran testigo de ello ,y quien lograba hacerlo ,nunca más volvía a ser visto con vida

Frente a ella y en pose de respeto ante la Reina se encontraban las Cazadragones de la Ciudad Fortaleza de Dobren ,ellas eran Erza Scarlet y Ferris Eris ,quien estaban en cacería de uno de los suyos ,al cual las pistas y los recientes sucesos las habían traído aquí a Nargothrond !

-Deja ver si entendí -decía la reina sentada en su trono viendo a las chicas frente a ella -me están diciendo que ustedes dos no están aquí para ayudarnos a los Reinos Elficos en esta hora oscura que se cierne sobre nosotros ,es correcto ?-

Erza no podía mentir por más que quisiera ,su honor como Cazadragones se lo impedía ,solo había un camino a seguir a un si este te conducía a la muerte misma y era la verdad

-Lamento mucho mi Señora Filianore no poder hablar en nombre de mi Rey y del Reino de Rhyll ,pero tanto a mi compañera como a mí nos han encomendado la tarea de buscar a un traidor a nuestro Rey ..Gray Fullbuster el ahora conocido como Dragón de Hielo -

La Reina Filianore escuchaba molesta lo que la chica decía ,la raza de los hombres siempre era más dada a su nepotismo y arrogancia a los problemas ajenos ,aún cuando estos representarán la destruccion de toda Arda

-Si es ese el caso te pido a ti y a tu amiga que abandonen mis tierras en este instante -poniéndose de pie camino hasta estar frente a ellas -tenemos grandes problemas de los cuela encargarnos ,sé que han escuchado de la Caída de Halamshiral-

-Mi Señora ,recientemente estuvimos en Harrenhal ,por desgracia no sólo Halamshiral cayó ,tenemos conocimiento de que también la Ciudad enana de Orzammar fue destruida en su totalidad ..no tenemos certeza en ninguno de los casos de que haya habido sobrevivientes -

La que ahora hablaba era Eris ,relatado todo cuanto escucharon sobre esas tragedias ,lo que no supieron era que o quienes eran los causantes de tales acciones ,tanto ella como Erza pensaban que se debía tratar de un Reino en busca de poder en Arda ,porque no cabía en sus mentes que esos grandes Reinos hubieran sucumbido de la noche a la mañana

Las grandes puertas del recinto donde se encontraban se habrían para dar paso a dos Caballeros Elfos quienes a paso solemne se postraron rodilla al piso a la vista de su Señora

Está sonreia algo aliviada por la presencia de esos dos grandes Caballeros ,su confianza y seguridad se avivaban en precensia de ellos Dos

-Mi Señora Filianore...Glorfinder ,Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada y líder de los 12 Clanes presentándose !-

Este era el famoso Elfo,de tez blanca de cabello rubio ,portaba una armadura de plata ,bajo de ella una túnica blanca lo cubría ,de ojos grises, sobreviviente de la Caída de Gondolin ,aquel que con espada y escudo en mano hizo frente a unos de los Balrogs que trataba de impedir la salida de los habitantes de dicha Ciudad

-Mi Señora Filianore...Elardin ,Capitán de la Guardia Real y Comandante en Jefe de los Caballeros Esmeralda ,presentándose !

El que ahora hablaba era el Elfo sobreviente de la Guerra Civil que azoto el ahora extinto Reino de Barad Eithal ,de cabello negro y ojos de igual color vestía armadura de oro con ropajes rojos

Ambos grandes Señores de los Elfos ahora junto a las Cazadragones,rendían informe sobre las defensas establecidas junto al Cónclave de Nargothrond ,estos habían repartido varios de sus mejores Apóstatas para mantener la barrera mágica que ocultaba a la Ciudad Esmeralda

Un hechizo de camuflaje aprendido de las lecciones trágicas ocurridas durante la Primera Edad ,está era una de las principales defensas contra el enemigo desconocido hasta entonces ,nadie quería que se repitieran los sucesos recientes

-Hemos logrado reforzar el hechizo de ocultamiento gracias al Cónclave ,también logramos enviar mensajes los Clanes para su seguridad -el que decía esto era Glorfinder viendo a su Señora a los ojos

-De igual forma ,los Caballeros Esmeraldas estamos en alerta y repartidos por todas las fronteras que rodean el reino ,sin importar la ubicación seremos capaces de responder a la amenaza cual quiera que esta sea mi Señora -

Tanto Elardin como Glorfinder creían que con tales medidas sería más que suficiente sin saber la magnitud y capacidad de su enemigo ,Nargothrond había sido una de las pocas Ciudades Elficas que aún mantenía su grandeza la cual llegó a compartir junto a Gondolin.

-Permítanos ayudarla Reina Filianore-Erza Scarlet tenía en mente varías ideas las cuales giraban en torno a la supervivencia no sólo de Nargothrond,también de su hogar -Si bien es cierto que mi compañera y yo no podemos desviarnos de nuestra misión ,si podemos postergarla por un tiempo-

-Es cierto ,si dos de los grandes reinos han caído ,es obligación de todas las razas el cooperar ante la amenaza ,de igual manera que pasó en las Edades pasadas -Eris respaldaba lo dicho por su compañera Cazadora

-Le rogamos nos permita quedarnos un tiempo aquí en su Ciudad ,ayudaremos cuanto podamos en su protección tanto de usted como de la Familia Real ,estoy segura que nuestro Rey la apoyará una vez se le diga lo que pasa ,ante usted mi compañera y yo ofrecemos nuestras espadas como juramento !-

Erza y Eris habían desenfundado sus espadas y rendirlas a los pies de Filianore ,ahora no sólo tenían que cumplir la enmienda del Rey de Rhyll ,también mientras la amenaza fuera sofocada servirían en Nargothrond ...ya tendrían tiempo para la cacería de su ex compañero y amigo

Ambas chicas sabían que Gray era fuerte ,no tenían duda de que seguiría fortaleciéndose donde fuera que estuviera ,pero el descubrir que había enemigos más fuertes que El ,las hacía sentirse emocionadas ante un combate sin igual

Era cierto que debían localizar a Gray y a quien fuera que lo acompañaba por orden de su Rey ,llevarlo de vuelta a Rhyll de una forma u otra pero no podían ignorar tal problema entre manos ,de igual forma que Glorfinder había dado alerta a los 12 Clanes ,ellas se encargarían de avisar y a los demás reinos ,tanto humanos como enanos que no había sido atacados

Pero lo que ninguno llegaba a imaginar era la relevancia que esto tenía ,que había de especial en atacar a esos reinos ,no tenía lógica ni coherencia

Tal vez y solo tal vez ,las respuestas a eso se encontraban en el Templo del enlace de Fuego ,ya que ahí residía la Guardiana de la Llama Original ,aquella que dio luz y calidez cuando Arda empezó a tomar forma

Se rumoraba que las Guardianas de la Llama eran ciegas por la razón de que tenían visiones sobre el futuro ,solo ellas mediante estas mismas podrían saber que era lo que estaba pasando y más que nada lograrían ver el rostro del Enemigo ,como lo habían hecho hace ya tiempo al ver el rostro verdadero de Morgoth...El Primer Señor Oscuro y creados de todas y cada una de las calamidades que asolaban Arda

Sin olvidar a sus creaciones perfectas...los Dragones Eternos !

La Reina Filianore ahora más tranquila daba visto bueno a todo cuanto sus Caballeros hacían en defensa de Nargothrond,aún asi presentía que un gran mal estaba a punto de ser liberado en Arda uno del que tal vez ninguno salva airoso sin importar su raza o credo

El Reino de Nargothrond podía sentirse tranquilo ...al menos por ahora ,eran ignorantes al saber que cierto Dragón Eterno los vigilaba desde adentro ,mimetisandose a la vista de todos ,haciéndose pasar por uno más de ellos ,aprendiendo todo cuanto podía de ellos y sus modos de vida ,porque si bien era un Dragón ,jamás había mostrado interés en aprender algo ajeno a su especie ,pero está era la orden dada por su líder hace ya tiempo ,tan pronto los sucesos se desemboquen de la manera debida ,El tomaría por asalto la Ciudad Esmeralda

Rivain Dragón Eterno de la Oscuridad

A las afueras del primer círculo del Cielo dos siluetas salían despedidas hacia la tierra ,una era azul y la otra amarilla,siendo la primera estrellándose estrepitosamente sobre la tierra...

Las cosas en el mundo DxD no eran tan tranquilas como se supone que serían y cierta usuaria de Durandal tenía un enfrentamiento contra un oponente muy superior a ella,la paz y la tranquilidad volvían débiles a las personas y Xenovia estaba dando palabra a esa frase ,si hubiera sido en épocas pasadas ,su rival que blandía dos Cimitarras no sería rival para ella ...

Xenovia Quarta ,demonio a las órdenes del Clan Gremory estaba enfrascada en un combate sin cuartel contra una Ángel Reencarnada,la usuaria de Durandal se hayaban con ligeros cortes pero con múltiples ematomas distribuidas en su cuerpo

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a intentar entrar en el Cielo ,Demonio Gremory ,no eres bienvenida en terrenos Sagrados ,al igual que se hizo con la Caido de Irina Shidou,recibirás un castigo si insistes en seguir con esto -

Frente a Xenovia una chica con ropas características de la Iglesia muy parecidas a las usadas por Griselda ,pero cubierta en varias partes de armadura protectora se daba cita sometiéndola a la paliza que le estaba dando

Xenovia no lograba ver su rostro puesto que este era tapado por una máscara lisa la cual solo permitía ver sus ojos por las ranuras de la máscara ,lo que llegaba ver a través de ella era la seriedad y tranquilidad a la cual la chica se acogía ,era raro pero no mostraba signos ni señales de hostilidad ,por lo cual para Xenovia resultaba frustrante

-No puedo irme de aquí sin antes hablar con El Arcángel Miguel !-decía está recuperándose y adoptando su pose de batalla -Debo hacerle ver que lo que hicieron con Irina es un injusticia ,que no ven lo que está sufriendo !,ya no es la misma desde que hicieron esa atrocidad con ella !-el grito de rabia y frustración era muy evidente en su voz al referirse hacia su amiga

La chica del ropaje de la Iglesia levantaba una ceja bastante curiosa ante las palabras de la Demonio al referirse a Irina,sabía por boca de la rubia Serafín lo que ambas habían echo contra su Esposo el ahora desaparecido Sekiryuutei

-Me estás diciendo que los pecados que tú y tu compañera hicieron contra su marido se quedará impune ?,acaso creíste por un minuto que no tendrían castigo -decía la chica avanzando hacia Xenovia la cual está lista para el combate -Es verdad que no podemos hacer nada contra ti puesto que dejaste de ser parte de la Iglesia ,pero en cuanto a esa Caido ,ella aún se regía por nuestras normas al momento de su pecado ,l castigo impuesto por mis Señores fue justo ,no te atrevas a cuestionarlo Demonio Gremory -la chica de la Iglesia escupía las palabras con veneno en su voz

-Irina siempre fue muy devota a su Fe aún cuando supo de la muerte de Dios -ahora Xenovia bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzada -todas y cada una cometimos errores y hemos pagado las consecuencias ,somos despreciadas tanto por el hombre que juramos amar como fuera del Inframundo -ahora levantaba la cabeza viendo detenidamente a la chica de la Iglesia-Irina ya a pagado con sangre su pecado ,tú no eres nadie para hablar en nombre del Arcángel Miguel o de Gabriel ,como para impartir justicia a ella !-

CLANK...!

La chica de la Iglesia se lanzó contra Xenovia en un movimiento rápido ,haciendo que sus espadas chocarán ,la demonio retrocedió debido a la fuerza del impacto ,pero logrando escuchar las palabras de la chica

-Mi nombre es Ciaran de la Espada del Señor ,soy la nueva AS del Arcángel Miguel ,nunca olvides mi nombre demonio Gremory !-

Al decir esto la chica de nombre Ciaran invocaba esferas de energía sacra que fueron disparadas a Xenovia ,causándoles quemaduras en rostro y partes del cuerpo ,al ser una demonio el daño fue mucho

-Kyyyyyaaaaaaaahhh...!-

Xenovia había caído de rodillas ,debido a las heridas que tenía le era difícil defenderse ,más aún en su estado de embarazo ,ahora lo pensaba bien al ver como Ciaran se disponía a darle otro golpe de energía sacra que posiblemente la mate

Ciaran juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho ,entonó un antiguo cántico romano a la vez que aura sacra la rodeaba ,de sus manos energía era acumulada lista para ser dusparada pero antes de que eso pasara fue detenida por alguien más

-Para esto Ciaran ...ya no sigas lastimándola ...por órdenes de mi Señor Miguel ,detén esto !-

-Artorias !-

Ciaran desvaneció su ataque para mirar a donde la voz provenía viendo a su otro compañero de la Iglesia ...Artorias de la Lanza de la Iglesia

Artorias era un sujeto bastante alto ,al igual que Ciaran vestía ropas de la Iglesia pero a diferencia de la chica ,él no traía una máscara ,su cabeza y rostro eran cubiertos por un yelmo y una capucha debajo de este ,haciendo que su cara quedará oculta ,el sobre su armadura portaba una Great Sword ,bastante pesada

Xenovia logró descubrir aún en su estado debilitado ,que la chica de nombre Ciaran basaba su combate en la velocidad ,en tanto este Artorias era pura fuerza bruta con golpes demoledores ..

-Regresemos Ciaran,además ella está embarazada ,no sería muy bien visto por nuestros superiores asesinar a una mujer en cinta !,ya debió entender que no es bien recibida en el Cielo -

Ciaran guardo sus espadas y se dirigió hacia su compañero no sin antes darle una última advertencia a Xenovia

-Nunca más vuelvas demonio ...o acabaré con tu vida sin dudar !-

De esta forma tanto Ciaran como Artorias desaparecían en círculo mágico ,dejando en muy mal estado a una Xenovia dolida y llorosa por no poder hacer nada para aliviar el sufrimiento de su amiga Irina

Plaza Roja de Moscú ...Centro Comercial GUM..!

La vida para Venelana Bael y Grayfia Lucifuge no podía ser mejor ,ambas mujeres de gran belleza y sensual cuerpo sentían como si una pesada loza había sido removida de sus hombros ,ahora libre de sus ataduras podían disfrutar de ser ellas mismas

Lejos quedaban esos tiempos de vestidos tipo Victorianos y uniformes de sirvientas ,tontas fiestas burguesas donde la hipocresía y las falsas sonrisas reinaban ,ahora ellas vivían en el mundo humano ,no teniendo nada que ver con el Inframundo ni mucho menos con sus ex esposos ,a los cuales consideraban los verdaderos culpables de los acontecimientos que provocarán la desaparición de Issei Hyoudou

Para Venelana la situación respecto a la estupidez de su hija junto a las otras chicas ,fue el catalizador perfecto para mandar al diablo a Zeoticus,literalmente

Grayfia por su parte había abandonado a Sirzchez ,llevándose consigo a Milicias ,al que ahora tenía en un colegio de la capital Rusa ,estaba muy feliz ya que este había hecho buenos amigos y se distraía con el día a día ,Grayfia jamás perdonaría a su ex esposo por lo que en compañía de su suegro habían hecho a Issei

Ahora pasado un tiempo,ambas vivían juntas y eran modelos de diferentes marcas tanto de maquillaje ,trajes de baño y lencería de diferentes partes del mundo ,eran mujeres muy asediadas y constantemente recibían propuestas de matrimonio de hombre y sorprendentemente también de mujeres ...algo que las hacía sentir halagadas

Pero sabían muy bien ,que sus sentimientos estaban dirigidos hacia cierto castaño que en estos momentos destruída el Reino de Asgard convertido en Dragón

Hablan recorrido las tiendas departamentales y comprado infinidad de cosas ,ahora se hayaban sentadas en un local disfrutando de un merecido postre de frutas ,ya que era a mediados de año y la temperatura en la capital Rusa era algo calida

-Madre ...Grayfia -

Venelana y Grayfia fueron ligeramente sorprendidas ya que frente a ellas se encontraba Rias Gremory acompañada de la hermana de Kuroka ,Koneko Toujo,a ambas chicas ya se les notaba el embarazo y usaban ligeros vestidos holgados

-Ufufufu..qué alegría verte Rias ..dime que te trae al mundo humano eh ?-

Rias dio un profundo suspiro para hablar en nombre de su padre y de su hermano ,los cuales buscaban fervientemente que regresaran con ellos ,para lo cual ante el rechazo y repulsión que Venelana y Grayfia les daban,ahora recurrían a Rias ,pensando que tal vez ,ella pudiera hacerlas entrar en razón y que los perdonaran

-Madre por favor ...regresa conmigo a casa ,padre te extraña-decía esto para después mirar a Grayfia -lo mismo para ti Grayfia ...Oni-sama te hecha de menos a ti y s Milicias ..por favor regresen !-

Koneko que veía todo tenía esperanza de que las cosas poco a poco regresarán a la normalidad ..si a eso se le llamaba normalidad

La que tomaba la palabra era Grayfia quien con sonrisa en rostro y sin dejar de degustarse postre ,daba su respuesta y algo más ,logrando con esto exaltar tanto a Rias como a Koneko

-No lo creo Rias ,no regresaremos con ellos por una simple y sencilla razón -decía esto para sonreírle haciéndola ver muy hermosa -nosotras ya no los amamos ,para nosotras el cariño que sentíamos por ellos ya no existe más !-

-Es verdad Rias-ahora la que hablaba era Venelana -además deja te platicamos algo muy interesante Ufufufu-

El rostro de Grayfia ahora adquiría un ligero rubor

-Ophis-sama nos ha dicho que Ise regresara muy pronto ..sabes lo que eso significa verdad ?-el rubor desapareció para dar lugar a una sonrisa algo socarrona -cuando regrese muchas de nosotras estaremos con El -

Rias y Koneko quedaron paralizadas ante las palabras tanto de su madre como de su ex cuñada ,Ise regresaría y estaría con ...

-A que te refieres con nosotras ?!-preguntaba con algo de miedo a la respuesta

-Ufufufu...hay Rias ...sí que eres lenta ..lo que Grayfia quiere decirte es que nosotras estamos enamoradas de Ise -la cara de Venelana no dejan su sonrisa -nosotras y las demás chicas le confesaremos nuestros sentimientos y puede que tal vez ..termines llamándolo Padre Ufufufufu-

-Queeeeeeee...!

Este era el grito de terror que se logró escuchar en todo el centro comercial y más alla...

Continuará : ...

Bueno mis amigos ,capítulo nuevo

Espero les agrade los personajes y sobre todo lo que pasa tanto en Arda como en el mundo DxD ,disfrute mucho realizándolo y más que nada lo de Xenovia

Se agradece todos y cada uno de los Rewies enviados y se contesta a la brevedad posible ,mil gracias a los que siguen la historia y como ven la pela entre Issei y Thor la estoy narrando por partes

Qué les pareció el sacrificio de los amigos de Thor ?!...quiéren que ponga a la Diosa Freya en el Harem ..a la Reina Filianore ?

bueno sin más me despido y los veo en la próxima ..hasta luego !


	9. Chapter 9

Amigos de Fanfiction ,aquí su amigo el Primordial para traerles otra actualización de este Fic del Dragon Oscuro.

Lamentó la demora ya que problemas de salud me han impedido hacer muchas cosas y además he estado poniéndome al pendiente en el trabajo ,pero ya estamos de vuelta y listos ,agradezco los rewies y sujerencias a este Fic y estamos trabajando en mejorarlo ,sin más vamos a lo que interesa n.n

Capitulo 9 La Senda del Segador ...parte 3

El ser humano puede soportar una semana de sed,dos semanas de hambre,muchos años sin techos ,pero no puede soportar la soledad...

Paulo Coelho.

Antiguo reino de Ferelden ...Ciénaga Desértica.

Anteriormente el ahora maldito reino de Ferelden fue un lugar de grandes Reyes,abundantes ciudades de coloridas calles y sobre todo de una riqueza sin igual ,claro que esto fue durante la primera edad del Sol..cuando la guerra había estallado

Los grandes señores de los Elfos habían pedido ayuda al Rey Mateus Hadgrave,pero este en su infinita arrogancia traicionó a los Elfos durante la una de las más sangrientas batallas que Arda hubiera visto ...

La Batalla conocida como "Nirnaeth Arnoediad"

En aquella ocasión y por la traicion del Rey Hadgrave el gran ejército Elfico apoyado por los primeros Hombres sucumbió ante el poder y la maldad absoluta del primer Señor Oscuro Morgoth.

Debido a esto el Rey Hadgrave y su reino Ferelden pagaron un terrible precio,la condena por parte del Señor Elfo Suledin los había atado a ser No-Muertos y vagar sin descanso durante todas las edades de Arda

El gran reino de Ferelden se convirtió en un Ciénaga donde la muerte y la soledad iban de la mano ,un lugar al que nadie jamás en su sano juicio pisaría ,al que todas las caravanas y ejércitos preferían rodear que adentrarse en sus tierras ..el lugar perfecto para un Dragón...

Sentado sobre un gran sillón se encontraba cierto Dragón Eterno leyendo un antiguo texto sobre magia Elfica,su lectura se había visto interrumpida por otro de su misma especie que había llegado recientemente a reportar los avances obtenidos por su misión

-Maldita sea Kalameet al menos podrías haber hecho esta reunión en un lugar más agradable y no esta pocilga !-este era el reclamo airado de Midir el Devorador

Ante la queja el ahora conocido como Kalameet solo sonrió

-No me digas que te asustan los no-muertos que aquí habitan ?,-

Midir agrio el gesto ante la burla de su superior

-Tsk...No digas estupideces ,sabes bien que nada ni nadie es capaz de amedrentarme ,no por nada soy el Dragón más atrevido y osado de entre todos !-este exclamó con orgullo alzando la cabeza y sonriendo descaradamente ,un claro síndrome de superioridad -seres inferiores jamás podrán contra un Dragón en plena acción

No había necesidad de Kalameet por responder ya que una tercera voz se unió a ellos

-Por lo que veo sigues igual de arrogante y vanidoso que simple Midir ,no me sorprende la paliza que te dieron en el pasado !-

Quien decía esto era un sujeto también de cabello negro y ojos ámbar ,vestía una especie de armadura tipo samurai negra algo desgastada ,su rostro no mostraba expresiones de ninguna índole ,dando a entender un alto grado control emocional ,a diferencia de su igual en la sala

Midir gruñó al comentario del otro Dragón que hacía acto de presencia en la sala,lo conocía bastante bien ,a pesar de su malestar estaba ligeramente sorprendido de saber que ya algún había despertado

-Judecael ...Dragón Eterno de la Nobleza !-

Kalameet sonrió al recién llegado ,poco a poco los Dragones que había caído en el sueño profundo despertaban ,un sueño impuesto por su Señor Ancalagon ,esto con el fin de recuperar las fuerzas pérdidas después de la Gran Guerra contra los Elfos

A pesar de estar satisfecho con el despertar de su compañero podía notar la hostilidad que reinaba en el lugar ,a un siendo Dragónes del mismo Clan ,no se toleraban entre sí ,pero debían hacerlo por un bien común

-Suficiente los dos !...ninguno de nosotros está aquí para revivir viejas rencillas del pasado o burlarse de las penurias de otros ,-decía esto tras mirarlos detenidamente a ambos Dragónes

Tanto Midir como Judecael dejaron sus rencillas para enfocarse en el asunto que los había traído aquí

-Midir -llamo Kalameet-conseguiste la parte de la llave ?-

Este sonrío arrojándole a Kalameet una pequeña bolsa de piel donde al revisar su interior el Dragón sonrío al tener otro fragmento de la tumba de Fairel en sus manos ,muy pronto tendrían todo lo necesario para la forja del Anillo para su señor

-Por supuesto que la conseguí !,con quién crees que estás tratando ,esos estupidos Enanos no representaron un reto a considerar ,la Ciudad de Orzammar no existe más que en recuerdos -

Kalameet sonrió ante el éxito de su compañero ,el más indicado para esta tarea

-Esos malditos Enanos saben a pescado en descomposición ,sin contar lo dura que es la piel ,si me lo preguntas prefiero comer carne de caballo antes que volver a devorar a uno de ellos Puag !-Midir relataba al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por entre los dientes ,quitándose pedazos de comida en ellos

Cuando Kalameet y Judecael iban a decirle lo cerdo que era ,una nueva voz se unía a ellos ,pero a diferencia de los demás ,esta era muy femenina

-Mooooo...deberías comportarte en frente de una dama Midir y no mostrar lo vulgar y corriente que eres -

-Pero si tú eres ...-la afirmación de parte de Midir quedó inconclusa

La dueña de la voz era una chica de no más de 20 años ,de esbelta figura (99-60-91)su cuerpo era cubierto por un sencillo vestido de seda fina que parecía abrazarla ,de cabellera negra e imponentes y sensuales ojos amatistas ,la chica sonreia al irnos que abrazaba cariñosamente a Kalameet ignorando por completo a los otros dos machos

-Kala-Chan a pasado mucho tiempo ...dime cómo está mi Señor Ancalagon !-decía esta chica al pasar sus brazos sobre el cuello del Dragón y darle un beso en la mejilla

El Dragon sonrió al ver a la belleza junto a él

-Nuestro señor está bien ,en este momento está en haciendo más fuerte a su huésped para poder regresar con nosotros ...Seanne-

La Chica no era otra que...Seanne ...Dragóna Eterna de la Lujuria

-Lamento interrumpir el bello momento pero que haré yo Kalameet?-está era la pregunta hecha por Judecael

Kalameet dejo de lado los coqueteos de Seanne para concentrarse en su compañero y la misión que este debía seguir ,una a la cual le tomaría algo de tiempo dado el lugar y el enemigo a derrotar ,no tenía dudas de que lo lograría pero no lo mandaría solo

-Lo que harás será ir a Emprise du Lion ,la region conocida como "El Invierno Eterno " y tomaras por asalto el Castillo de Suledin -

En la rostro de Judecael se formó una oscura sonrisa al saber su misión ,hacía tiempo ya que no se batía en duelo con uno de los grandes Señores de los Elfos ,su sangre de Dragón hervía ante la emoción y espectativas por revivir viejas batallas ,además ese orejon se las debia y está era la oportunidad perfecta ,ya se preparaba para abrir la boca cuando la seriedad de Kalameet lo cayó !

-Por ningún motivo subestimes a los Elfos !,no irás solo y para tomar por asalto el Castillo te pondré a la cabeza del Ejército Carmesi ,si bien Suledin es tan fuerte como lo fue Ecthelion de la Fuente no tengo dudas que lo derrotarás ,pero no ignores la magia antigua que ahí radica y por la tal el Castillo nunca fue tomado ...esta es nuestra oportunidad y no debemos desaprovecharla !-

Judecael asintió positivamente ante la advertencia de Kalameet,en un destello negro) había desaparecido para cumplir la orden ,más de 80,000 almas del Ejército Carmesi estarían bajo su mando ,aquellas almas malditas que habían sucumbido ante la maldicion de Ferelden !

-Y yo que haré Kala-Chan ?!-está era Seanne mientras con una sonrisa igual o más oscura que la de Judecael mostraba y se apuntaba con un dedo ,Kalameet sonrió ante el entusiasmo mostrado

-Tu mi querida Seanne irás a La Ciudad Fortaleza de Kirkwall,ahí ya se encuentra Liesse con sus crías ,lo que harás será tomar posiciones para el asedio que ocurrira pronto ,esa maldita ciudad será nuestra sin importar el costo !

Seanne sonrió ,al igual que Judecael desapareció para irse a lado de Liesse,ambas Dragónas eran más que suficiente para tomar Kirkwall,pro no estaba de más un poco de ayuda extra ,en especial ahora con Liesse y sus crías ,se preguntaba qué pensará Ancalagon cuando sepa que los huevos finalmente hicieron eclocion

Una sonrisa se dibujó al verle la cara al saber que era padre pero a la vez le daba pavor el pensar que haría Ophis cuando también se entere ,escalofríos serpenteaban por su médula se solo ver una pelea de Dragónas por un macho ...y ni hablemos de crías

Regresando su atención al último miembro del grupo ,se colocó de pie dispuesto también a retirarse ,una importante misión les esperaba a los dos ,no podían fallar

-Midir vamonos ,me acompañaras a buscar al Elfo conocido como "Gwaith i Mirdain",al fin hemos dado en el lugar donde se encuentra,solo es cuestión de peinar la zona y capturarlo -decía esto mientras miraba a los ojos a Midir

-Oye oye oye ...espera un momento !-decía Midir moviendo sus manos en señal de negación -para que necesitas mi ayuda si tú eres el segundo más fuerte después de nuestro Señor Ancalagon -veía a Kalameet mientras entrecerraba los ojos -no me digas que él orejon ese es igual de fuerte que tú y necesitas quien te haga esquina ?!-

-La razón por la que te llevo no es por eso mismo -mientras decía esto sonreia -te llevo porque tu pelearas contra el ,no yo ,yo por el contrario me haré cargo de romper los sellos mágicos que están en toda esa zona ,si no hacemos esto en equipo nos debilitará en medida y no podremos cumplir la misión

-Estas de broma cierto ?,me estás diciendo que unos simples sellos nos joderan ampliamente a tal punto de caer contra el orejon ?-decía este Incredulo -por qué no mejor yo rompo los sellos mientras tú te agarras a madrazos con el !-

Kalameet levantó una ceja ante el comentario de su compañero por lo cual le dijo

-Sabes de Magia Elfica antigua ?...conoces de sellos de supresión ?-

Midir ante las preguntas de Kalameet solo se quedo callado ,no tenía ni maldita idea de magia de ese tipo ,él era más que nada un peleador nato,nunca se interesó por aprender magias ajenas a las de Él,..no era como Judecael o Kalameet...mucho menos Ancalagon ...quienes lo superaban en intelecto y estrategia

-Ahora entiendes por qué mande a Judecael a tomar el Castillo de Suledin ..a diferencia tuya el si conoce de magia Elfica ,bueno ,dejemos de bravatas y pongámonos en marcha ,ya después conseguiremos lo que nos falta ,primero hay que "hablar con Celebrimbor "-

Dicho esto ambos Dragónes partían con destino desconocido...

Reino Tecnológico de Asgard...o lo que queda de él

Rossweise abría lentamente los ojos ,su visión borrosa no le dejaba enfocar bien su alrededor ,sus oídos cimbrabam con los múltiples sonidos que no era capaz de identificar de momento ,su cabeza de dolía horrores

Cuando trato de incorporarse ,todo su cuerpo fue víctima de un dolor punzante en toda ella ,que había pasado ?,se preguntaban ,lo último que recordaba era que Issei la protegía del rayo lanzado por Thor !,entonces cayó en cuenta de algo ...

-Ise !-gritó con desesperacion al recordar ese momento !

Se disponía a levantarse aún sintiendo el dolor más fuerte que algún día haya experimentado cuando unas manos la detuvieron de hacerlo ,obligándola a permanecer recostada

-No te levantes ...tus heridas aún no han sanado del todo-

Está voz Rossweise la reconocía ,era esta chica Elfa de nombre Elwin,aquella que junto al chico pelinegro maestro del hielo la habían rescatado donde Thor la tenía retenida ,esto gracias también a la audacia mostrada al manejar con maestría a Ryuuteimaru ...el Sklôblaônir de Issei

-Que a pasado ...donde es ta Ise ?-está era la súplica de Rossweise mientras permanecía sujeta por Elwin

Rossweise notó como esta apretaba los dientes en frustración a la vez que desviaba la mirada de ella ,entonces se dio cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal ,sus peores temores inundaron su mente

-No me digas que el !-

Elwin a darse cuenta de lo que quería decir rápidamente ,la tranquilizó

-No ..no ..el no ha muerto ..es solo que !-Elwin no pudo continuar debido a que la Diosa Freya quien también tenía algunas heridas respondía por ella

-El Sekiryuutei se ha convertido en un Dragón completo-decía la bella diosa lo cual llamó la atención de Rossweise

-Mi Señora Freya !-dijo con incredulidad al ver a una Diosa Nórdica a la cual no trataba mucho ,a diferencia de otros

-El en su dolor y desesperacion por creer que te perdió se transformó en un Dragón que no distingue de aliados o enemigos ,su rabia e impotencia por perderte lo ciega -decía al momento de mirar a cierta dirección -Ni siquiera el tonto de Thor pudo hacerle frente ..Rossweise...Asgard está consumiéndose por las llamas del Dragón !

Rossweise no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ,esto era peor que aquella vez que cayó presa del dolor cuando Asia Argento fue víctima de Diodora Astaroth y del antiguo Mou Creuserey Asmodeus...aquella vez de la Jugernant Drive !

-Tenemos que llegar a él y hacerle ver que estás viva ,quizás así logremos regresarlo a la normalidad !-este era el comentario de Elwin

-Dudo mucho que eso sirva de algo ...el no se detendrá hasta consumirlo todo o a todos ,esta es las maldicion de la Senda del Segador !-

-La Senda del Segador ?...que es eso ?!-Rossweise preguntaba con curiosidad a Raynare ,está solo agrio el gesto y contesto

-Te lo contaré luego ...ya que salgamos de aquí ...si es que logramos hacerlo -

Quein decía esto y trajo la atención de Elwin y Rossweise no era otra que Raynare,que al igual que la Freya también mostraba heridas ,ella sostenía a un inconciente Gray Fullbuster que había agotado toda su magia en fortalecer el escudo hecho por Freya como por Elwin,esa vez que el Dragon lanzó ese ataque de luz

Desgraciadamente para ellos ,a pesar de resistir el ataque los había dejado exhaustos ,pero fueron trasladados lejos de la zona de pelea por el mismo Thor ,que al ver el sacrificio de sus amigos y compañeros ,recibió el ataque completo pero no sin antes crear círculos mágicos de traslado

El destino de Thor era incierto para todos ellos ...

-Entonces que haremos ?!-este era la duda expresada por Elwin,una duda que estaba en la mente de todos ...

Mientras tanto en la zona del conflicto

Un imponente Dragón Carmesi rugía hacia la luna que adornaba el cielo nocturno de Asgard ,su rugido quien lo escuchara parecía más bien un lamento para después terminar lleno de ira

-Grooooaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhh...-

Sobre la cabeza del Dragón,una figura muy parecida al castaño se materializó ,vestía un elegante traje negro con corbata morada,sus ojos ambarinos brillaban ,una sadica sonrisa adornaba su rostro ,esto mientras se sentaba sobre el Dragon ,apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus puños ,esto sin abandonar su sonrisa siniestra

-Esto es sencillamente impresionante ,si bien sabía que La Senda del Segador te brindaría poder ,no creí que los resultados fueran tan satisfactorios ,supongo que esto es porque eres un Dragón desde el principio ,no como los Caballeros de la Orden Hehehehe-

Decía esto para sí mismo al tiempo que observaba la destruccion y desolación generada por el ataque anterior ,estaba muy satisfecho con todo lo logrado ,si esto seguía así ,muy pronto El reclamaría lo que él imbecil de Eärendil tenía en el Silmarilis

El poder desplegado por Issei lo tenía muy contento ,más aún cuando había hecho gala del poder heredado por Ophis ,pensaba esto mientras veía al ahora agonizante Dios de Asgard arrastrándose bajo los pies del Dragón Carmesi

El cuerpo de Thor estaba en muy mal estado ,así lo decía el río de sangre que dejaba tras de sí ,Ancalagon lo veía ,no tenía dudas ahora ,ningun ser de este mundo podía hacerle frente ahora ,claro que este no era el pero poco importaba ,bajo su supervisión Issei lograría mucho más ...

El conocimiento era poder ...y el poder lo es todo !

Sus ojos ambarinos enfocaron un gran rayo dirigiéndose directamente hacia El ,Ancalagon solo extendio su mano creando una barrerá multicolores trasparente de energía para bloquear el ataque ,sonrió al ver la figura que descendía del cielo y permanecía flotando a escasos metros de Él

-Me estaba empezando a preguntar cuando aparecerías ,si que te tomaste tu tiempo eh ,si te soy sincero me negaba a creer que un padre dejara morir a su hijo después de todo...así que dime padre de todo ...estás aquí para tomar el relevo de tu hijo y sucumbir a mis pies -

Ancalagon decía ante la Figura del Dios Odin enfundado en una armadura de oro,de cuerpo completo ,una gran capa roja ondeaba tras el ,en su brazo izquierdo un gran y pesado escudo de cuerpo completo,del brazo derecho la lanza de Gungnir,pero lo que más sobresalía de Odin era lo que lo acompañaba...

El gran Dragón Durmiente Midgardsormr ...uno de los Reyes Dragón

-Que interesante ,veo que trajiste a esa serpiente con plumas hehehehehe...pero no te servirá de nada ,no podrás contra mi huésped -decía este muy confiado ante la imponente figura de Odin

El padre de todo finalmente habló ..

-No te dejaré destruir lo que queda de Asgard,se muy bien que la soberbia de mi hijo a traído la desgracia a mi pueblo ,si con mi vida o muerte logró detener este baño de sangre entonces que así sea ...Dragón Oscuro !-

Odin dicho esto se colocaba en posición de combate listo para la batalla ,su lanza brillaba incandecentemente con múltiples rayos generada por esta ,Midgardsormr el Dragon Durmiente desplegó sus alas en señal de hostilidad

-Estas listo Midgardsormr...!-exclamó Odin

El Dragon solo rugió ...al igual que lo había hecho hace ya bastante tiempo !

Ancalagon veía esto fascinado ,poco o nada le importaba ya el Dios caído bajo sus pies ,ahora una presa digna se atrevía a plantarle cara a El ,sonriendo gritaba exaltado

-Vamos padre de todo !...muéstrame lo que vales !-

Al decir esto los ojos del Dragón Carmesi brillaban al igual que de sus feroces fauces lanzaba un rugido que fue acompañado por una gran ráfaga de viendo generada por sus grandes alas

-Grooooaaaaaaaaggghhhh...-

Castillo Gremory...Inframundo

Koneko Toujo se encontraba en una profunda meditación ,ella se encontraba en una gran habitación del Castillo de su Reina donde era atendido su mejor amigo Gasper Vladi,este después de aquel funesto día ,no había mostrado mejoría en referencia a sus heridas ocasionadas por las llamaradas del Dragón ,ni siquiera su regeneración hacia efecto en el ,simplemente cayó en estado de coma.

Tanto ella como Kiba habían sido enviados por Rias a buscar a Asia Argento ,ya que está desde el día que contrajo nupcias con el castaño dejó de ser su Obispo y era libre de toda atadura posible,pero descubrieron que a petición de Issei ,el Cielo no revelaría la ubicación de Asia ,ya que estos la mantenían escondida y con Griselda como protectora

Fue un duro golpe para ellos el saber ese detalle !

El mismo estatus que consiguió Rossweise,pero esta lo había logrado a base de aumentar más el prestigio del Clan Gremory ...gracias a su gran intelecto en las artes mágicas pudo lograrlo

De la Nobleza de Rias solo quedaban como tal...Koneko Toujo,Akeno Himejina,Kiba Yuto y Xenovia Quarta ..prácticamente los mismos que comenzaron desde el principio

Koneko miraba el estado de su amigo y fruncía el ceño al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes en frustración ,las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero ella en su orgullo no lo permitía ,temblaba al recordar al Dragón !

Miedo y rencor la embriagaban ,no podía creer que su Esposo ..el amor de su vida hubiera hecho algo tan atroz a un amigo ,simplemente era inimaginable

Su temblor fue calmado cuando sintió una mano posándose sobre uno de sus hombros giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de Irina

Ella tras el destierro y degradación al que fue sometida ,fue recibida como refugiada por parte de los Gremory,estaban indignados y horrorizados cuando se enteraron del suceso

Irina había dejado de ser un reencarnado y sobre todo As del Arcángel Miguel para solo ser una simple mortal más ..ni siquiera tuvo la dicha o desgracia de ser una Caída como Akeno y su padre

-Estas bien Koneko ?-preguntó esta viéndola temblar levemente

-Si ...es ...solo que ..recordaba eventos pasados ...-decía la Nekomata con la voz quebrada y apretando los puños

Irina sabía perfectamente a que se refería y no pudo más que tratar de consolarla,para ella también era doloroso el recordar todo,pero no debía caer en la tristeza ,no era sano para ella ni para su bebe

-No tiene caso recordarlo..no se puede hacer ya nada Koneko-decía está dándole una ligera sonrisa-debes calmarte o le hará daño al bebe que llevas !-

Al escuchar a Irina ,Koneko no pudo más que suspirar y tratar de relajarse ,sabía bien que debía hacerlo ,en su vientre de estaba gestando vida ,a pesar de todo el desastre ocacionado por ella y las demás ,tenia que enfocarse en sus hijo...o como ella decía ...sus gatitos

-Se que debo ..es solo que ...Issei no debió haber lastimado de esta manera a Gasper -decía está al recordar -el era uno de los menos culpables de lo que pasó ...es su amigo ...todos !-las lágrimas de la Nekomata no pudieron ser contenidas más

Para Irina era muy doloroso el escúcharla ,tenía razón ,pero no del todo era correcto en su afirmación

-Koneko escúchame...lo que pasó tanto a Gasper como a los demás ,no fue obra de Ise .-decía está tratando de convercerse a sí misma de lo que vio-Lo que pasó fue por causa de lo que sea que se apoderó de Ise ...yo sé que él nunca dañaria a sus amigos ..él jamás se regocija en el dolor de sus seres queridos ,al igual que tú,yo también lo engañe de la manera más vil ..pero lo conozco y creo en el ...-

Las palabras de Irina taladraban la mente de Koneko lo cual hizo que se avergonzará de si misma ,ella nunca desde que se conocieron trato de conocerlo más afondo ,para ella era un tonto pervertido y no vio la bondad de su corazón ..hasta ya después cuando a base de hechos demostró una y otra vez quien en verdad era

-Que pasará ahora ...todo se fue de las manos porque nos dejamos arrastrar por nuestros deseos ...por nuestra propia inmadurez al querer descubrir nuevos sentimientos ,unos los cuales los llevo lejos de la persona a la cual habían jurado amor

Irina no sabía que contestar

-No se lo que tengo que hacer respecto a Vali ...no sé si realmente lo quiero o no ...ya no sé que pensar ..solo sé que el ahora es el padre de mis hijos y no Iseei-

Esta conjetura llego a ellas después del desagradable encontró con la madre de Rias y Grayfia en Moscú

Ante esto Irina solo se mordió el labio en frustración ya que el mismo pensamiento daba vueltas en su mente ...que haría ahora al respecto !

En otro lugar del Castillo Gremory

Rias estaba dolida después de tener la platica con su Madre y Grayfia en la plaza de Moscú ,las palabras que ahí se tocaron calaron hondo en ella ,no daba crédito al saber que su propia madre y ex cuñada tuvieran sentimientos hacia su esposo ...porque Rias aún consideraba a Issei su esposo...

Mas aun cuando se enteró por parte de ellas que Ophis Ouroboros ,la Diosa Dragóna del Infinito ahora sostenía un romance con él y no solo eso ,se había entregado a él en una noche de sexo ( claro que Rias no supo que el que tuvo relaciones con ella fue Ancalagon usando el cuerpo de Issei ...algo que el castaño también ignoraba )

La ira y los celos no la dejaban pensar con claridad

Debia relajarse y pensar con la cabeza fría ,cerrando los puso y dando profundas exhalaciones logró hacerlo,primero lo que tenía que hacer ,según ella era encontrar a su esposo

Pensaba que y creía que haciendo uso de su seducción como demonio lograría hacerlo olvidar el terrible momento que pasó ,para ella Vali solo fue un entretenimiento ,no lo amaba realmente ,lo había usado para de alguna forma tener una pequeña aventura sin consecuencias

Lo que no previó fue quedar embarazada de él y no sólo ella ,maldecía no haberse cuidado y sobre todo ,el haber ignorado al alta taza de fertilidad que tienen los Dragónes...ya no importaba los lamentos por ese desliz ,iba a tener un hijo de él y quisiera o no ,él era el padre

Pero eso no significaba que debían estar juntos ,oh no ,claro que no ,tendría a su bebe y lo amaría como toda madre ,pero Vali no tenía lugar en su vida ,había tomado la fuerte convicción de que arreglaría las cosas con Issei de algún modo u otro ,lo amaba aún con esto encima

Porque los démonios viven a acorde a sus deseos ...y el suyo era tener su familia con su Ise ..no importara si tuvo relaciones con Ophis o con quien quiera que fuera ,al final ella obtendría lo que quería de un modo u otro ,siempre había sido así y siempre será así

Con esto en mente se dispuso a dejar su habitación ...miro hacia una cómoda y observo su estuche de piezas de ajedrez ...sus Evil Piece,aún disponía de piezas sobrantes ,demaciadas en especial las 8 piezas de Peón que pertenecieron a su Esposo

Porque cuando se casó con este ,a Issei le habían sido retiradas las piezas también como regalo ,total el prestigio y la fama del Clan de su Esposa ya estaba en la cúspide y no se necesitaban ya los Rating Games

Ahora una nueva idea surgió en ella ..llenar ese vacio en su Nobleza y demostrarle a Issei quien en verdad era Rias Gremory para así atraer al Dragón a ella ,una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro al momento de abandonar la sala con el estuche en mano..tenía cosas que hacer y hablar con su hermano era una de ellas ...

Lugar desconocido ...tiempo desconocido...

-Pero que es esto ?...donde estoy ?...estoy muerto ?-

Estas eran las preguntas que se hacía Issei Hyoudou al encontrarse en un plano astral totalmente distinto a la brecha dimensional o cualquier otra parecída que haya visto antes ,si tenía que compararlo esto era muy familiar a aquella vez cuando se encontró por primera vez con el Dragón Oscuro ...aunque había algo diferente

A diferencia de esa vez ,tenía completo control de su cuerpo,sus sentidos funcionaban con normalidad y podía no sólo sentir a su alrededor si no posarse libremente conforme a voluntad ,algo raro si le preguntan

-Veo que estás bien ...eso es bueno sabes ...honestamente no creí que alguien alguna vez apareciera en este lugar !-

Esa voz que se escuchó en todo el lugar alertó a Issei ,mirando para todos lados ,comprendió que la misteriosa voz provenía de todos lados y ningúno a la vez

-Quien eres y qué es este lugar !-exclamó consternado el castaño

Por unos breves minutos no hubo respuesta a sus preguntas,pero a escasos metros de él se empezó a materializas ,Issei veía como miles de partículas de luz se reunían en torno a una esfera que empezaba a tomar forma de una persona ,cuando las partículas finalmente se juntaron una ligera explosión de luz cubrió todo el recinto ,haciendo que el castaño cerrará los ojos por el destello generado

Cuando recobró la vista frente a él se encontraba un sujeto de cabellera negra con profundos ojos carmesís ,llevaba una armadura de un blanco como ningún otro muy ornamentada que cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo ,esta brillaba como ninguna antes vista ,solo las estrellas emitían ese resplandor,bajo la armadura se apreciaba un traje negro que le cubría incluso los dedos de la mano ,en su cabeza una tiara que protegía la frente y los costados de la cara

Pero lo que más resaltaba de él eran el par de Alas blancas enormes estas se encontraban replegadas,Issei al verlas detenidamente y llego a la condición que ni siquiera los Arcángeles del Cielo tuvieran alas similares ...ni recordar a Irina

Nota: La armadura que lleva puesta es la Armadura Divina de Sagitario pero en blanca.

Issei pudo sentir gracias a sus sentidos y su aura que el sujeto frente a él no demostraba hostilidad alguna hacia el por lo cual se permitió relajarse un poco pero sin descuidar su guardia

-Oye tranquilo ...no estoy aquí para hacerte daño ...al contrario ...estoy aquí para ayudarte !-decía el sujeto son una ligera sonrisa

-Que es aqui?-

-Esto amigo es tu subconsciente -decía el pelinegro a Issei ,este al ver su reacción prosigio -No ...no estás muerto ..estas mmmm...como te lo digo...inconciente podría decirse -

Issei lo escuchaba con atención ,entonces recordó su pelea con Thor ,el ataque de este recordando a Rossweise herida a sus espaldas ,entonces el Rayo de este los golpeo y no recordó ya mucho ,pánico y miedo le inundaron al pensar en Rossweise

-Rossweisse-dijo en un susurro

El pelinegro al verlo en ese estado siguió contando

-Cuando el rayo te golpe y creíste que había muerto la Valquiria entraste en modo Berserker -lo miro detenidamente entrecerrando los ojos -En tu desesperacion usaste lo aprendido en la Cima del Archidragon...La Senda del Segador!-

Issei al escucharlo decir sobre Rossweise dijo

-Rossweise no está muerta !-

-No ...claro que no ..se salvó por poco pero lo hizo

Esta afirmación trajo tranquilidad a su corazón pero recordó lo demás que dijo ,era verdad al sentir la culpa e impotencia por la supuesta muerte de Rossweise este había empleado sin querer el camino enseñado por Ancalagon ...el modo Segador

El Dragón durante su tiempo en entrenamiento le dijo sobre las bondades y trabas al usar el modo Segador ,algo se al parecer no controlo estando presa de sus emociones ,entonces llegó a su mente la cuestión ,que estaba pasando ,si él estaba aquí ..que ocurría fuera del subconciente,miro por un segundo al pelinegro y exclamó

-Espera ...dijiste que me ayudarías ..como ?-

El pelinegro sonrió a esto y cruzándose de brazos exclamó

-Bueno ya que lo preguntas ,te ayudaré regresado a la normalidad ..forzare tu salida del modo Berserker para parar la locura que se apoderó de ti -ahora el pelinegro extendía una mano generando un hechizo el cual se veía lo que pasaba en Asgard

Issei al verlo quedo pálido y sin habla por lo que veía

-Así es ,como vez eres ese Dragón Carmesi que está luchando contra el viejo ese que se hace llamar Odin ,observa bien el desastre que el Segador hace -Mientras hablaba Issei seguía mirando la pelea-la tierra de Asgard se está consumiendo por el fuego y la ceniza ,si sigue así será un páramo desolado donde no habrá más vida nunca más -

El castaño veía a un Thor desangrandose ,a un Gray inconciente,a una Rossweise siendo socorrida tanto por Elwin como por Raynare y sobre todo a todas las personas que huían aterradas de la feroz pelea de Dragónes

Ante esto solo miro con convicción al pelinegro y exclamó

-Quien eres y porque me ayudas ?...eres un Ángel acaso ...qué ganas con esto ?-

El pelinegro sonrió mientras desaparecía el hechizo y se preparaba expulsando un aura blanca a la vez que extendía sus grandes alas !

-Podría decirse que soy una especie de Ángel ,sabes Arda es una tierra de muchos misterios y secretos Issei -por primera vez lo llamaba por su nombre al castaño -no sólo en tu mundo existen Ángeles y Demonios ...aunque estos últimos son totalmente diferentes a los que conoces -decía esto sin perder la compostura

-Yo soy un Primordial ...mi nombre es Quintus Aeras !-

Cuando termino de decir su nombre una potenticima ráfaga de energía sacra fue lanzada por todo el lugar ,algo que Issei no había visto jamás en el Cielo ,dudaba que el Arcángel Miguel el más fuerte y Overlord del Cielo se comparará con este sujeto

-Escucha con atención ...la razón por la que hago esto es porque hace mucho tiempo yo y otros quedamos atrapados en este hechizo ,mi alma así como mi cuerpo fue devorado pero no destruido por la maldicion del Segador-decía este sin dejar de expulsar su aura-hay males más antiguos que el Universo mismo durmiendo en las profundidades del velo Issei -

-Desde aquella vez me propuse ayudar a todo aquel que cayera víctima de la maldicion ,ya que esta si no se domina y se controla es fácilmente activada por los sentimientos negativos ...la ira,tristeza,soledad,miedo,impotencia...y todas ellas ,así como tú las experimentaste todas juntas -

Issei ponía especial atención a lo que escuchaba

Cómo aprendiste el la Cima del Archidragon las únicas formas de salir del modo Segador son dos -decía esto mostrado ambos dedos de la mano -la primera es matando a tu enemigo y todo lo que rodea ,hasta que tu dolor sea saciado...y la segunda es que caigas en combate a manos de tu enemigo -

-Entonces has podido ayudar a otros antes que yo verdad ?-Está era la duda expresada por Issei

-La verdad tú eres el único que ha llegado a estas instancias,nunca nadie más se ha podido salvar de este método con mi ayuda ,eres el primero al que ayudaré desde que estoy aquí -

Issei veía el rostro serio del pelinegro y se dio cuenta que no había mentíra en ello ,se reprendía a sí mismo por aprender algo tan tonto y arriesgado como lo era el Segador ,pero ya no lamentarse podía ,solo podía aceptar lo que este sujeto le ofrecía y detener lo que ocurría en Asgard

El castaño observó como un gran círculo mágico de color plateado surgía detrás de Aeras ,esto por lo que Issei deducía sería su boleto de salida de este lugar

-Estas listo para regresar Issei Hyoudou ?-

Este solo asintió a la pregunta del Primordial

-Una última cosa Issei,no confíes ciegamente en el Dragon ,el tratara de someterte a su voluntad aún sin importar lo que haya dicho ,debes creer más en tu criterio y toma tus propias desiciones-tras decir esto Issei empezó a ser arrastrado por una fuerte atracción -vuélvete fuerte sin el Segador y libérate de las cadenas del destino que te sujetan al Dragón.

Dicho esto último Issei desapareció del plano donde ambos se encontraban

Aeras al verse sin el castaño suspiro satisfecho con lo logrado ,al ser un Primordial podía leer el corazón y ver la pureza tras el alma de todo ser viviente ,a pesar de la desgracia que afligía a Issei por lo que pasó ,no dudaba que saldría adelante de cualquier desafío ,solo tenía que deshacerse del Dragón Oscuro

Y tal vez poder romper el hechizo que lo mantenía sujeto a este plano ...ya había pasó infinidad de tiempo y solo veía como poco a poco grandes y nobles Caballeros sucumbían a la maldicion generada por el Segador

Lo que Aeras no le dijo a Issei es que La Senda del Segador había sido creada por ellos mismos como elemento a usar contra los Dragones y todo ser Oscuro en Arda ,lamentablemente este fue manipulado y distorsionado por estos y usado para fines ajenos a su creación

Sumido estaba en pensamiento cuando una presencia muy similar a la de él hizo aparición

-Crees que él sea el indicado para romper la maldicion del Segador y podramos al fin salir de esto Aeras -

Aeras sonrió al reconocer la voz,al lado de él se materializó una chica de no más de 20 años ,vestía una armadura de Plata tipo corsé ,en la cadera faldones laterales la adornaban ,botas de tacón blanca hasta las rodillas ,y un ligero vestido de igual color con hombreras y guantes en ambas manos,lo que más llamaba la atención era su escultural figura aún con la armadura puesta ,de enigmáticos ojos color gris y cabellera del mismo color ,labios rosa pálido,daba una apariencia a la de Grayfia Lucifuge (104-61-91)

-Bueno eso no lo puedo saber a ciencia cierta ,deberá tener un completo control espíritual y sobre todo voluntad para lograrlo ,no importa lo preparado que uno esté o del equipo que se disponga ,si no se tiene voluntad nada servirá ...pero estoy completamente seguro que lo volveremos a ver ...Lisara -

La ahora conocida como Lisara también mostraba el distintivo par de Alas parecidas a las de Aeras ,al ver el rostro algo confiado de este ,no pudo más que emitir una ligera sonrisa que la hacía ver preciosa

-Esperemos que así sea Aeras -

Reino tecnológico de Asgard...

Nadie de los que estaban en las cercanías podía dar crédito a semejante pelea sobre los cielos y tierra de Asgard,veía con asombro y miedo como el su Dios Odin peleaba montado sobre el Dragon Midgardsormr ,los temblores y explosiones generados por el choque de poderes era más allá de la comprensión

Haciendo frente a su Dios ,se encontraban el Dragon Carmesi ...aquel que fue el Sekiryuutei y héroe de los niños convertido en una bestia hambrienta de poder ,el extraño sujeto que había aparecido sobre la cabeza de este simplemente desapareció pero al hacerla la furia del Dragón se desató

Todo este desastre tenía nombre y culpable ...Thor

El Dios del rayo en su arrogancia y vanidad reto al Dragón a una pelea que simplemente se salió de control ,ya que este para provocarlo hirió a una mujer que era especial en cierto sentido por el Sekiryuutei,que al sentirla perdida por Thor ,fue presa de la desesperacion combirtiendose en esa criatura que mantenía al padre de todo jadeando y sangrando.

El padre de todo estaba en el límite ,la voz proveniente desde lo más profundo del Dragon Carmesi le helaba la sangre a todos

-[Que pasó padre de todo,esto es todo lo que tienes para dar ?,veo con desagrado que la vejez ya te pasó factura hehehehe,no eres más que un viejo decrépito al que su tiempo ya llego a su fin ]-

Odin escuchaba al mismo tiempo que miraba el estado de Midgardsormr,tenía serias y profundas heridas hechas por los ataques del Dragón y sobre todo laceraciónes generadas por los colmillos del mismo ,si esto seguía así no quedaría nada para salvar ,Asgard estaría condenada

Eso era algo que no se podía permitir..antes que él e inclusive si propio hijo ,estaba la gente de su pueble ..para Pdin eso era el significado de ser un Dios ,velar por aquellos que no pueden ,su bienestar a un costa de uno mismo ...algo que Thor no aprendió hasta ya muy tarde cuando salvo al grupo que había llegado a salvar a Rossweise

Si este era el fin ...no se irían solo.

-Debo reconocer que el Sekiryuutei es realmente fuerte ,tanto como para derrotar a dos deidades Asgardianas pero esta será una victoria sin sentido para ti -Odin decía esto tras incrementar exponencialmente su aura hasta el límite

Algo que no intimido al Dragón frente a él

-Perdóname por arrastrarte a esto Midgardsormr,si me lo permites te pido de favor me acompañes a las cámaras del Valhalla,a la morada de mis antepasados y de todos aquellos que dieron su vida por Asgard -

Odin decía esto tras mirar al Rey Dragón,el cual contesto

-{Asi como todo en esta vida tiene un inicio y un final ,supongo que este es el nuestro viejo amigo ,pero si es así ha sido un honor pelear a tu lado }-decía Midgardsormr batiendo por última vez sus alas

El Dragón Carmesi rugía con ferocidad ante la muestra y tenacidad mostraba por el Dios de Asgard

-[Estupidos !...sin importar lo que sea que hagan prevaleceremos ]-Ancalagon decía esto último al mismo tiempo que el Dragon se aprestaba a lanzar el mismo ataque de luz que uso contra Thor y los demás ,sus fauces brillaban incandecentente listo para lanzar tal brutal ataque

-[Esta vez no quedará nada de Asgard !]-

Las auras de ambos contendientes se elevaban a niveles alarmantes ,del otro lado del campo de batalla Rossweise y los demás veían impotentes los acontecimientos

-No ...por favor...no...detente Iseeeeeee...!-

Este era el grito desgarrador de la Valquiria ,al que se unió el de Raynare ,si sus palabras llegaban al Dragón eso no lo sabían

-Ise despierta este no eres tú !-

La Diosa Freya al igual que otros dioses como el mismo Balder el cual peleo en el Puente Bifröst contra Gray y varios guerreros que habían llegado veían como su Dios Odin se disponía a sacrificarse por ellos

Freya no podía evitar llorar al ver lo que su padre estaba por hacer

-[Desaparece Dios de Asgard !]-

Grooooaaaaaaahhhhhhhhggg...

-Vamos Midgardsormr...demos todo por la gente preciosa que vive en Asgard ...por ellos demos todo de nosotros !-

Grooooaaaaaahhhhhhggg...

La noche de Asgard fue iluminada por la colisión de poderes de ambos Dragónes,la tierra tembló bajo los pies de todo el mundo ,la noche fue cubierta por polvo y ceniza...

Continuara ...

Al fin termine el capítulo ,espero sea de su agrado y se agradecen rewies y sugerencias

Hasta la próxima camaradas y los veo en Nueva Leyenda ...


	10. Chapter 10

Amigos de nueva cuenta aquí en Fanfiction para traerles un capítulo más de este Fic,se agradecen comentarios y sujerencias referente a la historia ,sin más una disculpa por la demora y vamos a lo que interesa !

Capitulo 10: Revelaciones y la Propuesta.

Y es que el amor no necesita ser entendido ,simplemente necesita ser demostrado

Paulo Coelho.

Bosque de Eregion...

Caminando sobre un denso y frondoso bosque ,un conocido Dragón Eterno caminaba tranquilamente admirando el hermoso paisaje que ante sus ojos se mostraba ,el olor y el aire de pino le traía recuerdos de Edades pasadas ,tiempos donde todo era una constante lucha por poder y dominación,mirando a todas direcciones detuvo en seco su caminar escudriñando detenidamente la zona

-Sin dudas es un bosque hermoso !-exclamó con una sonrisa,haciendo que está se ensanchará -es una lástima que sea solo una ilusión -

Dicho esto ,El Dragón extendio de frente su brazo izquierdo ,donde una luz de color púrpura brillaba intensamente en su palma para después en un gran destello disipar la ilusión dejando ver el real aspecto de dicho bosque

-Mucho mejor -

Sonrío ante lo que veía ,frente a él ,la muerte y la miseria de lo que alguna vez fue un bosque se mostraba tal cual era ,cenizas y árboles calcinados se postraban ante el ,incluso más allá de lo que la simple vista era capaz de distinguir

De entre estos árboles secos un gran Oso negro aparecio de frente rugiendo con sus grandes fauces ,El Dragón sonrío a su inesperado pero necesario invitado,mirándolo directamente a los ojos comentó divertido

-Sin duda te esmeraste en ocultar este bosque ,me sorprende que en tantos años hayas logrado mantenerlo oculto a la vista de todos -decía sin siquiera perturbase ante el ahora feroz animal ,quien se había parado sobre sus patas traseras en señal de ferocidad -Vamos !,quítate ese horrible disfraz y muéstrame tu rostro después de tanto tiempo -dijo para que después su sonrisa desapareciera adoptando una seriedad propia de los de su estirpe

-Se que eres tú ...Gwaith-i-Mirdain...oh debería de llamarte por tu nombre eh?...Celebrimbor!-

El gran Oso negro rugió por última vez para después mediante una luz cambiar su forma a la de un Elfo de edad aldulta,delgado de cabellera negra ,ojos a juego y Faccoones toscas ,vestía una ligera armadura de plata ceñida al cuerpo ,bajo esta ropajes azules eran claramente distinguibles ,sobre su cabeza una tiara lo coronaba,no traía armas a simple vista que el Dragón pudiera notar

-Kalameet...-

Fie el ligero susurro que salió de sus labios viendo al Dragón frente a él.

Este sorprendido río al ver que el Elfo claramente supo quién era

-Vaya,me reconociste ,debo decir que es un halago que el Gran Herrero de la Ciudad de Nargothrond y creador de los Anillos de Poder me reconozca -dijo este en son de burla haciendo una sarcástica reverencia ante el Elfo

Irritado pero con bastante precaución ante su enemigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el recuerdo de su más grande error,error que costó innumerables vidas durante la Primera Edad del Sol

-Pensé que había siendo extinguidos en La Guerra de la Cólera -cuestionó curioso

Kalameet regresando a su pose inicial sonrío ante lo dicho

-Extinguirnos ?...nosotros ?...-decía al momento de mover la cabeza en negación de manera divertida -No,no,no,no...un Dragón Eterno no puede extinguirse así como así ,creo que ya sabías eso !-

Celebrimbor había sido testigo mudo de los acontecimientos de ese conflicto y supo de la "muerte" del líder de los Dragónes Eternos...Ancalagon el Negro ...el primer Dragón alado y el más poderoso que haya existido en Arda !

-Deja darte una pequeña introducción sobre Dragónes para que lo entiendas mejor eh,sirve que mientras desago estos molestos sellos que aquí abundan -

Decia este para después posando de frente ambas manos hacia aparecer círculos mágicos de diferentes tipos de lenguajes antiguos y runas mágicas ,un total de 5 de color dorado empezaron a girar unos contra otros como si fueran manecillas del reloj

El elfo vio con asombro como el Dragón Eterno estaba anulando todas las defensas y protecciones que el anteriormente en el transcurso de los años había colocado ,sellos de supresión ,de ocultamiento,de gravedad ,de sangrado..todos y cada uno de ellos para evitar que el bosque de Eregion fuera localizado y por consiguiente el mismo

-Un Dragón sin importar su origen son seres de energía pura ,y como sabes mi querido orejon ,esta no se puede destruir ,solo se transforma -empezaba a relatar el Dragón sin descuidar su labor

El elfo escuchaba atentamente lo que se decía

-Cuando uno de nosotros "Muere " no ocurre realmente así ,su energía y escencia se divide en los Dragones que aún sobrevivien ,así de este modo estos siguen viviendo dentro de nosotros mismos,esperando pacientemente para volver ,pero a cambio nos brindan de su conocimiento y habilidades haciendo que seamos más fuertes e inteligentes-

Celebrimbor su semblante cambio a mostrar miedo e incredulidad ,si era verdad lo que el Dragón decía ,entonces todas las muertes y sacrificios que se suscitaron para erradicarlos junto a su creador el Señor Oscuro serían inútiles

-Nuestro lider Ancalagon no murió como muchos de ustedes tontamente creen ,no ,no fue así ,parte de su alma y poder se dividió por culta del Silmarilis que se encuentra en la Frente de Eärendil...la que ustedes llaman La GIL ESTEL -

-No ...es...es imposible !...todos ustedes deberían estar muertos ...solo habías quedado tu !-exclamó airadamente en señal de negación Celebrimbor -

-Es es la versión que se hizo creer pero muchos de nosotros cayeron en el sueño por orden de Ancalagon ya que parte de su alma dividida fue depositada en una joya que su pareja Ophis Ouroboros...La Dragóna del Infinito posee !

Ante esta revelación el Elfo dio varios pasos atrás al escuchar el nombre de la Dragóna más temida de Arda ...Ophis !

-Kalameet sonrío ante esta reacción

-Veo que la recuerdas eh !,pero descuida ella está en otro plano dimensional totalmente diferente a este ,ella por el momento es ajena a lo que aquí acontece ,ni siquiera sabe que varios de nosotros ya han despertado ,ya nuestro Señor Ancalagon le dirá a su debido tiempo-decía para después sonreír sádicamente-Cuando toda Arda sea un lugar reducido a cenizas digno de Dragónes !-termino airadamente sin dejar su torcida sonrisa

Celebrimbor comprendió la gravedad del asunto ,mentalmente se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan ingenuo y recluirse en este lugar donde creyó que la amenaza de los Dragones jamás volvería a cernirse sobre ellos

Aún sin su creador ,El Señor Oscuro Morgoth seguían más vivos que nunca ,y sobre todo leales a aquel que fue y es el Dragón más recordado por su crueldad y salvajismo...Ancalagon

Rápidamente se recompuso ante lo que enfrente tenía ,debía pelear ,no perder tiempo,avisar a las demás razas de el peligro que asechaba a todos en Arda ,viendo una oportunidad de acabar con Kalameet que estaba absorto en la desactivación de los sellos ,sabía que no podía atacar y defenderse por lo que en un movimiento rápido e invocando una espada tipo Cimitarra ,cargo de frente contra el Dragón Eterno

A escasos centímetros de que la hoja de su espada diera sobre el ,un poderoso impacto sobre su estómago lo alejó lo suficiente del Dragón ,cayendo apoyado sobre una rodilla y sostenido por su espada vio con horror que o quien había interceptado su ataque !

-Espero que no te importe que yo sea tu oponente orejon de mierda ,pero como verás Kalameet está ocupado con los sellos que colocaste en este lugar

Dicha voz provenía de otro Dragón Eterno que había permanecido oculto ,expectante a los acontecimientos que se generaban ,Celebrimbor en su confianza no sintió la presencia de otro más ,estaba tan absorto de lo que Kalameet decía que pasó inadvertido para el este cambio de escena

-Imposible !...tú eres !...-

-Soy el Dragón Eterno Midir el Devorador !-

Jamas Celebrimbor pensó que dos de ellos estarían aquí,porque ?,esto nunca antes había ocurrido ,los Dragones eran seres en solitario ,jamás antes hubo dos juntos en un mismo lugar algo andaba terriblemente mal

-No lo mates Midir-

Dijo Kalameet al mismo tiempo que 2 de los 5 sellos ya desaparecían

-Recuerda que lo necesitamos para que haga otro Anillo Único !-

Los ojos del Elfo se abrieron con horror ante lo que escucho ,ellos querían otro anillo !,por eso estaban aquí cooperando entre ellos !,no ,esto no iba a ocurrir nunca más ,se decía una y otra vez ,el solo pensarlo traía recuerdos dolorosos y sabía bien que si un Anillo caía en manos aquí picadas ,en este caso un Dragón como Kalameet o el propio Ancalagon ,representaría el fin de Arda como se conoce !

No dejaría que tuvieran éxito ,aún si esto representaba morir ,con determinación fuerte se hizo la promesa de que si caía ,no lo haría solo ,uno de ellos lo acompañaría en la muerte..todo para evitar la forja de otro Anillo

-Ahora entiendo todo -dijo poniéndose de pie -ahora veo el porque están aquí dos Dragónes Eternos ,pero sin importar nada,no permitiré ni mucho menos accederé a forjar otro de esos malditos Anillos !,nunca más -

El Elfo incrementó su aura a la vez use adoptaba una posición de lucha con su espada ,todo o nada ,listo para la pelea ,desgraciadamente para el ,sus rivales y sobre todo Kalameet no compartían su punto de vista !

-No lo entiendes !...no es una petición !...lo harás porque es la voluntad de nuestro Señor ...y sobre todo lo harás por qué te obligaremos aunque tengamos que traerte de la muerte misma si es necesario !-dijo esto último Kalameet mirando a Midir

Este sonrío salvajemente ante lo que oía y comprendía con tan solo ver la mirada de Kalameet

-Muy bien Gwaith-i-Mirdain...que empiece la lucha !...ven a mi !-

Midir ,sediento de sangre y extaciado por una lucha contra un Elfo Antiguo no dudó en lanzarse contra este ,invocando su armadura negra sus ojos brillaban tras el yelmo ,Celebrimbor también se arrojó contra este empezando una batalla encarnizada !

New York,Estados Unidos

En dicha ciudad ,sobre uno de los orfanatos y guarderías que abundan en diferentes partes de la urbe ,dos rubias se daban cita para tratar temas relacionado con cierto Dragón Celestial ,que hoy en día era considerado la amenaza más grande de la que se haya tenido conocimiento después de la Bestia del Apocalipsis...

-Entonces es verdad lo que se dice sobre Ise ?-cuestionó la rubia aún esposa del castaño Asia Argento

Asia vestía de manera civil,aún hoy daba ayuda a quien lo necesitara en especial a los niños huérfanos y desamparados ,un bebe de escasos meses de nacido se encontraba meciéndose en sus brazos mientras está tenia una plática con cierta rubia del Clan Phenex..

Ravel Phenex a comparación de su amiga y compañera de Harem,vestía un elegante vestido veraniego blanco un poco de bajo de las rodillas con sandalias a juego ,su cabello rubio caía libremente como cascada dándole una apariencia fresca y hermosa digna de una heredera con porte y elegancia de su Clan

-Quisiera decirte que es mentira Asia pero no es así -decía Ravel con profunda tristeza en su voz-Los Mou's actuales sin contar a Serafall-sama han hecho hasta lo imposible porque este conocimiento no sea del dominio común ,la tragedia en Asgard ha sido una tempestad en todas partes -finalizó esta último bebiendo algo de Te

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en el comedor de dicho lugar ,rodeada de niños que degustaban el desayuno y siendo cuidados por varias personas

Asia al escuchar lo que decía Ravel no pudo más que suspirar en pesar por la tragedia en Asgard,ya habían pasado días desde que de corrió el rumor sobre la pelea del Sekiryuutei contra el Dios Asgardiano Thor ,sin embargo aún había muchos detalles ocultos como por ejemplo el motivo de dicha pelea

Ravel supo por medio de Grayfia quien mantenía una comunicación constante con todas las chicas concernientes al castaño ,Gabriel ,Yasaka y su hija Kunou,Penemue,Venelana,Griselda lo que aconteció verdaderamente con Issei...el castaño había sido provocado por Thor usando a Rossweise como carnada para atraerlo a una pelea solo por vanidad

Una pelea contra un Dragón que estaba más allá de su comprencion ,incluso ni el mismo Padre de Todo Odin pudo detener ,terminado con Asgard convertido en un páramo desolado de cenizas y cadaveres ,el Dios del Trueno muerto al igual que cientos si no miles de Asgardianos y por último Odin que terminó en el sueño dejando responsable directa a la Diosa Freya

Nadie de las chicas que sabían la verdad daba crédito a tan sangrienta pelea ,también Issei a pesar de contar con la ayuda del Dragón Eterno había terminado en muy malas condiciones siendo llevado junto a los sobrevivientes de Asgard al reino Elfico de Álfheimr

-Oh mi Ise ...Rossweise !-

Asia derramaba lágrimas pensando en su esposo y su amiga albina tras la pélea,no negaría que le dolía todo lo que ese conflicto arrasó consigo ,más el número de víctimas inocentes que perecieron

-No llores Asia ,ellos están vivos y se recuperan satisfactoriamente de sus heridas -decía la rubia heredera tratando de calmarla un poco ante la noticia ,mentiría también si dijera que a ella misma no le afectó pero no era el caso -Pronto podremos estar con El y terminar con esta horrible pesadilla ,Ophis-sama está cuidándolo ahora mismo !-

Asia no contesto ,medito mucho mientras pensaba lo que tenía rato en su cabeza respecto a Ravel

-Ravel...te puedo hacer una pregunta ?-preguntó algo nerviosa y tímida así compañera

Ravel ante las dudas de Asia dejo la taza de té a un lado para posteriormente afirmar a lo que sea que le preguntarían ,Asia dudo pero tenía que resolver una duda en su corazón

-Tu sigues amando a Ise después de todo lo que has sabido acerca de él ,todo lo que desencadenó Rias y las demás al serle infiel junto con Vali ?-

Ravel abrió los ojos ante la pregunta lanzada por su compañera pero entendió el porque se lo decía ,al principio se asombró pero ese asombro en seguida se borro para adoptar un semblante melancolico

-Se que no puedo eximir a Ise de lo que pasó después de ese asunto -contestó arrastrando las palabras a la vez que recordaba a la ramera Gremory y a la prostituta del Rayo-tarde o temprano él tendrá que responder por toda esta barbarie que se está ocacionando y por lo que veo está lejos de terminar -seguía para después con determinación mirar a Asia-pero sin importar lo que pase con el ,yo estaré a su lado porque a pesar de todo lo amo y es el deber de toda mujer ver por su hombre en todo momento ,se que tú y yo tendremos muchas más hermanas de Harem cuando el regrese pero eh aceptado mis sentimientos por el así como él nunca a dejado de amarme ,aún a pesar de todo lo que se diga y crea de el ,se muy bien que es y siempre será Issei Hyoudou ,la persona que amo y amaré por siempre -

Asia escucho cada palabra que de ella salía ,al verla supo muy bien que sus sentimientos hacia el castaño estaban en el lugar correcto al igual que los de ella ,mentiría que no sentía miedo por qué estos sucesos lo cambiaran pero era como decía Ravel ,una mujer debía ver por su hombre !

Pero también sentía que si ese era el caso e Issei debía ser juzgado ,lo mismo debía aplicarse no sólo con Vali si no también con Rias y las demás ,todo este desastre se desencadenó por sus actos y tenían quizás más culpa al respecto de la que Ise debía

Dejando este pensamiento de lado,ella no pudo más que sonreír satisfecha por su amiga al haber aceptado sus sentimientos por Ise !

-Gracias Ravel ,me has quitado un peso de encima al decirme todo esto -decía la rubia al momento de abrazar afectuosamente a la Phenex

Ravel solo regreso el abrazo de su hermana de Harem

-No digas eso Asia,me da satisfaccion plena al poder decirlo sin ninguna vergüenza o arrepentimiento ,mi corazón está en el lugar adecuado y ese es con Ise y ustedes !-

El abrazo termino para pasar a temas un poco más complicados relacionados con los padres del castaño

-Ravel dime que a pasado con los padres de Ise ?-

Ravel suspiro ,esto no era fácil para ella ,la tarea encomendada por Ophis la ponía en una situación un tanto incomoda ,no le gustaba mentir y menos a sus suegros pero entendió que eran asuntos del castaño arreglarlos tan pronto este regresará

-Ellos están bien Asia ,viven en su casa vigilados por miembros de mi Clan para evitar que Rias o su familia se les acerquen -dijo algo dolida la rubia Phenex-ellos no tienen conocímiento de l traicion de Rias y las demás ,creen que esos bebes son de Ise y que por motivos familiares y relacionados por costumbres del Inframundo deben permanecer en la mansión Gremory al menos los primeros años de vida -termino la rubia dando un sorbo a su te

Asia escuchaba incrédula a lo que oía,como era posible que no supieran nada de eso ?,se cuestionaba mentalmente sin dejar de ver a Ravel

-Oh Dios !...esto no puede ser !-

Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar por la sorpresa que acaba de recibir ,sin duda cuando se enteren de que esos bebes no son de Issei les partiría el corazón ,aún hoy recordaba lo entusiasmados que estaban al enterarse de la noticia del embarazo múltiple !

Mientras Asia pensaba en sus suegros ,la rubia Phenex miro a su alrededor y pudo notar auras sacras cerca de Asia ,se sorprendió por esto y decidido preguntar al respecto de dichas presencias

-Perdón Asia pero porque siento auras sacras aquí contigo ?,preguntó curiosa vendo detenidamente a dos personas en específico

La primera de ellas era una chica rubia de ojos azules de gran belleza ,rondaba los 20 años ,que se encontraba con un grupo de niños a los cuales les estaba enseñando a cantar una canción ,después miro a un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años,cabello negro y ojos de igual color que servía pequeños refrigerios a estos ,siendo leche y galletas a la vez que corrían hacia la rubia cantante ya con el refrigerio en la mano

Asia se percató de esto y sonrío cálidamente sin descuidar al bebe que ya dormía plácidamente en sus brazos

-Ellos están aquí por órdenes de Griselda ,son mi escolta personal -dijo la rubia regalando una sonrisa a Ravel ,-Está tarea era de Griselda pero tuvo que ir a atender asuntos de su Señora Gabriel hace ya unos días ,me cuidan porque Rias y en especial el Mou Lucifer me andan buscando para reintegrarme a la Nobleza de esta ultima-decía ahora con algo de enojo en su bello rostro -Rias a empezado a reclutar gente para tener de vuelta a Ise de un modo u otro y eso me aterra -

Ravel entendió la gravedad de esto ,para que Rias a un con su embarazo a esa alturas haya tomado semejante decisión ,era una locura pretender querer lo que por su estupidez e inmadurez había perdido para siempre ,por qué de una cosa era segura ella era que Issei jamás regresaría con Rias o con las demás

-El señor que está sirviendo los aperitivos se llama Artorias y la chica rubia junto a los niños es Cian -decía para después quedarse mirando un rato a la rubia antes mencionada -ella...-dudó un poco al respecto con lo que iba a decir -ella es la nueva As del Señor Miguel -termino de decirlo

Ravel trago ante lo que escucho ,sabía por palabras de la Mou Serafall lo que pasó en el concilio del Cielo a Irina y su posterior expulsión no sólo del Cielo si no de todo lo referente a lugares Sagrados condenándola a jamás poder poner un pie en esos lugares o sería ejecutada al acto

Pero lo que más le asustaba y sin duda le dio otro punto de vista respecto a los Ángeles era lo que le habían echo a Irina ,el arrancarle las alas y volverla caída era sin duda traumante para ella ,por un breve instante se apiadó de Irina

-Ya veo -dijo sin dejar Ravel de verlos -entonces estás en buenas manos ,eso me alegra mucho Asia -termino para después regresar la sonrisa a la rubia mencionada

-Si -

Contesto esta ultima sonríendo poniéndose de pie con él bebe en brazos

-Entonces yo paso a retirarme por el momento ,estoy segura que veremos a Ise en poco tiempo -dijo también poniéndose de pie antes de dar un abraza final a Asia -cuídate por favor y recuerda que todas -refiriéndose a las chicas que están preocupadas por el castaño -estamos aquí para ayudarte ,no permitiremos que te pase nada !

Asia sonrío al gesto de la rubia Phenex

-Gracias en verdad y salúdame a todas de mi parte Ravel

Ambas terminaron con un beso en la mejilla para tomar caminos diferentes !

Álfheimr...Reino de los Elfos

Un castaño conocido abría lentamente los ojos ,la luz que inundaba la habitación donde se encontraba le molestaba sobre manera y no le dejaba distinguir nada ,trato de moverse pero se arrepintió de hacerlo ,soltando un alarido de dolor

-Aaaaarrrggggghhh-

De inmediato dejo de intentarlo,respiraba pesadamente y su cuerpo lo sentía en extremo pesado ,asiendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que podía reunir intento ponerse de pie levantado inútilmente de la cama en donde estaba fallando estrepitosamente al darse cuanta que sus piernas no le respondían ,caía al piso sin poder evitarlo

-Pero que demonios -exclamó asustado y temeroso -porque no puedo mover las piernas ...no puedo sentirlas !-

Pero antes de entrar en pánico la voz de cierto Dragón Eterno lo tranquilizó

-[Relajate es solo que estás demasiado débil para aún estar de pie o hacer cualquier cosa que no sea estar en cama ]-Issei escucho lo que le dijeron pero aun así tenía dudas al respecto -[Es solo que el modo Segador te ahogo más de la cuenta ,usaste mucha energía cuando eras un Dragón completo ]-

Issei empezó a recordar que había pasado ,como había terminado en Asgard en una pelea a muerte con el actual Padre de Todo Thor ,entonces recordó la razón de todo eso y alarmado seguía sumido en esto

Por su mente las imágenes de sus amigos como los eran Gray Fullbuster y su pelea contra Heindall...Raynare junto a Elwin quienes luchaban para abrirle camino hacia el trono de Asgard...pero sobre todo la imagen de cierta chica albina de la cual esta enomorado...

-Rossweise!-

El Dragón al sentir la inestabilidad de sus emociones le explico

-[Traquilizate !...tú Valquiria está a salvo ]-dijo para posteriormente su voz cambiar a un todo de malicia pura -[Hiciste lo correcto !,nada de qué avergonzarse Issei ,protegiste a tu Hembra como todo Dragón que se digne de serlo,ese rubio imbecil supo lo que era el terror a los Dragones en carne propia ]-

-Que estás diciendo ?-

Issei por fin había logrado articular alguna palabra después de escuchar a su inquilino

-[Pues que debió a la pelea que sostuviste con el rubio ese ,Asgard a dejado de existir como tal Issei ,ahora estamos en el reino de Álfheimr y pues Thor jamás volverá a ser un problema para ti a partir de ahora ,debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso ,no esperaba menos de ti jejejeje]-

Issei se llevó una mano a la frente al entender a lo que se refería ,si era así entonces Asgard no existía más y Thor ,su Dios estaba muerto ,comprendía lo que había aprendido en la Cima del Archidragon concerniente a los verdaderos Dragónes ,supo entonces que el fuego de estos era muy dañino no sólo para sus enemigos si no para todo en general ,haciendo que la verde tierra jamás volviera a ser fértil de nuevo ,volviéndose en paramos de cenizas y fuego

El Dragon Eterno permanecía en silencio más ahora que cierta persona entrará para ver la castaño

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por cierta chica albina por la cual había ido hasta Asgard quien al verlo tirado en el piso de la habitación ,soltó la bandeja con vendas y ungüentos de curación que llevaba entre manos,corriendo y arrojándose hacia el castaño que la recibió en brazos

-Ise...Oh por los Dioses ...estas depierto !...Buaaaahhhhh...!-

Rossweise lloraba al saber que el chico que amaba estaba depierto por fin ,Issei solo siguió abrazándola haciendo que esta descargara en el toda su preocupación que al parecer llevaba consigo ,debía ser duro para ella al ponerse en ese estado de llanto por el

Al castaño nunca le gustó ver a sus chicas llorar por el

-Tranquila Ross-chan...estoy bien ...ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse -

Le dijo en un intento de confortarla para que dejara de llorar ,empleado un todo de voz tranquilizante para ella

-Tuve tanto miedo de -su voz se entrecortaba mientras hablaba ,su rostro hundido en el pecho del castaño -pensé que morirías ...no pude soportar el pensar en eso , no me importa nada ni nadie que no seas tú...no quiero perderte Ise ...yo te amo y quiero estar contigo por siempre -decía entre sollozos la albina

Issei delicadamente hizo que Rossweise lo mirara a los ojos para que viera que los sentimientos de ella eran correspondidos por el ,sin dudas tanto Rossweise como Ravel eran mueres únicas a las use amaba con locura y daba gracias a las múltiples citas que tuvo con ellas donde pudo conocerlas realmente quienes eran

Era imposible no enamorarse de una de ellas...

-Ross...cuando me enteré de lo que te pasó por culpa de la soberbia y orgullo de Thor -decía este sin apartar su mirada se ella-yo no dude en venir a rescatarte ...jamás en mi mente pasó el hecho de que eras una amiga o compañera a la cual debía salvar ...desde hace tiempo tengo definidos mis sentimientos por ti pero nunca quise presionarte a nada que no quisieras ,te amo tanto Ross que estaba y aún estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario por ti -decía el castaño a la vez que sus pulgares limpiaban el hermoso rostro de la albina manchado de lagrimas

-Rossweise...sé que es algo precipitado el decir esto pero ,no quiero apartarme de ti ni un minuto más ,quiero estar para ti siempre ,quiero formar una familia contigo ,amo cada una de tus facetas ,deseo y luchare porque nunca más dejes de sonreír y que tu belleza sea opacada por la tristeza,darte todo lo que te mereces y más porque eres la mujer más hermosa de toda Asgard .-decía totalmente sonrojado y nervioso -Rossweise...cásate conmigo !-

Asi ,directo y sin anestesia ,lo había dicho ,por amor ,por miedo a perderla ,por no dejarla ir nuca de su lado ,pero sobre todo por querer el estar siempre con ella y formar una nueva familia había sido su corazón el que hablara

Rossweise aún con un increíble sonrojo en su rostro sonrío ,jamás antes había es u hado palabras más hermosas dirigidas a ella,solo burlas de compañeras y sobre todo de Odin al decirle solterona y demás

Por fin ,había encontrado a un hombre que la amaba por ser quien era pero sobre todas las cosas la amaba como nunca antes un hombre amo a una mujer

Rossweise era feliz,se sentía amada y protegida,a pesar de todo lo que el futuro y el mundo les aguardará sabía que él estaría ahí para ella siempre ,no tenía dudas a los pasos a seguir ,su alma y corazón ya tenían ahora a su dueño

-Si...quiero ser tu esposa y la madre de sus hijos ...quiero casarme contigo Ise -decía está para acercarse a sus labios poco a poco

El castaño también unía sus labios con los de ella en un beso de amor,logrando de ir entre besos las palabras que retumbaban en su mente y corazón

-Te amo Ross/Te amo Ise...-

Un beso en era todo lo que ambos necesitaban para decirse todo lo que en palabras quizás no podrían hacerlo mejor ,un beso que les dijera todo y nada a la vez pero que sin duda mostraría la pureza y firmeza de el amor declarado en un acto tan humano.

-[Que romántico !...me recuerda aquella vez hace muchos años cuando me les declare a todas mis Hembras ...Sniff...Sniff..no quiero llorar...no voy a llorar !...Buahhhhhhh ]-decía algo soñador el Dragón Eterno ,para romper en llanto por la escena

Podría ser una entidad maligna hecha de energía pura pero también el y los de su especie tenían sentimientos después de todo

Tanto en Arda como en la Tierra varías Dragónas estornudaron al mismo tiempo

Tsnto Issei y Rossweise permanecieron un rato disfrutando la compañía de uno y otro ,no importaba el hecho de que el por ahora no pudiera moverse libremente ,sabía que el Dragón tenía razón y poco a poco recuperaría la energía perdida ,por ahora lo importante era la chica en brazos

Ya lo demás lo vería conforme el tiempo a avanzará ,tanto él como la Valquiria no notaron al grupo de personas que estaban esperando del otro lado de la puerta y habían escuchado todo sin querer

-Oh que emoción !...una boda aquí en Álfheimr!...!-exclamaba feliz Elwin por lo que escuchaba

A pesar de no ser su tierra natal ,esta mantenía mucha similitud con su lugar de origen ,gracias al Dragón Eterno tanto ella como Gray supieron de mundos paralelos en diferentes realidades

Gray solo hizo una sonrisa ligera a comparación de su amiga Elwin ,cruzado de brazos sabía que por lo menos tendrían unos días de relajación después de todo lo acontecido ,pero aun así ,debía apoyar a la Diosa Freya quien ahora fungía como nueva representante de los supervivientes de Asgard

Una tarea algo difícil considerando el miedo generalizado que el conflicto género en los corazones de los Asgardianos referente a los Dragones ,El como un Dragónde Hielo sabía que tenían muuuucho trabajo por delante ,suspiro fastidiado pero por lo pronto disfrutaría un rato

-Una más a la larga lista de ese Dragón Pervertido !...no tiene límites en cuanto a mujeres se trata ..debo adiestrar muy bien a mi amorcito por lo que veo !-

La que exclama muy molesta era Raynare ,si bien ahora la tetona Gremory ya no representaba una amenaza para ella por el amor del castaño ,si lo eran las múltiples mujeres que ahora entrarían a formar parte de esta familia

Con una sonrisa se resignó y olvido su malestar ,al final de cuentas su Ise estaba con vida ,estaba con ella y siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos ,tanto así que la trajo de entre los muertos ,como no enamorarse de un hombre así ?!

Se preguntaba,el había sacrificado parte de cuerpo y alma para traerla de regreso a pesar de lo que ella le había echo en el pasado ,eso era lo que en ocaciones la hacía sentir mal ,pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad de estar con el ,si tenía que compartirlo ya sea con 10 o con 100 mujeres lo haría porque lo amaba del mismo modo que el la amaba a ella

Sonrío cálidamente para retirarse junto con Gray y Elwin para darles privacidad a los nuevos esposos,ahora había que organizar todo para una gran boda y una celebración como nunca antes se había hecho ,en su mente se preguntó si a Rossweise no le importaría que fuera una boda doble !...esa idea la entusiasmaba enormemente!

Ignorante a ellos,el Dragón Eterno ahora pensaba en lo que pasó durante el último ataque realizado por Iseei convertido en Dragón ,algo había forzado su salida del Segador haciéndolo quedar en ese estado ,eso le irritaba ,debía escudriñar la mente de su huésped para ver qué había pasado

Pero por ahora lo dejaría descansar ,debía reponer energías ,el también debía ahora mantener la ecuanimidad que lo caracterizaba ,ahora cierta Dragóna de Infinito ocupaba su mente !

Bosque de Eregion...

Sentado en una gran Roca rodeado de árboles quemados ,un Dragón Eterno leía con bastante interés un libro demasiado viejo ,la pasta y lo amarillo de las ojalá así lo decían ,tan concentrado estaba que no presto mucha atención al cuerpo que azotaba en suelo a escasos metros de Él

Suspiro cansado ,cerrado su libro noto como Celebrimbor ahora yacía boca arriba total mente herido ,su armadura de plata se mi destruida ,sus ropajes desgarrados y partes de su cuerpo mostraban horribles quemaduras y laceraciónes

Kalameet vio como este respiraba pesadamente aún después de semejante castigo

-Vaya debo decir que me sorprende que fuera tan resistente este Elfo Kalameet -

Apareciendo del lado del mencionado Dragón ,Midir el Devorador apareció limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su boca con el torso de su mano ,el también mostraba heridas hechas por el combate pero para horror de Celebrimbor

Estas se curaban a un ritmo acelerado ,para después mostrar que ni siquiera una cicatriz quedaría en el Dragón

-Por eso te dije que no lo subestimaras -le reprochó Kalameet-Si no fuera porque rompí sus sellos ,créeme que no hubieras salido bien librado,no por nada es uno de los Grandes Señores de los Elfos -dijo este último sin dejar de ver al mencionado elfo

-Era uno de los Grandes Señores querrás decir -con burla Midir corrigió a su compañero -pero debo reconocer que tenías razón Kalameet-decía para después colocarse a escasos metros del elfo quien aterrado no podía moverse -creo que merezco una recompensa no crees ?-

Kalameet suspiro a lo que se refería ,pero por esta vez lo dejaría hacer ,total ya están la misión hecha ,además Midir se había llevado la mayor parte de la sobrecarga al llevar la pelea contra el Elfo

-Solo las piernas Midir !...lo necesitamos vivo a pesar de todo !

Exclamó Kalameet para regresar a retomar su lectura ,ignorado por completo lo que pasaría a continuación

-Solo apúrate ,debemos aún ponernos en contacto con Judecael -

Midir sonrío ante esto,el asedio por parte de Judecael y el Ejército Carmesi ya había comenzado ,el Gran Señor Suledin los esperaba en su inexpugnable fortaleza en Emprise du Lion

Inexpugnable tal vez ,pero eso sería para seres inferiores y razas mediocres ,no para los Dragones !

-Descuida Kalameet...no tardaré nada de nada -decía mientras sus dientes se alargaban mostrando una ferocidad no antes vista -hacía tiempo que no probaba la carne de un Elfo !-

Celebrimbor miro aterrado y con mucho miedo en sus ojos como Midir el Devorador habría grande su fauce ,seguido de un feroz rugido

Grrrooooooaaaaahhhh...!

Kalameet negó con la cabeza por las palabras de su compañero ,no por nada le decían el Devorador !,mientras Midir hacía lo suyo Kalameet pensaba en Ophis y lo que seguramente ya había puesto en marcha su plan ,sonrío ,solo su Señor Ancalagon podía ordenarle a esa Dragóna

Un fuerte grito hizo eco por varios kilómetros a la redonda

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhgggg

Continuara :

Amigos una actualización más de este Fic ,perdón la tardanza pero ya estamos de regreso ,espero les agrade este capítulo en el que por fin ya aparece Ravel teniendo cierta charla con Asia

Los Dragones eternos en movimiento tanto en Arda y lo que parece ser también en el mundo DxD ,a que se referirían Ancalagon y Kalameet en relación a Ophis ?!

El suguiente capítulo que seguirá se titulará ...Una Boda ,la Ciudad en llamas y el Demonio Herido !

Por cierto este capítulo que sigue tendrá Lemon !

Gracias a todos y hasta la vista Baby !


	11. Chapter 11

Nuevo capítulo ,se agradecen review de este Fic pero sobre todo a aquellos que lo siguen y gustan ,muchas gracias por su apoyo ,sin más vamos a lo que interesa !

Capitulo 11: Una Boda ,La Ciudad en Llamas y el Demonio Herido...parte 1

Andate con cuidado cuando expulses tus demonios,no vayas a desechar lo mejor de ti.

Nietzsche.

-Levantate y escucha mi llamado ,levántate y sacia tu sed con su sangre ,levántate y devora su carne ,que la sombra y la llama de la que provienes te liberen de tus cadenas ,pero sobre todo acude a mí para descargar toda tu ira en mis enemigos ,que sus almas formen parte de tu piel...ven a mi Demonio Herido !-

Este era el susurro del cual los habitantes de la Nueva Ciudad de Lilith no era capacez de escuchar ,ajetreados con el día a día y reponiéndose de la devastación generada por la pelea de los Dragones ,sus habitantes poco a poco olvidaban.

Sobre el cielo del Inframundo la silueta femenina de Ophis levitaba viendo con sus inexpresivos ojos la Ciudad antes mencionada ,sentada de forma sensual y con las piernas cruzas ,ataviada con un vestido de cóctel negro y tacones a juego ,La Diosa Dragóna del infinito extendía uno de sus delicados brazos al frente esto mientras sus tremolantes ojos negros brillaban ante el susurro..

De entre las calles de la Ciudad y para sorpresa de todos sus habitantes un agujeró negro se habría ,expectantes por tan asombroso fenómeno ,miraron como de entre este una silueta envuelta en llamas poco a poco salia

-Grrrraaaaaaaaaaaaoooorororogggggaaahhhh-

Con un aspecto de piel quemada donde el fuego salía de su propio cuerpo envolviéndolo totalmente la bestia de más de 10 metros rugía ferozmente ,saliendo por completo ,la criatura de fuego lo incendiaba todo a su paso ,sobre su espalda alas en fuego y humo se agitaban violentamente generando tormentas de fuego tan abrazadoras como él mismo sol

Sus ojos brillaban como rubíes y sus fauces de abrían escupiendo un incandecente rayo que destruia todo a su paso ,la gente aterrada buscaba refugio donde y cómo podía ,eran pocos los que intentaron detener a la criatura ,esta simplemente los evadía o volaba sobre de ellos dejándose caer generando con ellos explosiones que terminaban en ondas de choque de fuego incinerando todo y todos a su paso

Inutilmente y con horror se descubrió que la magia de hielo poco o nada tenía efecto sobre la criatura ,Ophis sabía que se necesitaria mucho más que simple magia para dañar al Demonio ,recordaba también a los Balrogs y su papel en la caída de Gondolin ,donde por desgracia Ecthelion de la Fuente derrotó al Señor de todos los Balrogs...Gothmog.

La alerta se escucho en toda la Ciudad confundiéndose los gritos de horror y auxilio con los sonidos aterradores que salían del interior de la criatura

-Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaoooogggfaaaahhh-

El rostro antes inexpresivo de Ophis por un momento dio una ligera sonrisa ante el caos y destruccion que se generaba,los demonios debía saber cuál era el orden natural de las cosas y sobre todo su lugar en la cadena alimenticia,nada ni nadie se interpondría a los Dragones Eternos

Para demostrar lo que un verdadero demonio era capaz ,La Diosa del Infinito trajo desde las profundidades de Arda a aquel que había sembrado el miedo y la muerte en la Antigua Ciudad de Barundir ,mucho antes del fin de la Guerra de la Cólera y que solo el Gran Señor de los Elfos...Falon-Din fue capaz de derrotar mandándolo a las profundidades no sin antes pagar con su vida el precio

Ophis permaneció en su lugar ,expectante a lo que aconteciera ,sabía que pronto alguien trataría de detener al Demonio Herido ,no tenía prisa y tampoco nada que hacer por lo que observaría hasta dónde llegaría todo esto

Reino Elfico de Álfheimr

Habian pasado ya tiempo de que Issei por fin había logrado salir de la cama donde se recuperaba ,pero a pesar de esto seguía débil por lo que se le prohibió tajantemente no usar por un tiempo nada de magia o energía,viéndose obligado a solo ejercicios básicos

El Dragón Eterno había sido claro en su descripción ,por ahora debía descansar y tomar esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones ,donde no todo estaba mal para el castaño ,en este tiempo se hicieron los arreglos para la boda doble que sostendría tanto con Rossweise como con Raynare,una que sería al estilo de los Elfos de Álfheimr en donde estaban residiendo actualmente

De pie frente al balcón de su habitación y a solo unas horas de casarse ,Issei sostenía una conversación con su inquilino interno ,en donde ciertas dudas bailaban en su mente y debían ser resueltas a la brevedad posible

-[Entonces que es lo que ocupa tu mente eh ?]-

Preguto curioso el Dragón ante el silencio y seriedad del castaño ,este dando un suspiro pregunto

-Según leí en la Cima del Archidragon ,cuando un Dragón marca a una hembra como suya esta nunca lo traiciona haciendo que su unión sea para siempre ,solo la muerte del macho rompe esa cualidad verdad ?-

El Dragón escuchó atentamente lo que el castaño decía pero decidió escuchar un poco más ,por su tono de voz sabía que aún había más detrás de lo que exclamaba

-Aún hoy no logro comprender cómo es que Rias y las demás chicas me hicieron esto -arrastro esta ultima frase con algo de enojo en su voz -siempre teníamos intimidad y según yo las marque como mías ,no entiendo qué pasó !?-

El castaño termino exponiendo su duda ante el Dragón ,este pensó por un momento ocacionando un incómodo silencio que por alguna razón el castaño sabía que lo que el Dragón le diría no sería algo bonito a saber

-[Bueno ,eso es simple de explicar pero difícil de digerir para ti Issei ]-dijo el Dragón con seriedad pasmosa en su voz.

-[Cuando nosotros los Dragones marcamos a nuestras Hembras como nuestras es porque hay un vínculo afectivo que nos une a ellas y no sólo por las temporadas de apareamiento,en el caso de los humanos podría decirse que es como Enamoramiento ,entiendes lo que digo ?]-

Parte de la mente del castaño trabajaba a todo lo que daba analizando las palabras del dragón ,llegando a una conclusión dolorosa para el,abriendo los ojos como platos exclamó con pesar

-Entonces...ellas ...no me -

El Dragón decidió no dejarlo hablar para que no sea más lastimado

-[Al parecer ya lo descubriste eh ?,si tengo que pensar tu anterior situación puedo decirte que se casaron contigo sin estar enamoradas de ti Issei ]-

Lo había dicho ,directo y crudo pero cierto todo lo que decía ,el castaño no lograba articular palabra ya que el descubrir algo así,le hacía palidecer ,naciendo en su interior un sin número de sentimientos encontrados !

-[Solo piensa Issei ...porque fue que la Pelirroja te reencarno la primera vez que moriste por tu ahora próxima esposa ?,desgraciadamente para ti no fue por qué te amara o algo parecido ,lo hizo para que fueras parte de su Nobleza ,el que tu tuvieras al Dragón Celestial Rojo era demasiado irresistible como para ignorar ]-

Issei escuchaba todo cuanto decía Ancalagon

-[Para un demonio de ese mundo al que provienes solo les importa el renombre de sus Clanes y sobre todo hacerse de gente poderosa a las cuales usar para beneficio personal como el renombre y la fama que viene con esto ,es triste pero nunca te amaron realmente ,recuerda que en el Ajedrez el Peón siempre son los primeros en ser sacrificados y tú no fuiste la excepción,aún sin amor ellas se casaron contigo solo para mantener lo poco o mucho logrado ,es triste saberlo pero así es ]-

Issei seguía sin habla pero apretaba los puños mientras su mirada se oscurecía

-[La marca solo aparece en aquellas Hembras que tienen sentimientos por ti y son recíprocos ,esto sin importar la raza a la que pertenezcan ,por ejemplo tú Valquiria y la Datenshi ...hay si puedes estar seguro de sus sentimientos ,cuando tengas sexo con ellas la marca aparecerá en sus cuerpos y en ti lo que generará un calor que liberara un afrodisíaco donde pues ...tendrás una noche bastante movida con tus hembras o parejas ...como quieras llamarlas Issei ]-

El Dragón había terminado su explicación y el castaño era un mar de sentimientos ,la mayoría de ellos de coraje y desprecio a sus ex mujeres ,entonces comprendió todo y el porque nunca fueron marcadas y por consiguiente fieles como él lo era con ellas.

Todo lo que él creía era un completa mentira !,cada caricia ,cada beso ,cada palabra !,todas y cada una de ellas ninguna fue cierta !,se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo ,entendía ahora el porque de su actuar antes de los sucesos del Inframundo,una idea escabrosa empezó a formarse en su mente

Inconcientemente su aura salía de él,pero esta no era negra/rojiza la cual a expertos en Senjutsu estaría por demás contaminada y corrupta ,ya no era sólo la del Sekiryuutei si no algo más denso y peligroso despertaba

-[Debes calmarte !,nada ganas con lamentaciones o enojos a estas alturas !]-

Salio de su concentración al escuchar el reproche del Dragón !

-[Si bien es cierto que tú vida a sido una mierda de engaños y mentiras ,no todo a sido malo si te pones a pensar y verlo con claridad Issei ]-

El castaño pensaba que tenía razón ,poco a poco se tranquilizó,dejo de salir esa aura siniestra que lo embargaba y pensó lo que el Dragón le decía

-Si ...tienes razón ...eso ya es pasado...ya no vale la pena si quiera el recordarlo ,como tú me lo has dicho con anterioridad ,las cosas siempre ocurren por algo y aunque la vida sea una mierda completa ,esta no se queda sin recompensas ..no todo es malo -

A su mente vinieron las imágenes y recuerdos de Asia ,de cuando empezó a tratar y su posterior relación con Rossweise y Ravel ,si olvidar claro a Raynare y lo que hizo para traerla de vuelta ,una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios pero después desapareció,también recordó a sus amigos y conocidos como Gabriel en el Cielo,Penemue en Grigory,Yasaka y Kunou y su increíble belleza zorruna,nunca olvidaría a la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la fan numero uno del Oppai Dragón junto con Kunou ...Le Fay Pendragon ,a la Nekomata más sensual del Inframundo Kuroka,sin olvidar también a Grayfia y Venelana a las cuales tenía un singular cariño

Recordaba al inútil de Azazel y sus experimentos que nunca servían ,al viejo Odin antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda junto con Thor ,al Overlod del Cielo Miguel junto a la siempre protectora Griselda ,y aunque casi o nada los trataba a Arthur Pendragon y al mono de Bikou...muchos y muchos más venían a sus recuerdos

Ahora y gracias a esas experiencias estaba aquí con mujeres que si lo amaban en realidad ,serían sus esposas y madres de sus hijos

-[Veo que ya lo entendiste,todo en esta vida es aprendizaje y error Issei ,algunos más dolorosos que otros pero ahora puedes mirar hacia adelante y formar eso que siempre has querido,tu propia familia y que mejor que con Hembras que en verdad te amen ]-

Sonrio ante este hecho ,era cierto y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de los pasos a dar y para eso debía adoptar su nuevo estatus acorde a su verdadera naturaleza y que mejor que preguntando a su inquilino

-Oye Ancalagon ...necesito un favor -

-[Tu dirás ]-

Por 10 minutos expuso su petición al Dragón Eterno ,este se asombró por lo que pidió extrañándole mucho pero accedió a lo que deseaba ,total hoy era un día especial para él y además se merecía un pequeño regalo

Regalo que si bien sería muy simple y hermoso,pero que estaba destinado a ser una pieza única en los planes a decir por parte del Dragón Eterno !

-[Esta bien ,si eso quieres te lo concederé además claro de darte tu regalo de bodas ]-

Dijo bastante divertido el Dragón a Issei ,este alzó la ceja ante la mención del regalo

-Y que regalo es ese del que hablas?-cuestionó curioso el castaño

-[Algo simbólico que usan aquí en tu mundo ,nada importante pero que es un objeto muy hermoso de alta fabricación Elfica ...créeme que te encantara !]-

El castaño no pregunto más pero están ansioso por averiguarlo,aprovechado esto de los Elfos otra duda lo asalto

-Dime una cosa,como es que los Elfos de Álfheimr nos dieron su hospitalidad después de lo que hice en Asgard ,de la gente sobreviviente puedo entenderlo pero de mi ?,como es que accedieron a tenerme aquí ?,seguro deben de odiarme por lo que pasó a Odin y ni hablemos a Thor !-

Pregunto curioso mientras se dirigía para ya empezar con la boda doble ,pero mientras lo hacía escuchaba la risa del Dragón

-[Bueno,en eso tienes razón,muchos de los Reinos del Yggdrasil ahora te temen tanto como te odian por la desgracia en Asgard ]-

El castaño tan pronto escucho esto iba a hablar pero el Dragón se le adelantó

-[Cuando un Dragón quiere y desea algo somos bastante persuasivos hasta lograrlo ,de una manera u otra siempre lo obtenemos Issei ,por ahora no te preocupes puesto que la Diosa Freya de Asgard y el Rey Elfo Gishariel del Clan Ralaferin son nuestros aliados ]-

Issei se sorprendió por este dato y más por querer saber de la Diosa Freya ,externó su pensar

-Como es que esto se logró y qué rayos es eso de persuasión !?-

El castaño se sorprendió mucho con lo próximo a escuchar lo que le hizo comprender todo a partir de una sola palabra ante la risa del Dragón

-[Ophis ]-

Después del incidente de Asgard ,La Diosa Dragóna del Infinito apareció justo enfrente del Rey Gishariel de Álfheimr, para externar 2 opciones a seguir por parte de los Elfos

La primera era aceptar a los sobrevivientes de Asgard junto s su nueva representante La Diosa Freya pero también a Issei y su grupo el cual necesitaban recuperarse tras sangrienta batalla ,a cambio de su "ayuda" ,Ophis ofreció protección a cualquier amenaza que se presentará contra su pueblo

La segunda opción consistía en compartir el mismo destino que Asgard y sucumbir ante el poder de ella ,convirtiéndose en otro paramo desolado de muerte ,donde el fuego y las cenizas jamás permitirán que la vida regrese a como una vez fue ,la muerte de miles de Elfos ,si no es que todos para después partir a otro reino del Yggdrasil,uno que sea mucho más elocuente en su decisión de "ayudar "

Ante este hecho el Rey Gishariel doblo la rodilla a Ophis poniendo todo Álfheimr al servicio de la Diosa Dragóna,el no lo hacía por miedo hacia su persona ,no ,él como Rey y gobernante debía pensar antes que nada en el bienestar de su pueblo ,una lección que Thor nunca aprendió

Reino de los muertos...Helheim

En una amplia bañera adornada con acabados de esqueletos pero con un toque Nordico del Norte de Eurpoa,una Diosa Asgardiana miraba con fascinación y encanto lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos ,frente a ella una esfera de luz dorada levitaba haciendo que esta sonriera ante lo que veía dentro

En la esfera se encontraba el alma de cierto Dios del Trueno que había perecido en la batalla contra el Dragón Carmesi en Asgard

La Diosa Asgardiana ,poseedora de una belleza única ,de tez clara y ojos esmeraldas,sus sensuales labios con labial a juego con sus ojos ,de cabellera negra sedosa y medidas esculturales (98-60-90)

Exclamaba de manera tanto divertida como sensual al ahora imagen de cierto castaño que vestía una peculiar armadura para su boda en Álfheimr ..

-Ufufufufu,sin que te dieras cuenta me has hecho un gran servicio al permitirme el poseer el alma de Thor -decía dichosa ante lo que miraba -Pero también has apartado del camino al viejo inútil de Odin para siempre ,está en un sueño del que no lo dejare despertar -

Dicho esto la Diosa Asgardiana se levantó de la bañera mostrando su desnudez para posteriormente a base de magia vestirse nuevamente con las ropas que tanto la caracterizaban ,su caminar sensual e hipnótico de sus caderas en movimiento harían a cualquier hombre y mujer sucumbir a sus encantos ,sentándose en su trono miro como la boda se desarrollaba a la vez que una sonrisa seductora adornaba su rostro ligeramente visible tras el casco

-Muy pronto tendremos tiempo de conocernos Hyoudou Issei -

Reino Elfico de Álfheimr...

En la Ciudad de Menegroth una gran ceremonia como nunca antes era vista ,las calles inundadas de estandartes mostrando los blasones de los Dragones ,cientos de ciudadanos Elfos y Asgardianos se daban cita ante el contingente que recorría las principales calles de la cuidad en dirección al Gran Castillo de Din'an Hanin...

El lugar donde la boda doble del castaño tendría lugar

Issei Hyoudou recorría las calles a Caballo ,usando la Armadura de Los Caballeros de la Orden de la Sangre del Dragón ,de brillante plata con la clásica capa roja y sobre de esta el blasón del Dragón

Tanto él como su amigo Gray Fullbuster eran escoltados por una docena de dichos Caballeros ,estos gracias a la magia del Dragón Eterno habían sido traídos para ser la Escolta del castaño en dicho evento ,orgullosos mostraban al público en general el estandarte del Dragón !

Esta había sido parte del favor que le había pedido Issei anteriormente a su anfitrión ,el poder usar dicha armadura la cual era muy significativa para el ,ya que también tanto Gray como él,eran Dragones como tal,avanzaron a paso lento mientras vítores de alegría y buenos deseos eran dicho hacia el castaño ,una de las habilidades aprendidas en la Cima del Archidragon era el poder saber cuando una persona mentía o no ,era por eso que a pesar de lo que pasó en Asgard ,Issei podía saber a ciencia cierta que la gente realmente lo felicitaban ...un sentimiento de cariño y orgullo nació en el ante la muestra de afecto

Aunque claro había sus excepciones,tenía un largo y sinuoso camino que recorrer ,ahora más que nunca debía apoyarse con la Diosa Freya y los Dioses restantes de Asgard para lograr salir adelante

Mentalmente se comprometía con los sobrevivientes de Asgard a protegerlos y velar por ellos a pesar del daño que les causó su pelea contra su ahora Padre de Todo había muerto ,sabía que tan pronto tuviera tiempo ,debía hablar con la diosa Freya

Finalmente llego a su destino ,la escolta se posicionó a ambos lados de él para dejarlo entrar a dicho Castillo donde Rossweise y Raynare lo esperaban ya

Rossweise ataviada en un hermoso vestido blanco confeccionado por su abuela Gondul,se veía radiante y hermosa ,como toda una Diosa Asgardiana ,a su lado la acompañaban tanto su abuela como la Diosa Freya y varios guerreros del Einherjar

Raynare por su parte y al no tener familiares como tal ,era acompañada por su amiga Elwin quien le había echo entrega de un vestido blanco que solían portar las doncellas de su Clan a la hora de desposarse ,tanto Elwin como varios Caballeros eran sus acompañes

Cabe mencionar que ellas dos no necesitaron de mucho maquillaje para lucir más hermosas de lo que ya eran ,los vestidos aunque modestos se ceñían perfectamente a sus delineadas figuras ,convirtiéndolas en verdaderas y únicas diosas !

Issei había desmontado del corcel y nervioso pero seguro del paso a dar ,caminaba entre los invitados a tomar lugar a lado de sus esposas,este al ver lo hermosas que ambas lucían no pudo evitar sonrojarse al contemplar la belleza hecha mujer tanto de Rossweise y Raynare,el castaño no pudo más que decir una palabra ,la más apropiada y única en ese momento tan especial

-Hermosas -

Estas sonrieron satisfechas con la reacción de su esposo ,que literalmente estaba babeando a cántaros y el fuerte sonrojo en su rostro a sí lo delataba

El Rey Elfo Gishariel oficializó la ceremonia una vez que el estupor del castaño pasara ,haciendo cánticos en una lengua antigua y mostrando ante Issei un Cáliz ,el Rey de Álfheimr le pedía que vertiera parte de su sangre en este para que el ritual de unión con sus prometidas iniciará

Issei vio lo hermoso pero frágil del Caliz ,de cristal adornado con oro e hilos de plata ,con una daga ceremonial ,Issei derramó parte de su sangre sobre de este a la vez que recitaba unas palabras sin dejar de mirar a sus dos felices y radiantes esposas a los ojos ...

-Yo Hyoudou Issei,me entrego a ustedes Rossweise y Raynare este día para compartir mi vida,pueden confiar en mí amor,porque es real,prometo serles un esposo fiel ,compartir y apoyarlas en sus esperanzas ,sueños y metas ,mi voto estará con ustedes para siempre,cuando caigan las levantare ,cuando lloren las confortaré ,cuando rían compartiré con ustedes su gozo ,todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es suyo ,desde este momento hasta la eternidad ,las amo y las amare aún cuando la muerte me alcance mi alma y corazón siempre estará con ustedes ...las amo !-

Dicho las palabras de Issei a sus dos esposos ,el rey pasó el Caliz a unas llorosas pero felices esposas quienes repitieron el ritual de la sangre para ellas también decirle palabras a su ahora esposo !

-Nosotras nos entregamos a ti ,para ser tus esposas y compañeras durante toda la eternidad,nos entregamos a ti en cuerpo y alma sin ninguna restricción,amarte y estar junto a ti aún cuando estés en la oscuridad nosotras seremos la luz que te guiara de vuelta a casa con nosotras y nuestros hijos ,te sostendremos cuando tus sueños desfallezcan y tus pies no puedan sostenerte ,te enseñaremos a amar la vida junto a nosotras, hoy ,mañana y siempre te daremos la más hermosa de nuestras sonrisas ,porque te amamos y te amaremos por ser quien eres Hyoudou Issei ...pero sobre todo por ser la persona que mi corazón decidió seguir ...

Cuando la sangre tanto de él como de ellas estuvo en el Caliz ,el rey virtio un vino blanco sobre de este haciendo que brillara intensamente por un segundo para posteriormente tornarse rojizo

-Ahora como esposo de estas dos mujeres ,bebe su sangre y hasta uno con ellas...-

Termino de recitar el rey dándole el Caliz al castaño que sin dudar ingirió solemnemente,tan pronto termino Issei ,Rossweise y Raynare fueron víctima de un ligero escozor acompañado de una subida de calor por sus cuerpos ,señal inequívoca de ser finalmente esposos

Al segundo de esto ,un Caballeros de la Orden de la Sangre del Dragón,se postró frente a Issei ,en sus manos sobre un cojín rojo daba entrega de tres anillos ,uno dorado y los otros dos plata ,si bien no eran anillos muy ostentosos ,era elegantes y simples ,su sorpresa fue mas cuando escucho la voz del Dragón

-[Esto es mi regalo para ti Issei ,dos anillos antiguos fabricados de plata por un maestro orfebre durante el esplendor hace ya tiempo de la Ciudad de Gondolin,durante la Primera Edad del Sol ]-

Colocado los anillos en sus esposas ,las cuales dando una amorosa sonrisa aceptaron gustosas esto ante la alegría y llanto de uña Doncella que jamás espero ser testigo de algo tan hermoso,viendo ahora soñadoramente a Gray quien sudaba nervioso ,no pudiendo evitar mirarla a los ojos y pensar en lo hermosa era en realidad ,si ,las mujeres de los elfos eran muy hermosas !

Issei por ultimo tomo el anillo de oro viéndolo detenidamente colocado en sus dedos,y perdiéndose ante su mistisismo ,el dragón al ver esto sonrío muy satisfecho...

-Este anillo es ...-

-[Unico ]-

Respondió el dragón,Issei solo puso asentir a sus palabras perdiéndose tanto él como sus esposas en la belleza de los anillos

-[ Veo que te gustó tu regalo eh?,y eso que aún no has visto nada ,aplícale un poco de fuego y veras lo que pasa ]-

El Dragon sonreia para sus adentros ,mientras Issei procedía a aplicar fuego sobre su mano,Issei quedó sin habla porque entre el fuego ,un hermoso pero raro lenguaje en rojo brillante aparecía alrededor del anillo pero no sólo en el

Issei vio que también en los anillos de Rossweise y Raynare también sucedía el mismo fenómeno solo que en ellos las letras eran azules ,en todos los anillos de leía ...

"Ash Nazg durbatulûk,ash Nazg gimbatul,ash Nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi Krimpatul"

-Que es lo que dice ?!-

El Dragón sonrío siniestramente para después exclamar

-[Esta escrito en la lengua de los Dragones y dice ..." Un anillo para amarte,Un anillo para adorarte,Un anillo creado para recordarte que solo a ti pertenezco"]-

El castaño y sus esposas salieron de su estupor para después besarse apasionadamente sin que sus anillos dejaran de brillar ,agradeciendo mentalmente al Dragón por tan hermoso detalle

-"Gracias por él regalo,me es imposible de leer pero su significado es lo que valoro por sobre todo ...Gracias Ancalagon "-

Recitó feliz el castaño ,el Dragon satisfecho contesto

-[Descuida ,pocos son los seres que pueden leer el lenguaje de los Dragones ,lo que importa es que te haya gustado y no agradezcas nada Issei ...créeme no lo hagas ]-

El Dragón termino esto último en un susurro que el castaño no pudo oír ,para después adentrarse en lo profundo del alma del castaño,ya el anillo estaba donde él quería ,sonrío al recordar su verdadero significado

"Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos,Un Anillo para encontrarlos,Un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas "

Antiguo Reino de Ferelden...Cienega Desértica

En Arda ,principalmente en el Castillo de Hadgrave ,Kalameet sonríe ante el trabajo hecho ,si bien conseguir lo que llave faltante de la tumba de Fairel y obtener el lirio rojo no fue tan dificil como creía,no quería decir que no tuvo sus implicaciones

Cerro sus ojos ámbar por un rato al meditar sobre eso ,los enanos de Belegost y Aglarond fueron tercos y obstinados al no querer "cooperar" y entregar de buena fe lo que se les pedía ,no le quedó opción que calcinarlos hasta volverlos cenizas y destruir por completo sus ciudades ,pero antes de morir el Rey Enano Oirin le dijo que un contingente de Elfos de la Ciudad Esmeralda y otro de Hombres del Reino de Rhyll estaban en movimiento investigando los sucesos en Orzammar así como en varias partes ,antes de morir Oirin río a saber que pronto los Dragónes serían derrotados

Kalameet entrecerró sus ojos decapitando al enano ,mientras las Ciudades Enanas ardían bajo el fuego pensaba en tal noticia exclamando ligeramente sorprendido...

Regresando a su realidad ,Kalameet río al mismo tiempo que veía a su compañero Midir devorar lo que alguna vez fue el Elfo conocido como Gwaith-I-Mirdain

-Así que Filianore ya mandó a Glorfinder a nuestro encuentro eh ?,jajajajaja nada mal ,no imagine que esa Reina se interpusiera en nuestro camino otra vez -suspiro para después pararse de su asiento para mirar a través de un ventanal la Cienega Desértica y el como los No-muertos vagaban sin rumbo,ignorando también por completo el crujir de huesos y el rasgar de la carne por parte de Midir-cuando nuestro Señor regrese se encargará de esa Elfa,lo bueno que Rivain nos mantiene informados de sus movimientos jejejeje-

-Que haremos ahora ?-

Esta era la pregunta de Midir que aún con sangre tanto en su boca y manos aparecía a lado de Kalameet,tratando inútilmente de limpiarse ,este sin mirarlo contesto

-Nosotros nada -

-eh ?!-

-Dije que nosotros nada -

Decia para girarse y mirar al otro Dragón al los ojos ,sonriendo para después seguir explicando ante la incertidumbre del otro

-Judecael aún está en Emprise du Lion asediando a Suledin,tanto Seanne y Liesse están en Kirkwall y Rivain justo donde lo necesitamos ...a lado de la Reina Filianore!,como verás por ahora no podemos hacer mucho ,hemos llamado la atención más de lo debido ,como te dije nosotros NO haremos nada pero se de alguien que si lo hará

Exclamaba cruzado de brazos sin perder de vista el horizonte para después proseguir

-Lo más apremiante para nosotros ya está hecho Midir ...los anillos ya están donde deben,ahora debemos esperar -mientras decía esto un sonrisa relajarte se formaba en sus labios -dejemos que los "Dragones Gemelos" carguen con la pelea de ahora en adelante ,un descanso no nos caería mal -

Midir ante la sonrisa de Kalameet iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso cuando su mente recordó algo del pasado y que ahora mismo ,uno de ellos se encontraba cerca de Ophis haciendo lo que fuera que ella planeaba

-Oh te refieres a esos "Dragónes" eh !-

Kalameet sonrío dando por confirmada la teoría de Midir ,una estruendosa risa fue escuchada por todo el Castillo de Hadgrave

-Quien fuera a pensar que nos servirían los experimentos del imbecil de Seath el Descamado jajajajaja-reia mientras recorría un pasillo perdiéndose en el interior del castillo- acompáñame a despertarla tiene una misión que realizar.

Midir siguió a Kalameet,odiaba no tener actividad pero no tenía opción ,ya mucho habían hecho y era solo cuestión de tiempo que los la Reina Filianore descubriera que había pasado con Celebrimbor,Midir recordaba que ellos eran dos de los pocos Elfos que sobrevivieron a la Guerra de la Cólera

Filianore,Celebrimbor,Valorin,Eärendil,Lindiranae,Suledin...

Estos y varios Elfos recordaba Midir aunque en estos tiempos sus influencias ya poco a poco se perdían al igual que la de los Enanos,estos preferían perderse cada vez más adentrándose en sus montañas en la búsqueda insaciable de materiales valiosos e ignorando por completo lo que pasará a su alrededor ,muchos sin embargo preferían estar en la superficie ,pero la mayoría se dedicaban al robo y prostitución,sin olvidar el mendingar!

Los Elfos eran cosa aparte ,si bien mantenían contacto con los reinos de los hombres ,lo hacían lo menos posible ,dedicándose al comercio de todo tipo de mercancías ,aunque eran demasiado reservados y renuentes a qué personas ajenas a ellos cruzara libremente sus bosques.

Malditos desconfiados ...a pensamientos generalizados

Filianore por supuesto había sido nombrada Reina de Nargothrond mientras que Celebrimbor había optado por ocultarse en los profundo del bosque de la ilusión ,Suledin vigilante desde su fortaleza ,ahora debían permanecer ocultos por lo menos hasta que Glorfinder y los Rhyllianos dejaran de molestar

Pero si sabía y conocía del pensamiento de Kalameet,utilizarian carnada para despistar y que mejor que "ella" y su hermano que ahora estaba cerca de Ophis,por ahora debían vigilar de cerca a Glorfinder y sus acompañantes que en esos momentos se adentraban a un Santuario bastante significativo para la población Elfica ...

-Espero que puedan salir de las Tumbas Esmeraldas jejejeje-

Tiempo después...Las Tumbas Esmeraldas ...

En un gran y frondoso bosque de todo tipo de árboles ,una compañía de no más 50 individuos marchaba a trote en caballos ,tanto Elfos como hombres y mujeres de Rhyll tenían poco de entrar en el bosque conocido como las Tumbas Esmeraldas

-Es impresionante -

Decia la pelirroja conocida como Erza Scarlet,maravillada de la belleza que se mostraba ante sus ojos,no reo rodaba haber visto uno igual ,junto a ella su amiga/compañera rubia también se unía al asombro

-Nunca pensé que los Elfos tuvieran un bosque así ,ni siquiera los bosques nublados al sur de Anderfel se le asemeja ...-

Detras de estas mujeres,seguían de cerca el contingente que al salir de la Ciudad Esmeralda ,la Reina Filianore les había otorgado el nombre de ...La Compañía Dorada,adelante de ellas y viendo en todas direcciones ,el Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada su unía a la platica

-Las Tumbas Esmeraldas no es un bosque ordinario -su voz trajo la atención de las chicas -apenas entramos pero nos tomará días el poder cruzarlo por completo -

Ferris Eris cuestionó curiosa este hecho por parte de Glorfinder!

-Tan grande es el bosque ?,me parece increíble la cantidad de especies distintos árboles que hay aquí,muchos de ellos no los conozco ,ni siquiera hablemos de las especies animales que habiten aquí -sonreia soñadora -ni toda la vida bastaría para descubrir sus secretos

Glorfinder sonrío ante esto pero después su mirada tomo un tinte melancolico

-Este lugar para nosotros los Elfos es un Santuario a los caídos durante la batalla de Nirnaeth Arnoediad-respodio para después traducir a las chicas su significado

-Lágrimas Interminables "

Erza y Ferris abrieron mucho sus ojos ante este hecho ,sabían cosas de la Primera Edad del Sol debido a los Maestres de la Ciudad de Dobren,pero nunca el nombre verdadero de esa batalla ...muy pocos hablaban el lenguaje de los Elfos en Rhyll

Glorfindell continuó su explicación

-Durante las últimas horas de la batalla,un Ejército de Caballeros Encantadores fue acorralado en este sitio ,pero no sólo ellos lo estaban ,mujeres y niños también corrieron la misma suerte ,ellos eran Elfos que vivían en este lugar antes de que el conflicto estallara ,las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro habían cortado toda ruta de escape ...

Las chicas tras el elfo no decían palabra alguna ,escuchando atentamente esta parte de la historia ya olvidada de Arda

-Los Caballeros Encantadores habían descubierto un pasaje muy angosto por medio de la arbolada de Narfegd-decía señalando con su mano izquierda el Norte del bosque -Sacrificándose lograron evacuarlos a todos -ahora sí voz cambiaba a una un poco seria y triste

-Esos Caballeros que dices debieron ser muy fuertes para poder contener a las huestes del Señor Oscuro-decía entusiasmada Erza-me hubiera encantado batirme en combate con ellos-finalizó pensante ante tales adversarios

-Si lo eran -

Glorfinder asintió lo que la pelirroja dijo

-Ellos combinaban la Magia Elemental con sus habilidades con la espada -reflexiónaba pensando mucho en sus camaradas caídos-Desgraciadamente todo ese conocimiento se perdió ,son pocos los que aún dominan ese estilo de combate -

Erza y Ferris miraban curiosas al gran Elfo ,su tono de voz tan variante las hacía comprender lo mucho que representó para él esa época tan siniestra en Arda que aún hoy pasadas las edades ,había recuerdos y cicatrices que no sanarían nunca

-El bosque es tan grande porque tras finalizada la Guerra de la Cólera se plantó un árbol por cada Caballero caido,convirtiéndose en lo que es ahora-terminaba solemnemente al recuerdo de ese tiempo

La pelirroja y la rubia se dieron cuenta que era un tema un poco difícil de contar ,pudiéndolo notar en los demás Elfos que los acompañaban ,disculpándose por ser tan curiosas por el bosque

-Discúlpanos no queríamos traerles malos recuerdos a ti y a tu gente Glorfinder!-se disculpó la pelirroja para después la rubia asentir furiosamente a las palabras de su amiga -es un bosque hermoso a pesar de la tristeza que conlleva !

-No se preocupen eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo -

Glorfinder las miro mientras ronreia

-Si ...es un lugar hermoso ,pero no dejes que la vista te engañe -decía mirando nuevamente al frente -este bosque está encantado ,si te pierdes ,el bosque jugará con tus desesperacion y te hará vivir tus peores temores ,terminarás perdiendo la cordura si no sabes cómo cruzarlo-su mirada se posó en las copas de los árboles mientras hablaba -muchos mueren en su desesperacion y locura -

Erza tragó saliva al pensar perderse y Ferris Eris ,ante la advertencia de Glorfinder,miraba de un lado a otro para cerciorarse que seguían aún en el sendero siguiendo al elfo

-Solo sigamos el camino y abramos bien los ojos ...uno puede encontrarse con todo tipo de criaturas ...no se despeguen mucho y todos saldremos de aquí enteros !-

Glorfinder tenía palabras proféticas puesto que a varios días de camino en un arroyo conocido como "La cañada del carnero muerto" una niña de no más de 12 años se sentaba un rato para recuperar el aliento ,su ropa era normal ,como si fuera una niña de Casa prominente en Arda pero lejos estaba de ser precisamente eso ...una niña

De cabellera blanca y exóticos ojos carmesís la niña traia un ligero vestido negro con una cinta roja rodeándola la cintura ,una diadema del mismo color rojo sobre su cabeza y unas pequeñas botas de piel eran todo lo que traía puesto

Agitando su pies descalzos en el agua del arroyo ,su rostro ligeramente molesto inflando los mofletes recordo lo que Kalameet y Midir le habían dicho que hiciera tan pronto hiciera contacto con Glorfinder y las chicas

-Moooooh~...tengo que esperar mucho !,estoy aburridaaaaaaa-

Mientras hacia su puchero una gran guadaña descansaba sobre sus muslos,disfrutando de la quietud del bosque y de la suave brisa recordaba a su hermano y sobre todo a cierta Diosa Dragóna,mirando hacia el cielo azul del bosque suspiraba

-Que estarán haciendo Onii-Chan y Ophis-Neechan ?-

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía la pequeña mientras pacientemente esperaba a la conocida Compañía Dorada con Glorfinder a la cabeza .

Saint-Cirq-Lapopie...Francia

En una gran Mansión veraniega un grupo de mujeres veía con atención en un holograma mágico como se desarrollaban los eventos en el Inframundo ,todas y cada una de ellas sabían del porque del suceso del Inframundo ,a pesar de que sabían que todo esto era un plan de la Diosa Dragóna ,no podía cierta Mou Magical Girl preocuparse de su amada So-Tan que ahora mismo estaba en duro combate y no sólo ella también varios Jóvenes Demonios

-Me es increíble que Ophis haya invocado a semejante criatura -

Esta era la observación de la ex Matriarca Gremory que tomando tranquilamente el Té veía todo ,a su lado la ex Reina más fuerte del Inframundo también hacia su comentario

-No puedo creer que Sirchezs y los Mou's restantes aún no puedan contenerla !-

Yasaka que tenía cerca a su hija Kunou también veían todo sin perder detalle pero a ojos de Kunou esto sería mejor si su Héroe estuviera ahí

-Extraño a Ise ...esto es muy aburrido sin el Okaa-san !

-Lo sé pero el está ahora en Álfheimr disfrutando de su noche de bodas con sus nuevas esposas -dijo la youkai algo molesta y celosa por Rossweise y Raynare

-Nya que suertudas son esas dos ...tener a ese semental solo para ellas hace que me ponga juguetona Nya -

Este era el comentario de la Nekomata más Sexy del Inframundo para sin previo aviso tomar los senos de Le Fay y jugar con ellos

Esta sonrojada en exceso por la ocurrencia de la gata traviesa gritaba !

-Kuroka-Sama...!-

Las mujeres más hermosas del Cielo y Grigory que comían unos pastelillos de Chocolate también daban su punto de vista

-Bueno...si lo ven y analizan con cuidado ,al no tener datos de un enemigo desconocido hace que la pelea se torne más difícil de predecir ,yo al menos nunca había visto semejante criatura

-Eso es muy cierto Penemue-Chan !-

-Buaaaaaahh...mi querida So-Tan está siendo cruelmente mancillada por ese Demonio de fuego Buaaaaahhh-lloraba cómicamente la Mou mientras sostenía su bastón de chica mágica cerca de su pecho para después agitarlo violentamente en todas direcciones como una niña se tratara

-No dejaré que nadie lastime a So-tan y me quite mis hermosos momentos Yuri con ella -

Las mujeres presentes miraron esto con una gota tras de su cabeza ,hasta que la rubia del Clan Phenex quien bebía Te la tranquilizó

-No debe de preocuparse por su hermana Serafall-sama,Ophis-sama sabe lo que hace y porque lo hace -decía para unirse al grupo de mujeres que no perdía detalle de la pelea -además ya está por entrar en acción el que se convertirá en el "nuevo Peón"de Rias Gremory-terminaba de hablar para después dirigirse a la madre de la mencionada y externar una disculpa

-Lamento lo que esto generará Venelana-sama!-

Esta solo agito su mano restandole importancia

-Descuida querida ...yo entiendo la situación -sonreia ligeramente para después seguir -esto es para que Rias y las demás abran los ojos a lo que es el verdadero mundo y que mejor de esta forma -

Todas las chicas estuvieron deacuerdo en esta observación ,además sería un castigo ejemplar para ella y las demás !

Ciudad de Nueva Lilith...Capital del Inframundo.

Caos y desesperacion era lo que en estos momentos inundaba las mentes de todos los que ahí presentas se habían dado cita para detener a un Demonio...irónicamente ,parte de la Ciudad ardía en llamas mientras que la otra aún se mantenía en pie gracias a Rias Gremory y hasta entonces reunida Nobleza...o lo que quedaba de ella

Tanto Akeno como Irina aún en sus avanzados estados de gestación ayudaban en la evacuación de los habitantes ,solo Kiba era el único que se había unido a los grupos de combate liderados por Sona Sitri ,Sairaog Bael y Riser Phenex

Ellos en compañía de los Mou's actuales sin contar a Serafall por obvias razones tenían ya tiempo tratado de controlar a la criatura de fuego ,cientos de intentos fueron echo tratando de elimínala ,ni siquiera el poder de la destruccion de Sirchezs había logrado tal cosa

El Demonio cuando era herido de gravedad luchaba con más ahínco ,la que supuestamente debería ser sangre ,no era otra más que lava hirviente que al caer generaban ríos de fuego líquido,más aún cuando descubrieron que podía solidificar el fuego creando armas como espadas y látigos que golpeaban sin piedad a sus enemigos ,rugía como nunca una bestia herida lo hacía

-Ggggrrrrooooaaaaaahhhh -

-Maldita sea ,esto no puede estar pasando !-

Exclamo frustrado el Mou Lucifer viendo como los ataques combinados de Riser y Sairarog ayudados por Seekvaira Agares golpean a la criatura ,esta rugía blandiendo su látigo de fuego mientras con sus alas gigantes aleteaba generando tormentas de calor abrasador

-Si tan solo tuviéramos ayuda !-

Se escuchó el quejar de Saji Genshirou quien usando su Balance Breaker se recuperaba tras ser curado por sus compañeros de Nobleza como lo eran Momo y Yura

-Donde están los Ángeles de Miguel y los Caidos de Grigory?!-

Este fue el reclamo de Rugal quien sostenía a una agotada Bennia la pequeña Grimm Reaper que sobre la espalda del licántropo dormía

Ante esto nadie tenía una explicación del porque sus "aliados" no acudían en su ayuda ,Rias frustrada por lo que veía y bajo orden directa de su hermano se mantenía a la espectativa

Saji vio cómo Sona usado su magia de agua convertida en Hielo atacaba al demonio ,este usaba sus manos para tratar de golpear a la pelinegra pero era interceptado tanto por Tsubaki y Reya dándole tiempo a su Rey de retroceder ante la embestida de la bestia

-Sona Kaichou retroceda !-

-Groooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-

Saji vio en cámara lenta como la bestia violentamente desplazaba a ambas chicas con sus garras ,con un rugido corría directamente contra Sona que jadeaba cansada incapaz de moverse debido al uso excesivo de su magia ,vio con impotencia como su fin estaba cerca

-Maldicion no puedo moverme !-

Estando a escasos metros de Sona quien había cerrado los ojos por reflejo ,el Demonio de fuego se vio maniatado gracias a la habilidad del peón de Sona

-Absorption Line-

Saji hacía uso de toda su fuerza y voluntad para frenar al demonio y distraerlo de la atención a Sona un error que le costaría caro

-No te dejaré que la lastimes !-

El Demonio Herido rugió al momento de girar su cuerpo y con un fuerte jalón trajo hacia el a Saji quien sin creerlo siquiera vio como un puño de fuego lo aplastaba contra el suelo seguido de una gran explosión donde pilares en llamas salina expulsadas de las profundidades

-Grooooaaaaaaaaggghhhh-

-Sajiiiiiiii-

Tomando el cuerpo gravemente herido de Saji el demonio lo arrojó a los pies de Sona quien sostuvo en su regazo al inconciente Rubio mientras los Mou y en especial Rias trataban de socorrerla

-Rias no vayas !-

Sirzches trató de detenla pero era demasiado tarde ,Rias Gremory corrió hacia su amiga armándose de valor para no perder s nadie más ,los recuerdos del ataque a Gasper aún hoy estaban frescos en su memoria

Colocándose de frente en protección de Sona y Saji ,Rias incrementó su aura al momento de que en sus manos acumulaba grandes bolas de poder de la destruccion ,para posteriormente lanzarlos al demonio quien corría como loco contra ella

-Desaparece...Aaaaaahhhh-

-Grrrooooooaaaaahhhh-

Las explosiones hicieron impacto directamente en el pecho del démonios,este rugió de dolor al momento de caer ,Rias respiraba muy agitada ,entre el humo vio como aún tras semejante ataque el demonio se erguía de nuevo ,sus llamas ahora se hacían más intensas mientras rugía

-Grooooaaaaaahhhhhhggg-

La bestia para incredulidad de todos cargaba contra Rias,está aún con Sona y su peón a su espalda no se movió ,un pensamiento de culpa y arrepentimiento la inundó al recordar a su aún esposo estando de cara a la muerte

"Perdóname Ise "

La bestia de Fuego nunca llegó hasta ella puesto que fue interceptada por una gran bestia de escamas azules y plateadas ,sus patas traseras habían hecho que el Demonio se estrellara en la tierra ...rugiendo

-Grooooaaaaaahhhhhhggg-

La nueva criatura se alzó imponente ,desplegando sus grandes alas rugía con sus enormes fauces al cielo del Inframundo ,su cola dio otro golpe al Demonio para apartarlo de la heredera Gremory,el rugió escuchado por todos ahí les recordó a los Dragones !

-Graaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh-

Rias lo miró y quedo maravillada con lo que ante ella se mostraba .

-Wyver !-

Sin saberlo ...La Diosa Dragóna que aún se mantenía observando todo...sonrío.

Continuara :

Amigos termine la primer parte de este Cap que siendo honesto no pensé que fuera tan largo pero me metí de lleno y pues tengo para más ,al fin ya vemos al nuevo "peón "de Rias

Quien serán la niña en las Tumbas Esmeralda y su hermano que está con Ophis ?,que le depara a Glorfinder y compañía en dicho bosque ,pero más aún ...

El Anillo está con Issei !...este será el anillo único o será otro ?

No he olvidado el Lemon pero necesito ver mi colección de hentai para hacerlo bien ,en la continuación de este Cap lo pondré sin demora !


	12. Chapter 12

Amigos un capítulo más de este Fic,se agradecen comentarios y sugerencia,sin más preámbulos vamos a lo que interesa !

Capitulo 12: Una Boda,La Ciudad en Llamas y el Demonio Herido...parte 2.

Quiero amarte como si te fueras a acabar ,como si te fuera a perder,como si nunca te hubiera tenido...Quiero amarte así ,como si no existiera yo sin ti .

Brando.

Reino Elfico de Álfheimr...Castillo de Din'an Hanin.

La velada después del casamiento de Issei junto a sus ahora esposas ,Rossweise y Raynare fue muy amena y agradable para todo los presentes ,música risas ,un sin fin de comida y sobre todo un ambiente festivo inundó a todos los invitados ,también el castaño tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con los Elfos de Álfheimr como Asgardianos ,su amabilidad y sencillez fue por demás asombrosa para todos más aún con los recientes eventos.

Muchos si nos que todos ,se negaron a creer que aquel poderoso Dragon Carmesi que había destruido Asgard y haber dado muerte al Dios del Trueno fuera esta persona tan amable y bondadoso con ellos.

Aun con la celebración en todo su explendor ,tanto Issei como sus esposas habían decidido marcharse para tener su rato de privacidad entre ellos ,demás está decir que había llegado la hora de consumar su matrimonio,algo que para Rossweise y Raynare las tenía muy nerviosas y exitadas

Ambas eran vírgenes

En una hermosa habitación el Trío de Esposos se encontraba a los pies de una gran cama donde pasarían su primera noche juntos ,Issei si bien tenía mucha experiencia sexual ,no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos de Dragon ,ya que estos le gritaban que poseyera a ambas hembras marcándolas como suyas .

No quería eso ,sabía lo especial que debía ser para ellas ,y quería que esta noche fuera romántica en todos los aspectos ,ya habría tiempo para la lujuria ,por ahora se concentraría en hacerlas sentir únicas y amadas

Rossweise gemía ligeramente mientras era abrazada por la espalda ,el castaño tras ellas besaba su cuello a la vez que mordía suavemente su lóbulo izquierdo ,haciendo que el rubor en el rostro de Rossweise fuera muy marcado

-Ise ...-

Gimio suavemente la Valquiria ladeando su cuello ,permitio a su esposo seguir con tan hermosa caricia,El castaño pasaba sus manos recorriendo su cadera a la vez en ocaciones estas se adentraban poco a poco en la húmeda entrepierna de la albina

Issei giró a su esposa quedando de frente a ella,ambas miradas se cruzaron donde se apreciaba el enorme deseo que se tenían el uno al otro ,sin previo aviso ,el castaño tomó por asalto los hermosos labios de la albina en un apasionado beso ,está respondiendo pasando sus brazos sobre su cuello haciendo el beso más pasional

El castaño recorrió ahora sus manos a sus esbelto trasero amasándolo haciendo que la Valquiria gimiera entre besos por la osadía de su esposo ,Issei poco a poco le despojó de su elegante y hermoso vestido generando con esto que Rossweise quedara desnuda !

Isse quedó sorprendido por esto !,jamás se imaginó que la siempre tímida Rossweise estaría de esta forma junto a él ,sin duda la respuesta a su pregunta vino de unos labios que besaban su hombro derecho ,el cual estaba expuesto ya que la camisa del castaño ya estaba en el suelo de la habitación !

Raynare era la culpable,mientras el castaño y la albina se besaban ,la pelinegra no perdía tiempo recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposo ,ella estaba por demás encantada de una vez más poder estar viva y más aún con el hombre uber siempre amo ,ahora eran mucho más y ella no perdería la oportunidad de estar con él en todo sentido

Con sus manos recorrió el torso y abdomen del castaño ,dando fe de su complexión atlética ,no conforme con esto y pérdida por su naturaleza de Caída ,dirigió sus manos hacia el miembro del castaño haciendo que este gimiera aún con la albina entre sus labios ,Raynare entonces fue besada por un Issei que por un momento giró bruscamente su rostro buscando a la pelinegra quien deseosa correspondió su beso

Una intensa batalla de lenguas se dio entre ambos mientras la albina besaba el pecho de su esposo ,Rossweise anteriormente y muerta de vergüenza había hablado previamente con la Cadre Penemue para pedirle consejos de cómo satisfacer a un hombre

Está en una sonrisa de lujuria le dio varios tips,y por iniciativa propia ,Rossweise mientras su esposo se besaba apasionadamente con Raynare ,se colocó de rodillas y bajándole el pantalón y la ropa interior tuvo a la vista el miembro del castaño quien era masturbado por las suaves y delicadas manos de Raynare

Rossweise se puso más roja que un tomate y con aún vergüenza pero con mucho deseo apartó las manos de la pelinegra a la vez que empezaba a darle lamidas al miembro del castaño ,este al sentir la cálida lengua de la albina gimió aún besándose con Raynare por lo que tomándola de la nuca obligó a la pelinegra a profundizar el beso

Raynare vio de reojo como Rossweise poco a poco se introducía el miembro del castaño a su boca haciéndole una felacion ,con los ojos cerrados y rubor en sus mejillas ,la albina se perdió en el deseo y lujuria ,Issei rompió el beso con Raynare para mirar a su esposa albina y sonreír a la iniciativa mostrada por esta

-Rossweise...que ...que bien ...lo haces ...aaaahhh..-

La albina aún con el miembro en su boca ,había escuchado lo que su esposo dijo y sintió una satisfacción el sentirse una mujer deseada ,abrió sus ojos y tanto las miradas de Issei y Raynare se clavaron en ella.

Raynare le susurró algo al castaño a lo que él solo pudo asentir ,Issei apartó a Rossweise de la felacion y la tomo entre sus brazos ,está sorprendida enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de su marido mientras lo abrazaba ,

Sonriedo ante tan hermosa Diosa Asgardiana,el castaño con delicadeza la colocó sobre la cama admirando su hermoso cuerpo ,Rossweise se respiraba agitada y expectante ante lo que su marido haría ,Issei perdido ante tan hermosa vista sé colocó entre sobre la albina besándola con desespero

Rossweise correspondió abrazándolo ,recorriendo con sus manos la espalda del castaño ,mientras este poco a poco descendía a los pechos de sus esposo ,está se estremeció al sentir la boca y lengua del castaño mientras los besaba ,alternándose entre uno y otro ,lamiéndole el pelón y dándole ligeras mordídas logrado que la experiencia para la albina fuera única

El castaño ante esto bajo poco a poco dando suaves y húmedos besos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la albina ,Issei quedó maravillado ante lo que veía ,sin vello y una abundante humedad relucía a la espera de ser devorada,muerta de la vergüenza por qué el castaño viera de esa forma su feminidad está muy sonrojada exclamó

-No...no..no la veas...tanto ...que ..que me da vergüenza !-

Issei sonrió ante su enrojecida esposa que lo miraba con anhelo y deseo ,su miraba turquesa era hermosa ,por lo que sonríendo se inclinó a casi tocar sus labios vaginales para posteriormente dar un ligero soplido de aire haciendo que la albina soltara un sonoro gemido arqueando la espalda mientras apretaba las sabanas de la cama con sus manos

-Aaaaaaahhhhh...-

Issei sin perder tiempo empezó a lamerla ,degustándose y perdiéndose entre las mieles de su sexo ,sus labios sintieron la cálida lengua de su esposo a la vez que gemía de manera incontrolable,Rossweise se perdía en el placer que su esposo con su caliente lengua le daba y más aún cuando en ocaciones besaba y lamia su clitoris arrancando con esto más gemidos ,la albina con sus manos agarraba la cabeza del castaño por su cabellera para no dejarlo ir

-Aaahh...ah..ah...Ise...Ise..no..no ...pares...aaahhhh-

Para el castaño los gemidos de Rossweise eran música para sus oídos incitándolo a continuar ,mientras Issei y la albina se perdían en la lujuria del momento ,Raynare ante lo que veía se desvistió dejando su desnudez fluir

El castaño de reojo y mientras degustaban aún a Rossweise veía como la pelinegra con un incesante contoneo de sus caderas se acercaba a ellos ,subiéndose a la cama y a lado de la albina,Raynare vio cómo está se encontraba con los ojos cerrados a la vez que gemía y se retorcía del placer ante las lamidas que el castaño le daba por lo que sonriéndole a su esposo Raynare beso a Rossweise para acallar sus gemidos

Rossweise impresionada por esto ,dudosa al principio sintió los labios y la lengua de la pelinegra jugando con la suya ,pronto perdida por el deseo de ser atendida por su esposo y ser besada por Raynare,correspondió haciendo que el beso fuera más pasional

Raynare ante esto tomo una de las manos de la albina y la colocó en su feminidad para que esta sintiera la humedad y el calor tan abrazador que la inundaban ,la albina al sentir esto sus dedos empezaron a jugar con Raynare logrando que gimieran entre besos

El castaño al ver era escena lesbica ,dejo de lamer a Rossweise para colocarse de rodillas a ella ,tomó sus dos piernas de los tobillos para sostenerlas en alto ,dejándola caer sobre sus hombros ,acercó su miembro a su vagina y poco a poco se hundió en ella ,Rossweise ante esto dejo de besar a Raynare para con un gran orgasmo gritar

-Aaaaaaahhhhh-

El castaño sintió como los jugos de Rossweise lo bañaban a lo largo y ancho de su miembro ,no se movió por un buen rato ,dejando que la albina se acostumbrará a él ,mientras este gemía por el calor tan intenso que desprendía la feminidad de su mujer

Porque ahora Rossweise era su mujer ...suya y de nadie más

Mientras disfrutaba de la sensación y viendo como ahora Raynare devoraba sin piedad los pechos de la albina Issei sintió que no había nunca nada parecido a esto ,atrás y en recuerdos difusos quedaban esas noches con Rias y las demás ,ahora podía sentir como él era uno con su esposa albina y la pelinegra ,una lazo que jamás tuvo antes

Poco a poco y viendo como la albina gemía ,empezó una embestida lenta y pausada ,sintiendo como era apretado y exprimido por la vagina de su mujer ,haciendo que gimiera por esto ,más aún la humedad y el calor hacían que la penetracion fuera muy profunda además claro de que aún tenía las piernas de Rossweise en sus hombros ,besándolas mientras incrementaba las embestidas también Raynare puso su parte besando con desespero a la albina y jugando con sus senos

-Ise...Ise...no...no...no puedo más ...me voy a venir !-

Exclamaba perdida en el deseo

Issei veía como su preciosa Rossweise estaba con la piel sudada y respirando con bastante agitación ,una visión tan maravillosa como sensual también decía mientras no perdía tiempo embistiéndola cada vez más y más fuerte...profundo...humedo

-Ross...me ...me vengo ...!-

Rossweise ya perdida y sin poder controlarse ,rendida por el deseo ,la pasión,la lujuria del momento gritaba con todo su ser

-adentro ...te quiero...te quiero adentro ...dámelo todo Ise -

El castaño y la albina en un poderoso orgasmo se habían corrido ,él llenándola por completo su vientre y ella bañándolo con sus jugos ,al momento de que ambos llegaron al climax sus anillos brillaron intensamente generando con esto que sus ojos cambiaran a color ámbar por breves instante

-Ross...te amo !-

Respirando entre cortada la albina sonreia mientras con su mano le acariciaba el rostro

-Yo también te amo ...mi Ise...!-

En el cuello de la albina se pudo apreciar un pequeño resplandor dorado en forma de Dragon mientras está caía rendida ,agotada por tan maravilloso orgasmo y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro

-"Ahora soy su mujer "-

Fueron sus pensamientos de ella junto a muchos hijos viviendo idílicamente junto al castaño cayendo dormida

Issei respirando agitado y con la mirada perdida por el deseo se enfocó ahora en su bella esposa pelinegra que dejó a Rossweise descansar mientras esta se empalaba sin ningún cuidado sobre el miembro del castaño ,dando un gran gemido de placer mezclado con dolor

-Kyyyyaaaaaaa...Iseeeeeee...!

El castaño ante esto abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la pelinegra mientras le daba ligeros besos en labios ,mejillas ,lamia su cuello y sus senos ,perdiéndose en esos pezones rosados ,sontiendo como estos bailaban con la agitación al ser lamidos ,Raynare rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de sus esposo,mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello ,atrayéndola a ella sintiendo su respirar

Issei no perdió tiempo y colocó sus manos sobre su trasero para empezar a penetrarla ,Raynare gemía mientras ella misma intensificaba su cabalgata ,las miradas de ambos se encontraban diciéndose sin palabras lo mucho que disfrutaban el uno del otro

Besos de pasión y lujuria se intercambiaban en un combate por el dominio ,mientras poco a poco la feminidad de Raynare exprimía el miembro del castaño,este al sentir el calor y la humedad solo abrazaba a la pelinegra pegándola más a él ,recorriendo su espalda con sus manos le hacía saber lo mucho que le deseaba

-No ..no ..no te contengas Ise ...dámelo ...acaba en mi ...quiero sentirte !-

El castaño ante las palabras de la pelinegra exclamaba perdido en el deseo mientras continuaba acariciando su trasero

-Ray...eres...eres única...maravillosa...te quiero toda para mí !-

Raynare miraba al techo de la habitación mientras sentía como él miembro del castaño la embestía sin piedad ,haciendo que sus jugos y los de Rossweise se juntaran haciendo la experiencia única

-Soy ...soy ..toda tuya ...de nadie más ...!-

Issei ante esto no pudo más,con un gran gemido y apretado los dientes exclamaban a la vez que también la pelinegra acercaba el rostro del castaño a sus pechos ,cerrando los ojos y con un gran rubor suspiro corriendo se sobre el miembro del castaño ,así ambos abrazados llegaron al climax

-Ray ...me vengooooo...no puedo más ...-

-Así mi amor ...déjalo todo en mi ...no paressssss..-

Al igual que sucedió con la albina la mirada violeta de Raynare cambió a un ámbar brillante ,el castaño con el rostro enterrado en los senos de Raynare ,también su mirada cambio

Sin que los esposos lo notarán sus anillos mostraban esa lengua antigua que Ancalagon les había relatado mientras juraban sus votos ,por un rato así permanecieron juntos ,tanto Issei y Raynare por instinto juraron sus frentes mirándose con mucho amor mientras se sonreían uno al otro ,cuando Raynare sintió un par de manos que abrazaban sus pechos mientras era estrujados

Era Rossweise que ya había despertado y quería seguir reviviendo más y más la experiencia al lado de su Dragon y su compañera de Harem ,Raynare sonrio y dándole un ligero beso en los labios a Rossweise dijo

-Bueno ...la noche es joven aún -

Rossweise quien colocó su mentón en el hombro de Raynare miro con lujuria al castaño quien sonría a sus dos esposas

-Aún no estoy satisfecha Ise ...quiero más de ti -

Issei sonrió mientras volvía a besar los pechos de Raynare a la vez que sus manos recorrían sus largas piernas

-Siempre estaré para todas ustedes ..las amo mis esposas !

Tanto Raynare como Rossweise sonrieron ,exclamando a coro

-Nosotras también te amamos Ise -

La noche en el Castillo de Din'an Hanin aún era joven ,ya la celebración había terminado pero para un trio de Esposos ,esta era la primera de muchas más por venir ,solos o acompañados por más mujeres,no importaba ,lo único que necesitaban eran sus sentimientos a flor de piel ,dando paso a un baile donde solo sus cuerpos representaban tan magnifica coreografía...

Inframundo ...Ciudad de Nueva Lilith

Rias Gremory había visto mucho en su joven vida ,poseedora de una belleza sin igual ,heredera de uno de los más grandes Familias dentro de los 72 pilares del Inframundo ,y sobre todo ser querida y admirada por sus grandes hazañas pasadas junto a toda su Nobleza ,veía con asombro como dos criaturas desconocidas peleaban a muerte

Un demonio de fuego del que nunca jamás había visto ,uno al cual su salvajismo y agresividad no podía ser contrarrestada ni siquiera por los Mou's actuales ,era como si hubiera salido de las mismas entrañas de la tierra ,dormido ,aguardando el momento para destruirlo todo y a todos...su rugido hacía temblar el corazón de la princesa carmesi -

Groooooooaaaaaaaaagggghhhh..-

El otro ,un hermoso Wivern de escamas azules celeste con detalles plateados ,se mantenía firme contra la criatura de fuego ,su frío aliento congelaba todo a su paso ,imponente como pocos ,desplegaba sus enormes alas en señal de advertencia ,sus ojos eran verdes tan brillantes como gemas ,por un momento y ante esa mirada Rias recordó a su Ise

De alguna manera el Wivern permanecía protegiendo a Rias Gremory y no sólo a ella ,tanto Saji como Sona Sitri quien sostenía a un muy mal herido Peón ,no podían hacer nada ni siquiera para escapar ,estaban entre la espada y la pared en este duelo tan extraño.

El demonio de fuego ,sin más escupió un poderoso rayo de energía mientras su cuerpo se cubría de magma ardiente ,el Wivern no tardó en responder y con su gélido aliento formó un gran escudo que de alguna manera bloqueaba el incandecente ataque del demonio

-Grrrrroooooaaaaahhhuuuggg-

Una pelea entre dos seres que ya tenía minutos disputada ,eran fuerzas opuestas por naturaleza ,fuego y hielo enfrentados ,los ataques de uno lo contrarrestaba el otro sin mayor problemas ,rugian y bramaban al tiempo que se atacaban sin piedad ,el demonio hacía uso de su intenso fuego y el Wivern de su aire congelado.

El escudo soportaba para incredulidad de todos los presentes ,más aún cuando el demonio arremetió contra el Wivern,viendo se su ataque no tenía efecto ,haciendo que el escudo se hiciera trizas por la colisión de cuerpos ,en un gran bramido el Wivern enterró sus patas traseras en el pecho del demonio, en un gran aleteo alzó el vuelo ,con el demonio entre sus garras

El demonio en rugidos incrementó su poder haciendo que el fuego que lo rodeaba se hiciera más fuerte ,quemando con esto al Wivern,este a pesar del inmenso calor y sufriéndo graves quemaduras en su cuerpo ,no soltaba al demonio

Por lo que estrellándolo en la tierra y ocacionando que por la fuerza del impacto ,muchas edificaciones se vivieran abajo para incredulidad de todos ,desgarrando su piel el Wivern arremetía al mismo tiempo que sus fauces mordían a la bestia

No importaba si este forcejeaba con el Wivern,simplemente este se negaba a soltarlo ,el demonio en alaridos de furia ,sangraba pero su sangre no era más que lava hirviendo inundaba todo el lugar ,el Wivern extendió sus grandes alas a la vez que estás brillaban, se apreciaba como restos de aire congelado era atraído a estas

El demonio ante esto rugió mientras sus ojos también empezaban a parpadear ,ante esto Sirchezs junto a los demás Mou's y miembros de lo que quedaba de DxD se reunieron en torno a Rias para protegerla a ella y a Sona

-Todos ahora-exclamaba airoso el Mou pelirrojo-debemos levantar una barrera mágica-al decir esto todos extendieron sus brazos hacia adelante mientras en sus palmas se acumulaba magia -resistan todos !-

-Hai -

Solo en instantes que la barrera mágica fue levantada el Wivern descargo todo su poder acumulado en sus alas ,como si fuera una cascada de magia congelada bañano al demonio mientras esté en contraste rugía tomando al Wivern por el cuello acercadolo a su rostro ,ambos se veían rugiendo sin control

-Grrrrrrruuuuuoooooaaaaahhh/Rrraaaaaaaaaaagggghh..!-

Una enorme explosión mágica estremecío todo el Inframundo por igual ,Rias cayó al piso mientras Saji y Sona también hacían lo que podían para protegerse ,el brillo tan intenso de la explosión no permitía ver con claridad lo que pasaba ,la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies

Sirchezs y compañía tenían muchos problemas para mantenerse erguidos con la barrera aún de pie

Sin que nadie lo supiera ,ni siquiera notado ,sobre sus cabezas y viendo en primera fila el combate entre las bestias ,Ophis Ouroboros miraba con una ligera sonrisa lo que acontecía .

Sus antes inexpresivos ojos negros ahora con un ligero brillo permanecían fijos en la explosión ,no pasó mucho cuando esta se había terminado y el resplandor generado por la colisión llego a su fin ,para sorpresa de todos un gran cráter humeante se alzaba cubriendo el cielo del Inframundo

Nadie se acercó por temor y precaución ,no estaban seguros de que había pasado y más aún que sería de ambas criaturas ,Rias a pesar de las advertencias de su hermano y los demás ,corrió hacia el borde donde con gran asombro e impacto vio como de entre los escombros salía un muy mal herido muchacho peliblanco con unos agotados ojos carmesís jadeaba,al mismo tiempo que con un errático caminar finalmente cayó.

Rias rápidamente corrió a él poniendo su cuerpo en su regazo mientras venía como este aún desnudo ,mostraba fuertes quemaduras y laceraciónes en el cuerpo ,necesitaba que lo curaran con urgencia o moriría

El peliblanco la miró mientras Rias sonrió con cariño a su salvador,externado un sincero agradecímiento por haberla salvado de tan espantosa criatura

-Muchas gracias -sonrío con encanto digno de ella -gracias por haberme salvado ...mi nombre es Rias Gremory -termino mientras le acariciaba la frente para ver esos enigmáticos ojos carmesís

Sirchezs junto a los demás se acercaron para brindarle apoyo al chico herido ,para con claridad escucharlo decir su nombre

-Mi nombre...mi nombre es...es Velkan -

Dijo en casi un susurro antes de cerrar los ojos viendo la mirada de Rias Gremory al tiempo que le depositaba un beso en la frente

La Diosa Dragóna del Infinito miro como se desarrollaron los eventos y sin modificar su expresión facial,esta simplemente desapareció ,dejando tras de sí ,una ciudad en ruinas a las que las llamas del demonio consumieron ,y por supuesto un Wivern de hielo "herido" junto a la heredera Gremory...su objetivo estaba logrado .

Emprise Du Lion...Castillo de Suledin.

La imponente y magestuosa Fortaleza antaño creada por los Señores de los Elfos ,hoy en día estaba sumida en las ruinas ,muchos de sus impenetrables muros habían sucumbido ante la arremetida del Ejército Carmesi.

Las más de 80,000 almas malditas esclavizadas de edades atrás,habían perdido todo rastro de humanidad si es que alguna vez la tuvieron ,diferentes tipos de Soldados tanto Caballeros,Clérigos,Lanceros,Arqueros ,Piromanticos y más ,se encontraban devorado a todo aquel Elfo que siguiera respirando .

Cual bestias hambrientas se arremolinaban en torno al festín donde los gritos y súplicas tenían oídos sordos en sus captores ,estos enfundados en armaduras negras con una capa roja cayendo sobre sus hombros portando con orgullo el blasón de los Dragones Eternos no tenían piedad alguna

Ante toda esta vorágine a la que su Ejército se daba gusto.

El Dragón Eterno de la Nobleza vistiendo su armadura obsidiaba donde solo la apertura de su yelmo se permitía ver su rostro con esos enigmáticos ojos ámbar ,encontraba de pie a unos cuantos pasos de la Puerta de Solasan.

La misión era simple como delicada ,no por la amenaza que representaba en sí Suledin o cualquier Elfo,no,era complicada por el conocimiento del que tenía que hacerse suyo para de esta manera ayudar a recuperar el Silmarilis cuya escencia y alma contenía a su Señor Ancalagon

A palabras generales el conocimiento era poder .

El sabía por palabras de Kalameet que estaba parte de su alma fragmentada en un huésped cuyo poder era insuficiente por el momento pero que poco a poco incrementaba ,más ahora que gracias a la "cooperación y ayuda "de Celebrimbor este se incrementaría exponencialmente por los anillos de poder que el huésped ya poseía

De brazos cruzados,mirada sería y con un semblante que denotaba concentración ,era indiferente a lo que su Ejército hacia ,así los gritos y súplicas por parte de los defensores del castillo poco a poco se perdían en el triturar de huesos y el desprendimiento de la carne

Sus dos Katanas clavadas al suelo bañadas en sangre aguardaban a que su dueño una vez más las tomará y las alimentará con las almas y sangre de los Elfos

La Katana Frayed Bable y la Katana Bloodlust eran únicas y poderosas en su tipo ,la primera de ellas influía daño espiritual y oscuro era capaz de eliminar por completo a las almas sin ninguna posibilidad de resurrección ,ni siquiera entre Dragónes está arma tenía una igual ,la segunda tenía una particularidad única ya que mientras más almas fueran segadas por esta y la sangre la bañara por completo ,esta incrementaba su resistencia y poder haciéndola invencible e indestructible

Ambas en manos equivocadas serían un desperdicio ,se necesitaba de un gran poder para siquiera esgrimirlas ya no hablar de usar sus habilidades pero para Judecael Dragón Eterno de la Nobleza ,era cosa fácil

Dentro del Castillo de Suledin una gran Puerta Mágica con runas Elficas antiguas ocultaba un gran conocimiento ancestral desde la misma creación de toda Arda,tras esta puerta y con solo unos cuantos caballeros el Gran Señor de los Elfos Suledin se había adentrado para de alguna manera que Judecael no se podía explicar ,incrementar su fuerza para poder hacerle frente al Ejército Carmesi y por consiguiente al mismo Judecael

No estaba de más equivocado ,la magia que durante edades había protegido el castillo finalmente había sucumbido ,en parte claro por el Dragón Eterno y sin duda alguna porque durante mucho tiempo no hubo tal amenza contra Arda de ningún tipo ,hasta ahora...

-"Emma solas him var din'an...Tel Garas solasan...Melana en athim las enaste."-

Este era el susurro que recitaba el Dragon para sí mismo ,estudiando cada una de las palabras Elficas escritas sobre la puerta ,sin duda una obra maestra digna de admiración,ya que no eran más que un sello protector y uno muy poderosos si debía ser honesto

-La arrogancia se convirtió en nuestro fin...No vengas a un lugar lleno de orgullo...Que la templanza y el valor los favorezca-

En traducción eso era lo que quería decir ,una metáfora netamente dicha ,pero como tenía el tiempo del mundo ya que Kalameet y Midir ya habían hecho su parte solo quedaba él,sabía que era demasiado tarde para Suledin el poder ser socorrido por la reina Filianore

Esta era la razón de haberse metido a este Templo para en acto suicida véase por donde se vea enfrentar al Dragón Eterno ,algo por demás estupido ,pero le daría el tiempo suficiente ,tenía cuentas pendientes con él orejon y pasará lo que pasará sus Katanas se alimentarían del alma de Suledin

Suspirando tranquilo dio media vuelta ,ante él ,su Ejército seguía en lo suyo ,el mientras tanto aguardaría,un soldado se le acercó y en susurros le notificaba algo que hizo su sonrisa ampliar

-Ya veo -dijo mientras no dejaba de sonreír -así que la pequeña Nadalia ya entabló contacto con Glorfinder y su hermano está donde debe -dicho esto tomo una copa que otro soldado le ofrecía ,una llena de un vino afrutado ,tomándola de un solo trago recitó -esto está por demás interesante ,qué harás ahora Ophis ?-dijo más para sí mismo que para sus soldados

Las Tumbas Esmerladas...

Erza Scarlett y Ferris Eris se hayaban en una gran encrucijada...

A escasos días de poder salir de las Tumbas Esmeraldas a palabras del propio Glorfinder,la Compañia Dorada había encontrado resistencia alguna en este místico y enigmático bosque

Cabe decir que su oponente no era lo que muchos esperaban ,o más bien habían subestimado y el error les había costado caro,ya que varios miembros de la Compañía que se habían atrevido a enfrentar esta amenaza fueron por demás asesinados sin ningún ápice de piedad

Erza estaba furiosa ,sus ataques tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia habían sido bloqueados con magistral elegancia por una niña de cabello blanco y ojos carmesís enfundada en un traje de loli ,pero si esto no fuera por demás raro lo que resaltaba de ella era esa enorme guadaña que se movía a voluntad

Para su coraje la mocosa de nombre Nadalia al parecer solo jugaba

Era como si el arma tuviera vida propia la cual en estos momentos se enfrentaba si tregua al Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada

El crujir del metal hacía eco por todo el lugar ,todo esto acompañado de las risas infantiles de la niña que sentada sobre uno de los cuerpos muertos de la compañía veia con alegría como Glorfinder tenía problemas para pelear contra la Guadaña.

-Hahahahahahahaha...esto es muy divertido !...Hahahahahaha...baila...baila ...diviérteme más ...Hahahahaha -

La niña con aspecto de Loli reía tomándose el estomago con ambas manos para contener la risa que la aquejaba ,en un arrebato Ferris Eris cansada de esta mocosa se lanzó dando una fuerte estocada a la niña para hacerla callar ,solo para ser bloqueada por un campo de fuerza eléctrico que rodeó por completo a la niña

-Oye que te pasa !..-exclamó de manera airada sumamente molesta -aguarda tu turno ,no ves que ese Elfo aún no termina de danzar contra mi arma ?!-decía a la vez que señalaba hacia Glorfinder que gracias a su escudo pudo contener el golpe de la Guadaña pero por la fuerza del impacto fue arrojado estrellándose en un árbol

Ferris Eris dio un salto para con la mirada hablar con Erza y juntas atacar de manera coordinada a la Loli siniestra quien sin inmutarse siquiera seguía sentada sobre el cadaver

Erza invocó su una gran armadura que ante sorpresa de la Loli le concedió velocidad y fuerza ,tanto así que fue capaz de romper el escudo eléctrico que la protegía para posteriormente Eris con una tanda de patadas rápidas golpeara sin temor alguno a la Loli quien terminó a varios metros estrellada en el suelo con heridas leves

Esta se levanto a la vez que sonríendo exclamaba

-Muy bien ,veo que están impacientes por jugar conmigo eh ?!-dicho esto alzó su mano izquierda para que de forma rápida la Guadaña regresará a ella y con esta en mano empezará a dibujar en la tierra una serie de runas antiguas que sorprendió a un recién recuperado Glorfinder-como veo que ustedes son muchos contra mi solita y eso es muy injusto -decía mientras una siniestra sonrisa adornaba su rostro -pondré en práctica la magia que me enseñó Midir-teme y kala-kun-dicho esto las runas empezaron a brillar con luz negra y morada

Para horror de Glorfinder quien ya se había recuperado por completo del golpe sufrido por el arma de la Loli siniestra ,era un sacrilegio lo que está intentaba hacer ,su cara de horror y pavor no pasó desapercibida por las chicas

-Que está pasando ?...que es lo que está haciendo ..usted sabe ?!-está fue la pregunta lanzada por Eris a Glorfinder ,quien con voz entrecortada respondía

-Ella ..ella está ...está empleando magia ...magia oscura de Nigromancia-decía aún con incredulidad ante lo que veía ya que la tierra empezaba a crujir bajo sus pies y una enorme sed de sangre se respiraba en los alrededores

Erza se alarmó por las palabras del Elfo ,ella sabía por carne propia lo peligrosa que era este tipo de magia ,era por demás prohibida y tabú incluso entre los magos más poderosos conocidos ,pero antes si quiera de poder hacer algo para detener a la Loli siniestra esta recitaba

-Yo te invoco,levántate del sueño al que has caído,escucha mi voz para que mediante tu furia y desprecio hagas segar la vida de aquellos que te dieron muerte ,levante una vez más ...Maferath el Traidor !-

Tras decir esto las runas en la tierra brillaron dando paso a que entre las profundidades de las Tumbas Esmeraldas ,un Gran Caballero Encantador se levantara de entre los muertos

Glorfinder no daba crédito a lo que veía ,ante él y las chicas un Caballero Encantador de la Primera Edad del Sol se erguía mientras la magia de Nigromancia lo envolvía regresándolo al mundo de los vivos

-Siiiiii...lo logreeeee..!exclamba airosa la Loli viendo que la magia aprendida había funcionado ,en pose de superioridad y mostrando la señal de la victoria con sus dedos de la mano decía -Midir-teme y Kala-kun estarán orgullosos de mí Yeeeeiiiii...!-

A oídos de Erza y Eris se preguntaban quién demonios le habían enseñado magia de ese nivel a la Loli ,una magia por demás oscura que invocaba a los muertos trayéndolos del Inframundo del velo

El Caballero Encantador lentamente abrió sus ojos enfocándose en el lugar donde estaba ,para posteriormente dirigir su mirada al frente y notar a cierto Elfo de la Flor Dorada acompañado de chicas las cuales ni le importaban en lo más mínimo ,con una mueca de desprecio y rencor en su voz exclama

-Así que estoy entre los vivos una vez más eh -decía mientras miraba con furia al Elfo -Veo que los años an sido generosos contigo Glorfinder ,no por nada eres uno de los supervivientes de la caída de Gondolin-decía esto mientras invocaba una espada curva similar a una cimitarra -debiste haber caído contra el Balrog -dicho esto su magia elemental se hizo presente una que envolvía la hoja de sus espada

Magia elemental de viento

Erza vio con repudio como el recién revivido Elfo se preparaba para la pelea ,no dejaba de asquearse ante lo que la magia de Nigromancia era capaz de hacer ,ya que el Elfo frente a ella ,mostraba su piel en descomposición ,su anterior armar dura plateada era opaca y con sendas grietas en ella ,su ropaje bajo esta raído y más que nada el inmundo olor a muerte que lo inundaba

Ambas chicas incrementaron su aura pero para su sorpresa las manos de Glorfinder se podrán en sus hombros en señal de que no interfieren ,dando unos pasos y colocándose delante ellas exclamó sin mirarlas ,su atención estaba en el Caballero Encantador

-El no es rival para ustedes dos -dijo mientras su aura dorada lo cubría,para después con su brazo izquierdo apuntar a un camino algo lejano donde una densa arboleada se visualizaba -márchense en este instante ,no pierdan tiempo ,en esa dirección está la salida de este bosque ,usen círculos de traslado para ir más deprisa y sin mirar atrás entendieron ?-tras esto levanto su escudo y apuntó la espada al Caballero

Glorfinder sabía que emplear esto círculos mágicos era riesgoso y más en este bosque pero ya no tenían opción ,era eso o quedarse aquí y morir a manos de este Traidor y esa Loli

En estupor Erza y Eris rugieron furiosas

-Pero que dices ,de ninguna manera te dejaremos solo contra estos dos !-Erza había invocado sus espadas

-Si -intervino ahora Eris-te ayudaremos peleando contra la mocosa -

Ante la negativa por parte de las chicas,Glorfinder en un aumento de fuerza mando a volar a las chicas quienes cayeron a escasos metros del resto de la Compañia Dorada quienes algunos estaban heridos mientras otros inconscientes ,sin siquiera verlo venir

Glorfinder creó un domo de energía dorada para que las chicas no pudieran acercarse tanto a él como al Caballero Encantador y por consiguiente a la Loli quien divertida solo sonreia sin hacer nada ,manteniendo la Guadaña tras ella

-Llevanse a los heridos es una orden como su líder ...las veré más adelante se los prometo -dijo esto mientras volteaba y les daba una cálida sonrisa

Erza y Eris ante esto solo asintieron sintiendose inútiles por esto pero obedecieron la orden dada ,debían confiar en el Líder de la Compañía ,sabían por palabras de la propia reina Filianore que Glorfinder era fuerte así que dieron su voto de confianza

-Entendido -dijo la pelirroja mientras con magia se apresuraba a atender y trasladar a sus compañeros

-Confiamos en ti ..Glorfinder !-decía Eris para desaparecer en un círculo mágico de traslado

-Que enternecedor -decía Maferath mientras hacía cara de asco -casi vomito ante tanta estupidez -dicho esto también apuntó su espada a Glorfinder para sonreír con sorna-apuesto que eso se lo copiaste a tu inútil señor Ecthelion de la Fuente verdad Hahahahaha,era tan patético que al final sucumbió ante el Señor de los Balrogs!-

Glorfinder ante esto exclamó

-Y lo dice aquel que fue ejecutado por traicionar a su propio pueblo -dicho esto entrecerró la mirada al caballero -no olvido toda la míseria que por tu culpa ocacionaron muchos como tú Maferath!-

La Loli sin decir nada tomó asiento para ver el combate singular que se llevaría acabo entre dos grandes Elfos

Uno el líder de su Clan de la Flor Dorada y el otro un Caballero Encantador que traicionó a su pueblo por poder ,suspiro emocionada ,no le importaba ya el hecho de que esas chicas se hayan retirado del lugar ,total ,ya luego volvería a jugar con ellas más adelante

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver como ambos contendientes se lanzaban al ataque

-Basta de estupideces !-bramó iracundo Maferath-morirás aquí y ahora maldito !-dicho esto se lanzó al combate con la espada en todo lo alto

-Te regresaré al Inframundo del velo Traidor -Glorfinder con su escudo de frente también se lanzó al ataque

La Loli solo vio como ambos chocaban entre sí dando comienzo a un encarnizado combate ,por un momento su mente se preguntó si su hermano había tenido éxito en su misión

-Me preguntó cómo le estará yendo a Onii-chan !?-

Ciudad de Kuoh...en algún lugar

Kuba Yuto jadeaba mientras respiraba de manera errática ,se encontraba de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo casi cercenado en su totalidad ,mostraba profundos cortes y heridas por todo su cuerpo ,pero por increíble que parezca aún se mantenía conciente

Tras el evento del Inframundo y a petición de su ama Rias Gremory ,Kiba había ido a la ciudad en busca de hacer contacto con la lider de las Facción Youkai para de alguna manera los socorriera en este momento de necesidad

Ya que ante no poder contactar a Kuroka y además de que Koneko aún no tenía mucha experiencia en Senjutsu le resultaba difícil el poder brindarle sanacion al Wivern de nombre Velkan que yacía inconciente en al Mansión Gremory

Quizas Yasaka y Kunou podrían brindar ayuda pero para sorpresa de Kiba Yuto este no fue capaz de siquiera poner un pie fuera de Kuoh cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido por un oponente muy parecido a aquella chica rubia que lo había humillado hace ya tiempo cuando su amigo Issei había cambiado

Jadeando enfocó su vista al frente donde el sonido de pisadas metálicas resonaban cada vez más fuertes,señal inequívoca de que alguien se acercaba

-Acaso no tienes el valor y la fuerza para enfrentarme eh ...Caballero Gremory ?-

Quien decía esto era un sujeto de armadura dorada que cubría por completo su cuerpo ,bajo esta una túnica roja caía libremente ,de cabellera lacia también rubia y con una intimidante y orgullosa mirada carmín lo miraba con decepción y prepotencia

Kiba quien aún yacía en el piso hablo

-Quien eres y porque haces esto !...dímelo -demandó furioso -Quien te mando a atacarme de este modo ?-

El extraño sujeto de armadura dorada solo sonrió con desprecio mientras tras su espalda varios círculos dorados aparecían donde de estos todo tipo de espadas y lanzas se mostraban listas para atacar a la orden del sujeto de armadura dorada ,tomando una de estas espadas de mango dorado exclamó divertido

-Quien más me pudo haber mandado si no aquel al cual llegaste a considerar un amigo -dijo esto para asombro e incredulidad de Kiba

Este en negación movía la cabeza en repetida negación no creyendo lo que oía

-No ...eso no ...eso no es posible !...mientes ...soy su amigo ...el jamás atentaria contra sus amigos -

El sujeto río divertido ante esta aclaración

-En serio crees eso ?-dicho esto más y más armas de todo tipo aparecían tras el -Pues déjame decirte que estás muy mal informado ,él ya no es el mismo que conociste algún día ,ahora él ha cambiado y si no me crees deberías investigar lo que pasó en la hoy desaparecía Asgard -

Las palabras de del sujeto taladraron los oídos de Kiba ,que había pasado en Asgad ?,porque nadie sabía nada y solo este sujeto afirmaba tal cosa ,acaso era verdad que su amigo haya cambiado

Su impresión de vio opacado por una figura claramente femenina ,sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconcerla ,era ella !,era aquella chica misteriosa de cabello purpura oscuro y ojos de igual color que derrotó a su maestro Okita !-

-Deja de perder el tiempo Gilgamesh -decía la chica que llegó colocándose al costado derecho del ahora conocido Gilgamesh -Master fue claro en tu misión -decía para ver a un sangrante Kiba -Sabes qué hacer !

Gilgamesh río ante la recién llegada ,demás está decir que estaba impresionado por la belleza que esta irradiaba junto con el porte y elegancia que la caracterizaba sin mencionar sus cualidades de pelea ,pero ante sus ojos ,ninguna mujer era igual a su rubia Arturia Pendragon !

-Ya voy ...ya voy ...no tienes que ser tan apresurada Scáthach-

Nadie nunca en toda la ciudad de Kuoh fue testigo de los gritos que se hicieron presentes ,gritos que se ahogaban conforme pasaban las horas,gritos que eran acompañados de escandalosas risas que se mezclaban con el sufrimiento del Caballero Gremory ...

Continuara :...

Termine el capítulo ,bueno solo me queda decir gracias y nos vemos a la otra se contestan reviews por correo y los veo en la próxima actualización !


	13. Chapter 13

Nuevo capítulo de este Fic,se agradecen comentarios y sugerencias ,sin más vamos a lo que importa y gracias a todos por seguirnos ...

Capitulo 13:La Reina Dragóna del Caos...Tiamat.

Es fácil morir por una mujer ,lo difícil es vivir con ella .

Lord Byron

Reino Elfico de Álfheimr...Castillo de Din'an Hanin.

El castaño se encontraba descansando sobre la terraza de la habitación principal donde él y sus esposas habían pasado la noche en su Luna de Miel ,demás está decir Issei se sentía satisfecho y completo con el giro que había dado su vida en tan poco tiempo

Sentado cómodamente observó la gran vista que se apreciaba en torno a las múltiples valles y montañas de Álfheimr,una brisa de aire refrescante le hizo cerrar los ojos y respirar el suave aroma de la mañana

Vestía solo con un conjunto de pantalones de seda con el torso desnudo ,no tenía mucho despierto después de esa noche de pasión con Rossweisse y Raynare,giro lentamente sobre si para ver sobre la gran cama ,a sus dos esposas dormidas profundamente

Las sabanas apenas cubrían sus espectaculares y bellos cuerpos desnudos,una vista magnífica a la que solo el tenia derecho ,solo él era podía disfrutar de la ambrosía que sus esposas destilaban convirtiéndolo en el más embriagante afrodisiaco jamás probado ,demás está decir que agradecía su resistencia y estamina como Dragón,ya que se nos ser así ,tendría muchos problemas para satisfacer a sus esposas y más aún ,las que ahora estaba seguro que llegarían con el pasar del tiempo

No pudo evitar pensar en dichas mujeres por lo cual una idea surgió en su mente ,tomando calmadamente una taza de té tomó su decisión

-Creo que es hora de hacerles una visita -dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa en dichas mujeres .

A su memoria vino las imágenes de

Su amada Asia Argento ,la única de sus aún esposas que le había demostrado cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos por el ,la amaba al igual que a Rossweise y a Raynare

Una Yasaka jugando con Kunou en el territorio de los Youkais

Una Kuroka haciendo sonrojar a Le Fay mientras estas acompañadas del Siscon de Arthur y el mono de Bikou

La mujer más hermosa del Cielo Gabriel y la reina de corazones Griselda y por su puesto la Cadre Penemue la más sexy de todo Grigory

Sin olvidar al dúo de Milfs del Inframundo más hermosas que haya visto ,Grayfia Lucifuge y Venelana Bael ,y por supuesto a cierta chica mágica de coletas con el título de Leviatan...Serafall Sitri

Sonrio ante estas imágenes ,si duda mujeres hermosas e inteligentes cada una de ellas ,aún hoy se cuestionaba la suerte que tenía por conocerlas y porque no ,si era honesto consigo mismo ,sentía algo por ellas ,por todas,tan diferentes y únicas como las más hermosas

El Dragón Eterno que ahora era parte de él,respondió desde lo más profundo del alma y subconciente de castaño

-[No estaría mal ir a darnos una escapada para ver qué tal están las cosas últimamente por esos lugares -decía con bastante motivación por salir a estirar las piernas y ver a su Ophis-chan -Aunque recuerda que eres conciderado un criminal por el Inframundo por lo que ese lugar quedaría descartado a no ser que busques una escaramuza con ellos ]-

Issei ante esto agrio el gesto mientras sus cejas se torcieron en molestia

-No fui yo solo el causante del desastre del Inframundo ,en una pelea siempre hay dos partes en conflictos -decía cruzándose de brazos-No cargare con toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido ,no mientras esas rameras siguen como si nada viviendo el día a día sin ningun tipo de reprimenda !-

Protesto airadamente pero sin levantar mucho la voz ,no quería que Ross y Ray despertaran aún,esto por parte del castaño ,por su parte el Dragón Eterno pudo ver cómo poco a poco parte de sus ideales y emociones cambiaban

Sin duda el Anillo de poder estaba haciendo un gran trabajo influenciando su mente poco a poco ,tanto que al parecer todo rastro de amor o cariño ante sus aún esposas desaparecía por completo siendo reemplazado por rencor

-[No debes preocuparte por eso -dijo seguro de lo que decía -el Anillo que posees te brinda de poder cambiar de apariencia a cualquiera que pienses-esto mientras Issei pensaba lo que se le decía con referencia -y más que nada oculta por completo tu aura haciéndote pasar por un humano cualquiera o ser de diferente raza -Issei abrió los ojos ante esta información -Como ves es un accesorio muy útil si sabes usarlo ]-

-Entonces me quitas una gran preocupación de encima -decía al tiempo de suspirar -lo que menos quiero de momento es verles las caras a todos esos -dijo con profundo malestar en su voz

El Dragón sonrio por esto,así sería más fácil las batallas venideras unas que sin duda lo exigirían al máximo de sus capacidades ,pronto su deseo se cumpliría,pronto estaría completo y reinaría junto a sus Dragones en toda Arda sin ningún impedímento alguno

Sabía bien que a pesar de todo ,el castaño sería libre de él y su influencia ,pero a cambio recibirá poder y conocimiento ,lo que decidiera después sería cosa suya

-[Se que es difícil el aceptarlo pero que podías esperar de una sociedad en la cual no perteneces ni pertenecerás nunca eh ?-argumentaba poniendo de su parte-naciste como un humano culquiera que se vio involucrado en un juego de poder más allá de su comprencion -dijo ganándose la atención del castaño-los portadores de las Sacred Gear siempre serán objeto de deseo sin importar nada ,aún más si estos son tentados así como tú lo fuiste ,dime alguna vez pensaste que hubiera sido de tu vida sin la Boosted Gear?]-

Issei claro que lo había pensado y mucho ,tenía tiempo de sobra durante sus muchos viajes que hizo en compañía de Ravel y Rossweise justo cuando en esos días su "amigo"se revolcaba con esas...

Tan sólo pensarlo le hervía la sangre ,muestra de esto era el rechinar de dientes ,el crujir de puños y sin que él se diera cuenta ,las marcas de escritura de su anillo brillaban con intensidad !

Su rabia se incrementaba más cuando a su mente llegó la imagen de ellas embarazadas con esos engendros en sus vientres ,respiro tratando de tranquilizarse ,para lograrlo miro a sus esposas aún durmiendo.

Ahora él tenía a mujeres que en verdad lo amaban y estaban dispuestas a pasar toda su eternidad juntos como familia ,lo sentía en ese lazo que se creó durante la noche y más aún ,sus instintos de Dragón le confirmaban

-Aunque haya pasado de esta manera-sonrío con cariño viéndolas -estoy agradecido por todo ,bueno o malo ,sin importar las heridas que esto ocaciono tanto a mi como a ellas ,de no haber sido así ,no estuviera hoy aquí ,con ellas-sentenció de manera sincera

El Dragón solo pudo exclamar ante la férrea determinación de su huésped

-[Entonces no se diga más y vayamos a hacerles una visita -dijo con algo de perversidad en su voz -estoy más que seguro que se alegraran de verte y porque no puedes tantear el terreno y ver con quienes tienes más posibilidades de darte un buen polvo ]-

El castaño río negando divertido lo que el dragón insinuó

-Yo no busco solo placer sexual -decía levantadose de su asiento mientras se colocaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación viendo como poco a poco sus esposas se movían entre sueños -El verdadero placer está en los detalles de la relación ,el descubrir a la persona amada para una vez los sentimientos sean claros ,pasar al sexo -

El Dragón ante esto sonrió con sorna por el nuevo comportamiento de su huésped ,tanto que se lo hizo saber

-[Me sorprendes -dijo impactado -de ser un estupido pervertido amantes de las tetas al que ni en broma las chicas tomarían en cuenta para una relación -dijo para sonreír después -ahora eres todo un hombre el que puede presumir de tener a mujeres muy bellas babeando por el -decía ahora fingiendo llorar -Sniff...Snifff...crecen tan rápido ...soy un padre orgulloso ]-

Issei ante la burla del Dragón solo río divertido mientras se disponía a vestirse ,antes de ir a visitar a las chicas ,había algo más que sin duda requería su atención ,no por el ,si no por Ddraig...aún su recuerdo le causaba dolor por lo que había decidió ir a cerrar un capítulo en su vida como Sekiryuutei,sentía que se lo debía y más aún porque Ddraig jamás hablo o recordó sobre ese asunto

Habia que dejar que el nombre de Sekiryuutei se manchara más y más en el lodo y la sangre derramada y sabía por dónde empezar primero ,aunque algo le decía que no sería tan fácil como aparentaba

-Antes que nada iré al Bosque de los Familiares en el Inframundo -

Dijo ya totalmente vestido listo para partir ,el Dragón curioso cuestionó esto último

-[Porque quieres ir ahí ?]-

El castaño abriendo un portal mágico con el emblema del Dragón Celestial Rojo ,exclamó con mirada sería y decidida

-Tengo un asunto que arreglar en nombre de Ddraig...tengo que ver a la Reina Dragóna del Caos...Tiamat-

El Dragón ante esta declaración ,no dijo más ,esto último lo intrigó llenándolo de escepticismo por lo que pretendía hacer con esa Dragóna ,mientras el castaño entraba al círculo mágico desapareciendo ,dejando atrás en su habitación a unas dormidas Rossweisse y Raynare quien aún ,mantenían una sonrisa en sus bellos rostros

El Cielo...Sexto Círculo

En un gran pasillo adornado por grandes y majestuoso pilares de mármol blanco con detalles en oro y plata,donde múltiples pinturas relataban a grandes rasgos momentos iconicos de la Facción del Cielo ,tanto batallas pasadas como momentos inolvidables entre amigos y camaradas de armas estos eran testigos mudos del andar de la mujer más hermosa del Cielo

En un caminar sensual y seductor de toda una gran modelo de pasarela,vestida con un ligero conjunto blanco como la nieve que denotaba todas y cada una de sus curvas ,su larga cabellera rubia caía libremente como cascada ,sus hermosos ojos azules como las inmensidades del mar la Serafin Gabriel caminaba a la reunión prevista con sus hermanos

Este gran cambio se debió en gran medida al pasar tiempo con las chicas ,en especial con cierta Cadre de Grigory que le instruía en el arte de la seducción y la moda para que cuando ella lo considerara apropiado,hacer que cierto castaño desaparecido babeará por ella tan pronto la viera ,a pesar de todo sus alas seguían tan puras como su inocencia ,era verdad que aún no tocaba temas como los placeres de la carne pero sabía que poco a poco su momento llegaría

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esos deseos ,sentirse amada y deseada por el castaño era lo que quería y por Dios que lo conseguiría ,tenía lo necesario para lograrlo ,y también en un futuro muy cercano,cumplir ese sueño que rondaba su mente

Tener una gran Familia ...Una gran sonrisa llegaba a su hermosos rostro de solo imaginarse a sus hijos e hijas jugando con ella y por supuesto su padre

Y no era el único ,muchos angeles desviaban la vista para evitar caer ante los pensamientos que nacían dentro de ellos ,sin duda Gabriel se había convertido en poco tiempo en la mujer más deseada de muchos pero la Serafín solo tenía pensamientos hacia Issei

Entro sin premura y saludando a todos los presentes tomo asiento sin prestar atención al ligero nerviosismo que generaba su nueva apariencia

-Bien-dijo el Overlod del Cielo al ver a todos completos-Hermanos y Hermanas los cite para decidir el curso a tomar en referencia a la alianza con las demás Facciones -finalizó mirando a todos por igual-quisiera escuchar sus puntos de vista -

Todos se miraron los unos a otros pero nadie decía nada hasta que alguien habló

-Que hay que hablar -dijo serio el Arcángel Rafael -es una alianza que garantiza el bienestar y la seguridad entre todos ,más ahora que sucesos inexplicables azotan a uno de nuestros aliados -decía mirando fijamente a Miguel

-Es verdad -está era la vos de Metatron-recientemente hubo un ataque desconocido al Inframundo y su capital por un Demonio desconocido hasta entonces -dijo ganándose la atención de todos -si no hubiera sido por ese Wivern quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado -

Todos asentían lo dicho por Metatron pero las frías palabras de quien menos esperaban les provocó temor

-No veo el porque se preocupan -decía una seria Gabriel cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados -Estos asuntos son responsabilidad de ellos por su actuar tan soberbio ,irresponsable y arrogante que han tenido desde que existen -ante las palabras de la Serafin nadie decía nada -No veo motivo de seguir en una alianza para ayudar a quien no lo merece ,solo veamos por las demás facciones y dejemos a los demonios con sus problemas -dijo para abrir los ojos y mirarlos retadoramente -que ellos los resuelvan solos -

Un silencio sepulcral vino después de esa declaración ,nadie daba crédito a las palabras de la rubia Serafin ,muchos si no es que todos se preguntaban el porque de su cambio y más que nada,en donde estaba esa Gabriel con su bondadoso corazón

-No estás hablando en serio verdad Gabriel ?-

Esta era la pregunta lanzada por un igual sorprendido Sandalphon

Gabriel lo miro como fijamente,como si su hermano no la hubiera entendido ,incluso hasta ofendida por la pregunta

-Hablo muy en serio Sandalphon-su siempre alegre rostro ahora mostraba molestia -Yo no peleare ni mandare a mis hermanos a morir por seres que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás anteponiendo sus intereses egoístas y banales -rugió furiosa ,ahora sí estaba molesta

Todos sin excepción tragaron seco ante esto

-Gabriel-era la voz de Miguel llamando su atención -Esto lo dices por lo que hicieron con Issei-kun-termino no muy seguro de seguir ante el enojo de su hermana ,sabía que hablar del castaño era un tema delicado para ella -debes entender que se ha vuelto un peligro para todos Gabriel ,no sólo para el Inframundo ,las demás facciones ya lo están considerando también -dijo con nerviosismo

Esto en parte era verdad pero no del todo ,al menos Gabriel sabía que Yasaka nunca haría tal cosa ,el resto de las chicas si bien no tenían mucho poder político en sus Faccionessi tenían una determinación por proteger al castaño ,y lo harían sin dudar ...estaban determinadas a cumplir ese juramento entre ellas

Ya que a sus ojos el no era el único culpable...Rias y su grupo al al igual que Vali tenían incluso más por pagar que el mismo castaño

La Serafin le devolvió la mirada a la vez que se ponía de pie aún con la mirada de todos los citados en el gran salón puestos en ella

-Sí -dijo con total convicción a lo que decía -Jamás he tenido esta clase de sentimientos hacia alguien nunca en mi vida -decía al tiempo que sus manos las colocó en su pecho -me dolió profundamente todo lo que le hicieron y lo que su acto tan despreciable género -decía con pesar en sus ojos -todos y ustedes también lo culpan de las muertes,pero se en el fondo de mi corazón que él no quiso hacerlo-al decir esto su voz obtuvo seguridad y apoyo hacia el castaño -No seré cómplice ni apoyare aquellos que quieran lastimarlo o culparlo -

Sin que Gabriel lo supiera o a lo mejor si ,generó una división de opiniones al respecto de la alianza y su desaparecido Sekiryuutei ,todo esto abrió un gran debate entre cómo proceder y más que nada si seguirían en la alianza con los Demonios o como decia la Serafin solo con las demás Facciones

Gabriel se retiro sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de su salida ,pero al mirar por última vez la sala de reunión ,la Serafin esbozó una ligera sonrisa ,lo acordado entre todas estaba en marcha.

-Mi señora Gabriel -la llamo su reina de corazón quien la esperaba afuera del recinto -está todo en orden ?-preguntó curiosa al verla salir sin prestar atención al ajetreo detras

Gabriel al verla sonrio

-Está todo en orden Griselda,no te preocupes -dijo colocándose frente a ella ,para posteriormente preguntar algo que la tenía muy pensativa -Griselda ,te puedo hacer una pregunta ?-dijo con una ligera sonrisa viéndola a los ojos de su reina

Esta sorprendida afirmó

-Si dígame -

Gabriel no dudó ni un segundo ni con pena en su palabras

-Griselda dime -dijo para susurrarle al oído para que nadie más escuchara -dime que sientes realmente por Issei ?,estás dispuesta a ser una con él y compartirlo ?-

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de la hermosa exorcista generando con esto un gran rubor adornando sus mejillas en solo pensar en el castaño y la pregunta lanzada por su señora

-Eh ?-

Bosque de los Familiares...

Issei apareció flotando en medio del gran bosque de los familiares ,estando en este lugar brevemente recordó aquellas épocas cuando vino aquí por primera vez ,una triste sonrisa se le vino de repente ante el recuerdo,no había cambiado mucho conforme admiraba ,la noche caía ,las majestuosas e impotente luna llena se alzaba en todo lo alto

El castaño ante la vista de la luna su aura carmesi lo envolvió por completo

-[Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer ]-fue la pregunta lanzada por el Dragón

Issei sin contestar incremento poco su aura para denotar que estaba en este lugar ,sabía bien que no tomaría mucho tiempo en que se dieran cuenta de queso precensia en ese lugar ,solo esperaba que Ella lo notara primero ,y aunque no fuera así ,como decía el Dragón podía usar el anillo a voluntad si no quería un enfrentamiento

-Más que seguro -dijo firme-debo zanjar este asunto cuanto antes -dijo enfocando su vista al frente donde una gran presencia podía ser sentida -Ddraig podia no recordar el porque Tiamat lo despreciaba pero sí tengo razón y créeme que lo se,una mujer jamás olvida las razones de su desprecio hacia los hombres ,sean cuales sean -dijo categóricamente

-[De una vez te advierto que no creo que se muestre receptiva hacia contigo y más aún cuando tienes él aura del Emperador Rojo en ti -decía mientras él también sentía como sea presencia más y más se acercaba -pero si estás seguro de esto solo me queda decirte que te prepares porque ahí viene !]-

Dicho esto el castaño también pudo sentir como esa precensia rápidamente se acercaba y por lo que sentía era en extremo hostil hacia el ,si bien no estaba ahí para pelear con Tiamat ,tampoco quería decir que no se defendería ,por lo que se preparó para lo que venía

UUna voz siniestra,mostrando un gran rencor rugió en todo el bosque de los Familiares ,tanto que por un momento le heló la sangre al castaño ,no había duda ,Ella había llegado

-Ddraaaaaaiiiiiigggg...!-

Una enorme Dragóna Azul con detalles en morado y ojos azules alzaba el vuelo donde sus grandes alas por un breve momento taparon la luna viendo con furia al castaño que despedía esa aura que ella conocía muy bien ,el castaño quedo maravillado con lo que veía a lo que solo pudo exclamar satisfecho

-Es mi placer el conocerla al fin ...Reina Dragóna del Caos...Tiamat -

Las Tumbas Esmeraldas...

El choque y el crujir de las espadas se hacía sonoro perdiéndose entre el denso bosque ,a una velocidad monstruosa un par de contendientes no se daban tregua alguna,el deseo de matarse el uno al otro era algo que sin duda mantenía entretenida a la pequeña Nadalia quien con su Guadaña en sus piernas ,no perdía detalle del combate que se desarrollaba ante ella

-Sigues peleando por causas tontas Glorfinder-exclamaba Maferath cayendo al momento que su rival con su escudo bloqueaba su golpe descendente -por eso siempre pierdes !-

Glorfinder apretó los dientes por la fuerza del impacto ,retrocedió un poco debido a esto,no recordaba que Maferath fuera así de fuerte ,el sudor en su frente ya lo delataba en señal de cansancio

-Pelear por defender las causas justas no ninguna perdída de tiempo !-exclamó al tiempo que hacía un barrido de escudo para apartar a Maferath,este salto sobre de él para colocarse tras el ,Glorfinder al ver esto ,con su espada bañada de Magia arremetía contra el,Maferath solo sonrió -Y más cuando es para proteger a aquellos que amas el cual valor nos hacen un incluso sobrepasar a la misma muerte -

Maferath en alegría por la pelea no podía estar más extasiado ,así era como debían haber sido las cosas en el pasado

-Lo dices por tu patético amor no correspondido hacia esa perra que tienes por reina ?-dijo de forma altanera para provocarlo ,sabía cómo -No me digas que aún no le dices lo que sientes por ella ?-preguntó divertido al tiempo que con la mano libre ,dirigió su palma al frente para por medio de una ligera explosión ,hacerlo retroceder,lo cual logró haciendo que Glorfinder se apartara apoyándose en la espada clavada al suelo-eres tan patético como recuerdo ,no puedo creer que no te la hayas ya Follado -decía para mirarlo con pena-me decepcionas Glorfinder,me decepcionas mucho -dicho esto una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro -mi hermana es muy hermosa ,tanto que incluso yo tenía en mente hacerla mi reina jajajajaja-

Glorfinder vio con asco lo que Maferath decía referente a su hermana ,su única familiar que el recordaba que sobrevivió a la Primera Edad

-Cállate !-exclamó furioso -como puedes decir tales cosas de ella -dijo al tiempo que alzando la espada en lo alto ,un gran rayo cayó sobre esta ,iluminando por un momento el bosque donde el estruendo rugía,para después lanzarlo contra Maferath -es tu hermana de la que hablas ...es la Reina de los elfos de Nargothrond -

Maferath alzó sus manos para con las manos desnudas contener el ataque lanzado por Glorfinder ,lo logro pero por el impacto retrocedió varios metros dejando zanjas en la idea ,cuando el ataque concluyó ,solo sus manos quemadas daban indicio del salvajismo de la pelea ,con los ojos inyectados en sangre exclamaba con rencor

-Esa puta jamás debió haber sido coronada como Reina -

Rugio furioso ,este a su vez con magia oscura en sus manos ,las junto sobre si junto a su pecho ,una gran esfera de energía negra crecía más y más ,para después está se dividiera en cientos de pequeños rayos que salieron disparados hacia Glorfinder

-Me traicionó !...yo debía haber sido Rey y no ella ...yo tenía todo el derecho a gobernar ,solo mi voluntad era la única que éxitia sobre los demás ...mi deseo lo era todo ...yo soy Maferath el verdadero Rey de Nargothrond!-

Glorfinder tuvo problemas para esquivar todos y cada uno de los pequeños rayos ,si bien algunos se protegió con su escudo mientras con otros los repelía con la espada ,si hubo uno que otro que impactaron sobre de él ,haciéndole exclamar dolor y volviéndolo lento en sus movimientos

-Tu vanidad te segó !-exclamó al tiempo que su escudo poco a poco cedía,mostrando grietas en el -nunca viste más allá de ti mismo -dicho esto expuso un gran rayo de luz ,directo hacia el pecho de Maferath -un verdadero Rey ve por su pueblo aún a costa de sí mismo ,tú jamás mostraste compasión o cariño alguno ,siempre creíste que ellos estaban para servirte -

Maferath recibió el golpe sin poder hacer nada ,este género una gran explosión lanzándolo a estrellarse sobre unos grandes árboles ,Glorfinder jadeaba cayendo con rodilla al piso viendo el lugar donde con gran dificultad Maferath se levantaba

-Un rey está para servir a su pueblo ...no al revés Maferath...nunca entendiste eso y tu hermana Filianore si -

al levantarse sangrando profundamente y con gran odio en su voz exclamó

-Pudrete ...tú y ella pudranse-escupía sangre al hablar ,pero al hacerlo una sonrisa surgió de el -quieres que te diga un secreto que he descubierto recientemente -

Glorfinder no dijo nada pero escucho ,aún estaba débil por el ataque anterior

-Estando en el Inframundo del Velo pude ver el transcurrir de las edades en Arda -al decir esto se ganó la total atención de Glorfinder,viendo esto sonrio-Que no te sorprenda esto ,si bien es cierto que nuestros cuerpo físico deja de ser útil ,nuestras almas aguardan sus tiempos para ascender y volver al origen ...-

El Elfo de la Flor Dorada abrió los ojos como platos ante esta revelación

Maferath viendo de reojo a donde la la pequeña Nadalia se encontraba ,sonrió con malicia para posteriormente recitar algo alarmante no sólo para Glorfinder si no para todos en general

-No importa lo que hagas Glorfinder ,ni tú ni nadie podrán parar este cataclismo que caerá pronto sobre toda Arda -dijo divertido al tiempo que su aura negra lo cubría ,haciendo que toda la vegetación aledaña muriera debido a este evento -He visto el pasado y presente ,mi hermanita Filianore terminara en manos de quien menos esperes,tu patético amor y sentido del honor caerán ante un enemigo más allá de toda lógica -cientos de criaturas esqueléticas y en descomposición se levantaban de la tierra,rugiendo hacia el cielo -Pronto Filianore y Nargothrond estarán a los pies del Dragón Eterno -

Estas palabras dejaron muy confundido a Glorfinder ,ya que si bien recordaba toros y cada uno de esos Dragónes estaban muertep ,al menos eso era lo que los Grandes Elfos decían ,que habían caído en la Primera Edad,o acaso era mentira ,tanto que no no pudo si no preguntar

-Que es lo que estás hablando ?-

Maferath río al tiempo que sus creaciones estaban listas para pelear contra Glorfinder

-Los Dragones Eternos están más vivos de lo que crees -una horrible y sadica sonrisa adorno su rostro -y uno de ello está cerca de tu amada Filianore Hahahahahahahahahahaha-

Los ojos de Glorfinder se llenaron de miedo y desesperacion por esta noticia ,a su mente imágenes de su amada Reina y el pueblo de Nargothrond,pero no sólo de ellos ,de toda Arda y sus habitantes en general

-No ...no puedo creerte...mientes -Glorfinder exclamaba sorprendido por esto ,el sabía que aún hoy había pocos Dragónes en Arda ,pero ninguno de ellos representaba un problema ,pero si era verdad lo que Maferath decía ,entonces los Dragones Eternos representaban una seria amenaza una a la cual Glorfinder dudaba que Arda pudiera enfrentar

-Filianore caerá perdidamente enamorada del Dragón y no habrá nada que tu puedas hacer para impedirlo !-

La risa estruendosa acompañada del rugir de los cadaveres vivientes que ahora se lanzaban ante un estupefacto Glorfinder se perdían en la inmensidad del bosque

La pequeña Nadalia quien hasta el momento había permaneció inmóvil y sin decir una sola palabra ,simplemente desapareció dejando al Elfo de la Flor Dorada en un combate encarnizado contra el que fuera el más grande Caballero Encantador en su momento ...Maferath el hermano de la reina Filianore.

Cuarteles Generales de Grigory...

Baraquiel era unos de los lideres de la Facción de los Ángeles Caidos ,había terminado su labor como guardaespaldas del Dios Odin hacia ya tiempo por lo cual regreso a su Facción con los suyos

Si bien Shemhazai era el Gobernador a la salida del vago de Azazel ,sus funciones habían quedado relegadas a entrenamiento de las nuevas unidades encargadas de la vigilancia y patrullaje dadas por los convenios con la Alianza

Su mente no se encontraba donde debía y eso era porque la salud física y mental de su hija Akeno se deterioraba a pasos agigantados ,tanto que el mismo tuvo que mantenerla dentro del propio Templo Himejima por su propia salud

Aun hoy los recuerdos de la pelea entre los Dragones Celestiales estaban tan frescos en su memoria ,el como Issei Hyoudou en un momento cambió al negro obsidiana en la armadura ,a ese intimidante y salvaje solor ámbar en su mirar ,su crueldad al ser verdugo de Gasper Vladi quien solo trato de detenerlo junto a tantos más y sobre todo en poner en peligro a los evacuados de la ciudad ,lanzando esa gran flecha mágica que si no hubiera sido por el trabajo conjunto de los Líderes,más vidas inocentes se hubieran perdido

Aun con esto arrastrando tras de sí ,no entendía como varias mujeres de todas las facciones lo defendían con una fiereza única ,estaba muy molesto con Penemue tanto que no dudó en demostrárselo ,solo para que ella en tono altivo y amenzante le contestara

-"No te atrevas a recriminarme por mis deciciones -le dijo molesta mirándolo fijamente -lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema !-esto para después agregar -mejor deberías de enfocarte en la ramera que tienes por hija para que no habrá más las piernas y engrendre bastardos "-

Decir que Baraquiel estaba furioso era poco ,tanto que si no hubiera sido por el mismo Shemhazai quien los apartó ,una pelea se habría librado en Grigory

Un sabor desagradable le quedaba al pensar que el responsable directo de la condición de su hija estuviera prófugo de sus crímenes en el Inframundo y que no diera la cara por esto mismo ,más ahora que Akeno se arrepentía por lo que ocaciono con su infidelidad

Su hija estaba herida y arrepentida de todo corazón ,ella no amaba realmente a Vali ,fue un desliz ,quería arreglar las cosas con su esposo ,aunque Baraquiel sabía que no había muchas posiblilidades de que siguieran juntos ,al menos el castaño debía ecucharla tanto por ella como por el bebe que estaba esperando

Si era verdad que el bebe era hijo de Vali Lucifer y que por ningún motivo Issei se haría cargo de él ,eso lo sabía tan bien como que el sol sale todos los días ,aún así Akeno era su esposa y lo necesitaba

Su mirar se enfocó en unos documentos recién llegados por parte de Sirchezs,en el por desgracia explicaba lo sucedido a Kiba Yuto por parte de esas Invocaciones del castaño ,su furia se incrementó mucho al pensar que hubiera sido capaz de lastimar q su propio amigo

Si el fue capaz de lastimar a su amigo ,lastimaría a Akeno y al bebe ?,se preguntaba con mucha molestia ,si lo hiciera el mismo lo mataría sin dudar ,nadie tocaría a su Hija mientras el viviera ,se lo debía a su esposa Shuri

Ya había fracaso una vez como padre ...no fracasaría dos veces !

Entonces lo sintió esa abrupta explosión de energía provienente del bosque de los familiares ,no tenía duda ,una era de la Reina Dragóna y la otra era de Él ,al fin se había atrevido a dar la cara ,al parecer ahora buscando asesinar a Tiamat

-Maldito -

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en un rayo en dirección al bosque ,era ahora o nunca pero debía detener al castaño y porque no que hablara por las buenas o por las malas con Akeno

Bosque de los Familiares ...

Una serie de explosiones se hacían sentir en todo lo ancho y largo del bosque de los familiares ,múltiples criaturas escapaban cómo podían de la devastación generada por la pelea que sin proponerse si quiera el castaño libraba contra la Reina Dragóna

-Deja de correr y enfréntame Ddraig-rugió furiosa a la vez que una poderosa esfera de energía salía disparada de su boca hacia el castaño

Este empuñando a Ascalon partía en dos el ataque a la vez que evadiendo ahora un coletazo de la Dragóna decía

-Por enésima vez ya he dicho que no soy Ddraig !-

La Dragóna lanzándose en directo contra el se cubrió de carga eléctrica para incrementar el daño ,estaba segada por la rabia de sentir él aura de Ddraig

-No mientas maldito cobarde ,sé que eres tú !-su ataque fue tal que el castaño empleo sus dos mano para pararla ,no quería lastimarla aún blandiendo a Ascalon -Tienes el valor para venir aquí y mostrar tu horrenda cara después de lo que me hiciste-

El castaño pars contrarrestar su carga eléctrica baño sus manos con fuego sólido para protegerse y no achicharrarse por la descarga

-No soy Ddraig ...mi nombre es Hyodou Issei y solo quiero hablar contigo...por favor Tiamat -

Sin dar tregua alguna ninguno de los dos quizo ceder por lo que el Dragón en el interior del castaño propuso una solución rápida e indolora para la furiosa Dragóna

-[Si me lo permites tengo un medio para parar esta pelea y que ambos puedan hablar como gente civilizada -decía con sorna-claro si es que trato con seres pensantes y no con Neandertales]-

Issei quien solo quería un tiempo fuera acepto pero con una condición

-Está bien ,pero no la lastimes -

El Dragón solo esbozó una sonrisa ante esto dicho

-[No te preocupes por eso y confía en mí ,tengo justo lo que se necesita ]-

El castaño en un movímiento rápido se apartó de Tiamat con unos metros de separación para ver con fascinación como unos círculos dorados aparecían flanqueando a Tiamat ,solo la voz del Dragón fue escuchada en apenas un susurro

-[Enkidu]-

De ente los círculos dorados ,cadenas bañadas en aura dorada salieron disparadas envolviendo el cuerpo por completo de la Dragóna ,esta rugió en furia al verse encadenada para caer sin control al bosque ,una gran nube de polvo fue levantada tras el impacto

-Que fue lo que hiciste ?-Preguntp curioso el castaño aún viendo como la reina Dragóna se retorcía intentando liberarse de las cadenas ,lo cual era inútil

-[Solamente use una de las habilidades de uno de mis Servant -La Cadena que vez es indestructible ,no importa lo que ella haga ,no podrá liberarse a no ser que yo quiera ]-

-Increíble -susurró el castaño decendiendo poco a poco del cielo para posarse a escaso pasos del cuerpo de Tiamat quien ya había dejado de luchar

-[Ahora sí podrás hablar con ella ]-

La Dragóna presa con desdén miraba al castaño ,un gran odio y rencor era palpable en su mirar por lo que Issei pudo darse cuenta ,pero también para su asombro vio como dos rios de lagrimas salían Ella

-No te basta con lo que me hiciste en el pasado para aún hoy humillarme de esta manera -dijo con profunda tristeza ,tanta que el castaño retrocedió un poco ,no le gustaba nunca ver a una mujer llorar -Que más quieres cuando fuiste tú mismo quien me arrebató aquello que más amaba en el mundo -dicho esto la mirada del castaño también se entristeció por sus palabras ,esto no era lo que él quería -disfrutas viéndome sufrir ..haciéndome sentir miserable eh Ddraig -

El castaño no contesto de momento pero no lo quedo más que hablar y ver que era lo que la afligía tanto a la Dragóna ,porque su odio hacia Ddraig,por lo que a petición del mismo el Dragón deshizo las cadenas dejándola en libertad ,no estando muy seguro de la petición del castaño pero accedió

-Te lo dije yo no soy Ddraig -dijo mientas la veis a sus ojos azules -vengo aquí porque soy o era el Sekiryuutei-decía esto mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabello -bueno al menos eso creo ,realmente no estoy seguro de lo que soy hoy en día -tras esto se acercó directo a Tiamat esta lo veía y escuchaba atentamente -lo único que sé es que Ddraig dio su vida para salvarme de morir y estoy aquí para en nombre de él,de mi amigo hablar contigo Reina Dragóna y pedirte me digas el porque tú odio hacia el -se colocó frente a ella sin dejar de verla a esos ojos rojos por él llantos-si debo perdir perdono enmendar algo sin duda lo haré créeme -

Esto último lo dijo de manera triste al recordar a Ddraig y su sacrificio en la batalla contra el Hakuryuukou

Tiamat no decía aún nada ,no perdía detalle de sus movimientos en señal de mentira o burla de parte de él ,sintió su aura y se dio cuenta de que en verdad no era Ddraig ,pero su aura están mezclada con la de el

-Jamás perdonaré a Ddraig..-dijo en con voz quebrada la Dragóna ,a lo que Isseiy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

Tiamat en un brillo que cubrió bueba parte del bosque de los familiares cambio su forma a la de una Mujer de 30 años con una figura espectacular (98-60-89)todo esto adornado ok una abundante cabellera azul celeste que le llevaba hasta los tobillos ,y más esos ojos tan atrayentes se encontraba desnuda por lo que a Issei se le subieron los colores amenazando o no una hemorragia nasal masiva,y más su hermosa voz que si bien estaba quebrada por él llanto era suave y dulce

La Dragóna en su forma humana era muy hermosa y sensual ,no tenía ni una mínima duda al respecto

Pero el castaño aún pudo notar como la tristeza no abandonaba sus hermosas facciones ,el llanto aún era visible en ella,más aún cuando por fin dijo el motivo del odio hacia Ddraig ,uno el cual perturbó al castaño

-Quieres saber el porqué deteste a Ddraig ?-Pregunto dolida ,muy dolida -Quiere saber el porque jamás pude perdonarlo y nunca lo haré ?-

El castaño solo asintió ante esto ,solo le quedaba aguantar cualquier cosa que la reina Dragóna le lanzara

-Por culpas de Ddraig...por culpa de su orgullo y estupidez...perdí a mis crías...nuestras crías !-

El mundo del castaño se vino a abajo ante esta declaración ,Tiamat solo lloraba desconsolada por recordar parte de su vida pasada cuando ella y Ddraig tenían una familia .

-[Esto sí que no me lo esperaba ]-

El comentario del Dragón en el interior del castaño no tuvo efecto en Issei,este no sabía porque lo hizo,no sabía el como lo hizo ,es más ni siquiera están seguro de hacerlo ,pero solo avanzó hacia Tiamat ,la abrazo con mucho cariño para después decirle desde el fondo de su corazón

-Lo siento...en verdad lo siento mucho ...Tiamat -

La Reina Dragóna solo rompió a llorar más en brazos del castaño ,manchando su camisa con sus lágrimas ,a este no le importaba esto ,solo la mantuvo abrazada para que se desahogará

Continuara :...

Capítulo terminado mis amigos ,espero les guste y gracias por todo ,preguntas más y preguntas menos conforme avanza más la historia

Que les pareció lo de Tiamat

Proximo capítulo titulado:"Berserker "


	14. Chapter 14

Amigos aquí nuevamente yo para traerles un cap especial ,espero sea de su agrado y se agradecen reviews y comentarios ,nos vemos

Capítulo Especial: Danza de Dragónes

El amor no se manifiesta en el deseo de acostarse con alguien,si no en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien...Te amo sin tiempo ni espacios,con el alma y la vida...Te amo hasta allá ,donde no existe el olvido en tu mirar...

Habían transcurrido solo unos pocos minutos desde que Ancalagon se separara momentáneamente de Issei ,aprovecharía el tiempo del que disponía de la mejor manera posible y ese tiempo lo había decidido pasarlo con su amada Ophis

Si bien en estos momentos su huésped se encontraba escuchando de viva voz el pasado tormentoso de la Reina Dragóna Tiamat ,no significaba que el también debía hacerlo ,no era que no sintiera empatía por Tiamat referente a sus crías y el como la irresponsabilidad de Ddraig había puesto fin

El simplemente no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar ,si ,podría ser un genocida megalómano hedonista pero también tenía sentimientos ,y al ser Dragónes estos muchas veces corrían a flor de piel

Se había materializado para apartarse de ese lugar,vestía un elegante traje negro y se dispuso a dejarlos solos tenían mucho que hablar y no quería hacer mal tercia ,debía ser cuidadoso en todo momento debido a su gran debilidad al no disponer de un cuerpo físico para la lucha y sobre todo lo más importante que limitaba en gran medida sus capacidades combativas

Su alma incompleta...el resto de su alma yacía dormida en lo más profundo del Silmarilis y por consiguiente muchas si no es que todas sus habilidades y poder mágico estaban fuera de su conocimiento

Podia recuperar parcialmente sus poderes al empezar de cero pero eso conllevaría bastante tiempo ,y tiempo era algo que lo tenía

Sabía de sobra que aún con estas limitantes podría destruir medio mundo sobrenatural si se lo proponía pero no era algo que deseara hacer,al menos no de momento ,su poder ,sin un medio propio para contenerlo podría suponer más de un problema ,respiro resignado a pasar desapercibido haciéndose pasar como un humano ordinario

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la ciudad luz de París ,aquí en esta gran metrópoli pudo sentir la presencia que tanto estaba buscando ,camino entre la multitud ,su gran parecido físico al castaño llamaba mucho la atención del público femenino ,en especial esa mirada de color ámbar que desprendía seguridad ,templanza,carácter y sobre todo...irradiaba poder

Porque los Dragónes eso es lo que en verdad eran ...poder puro ...poder sin límites

Llego a un lujoso Hotel ubicado cerca de los Campos Elíseos ,aún para el ,debía reconocer que los humanos de este mundo tenían buen gusto,el Hotel George V de París era muy lujoso con aires de elegancia y sofisticación que adornaban un toque tradicional ,siguió su camino hasta una de las terrazas del mismo donde sentada en una mesa y degustándo una copa de vino encontró a la mujer deseada

Por un momento detuvo su andar para contemplar la belleza y elegancia que solo la Dragóna poseia,no mentiría ni negaría que tanto Liesse como Seanne también eran hermosas pero palidecían en comparación a Ophis

Ataviada con un elegante vestido de cóctel negro que resaltaba su esbelta figura y sobre todo su piel clara como la porcelana ,su larga cabellera negra y sus fascinantes ojos a juego que después de mucho tiempo sin mostrar vida ,ahora brillaban como los mismos Silmarili

Ancalagon sonrió ante Ophis,nunca ninguna Dragóna opacaria su belleza de eso estaba seguro

Colocándose tras ella ,se reclinó hacia su oído ,aspirando su aroma y embriagándose de ella, la llamo sacándola de su acogedor entorno parisino

-Hola mi Dragóna -

Ophis al sentir el cálido aliento de su pareja sobre su cuello rápidamente giro para verlo a lo ojos ,sus miradas se encontraron por un momento que pareció eterno entre ellos ,sonrió feliz al verlo después de mucho tiempo ,abrazándolo por el cuello lo atrajo hacia ella para exclamar

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi -dijo en un susurro que contenía todo su angustia ,lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ella ,cosa que el correspondió sin dudar-Me alegra ver que estás bien -se separó un poco de él para verlo detenidamente-Si estás aquí quiere decir que las cosas han salido como lo planeaste verdad ?-preguntó curiosa

Ancalagon la beso sin medir palabras ,Ophis no necesito más para saber que era la respuesta correcta ,hacía ya tiempo desde que se vieron en Saint-Cirq-Lapopie lugar de residencia no sólo de Ophis ,si no de todas aquellas mujeres interesadas en el Castaño

Venelana Bael y Grayfia Lucifuge eran las más recurrentes en la Villa Francesa ,sin olvidar las visitas fugaces de Gabriel ,Penemue y Serafall ,ya que las dos primeras tenían trabajos como modelos cotizadas alternando sus funciones en sus respectivas Facciones en diferentes partes del mundo y de la Mou Leviatan pues seguía en su labor en el Inframundo ,aparte claro de informante de los pasos dados por Sirchezs y compañía

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro ,en cuestión de minutos una mesera llego para tomar la orden del pelinegro

-Dime-preguntó Ophis llevándose un poco de comida a la boca -Issei a tenido los avances necesarios en la Cima del Archidragon-cuestionó ahora bebiendo un poco de vino tinto

El Dragón Eterno la miro por un momento para después tras degustar el vino ,respondió

-En efecto Ophis-contestó sin preámbulos ,aun así en su tono de voz había inconformidad -Si bien es cierto que a podido acceder a la Senda del Segador no la controla por completo -dijo sin apartarle la mirada -Aún es un Dragón muy joven para dominarlo pero ha habido ciertos inconvenientes-termino

Ophis curiosa pregunto

-Así ...como cuales ?-

Ancalagon por un momento giro la vista para observar la magnífica noche que caía en París ,la Torre Eiffel iluminada junto al Arco del Triunfo daban un ambiente especial a la noche ,pero a pesar de esto debía responder a las dudas de su Dragóna ...ella debía saber todo

-Recuerdas que durante las Guerras de Beleriand tuve un incidente al hacerme del conocimiento de la Senda del Segador -le dijo llamando su total atención -recuerdas a Aeras y Lisara aquellos que fueron llamados verdugos de Dragónes ?-

Ophis abrio mucho los ojos ,claro que los recordaba ,jamás los olvidaría ,sin proponérselo ,sin estar conciente ,poco a poco expulsaba su aura señal inequívoca de su furia al recordar a esos Primordiales

Los únicos que como ellos ,también eran seres creados de Energía,pero la gran diferencia era que esta era Divina en su totalidad ,los Némesis por naturaleza de los Dragones ,Ophis recordaba a todos esos Dragónes que sucumbieron ante la raza de los Primordiales

Raime de la Llama Negra...Lyseritte de la Luna Sangrienta...Shanalotte de la Violencia...Eleum de la Espada Oscura...Alsanna de la Belleza Inmaculada...Alonne de los Caballeros Anillados.

Muchos de sus hermanos sucumbieron por la culpa de esos malditos que aliados con Seath el Descamado el cual nunca aceptó ser diferente al resto ,reto su propia naturaleza ocacionando con ello una devastación inimaginable ,a pesar de que el alma de Seath el había sido encerrada no podía aún dejar de sentir rabia al recordarlo

Porque Ophis sabía que Seath no estaba muerto realmente ,solo que tuvo un destino diferente a los demás ,aunque no era necesario que se supiera ,era mejor hacer creer que había sido destruido a tolerar fanaticos dispuestos a regresarlo a la vida ,el finalmente había sido derrotado y sellado en lo más profundo del abismo conocido como

La Tumba de los Gigantes...un lugar tan lúgubre y oscuro que los rayos del sol no podían traspasarla

Ellos y muchos más vinieron a su mente en un desfile de recuerdos durante esa etapa de las Guerras de Beleriand,pero porque Ancalagon los sacaba a tema ?,se preguntaba mirándolo seriamente

El Dragón al verla pensativa respondió

-Hace poco mi huésped tuvo una pelea en Asgard ,creo yo que a estas alturas ya todo el mundo Sobrenatural lo sabe -Ophis asintió a lo dicho ,era el tema a hablar por obligación ,aunque ahora al escucharle pudo saber que Issei estaba involucrado-El caso es que se usó la Senda del Segador con resultados bastante sorprendentes ,su cuerpo al ser de Dragón aumento exponencialmente todas las capacidades que la Senda conlleva -dijo con bastante alegría por eso -Los resultados son sin duda muy por encima los logrados por los Caballeros de la Orden de la Sangre del Dragón -termino dándole un sorbo a su bebida

Ophis aún no entendía que tenía que ver esto con la mención de los Primordiales

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar diciéndome esto ?-

Ancalagon sonrió a lo que su Dragóna cuestionaba

-Lo que trato de decir es que mi huésped fue forzado a salir de la Senda del Segador por ese maldito de Aeras -escupió el nombre del Primordial-al parecer el y los de su especie han quedado atrapados dentro de este conocimiento -al decir esto Ophis se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba-Si no hubiera sido forzado a salir ,muchas más cosas pudieron pasar aunque a pesar de todo Asgard es ahora una tierra estéril para la vida misma -

Decir que estaba impactados era poco ,su más odiado rival seguía vivo y más fuerte que nunca ,era obvio puesto que eran seres muy similares a los Dragónes,aún así saber que estaban atrapados sin poder salir le dejo un atisbo de seguridad ,no era que tuviera miedo de ellos ,por el contrario ,ansiaba eliminarlos por completo en nombre de sus compañeros caídos ,pero al estar Acalagon incompleto aún ,no podían darse un lujo indebido y que a la postre podría ser contraproducente

-Pero como es que terminaron encerrados en la Senda del Segador -cuestionó muy curiosa por saberlo

-No lo sé -dijo sin más -lo desconozco por completo ...no encuentro una lógica apropiada para descubrir cómo pudo pasar dicho evento pero si sé que de alguna forma tuvo que ver la batalla que libramos contra ellos en la Pirmera Edad -termino solemne

Ophis regresó su vista a su cena ,pensando muchas cosas y ninguna a la vez sobre ese acontecimiento,pero estaba igual o más perdida que su pareja ,este al notarla sería pregunto

-Ophis -le llamo-No pienses más en eso -le dio una mirada tranquilizadora-Ellos están encerrados y nosotros tenemos el tiempo a nuestro favor ,pase lo que pase todo regresará a ser como antes de la Guerra -al decir esto tomó su mano para darle seguridad y confianza -Pronto podremos traer de regreso a nuestros hermanos y hermanas a Arda...nuestra Arda -

Esta levantó su mirada para verlo a sus ojos ámbar,pudo ver que no mentía para nada ,sonrió ,vio fortaleza en el ,en sus palabras pero sobre todo en la voluntad que mostraba

-Es por eso que has estado en constante movimiento últimamente allá en Arda -le preguntó también dando un ligero apretón a su mano donde sus dedos se entrelazaron-Hace poco uno de tus Servant llegó a mi para poner bajo mi control al Wivern producto de los experimentos de Seath el Descamado ,no me dijo mucho pero intuí lo que debía hacer ,es así como estas moviéndote eh ?!-

El Dragón Eterno sonrió ante la inteligencia y sagacidad de su Dragóna,lo único que realmente era admirable de Seath era su inigualable inteligencia era una lastima su pérdida pero lo recatable era que había dejado parte de su legado

Velkan y su hermana Nadalia...

Esos Wiverns modificados eran prueba de ello ,no eran Dragónes pero estaban a la par de un Rey Dragón ...era momento idóneo de ver que tan fuertes eran y evaluar sus capacidades

-Así es -le dijo -he estado moviendo a los Dragónes Eternos con Kalameet al frente de ellos para al fin obtener lo que ese imbecil de Eärendil tiene en el Silmarilis ,lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero debí hacerlo así -dijo para colocarse a lado de ella ,viéndola más de cerca ,tomando su delicado rostro entre su mano la acaricio con suavidad -Eh estado preparado todo para regresar a nuestro hogar Ophis...nuestro verdadero hogar y no ese triste vacío sin fin de la brecha dimensional al que caíste por mi culpa -dijo en un leve susurro cerca de los labios de Ophis

Ancalagon por su deseo estaba condenando a muchas razas en Arda a destinos peores que la muerte pero ,acaso era malo ser egoísta y pensar en uno propio antes que los demás ?,si bien los Dragónes y múltiples seres habían sido usados en la Guerra aún contra su voluntad eso no decía que su naturaleza en si fuera Oscura

Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón se sentía libre y capaz de moldear su propio destino,uno donde al fin ellos y los que radicaban dentro de los Dragónes restantes pudieran regresar de nuevo a Arda y tener una vida lejos de conflictos

Si peleaban en una nueva Guerra al menos sería una en la que ellos escogieran y no impuesta ,Ancalagon tenía en mente el precio a pagar por su deseo y si tenía que derramar sangre para cumplirlo él la derramaría sin importarle nada

El camino de los sacrificios aún estaba frente a él y no parecía tener fin de momento

La Dragóna no pudo más que sonreír con mucho cariño a lo que su pareja le decía ,si bien ,en un momento se sintió molesta por el hecho de no ser informada ,comprendió que al no estar en Arda por mucho tiempo ignoraba cómo eran las cosas recientemente ,fue sabio de Ancalagon dejar el mando de los Dragónes Eternos al mas capacitado para esa tarea

El Dragón Eterno Kalameet

Suspiro contenta a pesar de todo ,ella confiaba en su pareja y estaba segura de que muy pronto regresarían a Arda ,solo era cuestión de esperar un poco más ,si ya había esperado Edades para tener una oportunidad,esperar un poco mas no haría gran diferencia

-Comprendo pero no vuelvas a omitirme nada referente a nosotros -le dijo también ella tomándolo del rostro para después depositar un delicado beso que hizo marear a Ancalgon -Yo soy tu primera Dragóna a pesar de las demás que seguro tendras -

Ancalagon río de forma socarrona por lo dicho por Ophis ,era verdad ,tanto Liesse como Seanne eran ya suyas y más ahora que al fin Liesse había hecho eclosionar los huevos que durante tanto tiempo estuvieron ocultos

Esto lo supo por su conexión con Kalameet y los demás ...era padre de dos crías de Dragón ...las cuales junto a su madre estaban en el Reino de Kirkwall a la espera de la orden para la caída del Rey Vendrick

La noche transcurrió entre risas y palabras románticas de Ancalagon ,porque si era un Dragón Eterno pero también un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra para con su Dragóna,ahora que su huésped había decidido pasar un tiempo aquí en el mundo humano el también estaría con Ophis

Así sin más ambos Dragónes abandonaron el restaurante del Hotel para pasear por las calles Parisinas ,cualquiera que los viera juntos pensarían en una pareja felizmente enamorada y tenían razón ,pero sin saber que eran dos seres de los más poderosos que se haya tenido historia ,pero que ahora solo pasaban un tiempo para ellos y nadie más

Las miradas y sonrisas iban y venían de uno al otro ,Ophis lo arrastró por las mas finas y lujosas tiendas donde Ancalagon se dio a la tarea de consentir a su Dragóna en todo lo que le pudiera ,si bien para Ophis los objetos materiales no tenían un valor para ella en sí ,si lo era el poder estar disfrutando de la noche con él ,su pareja y muy pronto padre de sus múltiples crías

Ophis tenía en mente una gran cantidad de crías de Dragón la sola idea la hacía suspirar de felicidad ,felicidad que su rostro no dejaba por ningún momento y el constante arrebol de sus mejillas solo indicaron una sola cosa

Hoy en esta noche tan unica por reencontrarse con Ancalagon ,sería perfecta para ellos ...hoy gestaría a sus primeras crías

Ancalagon podía leer la mirada de Ophis,se preguntaba si estando en estas condiciones lograría hacerlo ,nunca se lo cuestionó ,pero sería bueno intentarlo ,de todas formas ,él lo único que también deseaba era estar esta noche junto a Ophis

Finalmente sus pasos los regresaron de vuelta al Hotel ,ya en una de las habitaciones mas lujosas ambos Dragónes fueron incapaces de controlar su creciente deseo

De pie tras Ophis,Ancalagon besaba suavemente el cuello de la Dragóna ,sus manos recorrían su perfecta cintura posándose en su delineado vientre juntándola más a él ,Ophis suspiraba por la calidez de los besos

Ella giro su rostro para besarlo con pasión desenfrenada ,sedienta de él,lo necesitaba ,Ancalagon la volteo para que quedara frente al el ,sus manos poco a poco subían por la espalda de la pelinegra

Ophis sentía un brío eléctrico recorrer su piel ante el tacto de su amante ,entre besos ambos suspiraban agitados ,no perdiendo tiempo tampoco le empezó también a quitar el traje ,quedando maravillada ante el físico del Dragón ,suavemente recorrió con sus dedos el torso desnudo de su amante

-Te necesito...te necesito tanto-un suave ronroneo salía los labios de la Dragóna que extasiaban a su pareja

Ancalagon ya había despojado a Ophis de su vestido de cóctel ,este yacía en el piso junto al resto de la ropa que a estas alturas era un estorbo

El Dragón Eterno vio el hermoso y sensual cuerpo desnudo de Ophis, se perdió en la perfección de su piel nivea que como una manzana prohibida invitaba a disfrutarla devorándola hasta saciarse de ella ,lo sabía Ophis era su perdición y no le importaba

-Por ti y para ti ...pondré a Arda a tus pies ...Ophis -era el juramento que Ancalagon recitaba hundiéndose en la suave piel de Ophis

Si ella quería ver el mundo arder ,él lo consumiría con el fuego solo por ella ,perderse en las profundidades del Inframundo del Velo si se lo pidiera ,cualquier cosa por ella

Ophis completamente desnuda dio un salto a los brazos de Ancalagon ,este la sostuvo agarrándola de sus muslos,sus largas y esbeltas piernas abrazaron a la cintura del Dragón ,los besos se habían tornado salvajes

-Hazme tuya ...hazme el amor...reclama mi cuerpo ...reclama mi alma -eran las palabras de una Ophis entregada a la pasión ,esto solo hacía hervir en lujuria a su pareja quien no dudó en cumplir lo que su Dragóna demandaba

Envolvio sus delicados brazos sobre su cuello para no dejar de besarlo ,Ancalagon camino despacio hacia la gran cama que esperaba a los amantes ,con mucha delicadeza depósito a Ophis en ella ,jamás dejó de besarla ,jamás sus manos habían dejado de acariciar el contorno de sus piernas

Ophis gemía a ojos cerrados ,disfrutando de la sensación de ser uno con su pareja ,ansiosa y espectante lo dejo hacer ,Ancalagon al ver esto fue bajando poco a poco hacia los pechos de la Dragóna suaves y húmedas lamidas tenían a Ophis perdída en el placer

-Aaaahh...aaaahhh...así...no,no...no pares ...Aaahh-

Ancalagon quien lamia y en ocasiones mordía ligeramente los erectos pezones de Ophis disfrutaba mucho el momento ,Ophis se mordía el labio inferior ahogando sus gemidos que amenzaban con convertirse en gritos de placer

El Dragón al verla así ,continuó bajando más y más dando besos en su abdomen y ombligo,para finalmente llegar a la zona deseada ,que a estas alturas se encontraba muy húmeda lista para ser deborada

Ancalagon paro de momento para ver la belleza de la intimidad de Ophis sin jun solo vello,sus hermosos labios rosados lo invitaban a beber de ellos tanto como quisiera ,la voz de su amada lo saco de su estupor

-No...no...la miras ...tanto ...que me ...da vergüenza -exclamó Ophis con un gran sonrojo en su hermosos rostro ,apartó la mirada para que no la vieran pero era inútil de ocultar

El Dragón río por lo bajo por lo tímida que resultaba Ophis en estos casos por lo que abalanzándose sobre la intimidad de Ophis dio un ligero soplo para después dar una larga lamida en toda esta generado que los gemidos se conviertan en gritos

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh-

El gritó de extasía de Ophis fácilmente pudo escucharse ,no era que importara mucho ,más bien ,hacia crecer el orgullo del Dragón al hacer delirar a su pareja ,lamió y beso la intimidad de Ophis por un largo tiempo ,se perdió en el sabor dulce de sus fluidos que en abundancia no dejaban de salir

La Dragóna presa del placer apasionaba con sus muslos el rostro del Dragón ,sus manos lo incitaban a no dejar su labor ,Ophis sentía como sus labios y clitoris eran degustados por su pareja

El intenso arrebol en sus mejillas solo se incrementaba a la par de su respiración errática ,sus pechos se balanceaban a corde esta ,su mirada permanecía cerrada pero no así su voz que delataba lo que su cuerpo sentía

-Aaahhh...siiiiii...no pares...dame más ...estoy a ...estoy por correrme ...sigueeee-

Ancalagon al ver la reacción del cuerpo de su Dragóna incrementó sus lamidas alternado con los besos en su clitoris ,el fuerte orgasmo de Ophis llego sin contemplaciones ,bebió todo los exquisitos jugos de Ophis ,no conforme con eso y aún cuando ella dejo de expulsarlos siguió lamiendo su intimidad

-Aaaaahhh...me ...me vengoooooo...aaaaahhhh-

Gimiendo sin control y recuperándose de tan intenso orgasmo ,Ancalagon se posiciono sobre de Ophis ,listo para reclamarla ,listo para demostrarle lo mucho que la ama y la amará por sobre todas las demás hembras

Opgis al sentir el cálido aliento de su pareja no dudó en besarlo apasionadamente sin importarle el sabor e su propia corrida ,se besaron con desespero ,con ahínco ,no quieren ceder el uno por el otro ,Ophis rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su pareja a la ver que sus manos volvieron a su cuello

Dejaron de besarse brevemente para verse a los ojos ,no necesitaron palabras ,sólo se dejaron dominar por sus instintos y pasiones que se desbordaban con forme más pasaban las horas

De una fuerte estocada ,Ancalagon penetro a Ophis dando con ello que esta diera un grito de placer al sentirse llena ,amada y deseada

-Aaaaaahhhh...estás tan adentro -gimió con esfuerzo

Ancalagon beso su cuello y hombros para calmarla ,no se movió durante un rato permitiendo a Ophis adaptarse a él,la pelinegra respiraba agitada ,Ancalagon al ver como poco a poco se relajaba la miro fijamente

-Estas lista -preguntó aún viendo su expresión de ligero dolor-Si te lastimo dime y paramos -dijo besándola en la frente -lo que menos quiero es lastimarte Ophis -

La Dragóna ante las palabras de su pareja se aferró más a él ,sonrió con lujuria y placer al sentir ya como su intimidad se acoplaba al miembro del Dragón

-No te atrevas a sacarla -gruñó con éxitacion mientras lamia su lóbulo -Lo quiero todo de ti ...quiero que me dejes preñada -dijo enterando sus uñas en la espalda-Quiero ser la madre de tus crías mi amor -termino lamiendo sensualmente los labios del Dragón

Este completamente mareado por el tono lujurioso de su pareja no tardó en empezar a embestir a Ophis ,primero fue con lentitud mientras ambos se besaban ,poco después fue incrementando las embestidas mientras la tomaba de su trasero afianzando el agarre

-Eres ...única ...hermosa ...toda una Diosa ...mi Dragóna ...toda míaaaa-gimió sin control mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra perdiéndose en su aroma

Ophis ante la fuerza de las embestidas apretó más sus piernas a la cintura mientras para calmar sus gritos de placer mordía con furia el hombro del Dragón,sus uñas le desgarraban la espalda haciendo que ligeros rios de sangre salieran de las heridas,su intimidad de humedecía más y más haciendo que la penetracion fuera tan profunda que sentía que la partia en dos

-Aaaahhh...aaaahhh...aaaahhh...si ..si ..si ...soy tuya y de nadie más mi Dragón ...por lo que quieras pero no paresssss...aaahhh-

A un ritmo intenso y frenético pronto daría paso al orgasmo de la pareja por lo que Ancalagon aún entre jadeos de placer le comunicó que estaba por venirse

-Me voy a correr Ophis ...ya no puedo más ...aaahh-Dijo sin perder intensidad en las embestidas

Ophis quien se estremecía al sentir cada vez más y más a fondo el miembro de su pareja no dejaba de gritar de placer ,se sentía tan llena que sin saber cómo solo susurro al oído del Dragón

-Te quiero adentro ...aahh...aaaahhh...dámelo todo -

En un fuerte orgasmo los cuerpos de ambos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo ,lo gritaron juntos ,su piel sudada brillante era testigo de la ferocidad del acto ,se corrieron al mismo tiempo dejando que un calor abrazador los envolviera ,Ancalagon sintió como su miembro era exprimido e su totalidad por la Dragóna a la vez que lo bañaba con sus jugos

-Me...me corroooooo/Aaaaahhhh...Siiiiii-fue el grito de placer inundó toda la habitación

Ophis sintió como la semilla del Dragón llegaba tan adentro de su utero que estaba segura que quedaría preñada ,la sensación era tan intensa como placentera para ambos Dragónes

Ancalagon en un movimiento rápido volteo a Ophis para que quedara boca abajo ,está aún sin reaccionar por completo de su segundo orgasmo no puso resistencia alguna a lo que su pareja haría con ella ...lo deseaba

Este agarro el par de almohadas de la cama y las coloca bajo el vientre de Ophis ,de esta forma su trasero quedo levantado ,los ojos del Dragón brillaban ,sus instintos lo movían para con su hembra

Sin previo aviso la tomo de manera firme de sus caderas y la penetro de un solo golpe ,Ophis vovio a gemir por la forma en la que era embestida ,su rostro como sus pechos yacían pegados a las sabanas de seda la cual Ophis no dudó en morder para mitigar el dolor mezclado con el placer que el Dragón la estaba haciendo padecer

-Aaaaahhhhhh...aaaaahhhh...aaaahh...-

El Dragón perdido por la vista del trasero de Ophis la embestía con ferocidad y salvajismo ,eran Dragónes entregándose a sus más primitivos instintos y no tenían deseos de parar hasta estar satisfechos,rugió al sentir como las paredes vaginales de Ophis cada vez lo apretaban más y más

-Aaaahh...mi Dragóna...estas...estás muy apretadaaaa...aaaahhh-

Ophis aún con su rostro pegado a las sabanas ,dejó escapar ligeras lágrimas de felicidad al sentirse plena y satisfecha ,ahora y para siempre eran uno solo ,no importaba en nada cuantas más hembras tendrá ,eran Dragónes y debían vivir con sus deseos y el de Ophis era este

-Sigueeee...por lo que más ...quieras no pares ...aaaahhh...sigue así mi Dragón-

Ancalagon al escuchar esto por parte de la pelinegra se inclinó hasta su oído y sin dejar de penetrarla susurro

-Quiero oírlo ...de quién eres...de quién eres Dragóna-

Ophis como pudo giro un poco para con una mano tomarlo del rostro ,besándolo con ahínco y deseo nunca antes demostrado ,sus pechos ahora bailaban al compás del acto sexual

Entre besos y lamidas de labios ella susurro

-Tuya...solo tuya ...aaaahhh...mi Dragón Eterno ...aaaahhh...vamos ...no pares hasta que me preñes ...aaaahhh-

La Danza de los Dragónes continuó por todo lo que restaba de la noche ,no había lugar de sus cuerpos que no hayan besado y recorrido entre caricias y risas ,gemidos y jadeos que eventualmente terminaban en gritos de placer

En medio del su momento con Ophis pudo sentir como un choque de poderes se hacía presente en el mismo lugar donde Issei había quedado con Tiamat ,sintió una aura de Ángel Caído del mismo nivel que un Cadre ,una lucha se estaba gestando en este instante

Ancalagon por su parte no dejaría que algo tan trivial interrumpa su momento con Ophis ,ahora ella estaba sobre de él ,jineteandolo sin descanso ,tomó sus pechos para acariciarlos mientras ambos se perdían entre sus jadeos y promesas de un futuro juntos en Arda

Total si las cosas se ponían mal ,Ancalagon tenía completa confianza en que el castaño echaría mano de su primer Servant ,uno que apenas invocaría pero que sin duda sería algo curioso de ver ...un Berserker

Por ahora y sin importarle nada cumpliría con la petición de su Dragóna ...la noche en París estaba lejos de terminar para ambos Dragónes

Continuara :...

Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este especial entre Ancalagon y Ophis

Sin más me despido y los veo pronto ...adiós !


	15. Chapter 15

Amigos nuevo capítulo de este Fic,se agradecen comentarios y demás observaciones ,sin más vamos a lo que interesa.

Capitulo 14:Recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso

Cuando más grande es la herida,más privado es el dolor.

Isabel Allende.

En un lapso corto de tiempo Issei Hyoudou experimento múltiples emociones que iban desde la trizteza ,el dolor,la desesperacion,la decepción hasta la rabia pura sin adulterar ,todas y cada una burbujeando bajo su piel ,su sangre de Dragón hervía tras escuchar las palabras de Tiamat ...palabras que sin duda venían desde lo más profundo de su corazón y por la cual su alma pasó mucho tiempo contaminada por la soledad y amargura de una pérdida de la cual Issei jamás en su vida deseaba pasar

Sus ojos jamás perdieron la perspectiva de la mujer postrada ante su dolor ,ambos Dragones aún se encontraban en lo profundo del bosque de los familiares ,una vieja y destartalada cabaña servía como cobijo para ellos ,recargado sobre una de las paredes ,escuchaba como la voz de la Reina Dragóna se quebraba al recordad eventos pasados

Tiamat sentada sobre una maltrecha cama de paja con raídas telas sobre de ella ,relataba el porque de su odio inconmensurable hacia aquel que antaño fuera el amor de su vida y padre de sus crías

-Ddraig y yo vivíamos aquí en el bosque de los familiares mucho antes de que estallara la Guerra entre las Facciones -decía mirando el suelo de madera-éramos Dragónes jóvenes los cuales solo queríamos tener algo propio sin necesidad de conflictos ajenos a nosotros -seguía mientras Issei no le desprendía la vista -pero nada dura para siempre ,esa es la ley de vida en este mundo y fue cuando la maldita guerra empezó -Al decir esto su voz adquirió un tono irritado -Ddraig y ese imbecil de Albión empezaron su propio conflicto solo por vanidad ,ambos querían demostrarse el uno al otro lo poderosos que eran -el rostro de Tiamat adquiría un semblante bastante molesto al relatar-yo le rogué ...le supliqué que no prestará atención a su orgullo ,hacia poco que había tenido a dos huevos de Dragón y estaba muy feliz por ese hecho -dijo con ahora una ligera sonrisa

Issei cruzado de brazos ,vio el ligero brillo que desprendía sus ojos al mencionar dichos huevos ,ahora el castaño comprendía el como el ser madres ,de cualquier especie cambia totalmente la perspectiva que uno tiene de sí mismo pero no solo de eso ,si no de aquellos que te rodean y comparten su vida contigo

-Eran mis primeras crías de Dragón y estaba ansiosa por qué los huevos eclosionaran para poder ver lo hermosos que eran mis crías -decía ahora viendo por primera vez a Issei

Se preguntaba si realmente Ddraig no recordaba lo sucedido aquí hace tiempo o simplemente lo ignoraba ,esto último lo ponía de malas porque no quería pensar en Ddraig como alguien sin corazón ante el sufrimiento de su pareja ,lo considero su amigo y se negaba a creer algo así de repugnante

Este al verla a los ojos ,pudo ver con claridad el río de lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas ,todo esto con una ligera sonrisa que a Issei se le hizo lo más hermoso que había visto nunca

Tiamat se había levantado de la cama donde descansaba y se colocó junto a una ventana ,el aire nocturno del Inframundo había ondular su cabellera azul secando en gran parte sus lágrimas ,ella aún así miraba la enorme luna que se postraba orgullosa esa noche

-Ddraig y Albión se enfrascaron en un combate que lo consumió todo -seguía con su relato -mis palabras cayeron en oídos sordos de Ddraig quien presa de la soberbia y la ira por no poder derrotar fácilmente a Albión luchaban sin escatimar daños a sus alrededores -Issei solo escuchaba pero mostraba un ligero cejo fruncido -Yo me esmere por poteger mis huevos no solo de su estupida lucha si no de la Guerra que se libraba entre el Primer Mou del Inframundo ,Elohin el Dios y padre del Cielo y por último el líder gobernante de los Ángeles Caidos -

Issei al escucharla compendio muy bien la precaria situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento ,el proteger sus huevos era prioridad antes que ella misma por lo que alcanzaba a comprender

-Muchas demás especies sobrenaturales permanecieron al margen del conflicto como los Yokais y la hoy extinta raza de los Gigantes-continúo con su relato -honestamente perdí la noción del tiempo transcurrido en ese periodo de tiempo ,Ddraig y Albión peleaban al rededor del mundo tanto que incluso ocacionaron múltiples pérdidas en la Guerra de Facciones -dijo para después mirar a Issei seriamente -Fue a causa de esos dos que Elohim detestara a los Dragones y por la cual decidiera encerrarlos en esas Sacred Gear -

Decia esto último mirando por un breve momento el brazo izquierdo de Issei ,aunque sabía que este ya no poseía dicho artefacto tras la muerte de Ddraig ,su escencia y energía fluían a travez de el

Tiamat sabía que el sobrenombre de Sekiryuutei ya no aplicaba a él,era algo mucho más diferente a eso ,a pesar de lo mucho que detestaba a los portadores de la Boosted Gear a los cuales muchas veces asesino sin piedad ,Issei mostraba algo que carecían todos los anteriores

Sentido común !...

Issei nunca jamás se creyó todo poderoso e invencible como muchos antes que el ,por el contrario sabía bien sus limitantes y fortalezas ( las cuela eran pocas) pero aun así nunca subestimo a un enemigo por débil que esté fuera

Muchos Sekiryuutei's habían retado y provocado sin saber a Tiamat aun cuando Ddaig les adviertia el no hacerlo y huir lo más rápido que sus pies les permitían ,pero Tiamat al sentir la mínima presencia de Ddraig no dudaba un segundo en asesinarlos cegada por la ira que provocaba los recuerdos pasados

-Un día cuando estaba algo lejos de mis huevos sentí el choque de energías de Ddraig y Albión ,me alarmé porque está fue expulsaba cerca de donde tenía a mis huevos-dijo esto con semblante triste y con voz apagada-volé lo más rápido que pude solo para enfrascarme en una pelea a tres bandas contra ellos -

Ante esta revelación Issei abrió mucho los ojos ,acaso había escuchado bien ?

-Desesperada por proteger mis huevos luche con todo lo que tenía incluso trate de hacer entrar en razón a Ddraig pero fracase ,lo último que intente fue apartarlos lo más lejos posible del bosque de los familiares pero en un descuido fui impactada por ambos Dragones los cuales no permitían que alguien o algo se interpusiera entre ellos-en este punto ya otra vez las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Tiamat

Issei tragó saliva al suponer lo que pasó en ese entonces ,y no estaban sus pensamientos tan alejados de la realidad

-Quede inconciente por el impacto ,cuando desperté mareada observe con horror como el bosque de los familiares ardía en llamas ,muchas especies corrían despavoridas tratando de salvarse de las voraces llamas que lo consumían todo como una marea de fuego,-dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes en rabia -aún con mis heridas y sin importarme el dolor me dirigí muerta de miedo por salvar mis huevos -al decir esto miro nuevamente a Issei quien ante su mirada adolorida solo pudo suspirar con pesar -cuando llegue mi cueva ardía y mis huevos se habían perdido ...-Tiamat lloraba con profundo pesar -mis crías se habían consumido por las llamas...

El llanto de Tiamat desgarraba el corazón de Issei ,jamás por mucho que lo intentara no llegaría a comprender nunca el dolor experimentado por ella ,su pérdida no se comparada en nada a lo que él había pasado con Rias y las demás

-Busque por todos lados a esos malditos Dragones pero no los pude localizar -dijo con profundo pesar aún en llanto -cuando finalmente logré saber de ellos ,estos ya habían sido sellados por Elohim y la Guerra como tal había terminado -dijo con mucho coraje por esto último -grite de rabia ,de dolor ,de frustración al no ser yo quien acabará con esos dos ,con mi pesar y mi llanto me recluí aquí en las cenizas del bosque dejandome consumir por mi dolor y odio hacia Ddraig en particular -

Sin decir nada y solo escuchando el llanto de Tiamat que ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos ,Issei la abrazo sin más ,bien sabía que Tiamat podría rechazarlo e incluso golperarlo pero a él no el importaba

Lo que importaba era el dolor y la liberación de todo lo que la Reina Dragóna traía consigo

Tiamat sabiendo que Issei la abrazaba solo se aferró más a él descargando todo su dolor en el pecho del castaño ,mientras la Reina Dragóna se desahogaba,Issei no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la estupidez de Ddraig pero ...

El había experimentado eso que lo llevó a un pelea sin sentido contra el Hakuryuukou,no fue conciente de principio todo el daño que ambos causaron sin proponérselo pero las víctimas que se contaban por miles estaban ahí para recordárselo

Si ,se había perdido en la ira y el odio al pelear por lo que ahora entendía muy bien las palabras de Ancalagon al ser ahora él un Dragón completo

"Escucha y hazlo con atención Issei ,al ser Dragones muchas veces nos gobiernan nuestros sentidos más primarios ,los cuales nos ciegan a todo a nuestro alrededor hasta saciarnos por completo "

Le dijo un día de muchos cuando estaba en la Cima del Archidragon

"Es por esta razón que nosotros al ser Dragónes antiguos podemos estar en sintonía con nuestra parte salvaje y no caer en desgracia ,pero tanto tú como Gray aún son jóvenes crías por las cuales deben no solo entrenar su físico si no más importante su mente y el rigor que esto conlleva ,la muerte y la vida son un ciclo que fluye entre los Dragónes constantemente ,por lo que será común palidecer ante tu lado salvaje "

Issei mientras sostenía a Tiamat en sus brazos agrio su rostro por esto último ,maldita sea todo era verdad ,y lo peor del caso era que había perdido la razón no una si no dos veces !

Aun estaba fresco el recuerdo y las muertes de Asgard ,por primera vez se sentía agobiado por la pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros ,nada de lo que hiciera lavaría sus manos manchadas de sangre inocente,pero si tuviera un forma de resarcir el daño lo haría sin dudar ,incluso pensó en usar la magia prohibida como lo era la Nigromancia y demás artes oscuras de Arda

Pero Ancalagon había sido claro en esto último ,si tomaba esos caminos que sin duda los llevaría a la locura el terminaría como él mismo Seath el Descamado o el caso más reciente como lo fue cuando conoció junto a Elwin a quien sería su compañero de viaje y amigo...Gray Fullbuster aquella vez en el Templo de Dumat

No olvidaría nunca la demencia de Oceiros ...El Rey Consumido

Ya fuera por su estupido sentido de la moralidad o porque de alguna manera se sentía conectado con Tiamat ,el castaño tomo una decisión a seguir en su vida ,no lo hacía por Ddraig o por nadie más ...solo era para que Tiamat dejara atrás su dolor y mirada hacia adelante

Así como el ahora estaba haciendo poco a poco

-Está bien ahora mi Reina-dijo mientras la consolaba -solo dejelo salir -decía mientras Tiamat lo miraba a los ojos ,Issei solo sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla-yo estaré con usted para que no se sienta más sola nunca más -Tiamat abrió los ojos ante estas palabras -es una promesa .

Reino Elfico de Álfheimr...Castillo de Din'an Hanin

Rossweise se despertó con un ligero dolor en su parte bajo del vientre,abrió los ojos para contemplar la hermosa habitación del Castillo de Álfheimr,a pesar del dolor sonrió con dicha por lo que ahora este día representaba para ella

Había vivido el día más hermoso y pleno de su vida ,incluso mejor como lo había soñado por tantos años ,el compartirlo con su abuela Gondul y parte de sus amigas y amigos o de Asgard la hacían sonreír mucho

Estaba ahora oficialmente casada con el hombre de su vida ,aún hoy la palabras "Marido y Mujer" le causaban gracia porque parte de su mente aún hoy se mostraba renuente a ese hecho

No tenía ninguna duda de ir Rias Gremory y las demás chicas ahora quedaban relegadas a nada por su ahora esposo,sabía bien que Issei nunca ,jamás regresaría con Rias y las demás pasara lo que pasará y por supuesto tanto ella como Raynare no lo permitirían en lo absoluto

Issei Hyoudou era de ellas ,pero claro que Rossweise no olvidaba a la única esposa que aún seguía junto a él pero que por cuestiones de seguridad no estaba junto a ellas ...Asia Argento

Hizo nota de memoria de visitarla ahora que se tomarían unos días en el mundo humano

Rossweise entonces enfocó su hermoso anillo que confirmaba ante todos que ahora ella era una de las Señoras Hyodou,río por esto sintiendose feliz por este hecho ,más cuando giro del otro lado de la cama y observo durmiendo pacíficamente a quién sería su hermana de Harem ...Raynare

Un gran sonrojo tiño su hermoso rostro al recordar la magnífica noche de casados que tuvieron ,aún están extasiada por los besos y caricias que el ahora su esposo le prodigaba tanto a ella como a Raynare

Suspirando satisfecha se recostó entre las cálidas almohadas reviviendo como Issei la había reclamado como su mujer haciéndola sentir amada y única ,no sólo a ella ,también por primera vez experimento las caricias con una mujer y debía ser honesta consigo misma ,le habían encantado las interacciones que tuvo con Raynare mientras Issei la embestía

Rossweise siendo consiente de que su esposo no estaba con ellas en la habitación observó una pequeña nota junto a la cama ,sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al leer lo que había escrito tanto para ella como para Raynare

"Volveré con ustedes en un momento ,sali a resolver un asunto pendiente que requiere atención ,no habrá nada ni nadie que me aleje de mis dos bellas y sensuales esposas a las que amo con toda mi alma ,apenas comienza nuestra Luna de Miel "

A donde se habrá dirigido Issei tan temprano ?se preguntó Rosswesie ,bueno ya le preguntaría cuándo regresará ,por ahora descansaría antes que regresara ,estaban oficialmente en Luna de Miel

Un ligero gemido llamo su atención que provenía de una somnolienta Raynare que se acurrucó más cerca de Rossweise para buscar calor ,esta sonrió girándose hacia ella para besarla en los labios

-Buenos días Rayna-Chan-dijo dejándola de besar pero acariciando su rostro

Raynare sonrió al ver lo cariñosa que se había vuelto su hermana de Harem por lo que pasó sus brazos por su cuello para atraerla a ella y besarla

-Ya son aún más mejores creo yo ,no lo crees Ross-Chan -dijo con una sonrisa

Rossweise río ante el beso por lo que sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Raynare ,haciéndola gemir al tacto más aún cuando una de sus manos se posó sobre su intimidad

-Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante hermana ,disfrutemos juntas un momento entre nosotras -decía besando su cuello y susurrando esto último en su oreja logrando que Raynare se estremeciera por completo

-Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías ,pero donde está nuestro esposo eh ?-preguntó ahora colocándose sobre Rossweise para de esta manera llevar el control entre los besos y caricias que ambas se propiciaban

-Estara con nosotras en un rato más ...aaaaahhhhh-exclamó con pasión al ser tocada en sus senos por Raynare -mientras vuelve a nosotras muéstrame lo mucho que me amas al igual que a Iseei -

Raynare no necesito más para que tanto ella como su hermana de Harem Rossweise comenzaron una mañana muy entretenida

Bosques a las afueras del Castillo de Din'an Hanin

Gray Fullbuster practicaba su magia de Hielo y su sobre todo su habilidad con la lanza ,tenía ya horas practicando desde temprano ,el al igual que muchos en general disfrutaron enormemente la celebración por la boda múltiple de su amigo Issei

-Maldito pervertidor con suerte !-exclamó divertido mientras pensaba pero así de rápido como sonrió al recordar lo feliz que era su amigo y sus esposas una mirada dolida se dejaba ver por el

Respirando profundamente observó el maravilloso cielo de Álfheimr,habían pasado ya tiempo desde que se unió a Issei en sus viajes ,debía reconocer que fue muy rápido todo lo que paso recientemente

Cuando segado también por la ira asesinó a quien fuera como un padre para el ademas de su maestro ...Ser Brandys del Lago Celestine el Yelmo Plateado

Si era cierto que el Viejo Cazadragones le había mentido sobre su verdadero origen y sobre todo el destino que sus padres tuvieron al ser Dragones de hielo en Arda ,morir a manos de los Cazadragones...para Gray fue un duro golpe saber que murieron por la mano y mazo de Ser Brandys ,tenía un remordiemto porque a pesar de todo el apreciaba al Viejo Cazador ,lo había criado aunque el porque no lo sabía

Si no hubiera sido por ese peculiar combate contra esa Dragóna de Hielo que fácilmente lo reconocío él estaría aún con los Cazadragones ,pero el destino quizo que viera a través de los papiros en los archivos de la Catedral Profanada de Rhyll ,solo así supo la verdad

También durante sus travesías y eludiendo a los Cazadores pudo descubrir el Templo de Dumat donde además conoció a sus amigos Issei y Elwin

Bien Ser Brandys pudo dejarlo tener el mismo destino que los demás Dragones pero no lo hizo ,por lastima ,remordimiento o algo más al pesar en el como un arma al servicio del Rey de Rhyll nunca lo sabría ,cuando asesinó al viejo el literalmente huyó tratando de escapar de la realidad pero se preguntaban si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones

Sabía bien y era muy probable que los Cazadragones estuvieran tras él ,y más cuando tenía en mente a dos chicas que eran unas de las mejores ...Erza Scarlet y Ferris Eris

Aun así ,tenían en mente desde hace tiempo que debía volver a Arda y saber más sobre los Dragones de Hielo ,y porque no si aún hoy había más Dragones en cautiverio en las mazmorras de Dobren o libres debía saberlo...

Para Gray Fullbuster esto era lo más cerca que podría saber de sus verdaderos padres ,la resolución estaba tomada ,recrearía y si tenía que luchar contra Erza o Eris incluso cualquier otro Cazador tras el ,no dudaría pero trataría de no matarlos ,ellas no tenían la culpa de nada en lo absoluto

Ahora sabía que era más fuerte que antes todo gracias al conocimento que pudo estudiar y practicar en la Cima del Archidragon de la mano de uno de los que según él siempre fueron un mito incluso fantasías contadas por ancianos a través de las Edades del Sol

Los Dragónes Eternos.

Una conocida voz llamo su atención

-Gray -

Este al escuchar la conocida voz se giró quedando cara a cara con un chica que él conocía muy bien

-Elwin-

Ranah Elwin Sylphis la hija mayor del Rey Falathrim de los Elfos estaba cerca de él viéndolo entrenar ,también ella tenían en mente muchas cosas relacionadas con su familia en Arda ,tenía un sentimiento de añoranza mucho mayor que Gray

-Sabía que te entraría aquí -dijo sentándose a la sombra de un árbol ,haciendo señas a Gray para que la acompañara ,este entendiendo lo que quería se acomodó junto a ella

-No podía dormir mucho por lo que decidí entrenar un poco antes de comer algo -decía recargándose sobre el árbol a su espalda -ahora que Issei se a casado con esas dos chicas pues tenemos algo de tiempo sea lo que sea que hagamos después no te parece Elwin -

Elwin río por lo bajo al pesar en la boda de su amigo Issei ,no estaba escandalizada por la poligamia que los Dragones practicaban ,había muchas cosas raras en arda que llamaban mucho su atención pero eso no decía que eran malas en general ,cada quien era responsable de sus decisiones y estilo de vida

-Si ...debo de ir que fue algo extrovertido por parte de él ,jamás había asistido a una boda de ese tipo nunca -dijo riendo un poco

Gray no pudo estar más deacuerdo con la observación de su amiga pero ahora que la tenía aquí cerca decidió hablar con ella referente a lo que tenía que hacer por sí mismo

-Sabes Elwin-dijo trayendo su atención-he decidido que debo volver a Arda -decía así sin más

Elwin abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa e incredulidad por lo que eso representaba y antes de decir algo Gray se le adelantó

-No me malinterpretes -dijo mirándola -si bien se lo que esto me acarreará debo hacerlo por mí mismo ,soy un Dragón de Hielo y me duele decir que no sé nada de mi propia especie -dijo algo dolido por esto -rayos hasta Ancalagon sabe cosas sobre los Dragones pero me dice que es mejor investigarlas por cuenta propia -dijo ahora poniéndose de pie-es por esta razón que regresaré y tratare de ayudar a los de mi especie si es que aún hay más Dragones -dijo sin más

Elwin lo miró por un momento estudiando si lo decía en serio o no ,estaba también curiosa por este hecho

-Te entiendo lo que dices -dijo sin apartarle la vista -pero debes ser cuidadoso en lo que hagas de ahora en adelante ,pueden haber cosas que no te gusten del todo ,recuerda que Arda odia a los Dragones por todo el daño que generaron en el pasado-mientras decía también se colocó de pie frente a él -sé que tú e Issei son fuertes pero hay fuerzas que están más allá de la compresión y duermen en lo profundo de Arda -dijo tomandolo de las manos -el poder atrae al poder Gray recuerda esto ,solo se cuidadoso y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla -

Gray sonrió ante la preocupación de su amiga ,para posteriormente sentir como Elein sacaba de entre sus ropas un cristal fino trasparente poniéndolo entre las manos de Gray

-Esto es un cristal de invocación que logre crear en la Cima del Archidragon -dijo cerrando apartando sus manos de las de Gray -podrás invocar a un Servant similar a los que acompañan al Dragón Eterno -dijo obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de Gray -pero esto solo se logrará si viertes parte de tu núcleo mágico en el rompiéndolo en el acto -Gray miró fijamente el Cristal mencionado -como sabrás para invocar a un Servant se requiere de una gran cantidad de poder mágico y no solo eso si no atarlo a tu alma -esto ganó una mirada de asombro del Dragón de Hielo -Pero tanto tu como Issei no pueden darse esa clase de lujos este cristal solo lo hará de manera temporal -

Gray no pudo evitar preguntar ante esto dicho por su amiga Elfa

-Me estás diciendo que Issei también tiene uno de estos en su poder ?-

Elwin solo asintió a la pregunta de Gray

-Si -dijo apartándose de Gray para empezar a retirarse y dejarlo seguir practicando -se lo di como regalo de bodas ,ahora está con junto a él y le dije lo mismo que a ti -

Gray solo se quedó parado viendo como su amiga se retiraba poco a poco pero a distancia prudente se giró para hablar una última vez con el

-Lo único que no se es que clase de Servant se pueda invocar ,esto dependerá mucho de cuanta magia estés dispuesto a dar a cambio Gray -dijo sin más -recuérdalo y no dudes en pedir ayuda ,iremos a donde nos necesites y hablo en nombre de Issei junto a sus esposas...eres nuestro amigo y a un amigo se le ayuda Gray

Gray solo sonrió con cariño guardando el Cristal en sus ropajes ,sonriendo con cariño ante la muestra de amistad de su amiga Elwin

-Gracias ...amiga-

Bosque de los Familiares

Habian transcurrido determinado tiempo para que por fin Tiamat se desahogará ,en todo este momento Issei nunca la soltó permitiéndole llorar y tranquilizarse ,para la Reina Dragóna fue una experiencia nunca antes vivida ,era la primera vez desde que recordaba que alguien se ofrecía para consolarla

Pero no solo eso ,este chico había logrado que se abriera y descargara todo lo que llevaba adentro y la estaba contaminando poco a poco ,si bien tenía la escencia de Ddraig en el ,no era Ddraig

El había venido aquí porque creyó que era lo correcto en hacer ,algo que nunca antes ningún Sekiryuutei se tomó la molestia ,aunque no los culpaba porque ella jamás dejo decir nada más ,incluso río algo que a Issei sorprendió porque tenía una linda risa

Ella estuvo dispuesta a matarlo así sin más ,si no fuera por esa cadenas doradas que salieron de la nada y la apresaron ,tal vez otro Sekiryuutei se hubiera agregado a su lista de muertes

-Ya está mejor Reina Dragóna -preguntó Issei con el debido respeto que ella merecía

Tiamat sonrió ante esta muestra por lo que declaró

-Si ...ya estoy mejor pero ...no me llames por ese título más -dijo sonriendo al castaño -solo llámame Tiamat -

Issei alzó una ceja divertido por esta petición pero accedió ante la Reina Dragóna

-Así será entonces Tiamat -al decir su nombre el castaño pensó que era uno muy hermoso para una mujer ,una mujer que sin duda era fuerte en todo los sentidos -y qué harás ahora Tiamat -preguntó curioso

Tiamat dejó de sonreír para pensar en eso ,por lo que automáticamente contesto

-Supongo que regrese a mi cueva aquí en el bosque de los familiares -dijo sin más

Issei ante esto nego con la cabeza para exclamar una idea que venía rondando su mente hace poco

-Porque no mejor me acompaña a Álfheimr-dijo ganándose la atención de la Dragóna -siempre es bueno cambiar los hábitos y lugares para empezar de nuevo -ante esto Tiamat lo miró fijamente -velo como una manera de empezar de cero y no estar aquí en el bosque donde te podrías deprimir -dijo esto último en tono bajo con la esperanza que de Tiamat no lo escuchara

La Reina Dragóna claro que escucho esto último y pensó tel vez él tendría razón ,por un momento miro hacia la dirección donde estaba su cueva ,era verdad ,ya tenía demasiado tempo en este lugar y no quería recordar más nada ,suspiro ,era cierto ya de esa tragedia pasaron muchos pero muchos años

Mirp nuevamente a Issei y esbozando una ligera sonrisa contesto

-Creo que tienes razón en lo que dices -dijo acercándose a él -te acompañaré a Álfheimr-al escuchar esto Issei sonrió porque su idea dio resultado

-Entonces no se diga más y vayamos de aquí ...Tiamat -

La Dragóna solo sonrió dispuesta a ir con él y empezar a vivir la vida que ella misma se había negado por estar enclaustrada en su miseria

-Por cierto -dijo llamando la atención del castaño -que haces en uno de los nueve Reinos del Yggdrasil?-preguntó curiosa por esto mencionado por el

Issei se quedó mudo por un tiempo pero respondio algo nervioso ,debía ser honesto con ella a pesar de todo

-Bueno lo que pasa es que ...-

No termino de hablar cuando una estruendosa voz acompañada de la caída de un relámpago lo sorprendió no solo a él si no a la Reina Dragóna

-Issei Hyoudou-una voz grave cargada de coraje fue dirigida hacia el -tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre mi hija Akeno !-rugió ante esto último

Issei observó como descendía de los cielos el padre de una de sus ex esposas ,este traia consigo una armadura de batalla que hacía resaltar toda su musculatura y en una de sus manos una lanza de luz brillaba intensamente

Tiamat se preguntó qué quería aquí uno de los Lideres de Grigory para después observa como el rostro de Issei se enfureció mientras el color de sus ojos cambiaba a verdes esmerdaldas muy potentes

-Baraquiel-dijo en apenas en un susurro

Continuara:...

Capitulo terminado !,si,se que dije que este cap se titularía "Berserker"pero me enfoqué más en el conflicto de Tiamat y su pasado con Ddraig ,como ven mis amigos cuando la ira y el orgullo nos ciega perdemos la realidad de lo que hacemos hasta que es muy tarde

Espero les haya agradado el Cap y también pensé en una manera de invocar a los Servant ,como ven tanto Issei como Gray no son aún tan poderosos como para invocar por sus propios medios (y eso que Ancalagon está incompleto)

Bueno sin más me despido y los veo ...Hasta pronto !


	16. Chapter 16

Amigos nuevo capítulo ,se agradecen comentarios y demás ,sin preámbulos ,vayamos a lo que importa

Capitulo 15:Choque en el Bosque de los Familiares

El hombre es libre de alterar por completo su destino para lo mejor o para lo peor.

Tim Guenard

La Reina Dragóna del Caos había sido liberada de la propia prision en la que ella misma había decidido recluirse en bastante tiempo del que haya pensado ,todo su dolor y rencor había sido expulsado en gran medida esta noche

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lloro desde lo más profundo de su corazón,la pérdida de sus huevos la hizo retroceder en el tiempo hasta ese fatídico día ,sentimientos que creyó muertos finalmente flotaron hasta su exterior logrando con esto romper el duro cascarón en el que su alma y corazón dormían

Ahora ante ella ,se encontraba un joven que sin tener absolutamente ninguna razón propia para haberse arriesgado a una pelea contra ella logró sacarla de su miseria ,si,era verdad que tenía dentro de sí el poder del Legendario Dragón Emperador Rojo ,cuyo poder detestaba como ningún otro.

Pero su firme voluntad y férrea determinación por hacer lo correcto ,lo hacían estar más allá de cualquier Sekiryuutei que Tiamat haya recordado ,estaba realmente agradecida de lo que había hecho por ella,tal vez para muchos no haya hecho gran cosa pero para Tiamat ,el solo hecho de escucharla y consolarla era mucho de lo que ella misma esperaba

Issei Hyoudou un nombre agridulce en su paladar

Había accedido ir con él a Álfheimr,aunque le intrigaba que había él en ese lugar ,por su reacción al preguntarle Tiamat supo que algo mantenía par si mismo ,pero a pesar de todo la incertidumbre que su pregunta le ocaciono ,Issei estaba dispuesto a decirle los motivos cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió...

La admosfera que rodeaba el bosque de los Familiares de había vuelto densa ,no conforme con eso reinaba en el lugar un sin fin de sentimientos negativos por parte del castaño ante la sola presencia de uno de los Cadres de Grigory,era tanta la animosidad entre ellos dos que fácilmente cualquier movímiento en falso y las cosas se irían por la borda

Tiamat permanecía sería y callada,se preguntaba qué hacía Baraquiel allí y porque el semblante de Issei Hyoudou se había endurecido tanto que sus ojos antes castaños ,ahora lucían un brillo esmeralda que bien podría ver tras el alma de quien tuviera enfrente

-Issei Hyoudou -rugió el Cadre desde lo alto del cielo nocturno -es imperativo que hables con mi hija -ordenó de manera simple pero autoritaria-Akeno es tu esposa a pesar de todo y te necesita más que nunca -

Issei ante esta declaración expresó con sarcasmo en su voz

-Escuche bien lo que me dijiste -dijo entrecerrando los ojos pero con una sonrisa cinica -Akeno me necesita ?-dijo casi con sorna-a mi ?-volvió a preguntar -Yo no lo creo -termino con una gran sonrisa -lo que ella necesita es al verdadero padre del bastardo que crece en su vientre -ladro con las manos en la cadera sin dejar de ver al Cadre -así como tienes las pelotas para venir a exigir algo que a todas luces es ridiculo ,deberías enfocarte en ir a buscar al Hakuryuukou-Issei dijo sin decir el nombre de Vali porque le causaba repulsión -a él es al que deberías estar jodiendo y no a mí -puntualizó esto último

Si bien Baraquiel sabía que hasta cierto punto lo que el castaño decía era la verdad por muy dolorosa que está fuera ,estaba casado con su hija después de todo ,no había olvidado el papel de Vali en todo esto ,ya trataría con el más tarde pero ahora y teniendo en cuenta que el castaño aún era él esposo de Akeno ,debía hablar con ella y escucharla

Baraquiel suspiró pesadamente ante esto último

-Akeno es mi hija y mi deber como padre es velar por ella-dijo de manera solemne-cometió un terrible error y está pagando las consecuencias por ello-decía decendiendo de los cielos para estar a escasos metros del castaño -A pesar de lo que haya pasado y lo que se desencadenó después -su mirada se endureció -te recuerdo que aún eres su esposo y tienes una obligación no sólo hacia ella si no también ante las demás chicas a las cuales has abandonado -

Issei agrio el gesto por este último comentario

-Abandonado ?-dijo con bastante molestia en su voz -fueron ellas las que me abandonaron todo el tiempo al que estuve desempeñando el estupido papel como "embajador" de la Familia Gremory -ladro esto último con total asco del solo mencionar ese apellido -me abandonaron para ir a abrirles las piernas al Hakuryuukou-siseo apretando sus puños-por años estuvieron actuando así aún cuando ellas eran mis "esposas "-sin que Issei lo supiera su anillo empezó a brillar reaccionado a sus emociones y al aura que desprendía -Más vale que quites tu ridiculo teatro de padre abnegado y sobreprotector al que juegas -mientras decía esto se acercaba más al Cadre para estar frente a frente -te recuerdo que si no fuera por mí tú y tu hija nunca se hubieran reconciliado y ella jamás aceptaría su parte Caido -este recordatorio enfureció en gran medida a Baraquiel ,de repente el rostro de Issei sonrió con malicia-me preguntó yo que hubiera pensado Shuri por todo esto al ver a su hija vuelta una zorra sintoísta eh ?!-

Baraquiel fue golpeado ante la sola mención de su esposa ,haciendo que en sus puños pequeños ratos brillaran intensamente por la ira

-No te atrevas a mencionarla siquiera -de manera amenazante y sin lugar a protestar o cualquier argumento espero que Issei se callara

El castaño disfrutaba mucho las reacciones del Cadre,no sabía porque pero se abetos bien el provocarlo ,lo que Issei no sabía era que en parte el Anillo tenía mucho que ver

-Dime una cosa Baraquiel -preguntó de manera seria -si Shuri te hubiera hecho algo similar a lo que tú hija me hizo -ante esto cerró los ojos un momento para pensar -la perdonarías y seguirás amando igual que siempre o harías algo parecido a lo que yo hice ?-interrogó sutilmente

Baraquiel ante este cuestionamiento había su vida privada no dudó ni un segundo en su respuesta

-La perdonaría porque la amo -dijo sin más

Issei estudio su respuesta por un tiempo ,para después esclamar con frialdad no propia de el

-Yo no lo haré -dijo dándole la espada al Cadre-no lo haré porque escupió mi amor por ella-dijo sin detenerse -no lo haré porque traicionó mi confianza -se dirigía a Tiamat que durante todo ese tiempo permaneció callada como espectadora -y no lo haré porque ya no me interesa como mujer nunca más -esto último encendió a Baraquiel -

Antes de que el Cadre tan solo dijera algo Issei se le adelantó

-Pero no te preocupes -le susurró con convicción -tratare con ella y las demás cuando sea el momento indicado-al decir esto una sonrisa adorno su rostro ,mostrando levemente sus colmillos-solo hasta ese entonces y no antes Baraquiel-

El Cadre por alguna razón se alarmó por el tono que el castaño uso al referirse a esto ,algo no le gustaba en lo absoluto ,su instinto de padre salió a flote

-No atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hija o te eliminare -Baraquiel fue rodeado por innumerables rayos cubriendo su cuerpo -no te dejaré que la lastimes a ella y al bebe -al decir esto Baraquiel colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Issei haciendo un poco de presión en el agarre -Te mataré sin dudarlo chico !-

La cara de Issei era impasible pero cambio a salvaje y sin previo aviso soltó un golpe al estómago del Cadre logrando que este retrocediera por el impacto ,fue tal que tuvo que poner una mano a tierra para detenerse por la inercia del golpe

-No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima -aún con el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado amenazo al sorprendido Cadre -tus amenazas hazlas a aquellos que te deban algo ,yo no te debo nada ni a ti ni a nadie -tras esto retajo su puño-mis problemas con tu hija son solo asuntos míos y de nadie más -su aura roja lo rodeó por completo -que te quede claro Baraquiel -escupió con asco el nombre del Cadre

Baraquiel estaba sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe ,no recordaba que fuera tan fuerte ,sea lo que sea que haya hecho este tiempo que estuvo desaparecido sin duda lo había aprovechado

-Por mi hija y mi nieto -decía mientras se reincorporaba -te derrotaré y encadenado hablaras con ella arreglando las cosas como las parejas deben hacer-esto tras lo cual se lanzó al ataque contra el castaño con sus puños brillando con centenares de rayos chillando -hiciste un juramento de amarla sobre todas las cosas y lo cumplirás -

Issei vio en cámara lenta como Baraquiel se lanzaba contra el a gran velocidad ,ahora gracias a su entrenamiento en la Cima del Archidragon ,podía ver y sentir cosas más allá de su comprencion

Giró su rostro para ver cómo la Reina Dragóna observaba impávida como los acontecimiento se desarrollaron hasta estallar en una pelea ,Issei extendiendo su mano hacia ella expulsó magia que se convirtió en una burbuja que rodeó por completo a Tiamat ,está al verse envuelta en eso exclamo

-Que haces ?-preguntó sin más ,tocando la burbuja que se había solidificado

Issei sonrió tristemente por lo que diría a continuación ,esperando que ella entendiera

-Sobre mis hombros tengo la losa de las muertes de miles de personas tanto en el Inframundo como en Asgard por mi propia mano -dijo para después enfocarse en la batalla frente a el-No dejaré que por mis acciones alguien más muera -dicho esto despego para interceptar el ataque de Baraquiel -discúlpame Tiamat

Tiamat se quedo perpleja al escucharlo hablar ,acaso él era aquel Dragón Carmesi que asoló Asgard hasta volverlo cenizas ?,era el aquel que causó toda esa devastación y culminó con la destruccion de uno de los nieve reinos y la posterior muerte de Thor y la desaparición de Odin?

Ahora ella ,protegida por Issei no tuvo más opción que ver cómo de desarrollaba la lucha

Baraquiel había quedado impresionado por la velocidad que el castaño había desplegado para interceptar su ataque ,vio con asombro como ambos puños colisionaron generando con ello una ligera onda de choque ,el Cadre de Grigory frunció el ceño ante la osadía del castaño

Issei con una expresión seria en su rostro no típica en él,había igualado la fuerza fruta que el Cadre había puesto en ese golpe ,daba gracias por su entrenamiento o si no los huesos de la mano se le hubieran hecho añicos en segundos

Ahora que Ancalagon no estaba con él es ese momento ,la pelea era meramente cuestión suya ,sabía bien que el poder de Ddraig sería más que suficiente para esta pelea ,pero aun así no podía confiarse en lo absoluto

-Te has vuelto fuerte eh chico -dijo Baraquiel al momento que usaba su segundo puño para golpearlo en el estomago -pero tendrás que ir con todo si quieres ganar esta lucha -

Issei ante el golpe salto colocando sus manos juntas par bloquear el golpe entrante para después girar su cuerpo tan rápido como podia y conectar una patada giratoria en el rostro del Cadre

-Soy un Dragón-Baraquiel se agachó permitiendo que la patada lo rebasará -debo ser fuerte para sobrevivir en este mundo -dijo Issei viendo el rápido moviendo

Baraquiel sonrió ante esto,de repente y ganado impulso se propulsó directo al castaño para que su cabeza impactará sobre la mandíbula del castaño ,logrando con esto que este escupiera sangre mientras permanecía en el aire

-Buaaaaaaggghhh-

Al ver su guardia baja ,Baraquiel rápidamente lo persiguió para conectar un rodillazo en su espalda haciendo que el castaño se doblará por el impacto ,no conforme con esto ,el Cadre con sus puños electrificados junto sus puños para asestar un golpe crítico sobre el pecho de Issei ,quien se retorcía por la descarga recibida al mismo tiempo que era mandado a impactase a la tierra

-Aaaaarrgggghhh-

Generando con esto un gran cráter ,la tierra se sacudió a los pies de Tiamat quien sorprendida vio la intensidad del combate ,el polvo del impacto se elevó cubriendo gran parte del lugar

Baraquiel suspendido en el aire alzó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza donde un gran cúmulo de energía se junto para después lanzarlo sobre dónde el castaño había caído

-No cometeré el error de subestimarte chico! -dijo esto lanzando una infinidad de lanzas de rayo sobre -así tenga que llevar tu ensangrentado cuerpo sobre mis hombros tu veras a mi hija !-

Tras esto último un gran terremoto fue provocado por el increíble ataque del Cadre,Tiamat en la burbuja protectora donde Issei la había metido observó como las lanzas no dejaban de caer sobre el castaño ,unas tras otras

Cuando finalmente el ataque del Cadre seso ,este creyó que todo había terminado ,nadie suponía soportaría un ataque de tal magnitud ,mentalmente odiaba esto pero no tenía opción ,era un padre y Akeno era su prioridad

Sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de que ambos se reconciliaran pero no perdía nada con hablar con su hija y tratar de salvar algo ,Baraquiel sabía que su hija a pesar de todo aún amaba a su esposo

La sola idea de verla con Vali Lucifer le incomodaba ,no conocía cuales eran sus sentimientos por su hija ,si solo había sido una aventura o había algo más involucrado ,solo hablando con él lo sabría ,pero primero haría esto con el castaño

Poco a poco el Cadre descendió del cielo quedando a cierta altura para dirigir su mirada donde la Reina Dragóna aún permanecía

-Siento mucho que te hayas involucrado en esta clase de problemas domésticos Tiamat pero lo que sea que él te haya dicho ,considéralo olvidado por favor -

Tras este comentario Tiamat agrio la mirada viendo al Cadre ,como se atrevía a darle órdenes a ella ?,su orgullo de Dragóna no lo permitirá ,pero antes de hacer algo para salir de donde el castaño la tenía surgió algo que llamó la atención de los dos

El polvo de los impactos de las lanzas se disolvió por completo ,en el lugar un gran cráter con bastante escombro era observado ,pronto una mano salió de entre estos para posteriormente un conocido castaño surgiera con algunos cambios físicos visibles

Estos cambios llamaron poderosamente la atención tanto de Tiamat como de Baraquiel

-Pero que rayos ?-dijo el Cadre en su asombro ante lo que veía

Tiamat estaba en la misma sintonía y no perdía detalle del castaño ,más aún esas anomalías en el que sin dudas no pertenecían a él y era más que obvio

Issei se reincorporó con algo de daño en su cuerpo ,la parte superior de su vestimenta había desaparecido mostrando lo que en realidad era desde la Cima del Archidragon

Tiamat observó como ambos brazos estaban cubiertos con escamas negras con tonos morados esto por lo que veía se extendía hasta los hombros pero lo que la impacto más fue que parte de su rostro en específico el lado izquierdo también mostraba ese semblante escamoso donde resaltaba mucho su ojos color ámbar ,diferente por mucho al esmeralda de su lado derecho

Baraquiel impávido ante lo que veía no sabía ir decir o pensar ,sabía bien que el castaño había regresado con un cuerpo hecho de la carne y sangre de Great Red y el poder de Ophis pero esto ,esa apariencia gritaba que estába por demás lejos de ellos

Lo que estaba frente a él era totalmente desconocido

-Sorprendido ?-cuestionó curioso Issei ante ambos -lo que estás viendo es el precio que pague para traer a Raynare de regreso -dijo sin más ganando con esto asombro del Cadre-nada mal pero sé que te contienes y eso es un error de juicio-

Baraquiel sabía a qué se refería el castaño ,el a pesar de todo no había ido en serio en esta pelea

-En una pelea contra un Dragón debes ir con todo lo que tienes si esperas ganar o almenos la posibilidad de sobrevivir un día más -dijo esto rugiendo -pero el sacrificio valió la pena Baraquiel ,ahora Raynare es mi esposa junto a Rossweise -una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro -creo que las recuerdas

-Raynare?-repitió incrédulo -es imposible ella están muerta desde hace años !-

Issei río ante la reacción del Cadre

-En efecto eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo -dijo Issei suspirado -pero logré revivirla usando mi propia carne y sangre para lograrlo -viendo dijo esto alzó un mano a la altura de su pecho donde una ligera llama blanca aparecio sobre su palma extendida-no solo requerí este sacrificio corporal cómo puedes ver -Issei nego divertido -tuve que darle parte de mi alma y unirla a la suya para completar el ritual -

Baraquiel no creía lo que escuchaba ,recordó muy bien a Raynare ,ella era una Caída de bajo rango a las órdenes de Azazel pero se desvió hacia Kokabiel para ganar poder y jerarquía dentro de Grigory,

Y de la Valquiria la recordaba porque ella era la principal guardaespaldas de Odin antes de que el mismo lo fuera por un tiempo ,así que ahora estaban casadas con el ?

Issei ante la divertida reacción del Cadre ,se le ocurrió algo siniestro ,algo para su disfrute personal y porque no para joder tango a Akeno como a su Padre y sabía cómo hacerlo

-Sabes que se me ocurre Baraquiel -Le dijo ganado su atención -me preguntaba qué tan bella y fogosa era Shuri en la cama jajajajajaja-río como loco ganando la reacción de ira del Cadre-creo que disfrutare averiguándolo y tú me ayudarás a traerla de regreso,sin duda lo lograre Hahahahahahaha -

-Miserableeeeeeee...!-fue el grito de rabia lanzado por Baraquiel quien segado se lanzó directo contra el castaño

Issei sonrió ,su provocación había funcionado ,la llama blanca que estaba sobre su mano ,cambio a ser fuego por completo ,Issei suspiró mientras la introducía directo sobre su pecho ,generando que su cuerpo brillara por un segundo

Tiamat sabía lo que Issei había hecho por lo que solo pudo exclamar con asombro por lo que había presenciado

-Un potencializador ?!-

En efecto,Issei había usado magia simple para potenciar sus ataques tanto físicos como de fuego ,recordó brevemente un parte de su entrenamiento en la Cima del Archidragon

Flashback...

-"Dime Issei que pasaría si yo no te brindaría mi energía en una batalla por la razón que está fuera"- preguntó curioso el Dragón en meditación

Tanto Issei como Ancalagon se encontraban sentados de frente en posición de loto viéndose fijamente ,en meditación plano espiritual donde ambos podían interactuar de esta manera

-Pues sin duda usaría lo heredado por Ddraig-respondió con seguridad ante el Dragón

Este lo miro por un segundo

-Y si no tuvieras acceso a ambos poderes ?-dijo dirigiendo su dedo al pecho del castaño -como pelearías sin eso eh-dicho esto saco del interior del castaño una esfera Carmesi de energía -al hacerlo reto a Issei -adelante intenta algo por mínimo que fuera -

Issei dudoso por esto mismo se levanto sin dejar de mirar al Dragón para posteriormente querer hacer un ataque pero para su sorpresa no salió nada ,ni una llama ,nada parecido al fuego

Ancalagon al ver su punto sonrió

-Dependes mucho del poder de otros y te olvidas por completo del tuyo propio -dijo sin más ,logrando que el castaño lo mirara-no sabrás que tan fuerte serás por tus propios medios si no despiertas y controlas tu verdadera fuerza mi joven aprendiz -

Al decir esto Ancalagon misteriosamente traia encima una capa con capucha que le cubría el rostro ,solo dejando ver su boca afilada

-Debes descubrir la fuerza en ti ,entrenarte y ver tus verdaderos alcances ,la fuerza radica en las emociones y sobre todo la pasión -dijo sin rodeos a la vez que mantenía para sí mismo la esfera Carmesi de poder

Issei tomó asiento nuevamente frente a él con semblante serio,también de manera ridícula ahora vestía un conjunto de ropas holgadas blancas para después exclamar

-Despertare la fuerza en mi interior ...mi maestro !-tras esto Issei hizo una leve inclinación en señal de respeto

Raynare que de alguna manera lograba introducirse en el plano espiritual del castaño,negó con una gota de sudor en la frente por la interacción de esos dos

-De acuerdo ...no más Star Wars para esos dos !-sentenció sin más

Fin Flashback...

-Issei sonrió como loco ante este recuerdo para de manera aún más rápida que antes interceptar al furioso Cadre

-Segundo round ...Baraquiel -

Este ni siquiera vio el momento en que el puño del castaño se impacto sobre una de sus mejillas sacándolo de balance por el golpe recibido ,no conforme con esto Issei dio una patada directa al pecho mandando lejos a Baraquiel qien escupía sangre

-Buuuuaaagghh-

Sin poder detenerse si quiera ,Issei aparecio detrás de él para darle una patada descendente con el talón que impacto sobre su cabeza mandándolo a estrellarse en el suelo ,agrietandolo en el proceso

Boca abajo y sin poder aún reaccionar Issei colocó una mano sobre su nuca para posteriormente arrastrarlo por varios metros dejando una gran zanja ,no conforme con esto tomó a Baraquiel por una pierna alzándolo por completo como si un muñeco se tratara

Lo mando por los aires ,aturdido aún sin reaccionar Baraquiel jadeaba de dolor ,parte de su rostro ensangrentado ,múltiples costillas rotas eran claro ejemplo de que el castaño no estaba jugando en lo absoluto

Issei sonrió para plantar sus manos al suelo donde un gran círculo de fuego con escritura Dragonica aparecio gritando a los cielos el castaño lanzó un ataque

-IGNEOUS BLADES...!-

Bajo el castaño cientos y cientos de cuchillas de fuego fueron lanzadas al cuerpo de Baraquiel aún suspendido ,ardían al rojo vivo como si hubieran salido directo de una forja ,muchas impactaron sobre el cuerpo del Cadre con grandes laceraciónes y quemaduras ,otras se incrustaron de lleno sobre de él pero lo raro y perturbador fue que ninguna había tocado órganos vitales

Baraquiel rugió de dolor ante el intenso ataque del castaño

-Aaaaarrrgggggggghhhhhh-

Antes de caer por completo al piso de cabeza el castaño corrió hacia el con la mano derecha brillando en rojo intenso ,sus dedos estaban extendido simulando una cuchilla para enterrarse en un costado del Cadre ,

Para ignorancia de Issei su anillo brillaba intensamente donde la escritura podía leerse con facilidad ,al menos aquellos que lo pudieran describir

-FIRE EMBLEM IMPLOSION...!-

Tiamat observó todo en cuestión de segundos,vio como lentamente la mano extendida del castaño se introducía sobre el cuerpo del Cadre ,el fuego que lo cubría rápidamente se introdujo dentro para generar una ligera explosión desde en interior ,vio como de entre las heridas del Cadre fuego y humo fue expulsado por esta acción

-Aaaaaaaarggggghhdsddrrfnwnwnw-

La explosión fue rápida ,el cuerpo de Baraquiel fue despedido arrastrándose todo el trayecto por varios metros hasta terminar boca arriba con todo su cuerpo mal herido ,su armadura destruida y sobre todo humo salía de sus laceración

Un espectáculo atroz

El castaño que aún estaba en la pose del golpe poco a poco se enderezó ,camino con semblante sombrío hacia donde yacía el cuerpo del Cadre ,lo miro mientas observaba como aún se aferraba a vivir ,respiraba pesadamente aún

El castaño sonrió siniestramente

-Sobre lo que dije sobre tu esposa Shuri -dijo para posteriormente inclinarse ,de nueva cuenta su mano derecha fue bañada pero a ahora con energía blanca ,sin demora y sin piedad ,esta se incrustó en el pecho del Cadre -no te preocupes por nada ,me asegurarse de que este bien cuidada -dijo extrayendo de su pecho una pequeña llama blanca ,muy pequeña -quien sabe tal vez más pronto de lo que crees Akeno tengo unos hermanitos hehehehehe-

Issei Hyoudou había arrancado parte del alma de Baraquiel guardándola en sí mismo ,sin más se mancho dejando a un mortalmente herido Cadre quien con todas sus fuerzas reunidas pudo decir

-Así que ...esto ...es lo...esto es lo que eres ?.-dijo con dificultad -no ...no eres ...más que un mons...un monstruo -su respiración era muy agitada ,escupía aún sangre al intentar hablar

Issei ni siquiera detuvo su andar

-No ...me ...sorprende en ...en lo más mínimo -aún lograba hablar -tu...desp...después de todo mutilaste a ...a ...tu amigo Kiba -

Escuchar esto logró que Issei se sorprendiera por esto y se detuviera ,parpadeo incrédulo por lo que escucho hablar ,sintió de repente un malestar y culpa como ninguna otra

La escritura en el anillo en el poco a poco se desvanecía

-Que ...que estas diciendo !?-el castaño se volteó alarmado por esto último -eso lo es verdad ...yo jamás he intentado lastimar a Kiba-gritó esto último en negación -no sé de qué mierda hablas ?!-

Baraquiel sin verlo pero poco a poco perdía el conocimento dijo lo último en un susurro agudo

-Maldito ...maldito mentiroso ...no ...no parare hasta ...hasta matarte Is...Issei Hyououuuu...-

Dicho esto el Cadre entró la inconciencia casi en estado de coma por la pelea entre ambos

Issei aún aturdido por esto último se preguntó muchas cosas ,que mierda pasaba?,que lo llevó a ser tan salvaje con Baraquiel ?,esta y otras preguntas lo inundaron

En la desesperacion se pasó su mano por su cabello y estaba sudando ,nervioso ,temeroso ,algo lo motivaba a pelear con esa intensidad y agresividad ,pero algo también lo haría sentir bien ,satisfecho ,poderoso ,extasiado

Todo esto lo asusto

Issei no tenía que perder más tiempo ,seguro su pelea trajo atención de más y lo que no quería ahora era alargar más esto ,dejó a Baraquiel a su suerte ,sabía que no moriría,al menos eso esperaba y llegarán a auxiliarlo

Se dirigió hacia una Tiamat que lo veía con bastante asombro ,curiosidad ,precaución ,Issei podía sentir el Aura inquieta de la Reina Dragóna,por lo que deshizo rápido la burbuja protectora para que esta pudiera moverse libremente

-Se que tengo mucho que explicar y sin duda lo haré -Tiamat solo lo miraba pero no había rastros de emoción en su rostro -lo prometo -finalizó el castaño

Tiamat no sabia que pensar ,pero a pesar del salvajismo desplegado por el castaño ,en parte comprendió su parte Dragón ,siempre el pelear contra enemigos fuertes era adictivo

Ella lo sabía muy bien

-Entonces vamonos de aquí Issei Hyoudou-

Issei agradecía mentalmente que Tiamat no lo interrogará mi hiciera algo más ahorita ,debían ir a Álfheimr cuanto antes

-Vamonos ...Tiamat -

Asi sin más palabras de las necesarias ambos Dragones desaparecieron en medio de un círculo mágico.

Ciudad de las Luces ...Paris ,Francia

Dos Dragónes Eternos yacían dormidos después de una magnífica noche de placer Ophis recostada sobre su pareja ,su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Ancalagon quien la sostenía firmemente por la cintura

Atrayéndola hacia el ,en clara señal de que Ophis le pertenecía ,la Dragóna sonreia cálidamente perdiéndose un poco en el sueño reparador ,sabía que la noche estaba lejos de terminar por lo que ambos estaban relajados ,disfrutando la tranquila noche en París

Ancalgon lo sintió ,sonrió porque sabía que esta energía era la que Issei había logrado despertar en su entrenamiento ,para él le era gratificante ver que pudo derrotar a un Cadre con solo su propia fuerza y sin depender de la batería AAA que era Ddraig en ese momento o de él mismo

Ophis lo miro a sus ojos ámbar mientras preguntaba

-Todo bien ?-

Ancalagon le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza logrando que Ophis ronroneara de placer al tacto

-Todo está perfecto mi Dragóna -

Ophis sonrió mientras reclamaba con ferocidad sus labios en un apasionado beso ,ella se colocó sobre de él para reiniciar sus actividades ...la noche aún era joven y ambos Dragones la aprovecharían al máximo .

Continuara:...

Bueno aquí la pelea entre Issei y Baraquiel espero les haya gustado ,sin más lo veo en un especial de Navidad que se titulará

Capítulo Especial: Experimentando la Navidad ...Días del Futuro Pasado

Se dan una idea de que tratará eh ?


	17. Chapter 17

Amigos de Fanfiction al fin de vuelta con este especial y disculpas por la demora pero problemas y más problemas nos piden atención urgente ,pero estamos de vuelta ,sin más gracias a todos por los review y sujerencias sin más vamos a lo que importa

Capítulo Especial:Experimentando la Navidad...Días del Futuro Pasado.

El pasado está escrito en la memoria,y el futuro está presente en el deseo...

Carlos Fuentes.

Ciudad de Nueva York,Estados Unidos...Tiempo actual

Ancalagon el Negro ,el primero de los Dragónes alados disfrutaba del día invernal junto a aquella que a la postre se convertiría en su reina,aquella que junto a el ,caminarían sobre las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fuera conocido como Arda

Ophis Ouroboros...La Diosa Dragóna del Infinito

Ambos tenían en mente el precio a pagar por sus deseos y más por las acciones que estaban haciendo todo para que una visión tomará forma terrenal ,todo para que sus hermanos y hermanas volvieran a resurgir de entre las cenizas y tuvieran un lugar llamado hogar ...un lugar llamado...Nido de Dragónes

La historia y las mentes de aquellos que sobrevivieran a las Guerras venideras podrían considerarlos genocidas y tiranos al condenar a todas las razas conocidas a los horrores del combate

Aquellos que incaran la rodilla tendrían un lugar asegurado en Arda una vez las cenizas fueran removidas abriendo paso al mundo que en realidad debía ser desde un principio ...El lugar que debió crearse tras la melodía de los Ainur pero que por razones intrínsecas generó en el Arda actual ...o lo que quedaba de ella

La Ainulindalë

Gracias al trabajo de Kalameet sabía a ciencia cierta que un gran número de reinos y entidades estaban ya bajo el estandarte del Dragón

Los Caballeros del Reino de Forossa

La Legión de los no-muertos de Farron

El Reino de Eleum Loyce

El Reino de Lothric con los Príncipes Gemelos

Irithyll del Valle Boreal

Ariandel

y por supuesto el Reino Elfico de Álfheimr

Sentado en una mesa en un local de cafés neoyorquinos ,Ancalagon tomaba lo que Ophis le había dicho que era un café tipo americano ,no era que le desagradara el sabor pero no estaba mal ,aunque no lo agregaría a su lista de bebidas favoritas

Esperando a Ophis quien había ido a platicar con la que aún fuera esposa de su huésped ,esperaba pacientemente su regreso ,por petición de la misma Ophis el no la acompaño a ver a Asia Argento ya que no quería que ella tuviera ideas equivocadas

También pudo observar y estudiar el comportamiento de la especie humana de este mundo

Mas en estas fechas que ellos llamaban Navidad,al menos la mayoría de ellos ya que como descubrió no en todas partes era igual ,religiones había y muchas al igual que sus respectivos celebraciones

Fue también sorprendente para el no encontrarse con Elfos y Enanos como los que habitaban en Arda pero si descubrió seres muy parecidos a las demás razas ,aunque mucho más conscientes si se podría decir así

Los Demonios aquí no eran para nada iguales a los demonios en Arda ,no ,por supuesto que no ,y para demostrar su teoría estaba recientemente el incidente con "El Demonio Herido"

Los Ángeles eran quizás los seres en igualdad de Divinidad pero con menor poder ,simplemente no eran rivales para los Dragónes Eternos ,frunció el ceño al recordar a Aeras y a su amante Lisara quienes como ellos no podían morir ...aquellos seres llamados Primordiales

En cambio los Caídos eran por obvias razones similares a sus pares Celestiales ,así que no había mucho que decir al respecto ,amenaza o no ,no importaba al fnal ningúno de ellos le importaba

Mejor dicho ,este mundo en sí no era de su interés ,este era mundo de su huésped Issei Hyoudou no era lugar para los Dragónes Eternos,mientras Ancalagon meditaba los pasos a seguir para Kalameet y Midir que no se dio cuenta de que dos mujeres caminaban a paso firme hacia el...

Grayfia Lucifuge y la Serafin Gabriel disfrutaban el día lejos de sus ajetreadas actividades ,para la Serafin era un bálsamo ya no estar encargada de la documentación en el Cielo donde ella no tenía voz ni voto en los demás asuntos a discutir en el Concilio junto a sus demás hermanos ,solo en contadas ocaciones se requería su presencia siendo relegada muchas veces

Algo por demás frustrante para ella

Por su parte Grayfia había dejado a Milicias en compañía de Venelana la cual lo adiestraba en el arte de la etiqueta y costumbres de la sociedad demoníaca a la que era parte ,la peliplata ahora junto a Venelana era modelos reconocidas mundialmente y su imagen era visto en innumerables portadas de revistas como de televisión

Por gracia del destino eran parte de Victoria Secret's...siendo el sueño húmedo tanto de hombre y porque no mujeres

Hoy era el día libre de ambas ,se habían convertido en buenas amigas a pesar de su naturaleza desigual ,disfrutaban siendo mujeres normales aunque claro levantaban suspiros al pasar

Habían tenido una mañana agradable disfrutando de un desayuno y posteriormente yendo de compras ,fue entonces cuando lo vieron ,ninguna de ellas lo olvidaba menos aún teniendo la misma imagen del castaño aunque diferente en sí

Se miraron entre sí y sin mediar palabra caminaron hacia el

Ancalagon levantó la vista de su taza de café para ver a dos mujeres hermosas en sí ,pero que desprendían un Aura aterradora únicamente dirigida a él y a nadie más ,no era que lo aterrara o incomodara el hecho pero si le causaba curiosidad

Las recordaba en las vivencias de su huesped ,más aún las fantasías húmedas que este tenía al pensar en ellas,sonrío al recordalas ya que tan bastantes subidas de tono ,dejando en vergüenza a productores de la industria porno en general

Grayfia y Gabriel eran sus nombres si mal no recordaba

-Puedo ayudarlas ?!-cuestionó curioso viéndolas detenidamente

Ambas mujeres se pararon cerca de la mesa aún con el ceño fruncido pero sin dejar de mostrar esa aura hostil hacia el ,a lo que decidió jugar un poco con ellas en lugar de enfadarse

-Eoeoeoeoe...tranquilas !-levanto sus manos en señal de falsa sumisión pero sin dejar de sonreír-no estoy aquí para pelear ni nada por el estilo -dijo sin bajar las manos

Grayfia fue la primera en hablar

-Que es lo que hace un ser como tú en este lugar eh ?-preguntó molesta contra el Dragón Eterno ,ganado una afirmación por parte de una también enojada Gabriel

Ancalagon solo sonrío

-Pues tomando algo que aquí se conoce como cafe -dijo sin dejar de verlas -al menos eso me dijeron que era -

-No juegues con nosotras y contesta con seriedad si no quieres tener una pelea contra nosotras dos -la que hablo fue Gabriel mucho más cerca de él

Ancalagon la observó detenidamente y admitió que era muy hermosa sin lugar a dudas ,no sólo ella también a la que era llamada la mujer más fuerte del Inframundo y quien fuera Reina del Siscon mayor ,este solo giro la cabeza señalando un lugar en específico que se encontraba a dos cuadras de su ubicación

-Estoy aquí esperando a Ophis quien fue a platicar una chica llamada Asia Argento que trabaja justo allá -refiriéndose a donde la rubia trabajaba ciudadano niños -Ophis vino a decirle que su aún esposo estaría unos días en este mundo para disfrutar de su Luna de Miel en compañía de sus nuevas esposas -

Al decir esto la cara de asombro fue dibujada tanto en Grayfia como en Gabriel ,primero por saber que el castaño estaba de vuelta y segundo por descubrir a palabras del Dragón que este se había vuelto a casar

-Con quien se casó ?-

Esta pregunta fue lanzada por una sorprendida Gabriel aunque Ancalagon pudo darse cuenta de un deje de dolor en su voz ,no sólo en ella ,también vio por un breve instante como Grayfia lo hacía ,por mucho que doliera era mejor ser honesto

-El se casó con la Valquiria de nombre Rossweise y el Ángel Caído Raynare -

Ancalagon vio cómo estás dejaron de emitir esa hostilidad hacia el para mostrar tristeza por la noticia ,no esperaban que el castaño se moviera tan rápido y menos con Rossweise ,el como Raynare estaba viva no les importaba mucho ahora ,al menos no sabiendo que era parte de la vida de castaño

-Ustedes tenían sentimientos por el ?-preguntó el Dragón ya con los brazos sobre la mesa -realmente lo miraban de manera romántica como para que esta noticia les haya dolido tanto ?-les pregunto a ambas

Grayfia siendo sincera consigo misma aún lo veía como una especia de hermano menor,en especial desde esa vez que se pudo ebria en el sauna del castillo ,pensó o mejor dicho se dio la idea de que podía verlo como algo más ahora que su matrimonio con Sirzches estaba acabado pero ahora dudaba

Mas bien se dio cuenta de que solo lo veía como lo que era ...un hermano

Gabriel por su parte pensaba en lo mucho que había oído de él a travez de los años ,sus hazañas h sobre todo su férrea voluntad al proteger a los que ama ,no negaría que eso le llamó poderosamente la atención tanto como para conocerlo y ser su amiga

Si bien su perversion le restaba algunos puntos ,siempre fue educado con ella ,pero Gabriel aún vio como el a pesar de todo la miraba con bastante temor ,respeto ,como lo que era ella realmente ...un ser Celestial y no como mujer

Se decepciono un poco por esto pero no perdió su fe en que algún día la viera como algo más que un superior o aliado ,creyó ver su oportunidad cuando hubo el suceso del Inframundo y su relación con Rias y las demás y la subsecuente pelea contra Vali Lucifer...él Hakuryuukou

Pero ahora sabiendo que se había casado con otras mujeres ...esa ligera esperanza se desvanecía

El Dragón Eterno vio la lucha interna que ambas mujeres ahora con semblante triste tenían ,por lo que decidió aligerar el asunto antes de que esto empeorar más de lo que ya estaba ,aún el no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar

-Oigan no estén tristes -dijo ganadose su atención -veanlo como un nuevo comienzo ,uno donde al fin tengan seguridad en sus propios sentimientos y sobre todo si ver si serán o no recompensados -dio una señal para que ambas tomarán asiento junto con el -tarde o temprano encontrarán quien las ame como ustedes se merecen -termino dándoles una cálida y honesta sonrisa

Grayfia y Gabriel dudaron por un momento pero al final decidieron sentarse con el Dragón que les ofrecía una sonrisa y palabras de aliento ,Grayfia fue sorprendida porque no pensó que este Dragón quien causará tanto daño fuera así ,mostrando que no sólo eran seres destructivos por naturaleza si no seres con una gran capacidad cognitiva

Gabriel estaba en el mismo barco de pensamiento de la peliplata pero ella a pesar de todo y al ser un ser tan puro de corazón pudo ver que no había malicia no mentira en sus palabras ,por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa

Una chica joven se acercó a tomar sus ordenes solo para que ambas mujeres pidieran una taza de té junto a rebanadas de pastel de fresa ,el Dragón por su parte rio por esto pero también pidió una rebanada pero de pastel de moka

El silencio permaneció por un momento mientras el trio de seres sobrenaturales disfrutaba su aperitivo ,Gabriel observó el lugar donde Ophis seguía charlando muy animadamente con Asia ,también vio como a una distancia considerable sus escoltas enviados por ella para protegerla mantenían su distancia

Sonrío al ver a Artorias Lanza de la Iglesia y a Ciaran de la Espada del Señor ,sus dos mejore guardianes que junto a Griselda y el vago de Dulio formaban la nueva generación de guardianes de las puertas de Doradas del Cielo

Con estos pensamientos no dudó en preguntar algo respecto al Dragón,tal vez era mala idea pero decidió arriesgarse

-Porque haces todo esto ?-preguntó ganándose la atención del Dragón-que pretendes al estar junto a Issei Hyoudou volviéndolo más fuerte -también Grayfia era curiosa por esta pregunta -vale la pena todo lo que haces por lo que sea que quieres ?-cuestionó curiosa

El Dragón la miro con detenimiento ,posteriormente dejo lo que estaba haciendo para regresar su mirada a donde aún Ophis charlaba con Asia ,Gabriel y Grayfia pensaron que tal vez no contestaría su pregunta pero antes de rendirse o pedir disculpas este empezó hablar sin mirarlas aún

-Cuando fui creado en los pozos de Angband en algún tiempo de la Primera Edad del Sol-empezó algo distante como recordando-No solo la magia Oscura me fue dada junto con la Sangre y el Fuego también vinieron los pensamientos y recuerdos de mi creador -al decir esto vio a los ojos a ambas mujeres -

Grayfia y Gabriel lo escuchaban atentamente sin perder detalle alguno ,no interrumpiéndolo

-Los Dragónes somos seres orgullosos de nuestro poder,pero aun así yo era un dragón joven recién creado ,por más que mi orgullo me gritara que desafiará a mi creador por la dominación de mi especie -dijo ahora viendo la taza de café frente a él -no me quedo más remedio que pelear en una Guerra en donde vi como mis hermanos y hermanas caían poco a poco -su mirada regreso a Ophis-fue frustrante sentirse inútil y falto de poder para cambiar las cosas por lo que los que quedábamos en pie nos concentramos en ganar conocimento ,fuerza,poder ,habilidades ,todo para en determinado momento y siendo uno solo retáramos a nuestro creador -

Ancalagon sonrio de repente como recordando algo

-Saben porque a pesar de todo mis hermanos y yo aún seguimos peleando junto con el a pesar de todo ?-dijo ganándose negación por parte de ambas mujeres -fue porque todos los Dragónes creados compartíamos un vínculo de sus recuerdos antes de convertirse en el Primer Señor Oscuro -

Ambas mujeres digerían sus palabras pero antes de decir algo ,el Dragón prosigio

-Todos los Dragónes nos cautivamos por cómo Arda nació aun cuando la Ainulindalë no era lo que el creador Iluvatar había pensado al pedirles tocar para el -al decir esto vio como caras inseguras mostraban ambas mujeres por lo que prosigio -no digo que ese mundo naciente fuera malo ,al contrario era hermoso pero eso pudo haber sido perfecto en todo sentido-He hecho cosas que no me enorgullecen y pero tampoco me arrepiento de haberlas hecho ,todo para un fin en común

-Entonces porque ese mundo del cual vienes fue destruido si era hermoso para todos aún con sus visibles defectos -

Grayfia cuestionó para ganarse una mirada molesta que supo no era dirigía a ella en específico ni menos a Gabriel

-Ese mundo se perdió porque Morgoth tenía una versión retorcida de lo que Arda se suponía debía ser -dijo ganadose gemidos de ambas mujeres -su visión no era más que un paramo desolado de muerte donde las humaredas de la guerra tapaban los rayos del sol ,todo aquel ser que quedara no sería más que un esclavo -

Gabriel y Grayfia vivieron cosas similares durante la Guerra de Facciones en el caso de la Serafin y la Guerra Civil del Inframundo en caso de la Peliplata ,unas más que otras pero las atrocidades vistas eran difíciles de olvidar hoy en día

Ancalgon prosigio

-Tal vez peleamos en el bando equivocado y por consiguiente perdimos pero a pesar de todo ,luchábamos por un ideal y ese no se parecía en nada al que nuestro creador quería -decir esto se recargó más sobre la silla -somos tan buenos y malos como nosotros mismos nos lo permitimos realmente ,nadie influye en nuestras decisiones las cuales nos marcan para siempre ,ahora los Dragónes que aún quedan en Arda estamos peleando una Guerra para nunca más tener que pelear una -regreso su vista a ambas mujeres sonriéndoles con tristeza -Se que seremos vistos como lo peor por aquellos que alcen su puño contra nosotros pero si queremos algo ,si realmente deseamos algo que antes apenas solo podíamos aspirar ,ahora se nos pide un sacrifico en todo sentido para lograrlo aún si este es acosta de nuestra sangre entonces lo haremos -dijo solemne

Gabriel vio la férrea voluntad al hablar sin un dejo de duda en el ,Grayfia por su parte pesaba igual que el Ágora que era libre de sus ataduras ,podía ser lo que quiera y nadie podía negárselo ,tal vez pensar en uno mismo por una vez no sea tan malo

Milicias pronto estaría en edad adulta para reclamar la cabeza del Clan Gremory ya que Rias no podía hacerlo ya que ella con todos los problemas que generó su infidelidad no era bien vista por la sociedad demoníaca aún cuando Sirzches se esforzara por lo contrario

-Y si fracasas ?-dijo sin rodeos la peliplata -Que pasara si todo lo que haces al final no es suficiente ?-

El Dragón Eterno solo sonrío con melancolía a la respuesta por esa pregunta

-Si fracaso ...si todo lo que hago no sirve para nada -decía viéndolas a ambas a los ojos-Entonces quedará claro que mi voluntad no era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr mis objetivos -las mujeres vieron como ahora su mirada cambiaba a una donde mostraba que tan fuerte es su convicción por tener lo que desea -No importa qué tan preparado uno este ,no importa el equipo ni aditamento del que se disponga ,si no tienes la voluntad para lograrlo entonces todo habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo -

Ancalagon sonrio ante esta afirmación

-Mi férrea voluntad aun que yo muera sera lo que prevalecerá por sobre todas las cosas -dijo para ver con una chispa en su mirada a ambas mujeres -Eso es parte de lo que representa ser inmortal ...la voluntad ante todo y todos

Que sería de ella estando sola ,ella tenía muchos años por delante y la soledad no era una opción

-Soy un Dragón...y los Dragónes somos poder ...somos ambición...somos orgullo...somos deseo...somos lujuria...pero más que nada ...somos uno con nosotros mismos...leales a la Sangre y al Fuego ...eso es lo que significa ser un Dragón Eterno !-

Ancalagon era un Dragón Eterno...un Dragón alado el primero de su tipo ...un Dragón entre Dragónes

Gabriel también pensaba igual ,más ahora que no regresaría al Cielo para ser una vez más la encargada de la papelería y jamás tomada en serio ,era hora de un cambio drástico en su larga vida ,una donde a pesar de todo no perdía la esperanza de forjar una familia con un hombre que la ame por lo que es

El Dragón las saco de su tren de pensamiento al responder una pregunta incial

-La razón por la que estoy con Issei Hyoudou es porque necesito que sea fuerte no sólo físicamente si no a niveles mágicos y de pensamiento ,madurez sobre todo y coraje para soportar un dolor que estará más allá de toda su comprensión uno que si no es capaz de soportarlo terminara matándolo -

Ancalagon se refería al desprendiendo del alma para así poder pelear contra Eärendil por el Silmarilis y por fin estar completo para así una vez realizado por traer de vuelta a sus hermanos y hermanas que residían dentro de él cuando sus cuerpos físicos fueron destruidos en las Guerras de Beleriand ...pero sus almas no

No por nada tenían en nombre de Dragónes Eternos

Pero debía ser paciente ,aún había cosas a las cuales su huésped tenía que aprender y sobre todo acostumbrarse antes de realizar el ritual ,el tiempo era un factor que no estaba en juego ni en favor ni en contra de él ,había esperado mucho tiempo para tener la oportunidad como esta ...esperar un poco mas no sería problema

Grayfia y Gabriel al fin sabían el papel que Issei desempeñaba en el plan del Dragón,no era un títere sin voluntad ,al menos no del todo pero Ancalagon omitió detalles que no tenía porque explicar

Solo les dijo que Issei estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo con tal de tener conocimento y poder para nunca más perder nada

Ambas mujeres solo esperaban que el castaño no se perdiera del todo en su sed de conocimento y terminada por ser consumido por este

El ambiente al rededor se había puesto pesado al rededor pero Gabriel decidió se había sido suficiente de caras tristes ,eran fechas de celebrar aunque ella no lo había hecho como hasta ahora menos formal y más como una chica ordinaria

-Bueno basta ya de estos temas -dijo restándole importancia ,para con un leve rubor por la vergüenza preguntó -Esta noche celebraremos Noche Buena en mi Departamento que recién adquirí -dijo sin rodeos -te gustaría tanto a ti como a Ophis venir ?-

Grayfia se sorprendió por la declaración audaz de la Serafin y por inercia miro al Dragón esperando su respuesta

Este solo sonrío y exclamó

-Tanto Ophis como yo no habíamos pensado en ello así que -dijo pensando la respuesta -Nos gustaría unirnos a ti en tu celebración -dijo sonriendo -Aunque aún no tengo idea de cómo se celebra esta fecha en sí -dijo frunciendo el ceño -por lo que averigüe es que se regalan obsequios es verdad eso ?-

Ancalagon vio como por primera vez ambas mujeres rieron en lo que llevaban de conocerce ,tenía que darle razón a Issei en cuanto a que eran dos de las mujeres más bellas que haya conocido

El Dragón recordó por un momento aquella vez cuando estuvo a punto de morir a manos de una Elfa ,una muy hermosa en la Guerra le había devuelto el favor no dejándolo morir ...una deuda de vida por otra

A su mente un solo nombre y un hermoso rostro apareció

-Filianore-

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando Gabriel le pasó una servilleta con la escritura de una dirección en la Ciudad ,sonreído le dijo

-Estaremos varias de las chicas ahí para pasar el rato y convivir entre nosotras -dijo sonriendo ,para después mirar a la peliplata -Grayfia también estará ahí junto a Venelana ,no lleguen tarde y no olviden los regalos para todas -

Las mujeres se levantaron de la mesa dando las gracias por el aperitivo y la subsecuente platica ,tal vez no compartirían los métodos empleados por el Dragón y mucho menos las consecuencias que esto generaría pero si compartían el deseo por poseer algo ...por ser alguien y más que nada por encontrar un lugar donde estar como familia

Ancalagon vio la dirección en la servilleta mientras ambas mujeres se retiraban ,no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando Ophis apareció

-Te divertiste ?-le preguntó tomando asiento cerca de él besándolo en los labios-te parecieron hermosas tanto Grayfia como Gabriel ?-preguntó algo curiosa

Ancalagon sonrío entre dientes mientras devolvía el beso a su Dragóna

-Tuvimos una plática algo constructivo ,les dije del porque hacemos lo que hacemos y que esperamos al final de esto-dijo mientras abrazaba a Ophis-por increíble que parezca no me juzgaron de ni nada parecido-termino diciendo pero contestando al final la pregunta lanzada por Ophis -Y si ,son bastante hermosas ...porque preguntas ?-

Ophis en cambio mientras escuchaba se llevó una cucharada de pastel de moka a su boca degustándo el pastel-Solo curiosidad es todo -

Ancalagon vio cómo su Dragóna esbozaba una ligera sonrisa a la respuesta dada por el

El Dragón Eterno no terminaba nunca por comprender a Ophis cuando hablaba de estos temas ,para el no era más que pisar un campo minado con la posibilidad de que te explotará en la cara ,en una forma de verlo de su huésped

Sin importar de qué raza sean jamás se comprenderá el pensamiento de las hembras

-No tienen porque hacerlo a fin de cuentas también ellos se rigen por sus deseos y necesidades como nosotros ,unos más sutiles que otros pero nada cambia lo que realmente desean -

Ancalagon solo asintió viendo a Ophis comer

-Por cierto nos invitaron a pasar algo llamado Noche Buena junto a ellas aquí en la ciudad ,mira -dicho esto le mostró la servilleta con la dirección escrita por lo que Ophis al tener más conocimento del mundo humano supo dónde estaba ese lugar

-Supongo que ambos disfrutaremos juntos lo que es Navidad verdad ?-preguntó aunque más que nada sonó como confirmación -por cierto debía ir de compras antes de ir y escoger regalos

Acalagon aún con dudas sobre eso pregunto

-Porque es eso?..-

Ophis negó con la cabeza pero respondio

-No lo sé ,no estoy muy adiestraba en las costumbres de la gente pero al menos pude ver que en esta noche en particular se regalan obsequios a amigos y familia-termino Ophis dandole un último bocado al pastel

Ancalagon solo repitió lo dicho en un susurro

-Amigos...Familia...-

Con este pensamiento ambos Dragónes Eternos se dirigieron a cumplir con la tradición de los regalos aunque ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta que regalar pero ,por lo que sabían o averiguaron juntos era que no importaba el regalo en sí ...

Si no la acción al demostrar a la persona del regalo lo mucho que lo aprecias por lo que significa para ti ...verdad ?

Demas estar decir que ambos tendrían una Noche Buena por demás interesante ...

Ciudad de Kuoh...tiempo actual

Sin saberlo a las afueras de Kuoh un gran círculo de transmutación brillaba con intensidad para a la postre dejar ver a un grupo de niños de diferentes edades ,se podían apreciar diferentes tonos de color de cabello que iban desde negro ,rubio,plateado y castaño hasta pelirrojo al igual que los ojos aunque en el caso de los varones todos eran de un color ámbar

Pero si alguien prestaba atención a sus auras todas resonaban en concordancia las unas con las otras ...todos eran hermanos

-Funcionó verdad ?-preguntó un pelinegro de ojos ámbar ,quien parecía ser el mayor de ellos

Una chica rubia de ojos azules que era la segunda en edad contesto

-Por supuesto que sí idiota cerebro de fuego-regaño a su hermano -Que esperabas !,no puedo creer que dudes de las capacidades de muestras madres -lo miro con dagas

El chico giro con su rostro indignado al ver cómo su hermana lo miraba

-No lo decía por eso tarada-dijo en claro insulto a la rubia -Me refiero es que si estamos en la época exacta en la que el viejo se refiere cuando habla de este mundo -le devolvió el regaño a su hermana

Antes de seguir discutiendo una tercera voz se unió a ellos

-Dejen de pelear ustedes dos y concentrémonos en disfrutar este día -les dijo una peliplata de ojos ámbar que sostenía por las manos a dos niños más pequeños ,otra idéntica a ella y un varón pelinegro-averigüemos todo lo que podamos para implementarlo en nuestra casa junto con nuestras madres y padre -

El hermano mayor escucho a la peliplata que sostenía a los más pequeños del grupo

Por otro lado un par de hermanas rubias también veían el comportamiento infantil de sus hermanos mayores solo negando con la cabeza en vergüenza mientras se colocaban sin decir nada cerca de la chica peliplata

-Muy bien ,solo tenemos 48 horas antes de que regresar a casa -dijo mirando un temporizador magico que corría conforme el tiempo indicado -además prometimos llevarles regalos a nuestras madre y al viejo

Una cuarta voz sonó disgustada que a la vez era acompañada por otra igual pero femenina,los hermanos gemelos hablaban

-Deja de llamar así a nuestro padre -le dijo la chica pelinegra-Al parecer aún no superas todas las veces que padre te hizo besar el piso cuando entrenan verdad -ahora el que hablaba era su hermano pelinegro -el piso extraña tus labios-

Al ver como defendían a su padre el hermano mayor adquirió un tono de vergüenza

-Cállense todos -dijo molesto al recordar esos eventos -El viejo claramente hace trampa y lo saben !-

-Si Aja-

Fue la respuesta general para después estallar en risas,que sólo sirvieron para irritar más al hermano mayor

-Como sea -dijo sin más para empezar a caminar -Vayámonos de una vez y disfrutemos estos momentos

Sin decir más el pequeño pero nutrido grupo de niños empezó a caminar adentrándose en la ciudad ,poco sabían que pasarían la Noche Buena con una pareja de recién llegaba de viaje ...

Continuara :...

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y pues se resuelven algunas dudas del comportamiento del Dragón Eterno y cuál es su deseo

Issei no es un títere completamente y tendrá sin lugar a dudas una pelea contra el Dragón una vez que haya recuperado lo que es suyo ...quien ganara ?,ni yo me atrevo a decirlo solo sé que Issei hará uso de todo lo aprendido

Ya descubrieron quienes son estos niños y con quienes pasarán la Navidad ?

Proximo Capitulo se llamara...

"Combate por el dominio ,Dragón contra Dragón...el Emperador contra el Usurpador !"

Ya imaginan quien peleará ?!

Hasta la próxima que será pronto !


	18. Chapter 18

Hola mis amigos,aquí una actualización más de este Fic,espero sea de su agrado y gracias por los rewies

Capitulo 16: Combate por el Dominio...Dragón contra Dragón...El Emperador contra el Usurpador...parte 1

Solo de combate por lo que se ama,solo se ama lo que se estima,y para estimar es necesario al menos conocer.

Adolf Hitler.

Jardines a las afueras del Castillo de Din'an Hanin...

Tan pronto llegó a los dominios del reino Elfico de Álfheimr,Issei Hyoudou colapso cayendo de rodillas,vomitado ante la horrible sensación que recorría su cuerpo ,que estaba mal con el ?,se preguntó con fervor,había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo ,él lo sabía pero esto ?,ser así de agresivo ,el solo pensarlo le revolvía las extrañas

Un dolor Fantasmal le recorrió el cuerpo generando que no pudiera pensar con claridad ,aun así los acontecimientos generados tras la pelea contra Baraquiel seguían demasiado fresco en su memoria

Tiamat había llegado justo detrás de él ,viendo toda la escena ,un deje de inquietud se percibió en su mirada

-Te encuentras bien ?-preguntó colocando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño

Este sin mírarla respondió lo mejor que pudo reunir de su entereza

-Si...-dijo débilmente-Estoy bien ...es solo que no quería pelear contra Baraquiel -fue sincero con su respuesta

Odiaba el hecho de ser obligado a pelear y menos por razones tan mezquinas como la que trajo al padre de Akeno a él en primer lugar ,entendió su pesar y preocupación por su hija pero ...

Akeno ya no formaba parte de su vida...no más...Baraquiel debía meterse eso en la cabeza,podría sonar cruel y desinteresado pero ya no era más su problema ,ahora era de Vali

-No tenías opción-declaró Tiamat viéndolo fijamente -Fuiste obligado a pelear y solo te defendiste -lo que decía era cierto hasta cierto punto -El Caido fue demasiado ingenuo al suponer cosas que ya no tenían razón-

Issei aún de rodillas escucho las palabras de la Reina Dragón ,agrio el gesto al pensar en eso ,defenderse ?!...

Rio ente dientes...fue mucho más que solo defenderse !,el lo había dejado casi muerto y encima le quito una parte crucial de él mismo,aquella parte que el más amaba

Aun con Tiamat cerca de él ,el castaño dirigió una mano sobre su pecho y de este una tenue llamarada blanca se colocó sobre la palma de su mano,observó con mucha curiosidad lo que ahora era suyo ,una mezcla de culpa y remordimiento lo azoto casi haciéndolo retroceder pero...

Una voz dentro de sí mismo le indicaba que no cediera ,su mirada fue ensombrecida olvidándolo todo ,porque habría de cuestionarse a sí mismo ?,el no había hecho nada para ser atacado en primer lugar

Era justo obtener una gratificación como vencedor ,una que haga que el vencido jamás vuelva a levantar su puño contra el ,recordó fríamente como en la Cima del Archidragon aprendió el como desgarrar las almas hasta fragmentarlas ,ya que al morir o matar a un enemigo u amigo ...parte de su alma se queda con nosotros guardada en nuestra propia escencia y sobre todo en nuestros recuerdos

Ahora..el fragmento Alma de Shuri Himejima ahora era suyo a placer ,oscuros pensamientos inundaron su mente al pensar en lo que podría hacer ahora con ella

Por inercia guardo nuevamente el fragmento en su interior ,su mirada cambio regresando a ser el mismo ,se levanto de donde estaba y miro a Tiamat con una ligera sonrisa

-Estoy bien -dijo de manera airada-Solo necesito descansar un momento -su mirada se posó en el Castillo frente a él y sonrío aún más-Vamos,hay personas que quiero que conozcas !-le dijo a Tiamat empezando a caminar

Tiamat vio el cambio tan brusco en su temperamento pero no cuestiono nada,aun así la duda persistía

-Muy bien ...guía el camino ...Emperador Rojo -las palabras salieron de la boca de la Reina Dragóna sin pensar

Issei se detuvo por un instante y contesto

-Yo no soy el Emperador Rojo-su pesar en su voz fue más que clara -Era el título de Ddraig al que yo no usare por respeto a mi amigo -le devolvió la mirada a Tiamat pero esta estaba ligeramente sorpendida por esto-Solo llámame Issei -

Tiamat solo asintió en comprensión ,siguiendo de cerca a Issei,un ser que despertaba cuiosidad y del cual quería aprender ,lejos estaba por saber que descubriría aún más !

Reino Elfico de Nargothrond...La Ciudad Esmeralda

La Reina Filianore caminaba a travez de los largos y majestuosos pasillos del Palacio Real,observaba detallados grabados en lienzos donde se relataba tanto el Origen de los Elfos Sindarin como sus respectivas Edades en Arda

Ella era Reina de Nargothrond no sólo por tener linaje real en sus venas,era reina por derecho propio ya que al terminar las Guerras de Beleriand el pueblo Elfico necesitaba de un gobernante fuerte y con alto sentido de honorabilidad pero a la vez con una infinita bondad y cariño

Filianore había sido escogida no sólo por su belleza natural

Una galería detallada de eventos ya muchos olvidados ,batallas y sucesos que marcaron a aquellos supervivientes ,la Reina se detuvo en un lienzo en particular

En el observaba las tierras ya olvidadas que antaño llego a conocer cómo las "Llanuras Exaltadas",este lienzo en particular mostraba la encarnizada lucha que los Elfos libraron contra aquel que fuera conocido como el Dragón Eterno más fuerte

Filianore recordó vagamente aquella Edad,una donde ella no era lo que es ahora ,en aquel entonces ella era una guerrera de uno de los 12 Clanes Elficos ,su habilidades con la espada y el arco eran muy reconocidas a pesar de su juventud ,pero aun así era ingenua en muchos aspectos de su vida ,algo que la vida misma le golpeó con fuerza

El Lienzo en sí no mostraba al Dragón en su forma más magestuosa,por el contrario Filianore lo reconocía por su forma humana ,no olvidaría nunca aquella mirada ámbar que lograba ver más allá de cualquier cosa,desnudando su alma dejándola expuesta

Armadura negra obsidiana con una capa roja como la sangre sobre las hombreras de la misma y un intimidante yelmo de Dragón lucho blandiendo la Espada recta de Astora contra aquel que fuera uno de los Grandes Señores de los Elfos

Sethrael de la Cascada.

En aquel tiempo las huestes del primer Señor Oscuro azolaban Arda sin misericordia alguna,Filianore y un grupo de Caballeros Elficos habían sido enviados a detener a unos hombres,Guerreros del Pantano quienes destruiran pueblos asesinando a sus ocupantes

Fue una emboscada la que aconteció,Filianore había quedado herida siendo ella la uníca sobreviviente ,rodeada de inumerables Guerreros ,ella se disponía a pelear hasta la muerte ,ya que si era capturada tendría el mismo destino de muchos elfos ,la esclavitud

El solo recordar esos momentos Filianore se estremecía,casi al punto de desfallecer vio entre la inconciencia y la realidad la aparición del "Caballero Errante"quien pudo eliminar a muchos enemigos logrando la retirada del resto

La Reina Filianore recordó con tristeza como este Caballero cuido de ella por días en lo que se recuperaba ,la había cuidado y alimentado ,incluso la había llevado a las Tierras Exaltadas a recuperarse y poder unirse a su gente ,Filianore recodaba como sobre su espalda el la había cargado

Nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda como la del Caballero ,el ámbar en sus ojos era único ya que no recordaba haberlos visto antes,se hicieron amigos al grado de que el Caballero dijo que buscaba a un Señor al cual Juramentar su Espada

Un dura despertar obtuvo cuando se enteró de las verdaderas intenciones del Caballero cuando este logro entrar por fin a la Ciudadela de las Llanuras ,recordó cómo el solo peleo contra los Caballeros Elficos usando una amplia gama de hechizos mágicos así como sus habilidades con la espada

Ancalagon el Dragón Eterno había llegado a esas tierras ...Las Guerras de Beleriand al fin recrudecieron tras el Dragón

La batalla entre el Sethrael de la Cascada contra el Dragón Eterno devastó la Ciudadela y sus alrededores ,muchos de sus habitantes huyeron a las colinas cercanas y los que no tuvieron suerte perecieron tras el combate

Filianore vio en carne propia como el Dragón no tenía piedad con quien se interpusiera en su camino más sin embargo nada lo persuadía de cumplir su tarea ...eliminar al Señor de la Cascada

Filianore ante el shock solo pudo observar cómo el Fuego y la Sangre cubrían todo a su paso ,impotente vio como ambos contendientes dieron todo de sí en una lucha encarnizada ,a pesar de ser un Dragón joven ,Filianore observó que pudo igualar las fuerzas del Señor de la Cascada...logrando al final su cometido

Las Llanuras Exaltadas no fueron más desde esa vez ,solo espectros sin rostro deambulaban entre las sombras ...nunca nadie de los 12 Clanes pudo volver a pisar esa tierra maldita tras el Dragón

Pasaron días cuando al final lo encontró en la Atalaya de los Tres Vientos ,Filianore observó que estaba demasiado débil tras el combate contra Sethrael

El Dragón se curaba poco a poco a travez de su propia magia ,el daño que recibió había sido grave,el la observó pero no hizo nada al respecto ,por el contrario permaneció espectante ,Filianore a pocos pasos de él se detuvo viéndolo con intensidad a lo que el Dragón solo exclamó

-Así que ya sabes lo que soy Filianore -su tono de voz denotaba cansancio y dolor al hablar -si llegaste hasta aquí para matarme adelante no tengo las fuerzas para defenderme siquiera -dijo dándole una débil sonrisa -aprovecha tu oportunidad y venga a tu Señor porque no tendrás otra igual nunca más -con su mano libre agarró su Espada arrojándola a los pies de Filianore-Esta espada la obtuve tras matar a otro Señor de los Elfos de Variedh,creo que sería indicado para ti darme muerte con esa misma no crees ?-

Filianore en un arranque de desesperacion y coraje levanto la Espada del suelo y la alzó en todo lo alto ,a punto de dar el golpe final al Dragón ,pero este hablo por última vez

-A pesar de todo lo que he hecho hoy ,no me arrepiento de nada -dijo con una sonrisa que después se convirtió en pesar -Solo lamento haberte engañado y usado para llegar a Sethrael -giro su rostro para ver la luna en todo lo alto de Arda-Aunque lo dudes o no me creas te tome aprecio Filianore,no por tu belleza si no tu carisma -al decir esto la miro a los ojos-Si no por tu increíble resolución por luchar por lo que anhelas y crees -sonrío

-Un enemigo así no merece morir -

Filianore aún con la espada en alto ,escucho todo lo que el Dragón le dijo...lloraba...Filianore lloraba por rabia,impotencia,coraje,trizteza ,su agarre en la espada temblaba ,

Filianore aunque se negara a admitirlo ,aunque sabía que asesinó a su raza y a un gran señor de los Elfos ,ella también le había tomado aprecio al Dragón

Para asombro del Dragón,Filianore bajo la espada ,le dio rápidamente la espalda a su enemigo disponiéndose a marcharse de ahí

-Me salvaste la vida hace días -dijo con voz quebrada -Algún día te volveré a ver y ese día te clavaré esta espada -su resolución er fuerte a pesar del llanto -mi honor como miembro de los 12 Clanes exigue que pagué mis deudas de vida-al decir esto volteo a verlo por última vez -por esta razón te dejaré vivir ...una vida por otra Ancalagon -

Ancalagon vio la retirada pausada de Filianore ,no se dijo ni una sola palabra más

Filianore recordo todo al ver el Lienzo frente a ella,su mirada reflejaba profundo pesar al llegar a su habitación y su mirada recayó en una pequeña gaveta donde ahí se encontraba la Espada recta de Astora

Una Espada que nadie sabía que la tenía ,Filianore suspiro tratando de calmarse ,estos eran tiempos turbulentos en Arda ,nuevamente la Guerra ardía en el horizonte pero esta vez no era de la mano de un Señor Oscuro

Esta vez ,aquella raza que se creía extinta tras los eventos del Silmarilis volvía a resurgir ,noticias y susurros de boca en boca eran escuchados ,muchos frentes de batalla se estaban librado tanto en las razas de los hombres como enanos y los elfos

Filianore había recibido noticias alarmantes ya confirmadas de que Kalameet y Midir ambos Dragónes Eternos habían empezado la guerra destruyendo el reino enano de Azanulbizar y el Reino Elfico de Halamshiral buscando los fragmentos de la llave de la tumba de Fairel

Los otros reinos de Belegost y Aglarond también habían corrido con la misma suerte ,quedando reducidos a cenizas

Querían sin dudar el Lirio rojo para la creación de anillos de poder ...la pregunta era para que los querían ...los Dragónes era poderosos por naturaleza así que esto no encajaba en ellos ...estos anillos serían para alguien más supuso

Sus mayores miedos se esclarecieron cuando aquel que fuera llamado Gwaith-i-Mirdain fuera capturado por estos Dragónes en lo profundo del bosque de Eregion ,finalmente esos Dragónes con Celebrimbor con ellos obtendrían lo que buscan

Anillos de poder...él Anillo Único.

Tenia fe y confianza en que los demás Reinos de Arda detuvieran esta amenaza que ahora caía sobre de ellos,sabía bien que a pesar de la caída de la Fortaleza de Suledin su Comandante aún tenía la oportunidad de adquirir poder tras la Puerta de Solasan

Solo esperaba que el Dragón Eterno Judecael a la cabeza del Ejército Carmesi cayera en manos de él ,sería un problema menos del cual atenerse ,rezaba para que así fuera,su pensamiento también iba dirigido a aquellos que formaban

La Compañía Dorada

Una Campañia de Caballeros Elficos comandados por Glorfinder Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada y aquellas enviadas del Reino de Rhyll ,aquellas chicas que ostentaban el título de Cazadragones

Erza Scarlet y Ferris Eris,ellas junto a Glorfinder se habian adentrado en las Tumbas Esmaralda hace ya días y la incertidumbre la asechaba puesto que no tenía noticias de ellos ,sabía de sobra de los peligros que en ese Bosque aguardaban no por nada era el descanso de los Caballeros Esmeraldas

Tambien llegaron a oídos declaraciones de uniones de diferentes reinos bajo el estandarte del Dragón ,Arda se dividía y siendo así sería mucho más fácil lo que los Dragónes pretendían al evocar la guerra

Lejos estaba por saber que más Dragónes Eternos ya estaban a la espera de órdenes de su segundo al mando ,Filianore supuso que tras la muerte de Ancalagon contra Eärendil al final de la guerra debería estar otro Dragón al mando

Su lógica no podían estar más errados al respecto

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una persona que toco a su puerta para llamar su atención ,Filianore respondía

-Adelante...-ordenó

Una figura en armadura plateada se abrió paso hasta ella para posteriormente incarse mostrando respeto a su Reina y amiga de antaño ,Filianore sonreia al verlo regresar de una misión que tomó bastante tiempo

-Con el debido respeto mi Señora Flianore pero traigo a usted noticias de la Compañía Dorada !-dijo mirándola fijamente

La sonrisa de Filianore regreso a su bello rostro al saber esto por lo que rápidamente ordenó a su amigo personal

-Sabes que no necesitas ser formal conmigo -le dijo en tono alegre para después abrazarlo con cariño -Me alegra verte de nuevo ...Rivain

Correspondiedo al abrazo la abrazo con mucho cariño ,pero si Filianore se diera cuenta ,los ojos de Rivain cambiaron de verdes a ámbar en una fracción de segundos ,separándose se sintieron mutuamente

-Es bueno estar en casa Filianore!-

Lo que la Reina Filianore no sabía era que un Dragón Eterno estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía...

Territorio del Inframundo...Castillo Gremory

Riaa Gremory observó atentamente aquel que en días pasados salvará no sólo su vida si no la de su Nobleza(lo que quedaba de ella) junto a Sona y su grupo,posteado en cama un joven no mayor que ella respiraba tranquilamente sumido en sueño,el no había despertado desde la pelea contra ese ser Demoniaco salido de quién sabe dónde

Sumida en pensamientos también recordó a sus demás miembros que hoy se debatían entre la vida y la muérte

No podía sacar de su cabeza el estado en el que Gasper se encontraba ,nada podía curarlo de las severas quemaduras generadas por Issei ...o lo que fuera que lo dominó en ese entonces

Akeno estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones aún estando recluida en el Templo Himejima,no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que Kuroka fuera a torturarla haciéndole creer hechos que no eran

Irina y Xenovia están entrenando hasta el agotamiento de sus fuerzas ,sentía lastima y tristeza por Irina y el cruel castigo que se le imputó como pena por su adulterio y todo lo que de él desencadenó ,Rias observó como había cambiado radicalmente debido a ello siendo una mujer ahora algo fría y desinteresada

Xenovia aún estaba dolida de su enfrentamiento contra la nueva As del Arcángel Miguel ,ella solo había ido a abogar por su amiga pero también fue severamente recibida por aquella llamada Ciaran de la Espada del Señor y Artorias de la Lanza de la Iglesia ,advirtiéndole que no era bienvenida al Cielo nunca más junto a Irina

Y para rematar el asunto ,el enfrentamiento que Kiba había tenido contra esos Servant que estaban junto a Issei durante su pelea contra Vali ,no le cabía en la mente que Issei fuera capaz de tan cruel acto contra un amigo

Tanto había cambiado debido a su error ,porque para Rias Gremory no era más que un error cometido ,uno que desafortunadamente traía consecuencias que imposibilitaban que algún día Issei la viera como mujer

Sus manos de manera inconciente acariciaban su vientre ya visible ,ella sabía que su bebe no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba,se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil pero ella era Rias Gremory ...

Heredera de uno de los 72 pilares del Inframundo y aún esposa de Issei Hyoudou,se condenaría a sí misma si no intentara solucionar las cosas ,aún amaba a Issei con todo su corazón y era por esto mismo que no podía renunciar tan fácil ,un error lo comete cualquiera y ella estaba conciente de que no sería fácil pero...

Su mirada volvió al chico inconciente ,su nombre vailaba en sus pensamientos...Velkan

Solo esperaba que despertara para poder darles las gracias y también tratar de convencerlo de unirse a su nueva Nobleza ,una que le ayudaría no sólo a recuperar el prestigio perdido si no de hacerle ver a Issei lo mucho que valía ella y sobre todo hacerlo regresar a ella

Porque ella era Rias Hyoudou ...después de todo.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa una presencia que conocía muy bien la sobresalto en gran medida ,ella no lo esperaba de ninguna manera ,más bien esperaba nunca más verlo pero el destino traía otros planes a juego

Agrio el gesto cuando lo vio ,tan frío e imperturbable como lo recordaba ,y vaya que lo recordaba ,más ahora sobre su nueva presencia se irradiaba poder

-Que haces aquí?-exclamó con autoridad -Vali Lucifer !-

Vali que había llegado al Castillo Gremory especialmente para verla a ella

-Esperaba una recepción más cálida después de lo que ambos hemos pasado Rias -dijo en tono serio pero tras sus palabras se podía apreciar cierto atisbo de tristeza-Estoy aquí porque es mi lugar ...-hizo una pausa viéndola a los ojos-Junto a ti y mi hijo -su mirada se dirigió a donde Rias tenía las manos

Rias ante sus palabras se levanto de manera violenta encarándolo a solo escasos centímetros de el

-Tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada que ver Vali-le dijo de manera airada -Lo nuestro fue solo pasional más nunca hubo sentimientos recíprocos más allá del placer carnal -su tono de voz no dejaba margen de error-Lo que llevo en mi vientre es solo mi hijo y de nadie más -

Vali entrecerró la mirada al escucharla

-Debes estar bromeando-le reclamó sin aumentar el tono de voz -Simplemte no puedes ignorar el hecho de que El Niño que llevas en el vientre es mío -al decir esto Vali con su única mano disponible apuntó al vientre de Rias ,está en señal de protección retrocedió -Sin importar lo que pienses y quieras no puedes cambiar las cosas Rias ,ambos nos equivocamos en traicionar a Issei pero el ignorar el hecho de que esto se nos fue de las manos no lo hará menos doloroso para todos ,tanto Akeno,Irina,Xenovia y Koneko están embarazadas al igual que tú -

Rias ante esto negó las palabras de Vali ,por muy dolorosas que sean eran verdad ,él era el padre del hijo que esperaba y no aquel hombre que había jurado amar ,pero no se visualizaba en una vida con Vali ,si no con Issei

-Tienes razón Vali pero-pensó con cuidado las palabras a elegir -Issei es mi marido y como su esposa debo arreglar las cosas con el ,no puedo hablar por las demás ya que son independientes de cómo manejar las cosas a su manera pero si ellas deciden hacer su vida junto a ti,entonces que así sea pero yo no -dijo viéndolo con rencor a los ojos -No te amo y no creo amarte en ningún momento de mi vida -

Vali escucho esto con irritación ,estaba enamorado de Rias así como de las demás chicas ,si era honesto consigo mismo jamás espero estarlo ,siempre se vio como una persona solitaria y sin necesidad de este tipo de relaciones

Pero para el que no sólo fue lujuria y placer ,fue algo más y estaba prácticamente seguro de que a las demás chicas no le eran indiferente ,se odiaba porque le mintió a un amigo y estuvo con sus esposas a sus espaldas pero ,No fue planeado ,solo se dio

-Si ese es tu pensamiento que así sea Rias pero te advierto que pase lo que pase ese niño tendrá a su verdadero padre junto a él y no la mentira que pretendes hacerle vivir -le dijo de manera acusadora -Si tanto quieres arreglar las cosas con tu marido respóndeme esto -hizo una pausa para después preguntar-En donde está el en este momento ?...porque a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún no se ha molestado en verte ?-

Rias escucho atenta todo lo que Vali le decía pero no tenía manera de argumentar nada ,todo era verdad por muy doloroso que fuera,tenía miedo ,miedo de lo que se haya causado y las terribles consecuencias que ya se estaban presentando no sólo en ella si no en todo a su alrededor ,quería hacer mucho pero nada a la vez ,se sentía impotente y frustrada al mismo tiempo

En quien apoyarse ahora ,por más que quisiera las cosas no serían ya como antes ,nada sería igual,sobre todo su relación con Issei ,quería llorar

-Sabes porque ?...es porque no le interesas Rias !-exclamó de manera airada esperando que sus palabras llegaran a ella y abriera los ojos -Ni tú ni nadie de sus ex mujeres le interesa más !...sé que te duele pero debes ver con claridad la situación a tu alrededor Rias !-ahora su tono de voz era melancolico -El no volverá junto a ti y mucho menos reconocerá al hijo que llevas dentro ,siempre para el será un recordatorio de lo paso

Rias ante sus palabras agacho su mirada en señal de dolor y tristeza ,esta no era lo que Vali quería pero debía hacerle ver que nada sería igual ,lentamente camino hacia ella y con algo te temor a ser rechazado la envolvió en su brazo cerca de ella

Para sorpresa de el ,ella no lo rechazó y lloro en su pecho ,Vali suspiró más no sabía que traía ese suspiro ,alegría ,tristeza ,remordimiento ?,era menor no indagar por el momento

-Permíteme estar junto a ti Rias -le dijo aún con ella sobre su pecho -Se que puede sonar precipitado pero te amo -al escuchar esto Rias levantó su rostro lloroso y ambas miradas se cruzaron -tal vez mis palabras no sean suficientes por ahora pero déjame demostrarte con hechos la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ti !-

Rias pudo ver que no mentía en lo que decía pero estaba temerosa de aceptarlo aún con todo el desastre que rondaba a su alrededor ,ella no le negó pero tampoco lo aprobó solo volvió a recostarse en su pecho

Vali ante esto supo que tenía un largo camino cuesta arriba para demostrar la veracidad de sus sentimientos no sólo por ella si no por todas las demás ,mientras disfrutaban la calidez de uno y otro su pensamiento era dirigió a una solos persona

Issei Hyoudou

"No me apartaras de mi familia Hyoudou ,sé que no merezco tu perdón y simpatía pero...si tengo que matarte por protegerlos sin duda lo haré "eran los pensámientos de Vali

"Porfavor perdóname Ise ...perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer "Rias pensaba mientras revaluaba el camino a seguir una vez que el Wyvern despertara ,por ahora debia pensar no solo en sus amigos convalecientes y tratar de ayudarlos

Tumbas Esmeraldas...Lugar Prohibido.

Aaaaaaarrrrrggggwwwwwffdddszzzz...

Gritos espantosos podían escucharse por todo el Bosque de las Tumbas Esmeraldas ,ecos que se perdían entre el denso forraje eran cruel testigo de un recordatorio a quien por la Magia Antigua había regresado del Velo

-Ahora ahora Mafer-Chan no olvides porque estás vivo y sobre todo a quien sirves ...-era la voz infantil de una niña quien sentada en un trocó de un árbol observaba con diversión como los gritos de dolor y agonia le divertían -Si bien podrás arreglar cuentas con Filianore y Glorfinder no significa que puedas estar libremente y hacer lo que se te antoja de momento -dijo mientras la hoja de su guadaña brillaba haciendo que la tortura siguiera

De rodillas sobre la tierra ,Maferath el Traidor aquel que antaño fuera uno de los más grandes Caballeros Encantadores se revolvía de dolor ante la incesante descarga eléctrica que su verdugo invocaba ,retorciéndose en agonia exclamaba de rabia

-Aaaarrrggggh...maldita perrrraaaaaaa...aaaarrrggggwwws..-

La niña nego de manera divertida mientras exclamaba

-Esa no es forma de dirigirse s una dama Mafer-Chan -dicho esto intensificó más la tortura a Maferath haciéndolo revolcarse más de sufrimiento-Si mi Onii-Chan estuviera aquí el ya te abría despedazado por tu lenguaje tan soez-Sin importarle nada ella seguía divirtiéndose mientras el Elfo suplicaba -Deberías estar agradecido de que Velkan ahora esté ocupado sirviendo a Ophis-Neechan porque nada te salvaría de su ira -

Tras decir esto último por fin la tortura había acabado dejando desplomado en agonia a quien anteriormente fuera uno de los Elfos más importantes de la Primera Edad

-Pero para tu suerte aún te necesitamos-dicho esto la niña se pudo de pie del lugar donde se encontraba para posteriormente empezar a dibujar en el suelo runas antiguas de alguna clase de hechizo el cual no tardó en brillar en sintonía-Es hora de ponernos en marcha Mafer-Chan ,nuestro síguente objetivo nos espera jijijiji-

Maferath aún adolorido de la tortura expuesta no tuvo más remedio que obedecer

-Como órdenes...Nadalia-Sama-

Reino Elfico de Álfheimr...Castillo de Din'an Hanin.

Las ahora Ladys Hyoudou disfrutaban un desayuno en una de las terrazas del castillo ,ya tenían tiempo que se habían despertado de su noche de bodas y estaban a la espera de su ahora Esposo quien se había dirigido al Bosque de los Familiares por una razón que aún no sabían con claridad

Rossweise tenía una gran sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso rostro ,y como no estarlo puesto que ahora había cumplido su más grande sueño ,uno que durante mucho tiempo pensó que jamás cumpliría debido a su baja autoestima y la inseguridad que tenía en ella misma ,pero ahora viendo su anillo de matrimonio sabía bien que un futuro prometedor se abría frente a ella y a sus hermanas Harem

Raynare meditaba en silencio pero de igual manera sonríendo ante lo que ahora vivía ,si bien el pasado de ella era por demás trágico llevándola a cometer diferentes actos de maldad incluso aquel que había cometido al que ahora era el hombre que amaba ,suspiro ante el giro de los acontecimientos,el la regreso de entre los muertos solo para darle una oportunidad ,como no amar a una persona así ?,sacrificando parte de sí mismo había logrado lo imposible incluso considerándose Taboo solo por amor a ella

Una oportunidad que ninguna de ellas desaprovecharía ,si bien las cosas aún no eran perfectas para poder vivir tranquilamente como querían ,tenían que esperar y ayudar a que todo se calmara

-He vuelto chicas !...-

La voz de Issei las trajo a la realidad ,al verlo ambas mujeres sonrieron levantándose de sus asientos para darle un apasionado beso

-Ise bienvenido-

Fundiéndose en un apasionado beso demostraron lo mucho que se amaban olvidándose de todo momentáneamente,algo que la Reina Dragóna alzó una ceja por la demostración gráfica de afecto humano

Algo a lo que no estaba familiarizada

Terminado el beso tanto Raynare como Rossweise miraron a la mujer que entro junto a Issei pero que permanecía callada solo observando

-Ise quién es ella-está era la voz de Raynare quien rápidamente pregunto

Rossweise asintió a lo que su hermana pregunto ya que también sentía curiosidad por esta nueva mujer que estaba con Ise ,ambas querían pensar que no fuera otra miembro de Harem ...al menos no tan rápido ya que deseaban disfrutar más tiempo con Ise y más mujeres dificultarían eso

-Oh perdón -exclamó el castaño avergonzado porque se jaiba olvidado de Tiamat quien impávida seguía callada -Chicas ella es Tiamat la Reina Dragóna del Caos y la razón por la cual fui al bosque de los familiares -dijo presentándola formalmente

En un acto de respeto las presento

-Tiamat ellas son Rossweise y Raynare-dicho esto Tiamat respondió cordialmente

-Mucho gusto a ustedes dos -

Para posteriormente Issei exclamara con cariño en sus palabras

-Ellas son mis esposas o compañeras como gustes entenderlo -dicho esto se colocó abrazando tanto a la peliplata como a la pelinegra dándoles un beso en las mejillas

Tiamat entendía el término de Compañero ya que al ser Dragóna ella también cuando llegara su temporada de apareamiento tendría que buscar al candidato más ideal para que este le diera crías fuertes

-Ella se quedara junto a nosotros Ise ?-está era la pregunta de Rossweise algo dudosa ya que Issei aún tenía a su Sklôblaônir Ryuuteimaru y no necesitaba un familiar más ,por lo que no entendía su presencia aquí

Issei suspiro cambiando su semblante a serio para exponer las causas del porque fue al Bosque en primer lugar

-Bueno antes que nada ella no es familiar mío o de alguno de ustedes chicas !-dijo sin más -ella estará junto a nosotros para aprender del mundo que la rodea del cual permanecía enclaustrada ella misma olvidándose de todos y pues recordando eventos dolorosos -las palabras del castaño tenían pesar al hablar -Trataremos de ayudarla y al mismo tiempo darle su espacio personal chicas!-

Raynare y Rossweise ahora entendían las palabras del castaño ,siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara ,era una peculiaridad del cual se habían enamorado de él,no dijeron más ya que respetaban la privacidad de Tiamat y cuando se sintiera segura y confiese en ellas tal vez se abriría para poder ayudarla también

-Solo nos queda decirte bienvenida Tiamat -argumentó Rossweise sonriendo mientras Raynare asentía

Tiamat sonrio ligeramente afirmando que esto era lo correcto por hacer ,ya no viviría en una caverna abandonada sumergiéndose en su dolor ,ya había llorado durante mucho tiempo la pérdida de sus crías ..era hora de mirar adelante

-Gracias !-

-Bueno entonces que sigue Ise ?-cuestionó divertida Raynare abrazando el brazo del ahora su marido

Issei solo tenía algo en mente y debía abordarlo personalmente el mismo antes de que el tema se saliera de control ,no eran las fechas adecuadas en el mundo humano pero no debía posponer más esto

Ahora que sus padres regresaron a pasar las fiestas en familia debía ir y exponerles la situación ,no le gustaba nada en lo absoluto pero era ahora o nunca ,sabía que esto les rompería el corazón puesto que eran ignorantes del embarazo de Rias y las demás

El saber del engaño y sobre todo de que los bebes no serían suyos serían devastador ,en especial para su madre que siempre argumentaba que deseaba muchos nietos a quienes consentir

Sonrio con tristeza

-Iremos a ver a mis padres para pasar las Fiestas de Navidad y ...-para el castaño era difícil hablarlo -debo contarles todo lo que ha pasado chicas ...no puedo ocultárselos ...ellos deben saber -

Rossweise conocía muy bien a los padres de Issei lo que hacía que ella también deseara que no fuera tan duro para ellos ,pero ahora ella no dejaría a su marido solo en esto ,

-Entiendo ...entonces no perdamos más tiempo Ise -

Raynare por el contrario nunca había tenido esta clase de eventos vergonzosos pero era importante para Issei ,debía darle apoyo moral ahora que su marido lo necesitara y sobre todo ,empezar a curar las heridas que aún hoy tenía por la traicion de la tetona Gremory y sus zorras

Como deseaba despedazarlas una por una por lo que hicieron con su Ise

-No te preocupes por eso mi amor -decía Rossweise tomando el rostro del castaño plantando un ligero beso en sus labios en señal de comfort-No olvides que Ravel ha estado al pendiente de ellos y sin duda su apoyo será fundamental llegado el momento -término para tranquilizarlo

Issei sonrio con cariño recordando a su otra prometida Tsundere de la Casa Phenex,sabía que Ravel estaba muy al pendiente y seguramente estaría algo preocupada por no haberlo visto desde el incidente en el Inframundo

Era hora de cumplir su promesa y tomarla como esposa !

-Vayámonos entonces -dijo dispuesto a partir -Tiamat tú también vienes con nosotros para que experimentes la Navidad y disfrutes de la comida que mama prepara en estas fechas -dijo dirigiéndose a ella para partir junto a sus esposas -créeme que te gustara -río entre dientes

Tiamat solo asintió ,sería algo bueno ver la vida desde una perspectiva distinta ...ahora ella se haría pasar por una mujer humana ordinaria y aprendería la vida diaria

Issei Hyoudou y sus esposas lejos estaban de saber que conocerían a cierto grupo de niños que también estaban para celebrar la Navidad

Ciudad de París...Francia

El dormir para un Dragón Eterno es raro e intenso cuando lo hace ,ya que no es como sería en la mayoría de los seres vivientes ,para un Dragón el dormir es casi como estar en coma en un sueño inducido,todo con el fin de restaurar de manera rápida la cantidad de energía desplegada ya sea en combate o con el simple hecho de vivir durante largos periodos de tiempo sin descansar

Para Ancalagon era un tema aún más delicado de lo que parecía originalmente ,ya que se queda un expuesto a ser atacado e incluso asesinado en un estado de debilidad al que todos los Dragones tenían que pasar en determinado momento a lo largo de su vida

Sus almas eran Eternas pero no sus cuerpos ,para Ancalagon el estar su alma fragmentada por el Silmarilis de Eärendil lo dejaba en una posición desventajosa,no era que le preocupara ya que en primer lugar no disponía de un cuerpo físico como tal ,pero su alma requeriría más del sueño para ser restaurada en su totalidad

Despues de su derrota a manos de Eärendil y su consecuente desmembramiento ,no se habían entregado al sueño desde que despertó en el colgante de Ophis ,debilitado por ese hecho tan lamentable no podía darse ese lujo reparador que tango necesitaba en ese momento ,estuvo despierto esperando la oportunidad idónea para salir sacrificando energía en el proceso

Era una mierda pero no tenía opciones en ese momento ,si se entregaba al Sueño en ese estado tan lamentable sin haber echo contacto con Ophis ,estaba seguro que le tomaría mucho más tiempo despertar y el riesgo a perder opotunidades sería caótico

Ahora junto a Ophis el podía apóyarse en ella como su ancla y resguardar todo cuanto han logrado aquí como en Arda ...un precio a pagar pero muy necesario

No tenía que preocuparse puesto que Ophis se aseguraría de que todo siguiera su marcha para conseguir lo que deseaban ,pero debía antes encargarse de algo más pragmático y que solo él podía enfrentar ya que estaban en igualdad de condiciones ...en sentido figurado

Viendo la Ciudad Luz desde el balcón de la habitación donde él y Ophis habia pasado las últimas horas entregándose a sus deseos primarios ,sentía como unos suaves y delicados brazos lo envolvían desde atrás ,podía sentir el generoso busto de su Dragóna presionando deliciosamente sobre su espalda

Ella recargo su barbilla sobre su cuello para posteriormente plantarle un beso en la mejilla derecha

-Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer ?-preguntó soñando algo preocupada

Ancalagon solo giro su cabeza para besar en los labios a Ophis quien devolvía el beso de manera apasionada

-Para poder entregarme al Sueño debo no dejar nada al azar -dijo una vez terminado su beso -no puedo arriesgarme que en ese momento de debilidad el salga y eche todo a perder Ophis -

Ophis sabía de la seriedad del evento que representaba el Sueño para ellos los Dragónes Eternos puesto que ella lo había padecido durante su estancia en la brecha dimensional antes de que el Gran Rojo apareciera

Ophis solo lo beso con más pasión sabiendo que no lo vería en un tiempo determinado,no tenía opción pero ella se asegurará de que todo se de cómo estaba previsto

-Vuelve a mi ...dijo Ophis juntando sus frente en apenas un susurro audible -Ahora que estás junto a mí no perderé nunca más ...eres mi compañero al igual que el resto de Dragónas que se que te esperan en Arda -dijo mirándolo a sus ojos -Nuestro momento a llegado mi amor ...no debemos desperdiciarlo en banalidades inútiles -dicho esto ella se separó de el para que este partiera a donde debería dirigirse

Ancalagon solo sonrió desintegrándose en cientos de partículas de luz dejando a la Dragóna sola en la habitación del hotel

Ophis suspiro para posteriormente sonreír satisfecha y de manera protectora acariciar su aún plano vientre ,ya que se encontraba completamente desnuda ,exclamando mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la cama a descansar

-Finalmente...-

Mientras Ophis descansaba en la habitación del hotel ,Ancalagon en su forma humana reapareció junto donde estaba aprisionado en sendas cadenas de luz aquel que llevaba el título de Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo

Un imponente Dragón Gales rugía de furia ante aquel que se plantaba frente a él en clara señal de desafío

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos Ddraig -cuestionó de manera seria Ancalagon al ver como el Dragón frente a él trataba inútilmente de liberarse que al intentarlo las cadenas absorbían grandes cantidades de energía que despedía Ddraig de manera salvaje

Fuertes y feroces rugidos era escuchados en la prision donde él era el único morador

Rrrruuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhh...-

Ancalagon sonrió ante lo impetuoso que era el Dragón frente a él

-Guarda tus fuerzas Ddraig -dijo de manera divertida al ver al Dragón rugir -créeme que las necesitarás dentro de poco -

El Dragón Emperador lo miro desafiante sin entender s que se refería ,no confiaba en el y por su significado ,algo más se ocultaba a simple vista

Te daré la oportunidad de salir y reunirte con Issei Hyoudou pero para eso tendrás que vencerme en combate Ddraig-al decir esto último y con un movimiento de sus manos las cadenas que mantenían cautivó al Dragón desaparecían liberándolo por completo

-Rrrrrrruuuuuaaaaaaaaaaggggghhh-

Ddraig solo rugió aún más si era posible para después en un movimiento rápido arremeter contra el Dragón Eterno quien sin molestarse siquiera lo esperaba ,el Ddraig al ver esto argumento como advertencia

"Te derrotaré por el bien de mi compañero liberándolo de tu influencia "

Los ojos de Ancalagon brillaron intensamente a solo intantes de que Ddraig impactará con el abriendo sus feroces fauces donde el fuego se podía admirar en clara señal de ataque

-Suerte con eso ...Ddraig-

Fue todo lo que se dijo antes de que una gran luz resplandeciera en el lugar para posteriormente una vez ya extinguida en su totalidad diera paso a que ambos contendientes habían desaparecido por completo ...

Continuara :...

Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ,que les pareció la escena entre Rias y Vali ?,curiosa no ?

Vemos un atisbo del pasado de Filianore y del que en su momento se hizo pasar como Caballero Errante ...la pequeña y sadica Nadalia torturando a Maferath

Una pelea entre Dragónes está a la vista !

Sin más me despido y gracias por seguir la historia


End file.
